Sorprendeme
by roanva
Summary: Darien es un atractivo abogado a quien la vida siempre le ha sonreído. Es un hombre ardiente, alérgico al compromiso, pero al que le encanta disfrutar de la compañía femenina. Serena es una mujer de acción. Como piloto del ejército americano está acostumbrada a llevar una vida al límite, sin embargo, su principal misión es la de luchar como madre soltera...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Alto...Moreno...

Ojos azules...

Sexy...

Simpático...

Así es Darien Chiba.

Disfrutar de una noche de sexo caliente en el Sensations para un hombre como él era lo más fácil y divertido del mundo.

Las mujeres, e incluso algún hombre, se volvían locos porque fijara su leonina mirada en ellos y les propusiera entrar en un reservado. Darien era caliente... muy caliente.

Por norma, los hombres que entraban solos en ese o en cualquier otro local de intercambio de parejas no tenían derecho a elegir. Ellos eran los elegidos. Pero Darien no funcionaba así. Él escogía. Él decidía. Él seleccionaba.

Esa noche, tras una semana de mucho estrés y trabajo, conducía su elegante deportivo gris hacia el Sensations mientras escuchaba en el CD de su vehículo _Let's stay together _, de Al Green, uno de sus cantantes preferidos.

_I'm, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_is all right with me_

'_Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you._

La música, como solía decir su buena amiga Usagi, amansaba a las fieras, y tararear música soul mientras conducía lo relajaba y estimulaba para la noche de sexo que deseaba tener por delante.

No había llamado a ninguna de sus conquistas. No lo necesitaba.

Sólo quería sexo, sin cenas ni charlas de por medio. Las mujeres le encantaban. Se lo pasaba bien con ellas. Eran maravillosas y excitantes. Por ello intentaba rodearse de las que eran como él. Que pensaban como él. Que actuaban como él. Que sólo demandaban sexo. Sólo sexo.

Al llegar al Sensations, Darien metió el coche en un parking cercano. La vigilante sonrió al verlo. Ese tipo había ido allí más veces y cuando la miraba se sentía especial.

Una vez salió del aparcamiento, Darien entró en el local y al llegar a la barra se encontró con varios amigos. Charló con ellos cordialmente hasta que vio a una pareja que conocía y con la mirada se entendieron. Minutos después, en compañía de dos de sus amigos, Malachite y Jedite, Darien se acercó a la pareja. Stephen y Melissa sonrieron al verlos. No era la primera vez que jugaban juntos, y minutos después los cinco se encaminaron hacia uno de los reservados. No hacía falta hablar. Todos sabían lo que querían. Todos sabían lo que buscaban. La noche prometía ser morbosa y calentita.

Al entrar en el reservado, Stephen se sentó en la cama mientras los otros se quedaron de pie. Melissa, una mujer de hermosa figura y pelo largo y sedoso, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar del sexo con esos hombres y, mirándolos, se mordió los labios a la espera de que comenzara su caliente juego.

Sus pezones ya estaban duros y su vagina lubricada. Temblaba mientras pensaba en el placer. Darien sonreía. Le gustaba sentir la excitación de las mujeres. Por ello, tras dejar su copa sobre una mesita, se acercó a ella y le preguntó al oído:

—¿Estás preparada, Melissa?

—Sí.

—¿Dispuesta a que juguemos contigo? —insistió pasándole las manos por el pecho.

Ella asintió y se le aceleró la respiración.

Sin necesidad de tocarla, por su gesto, Darien ya sabía que sus fluidos traspasaban la fina tela de sus bragas. Nunca, ninguna mujer, en sus treinta y dos años de vida, había rechazado ese íntimo acercamiento. Les gustaba. Les ponía. Darien era tan sexy, tan varonil, que todas, absolutamente todas, caían bajo su influjo, y más cuando miraban sus ojos azules.

A Melissa le gustaba jugar con varios hombres. No le gustaban las mujeres. Su apetito sexual era insaciable y a su marido le encantaba verla en esa tesitura. Era su juego. Eran sus normas y les encantaba disfrutar del morbo y del placer.

Melissa se daba la vuelta para mirar a Darien de frente. Su mirada lujuriosa hablaba por sí sola. Lo deseaba. Deseaba que la tocase. Se moría por sentir placer y se empapaba al imaginar cómo iban a jugar con ella esos hombres.

Lentamente, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, mientras la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Dos segundos después, vio sus pechos erguidos, sus duros pezones, y murmuró:

—Melissa, me encantan tus pechos.

—Son para ti —ofreció ella.

Darien sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara mientras todos observaban. Ella obedeció y cuando estuvo frente a él, excitada llevó su maravilloso pezón derecho hasta la boca de Darien, que lo aceptó gustoso. Durante varios minutos, lo lamió y succionó hasta ponérselo duro como una piedra. Ella sonrió.

Stephen, el marido de Melissa, se levantó. Le bajó la cremallera de la falda, que cayó a sus pies.

Acto seguido, desabrochó dos cadenitas doradas que unían el tanga y éste cayó al suelo también, dejando al descubierto su afeitado pubis y su redondo y apetecible trasero.

—Interesante —susurró Jedite, acercándose para darle un cachete en el culo.

Stephen, el marido, sonrió. Comenzó el juego. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó junto con los calzoncillos. Se sentó en la cama y, tocándose el duro pene, miró a Malachite y murmuró:

—Yo también quiero jugar.

Malachite se acercó a él sin demora, y Stephen le quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Ante él apareció una caliente erección y sin pensarlo se la metió en la boca. La degustó. La disfrutó mientras Malachite cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus nalgas hacia él con placer.

Melissa, excitada al presenciar la escena, suspiró mientras Darien, cada vez más gustoso, le chupaba los pezones y Jedite comenzaba a tocarla por atrás.

La intensidad del momento subía. Melissa y Stephen habían encontrado lo que habían ido a buscar en ese local. Darien disfrutaba del manjar que ella le ofrecía sin reservas. Pero cuando la mujer intentó desnudarlo, él la paró y musitó.

—Lo haré yo.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

Darien negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba estar en manos de nadie. Él decidía cuándo se quitaba la ropa o cuándo se la ponía. Ése era su juego. Todas lo aceptaban y Melissa no iba a ser menos.

Mientras Darien se desnudaba y dejaba su ropa sobre la silla, pulcramente doblada, Jedite había masturbado a la mujer, que ya estaba empapada y deseosa del pene que ante ella se mostraba potente y viril.

Darien sonrió. Sabía de su magnetismo. Se sentó desnudo en la cama y, sin apartar los ojos de Melissa, recorrió su depilado monte de Venus y le indicó.

—Acércate.

Ella lo hizo y él la tocó. Bajó su mano lentamente hasta meterla entre sus piernas y comprobó que estaba mojada, muy mojada. Jedite, desde atrás, le estrujó los pezones mientras ella cerraba los ojos como signo de goce y su marido continuaba con su placentera felación.

Durante varios minutos, Darien paseó una y otra vez sus dedos por la humedecida hendidura, hasta que ella separó las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Él se arrodilló ante ella y posó su boca sobre el pubis. Lo mordió. Y cuando la sintió vibrar de placer, con sus dedos le abrió los labios vaginales y metió su boca entre sus piernas. Melissa jadeó. La boca de Darien era impetuosa, y cuando le chupó el clítoris con deleite, ella sólo pudo jadear y disfrutar.

Minutos después, Darien se dio por satisfecho. Se incorporó y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la acercó un poco más a él.

Sin hablar, metió un dedo en su mojada vagina y segundos después otro.

—¿Te gusta que juegue contigo así?

Melissa tembló y asintió. Separó más las piernas y se agarró a sus hombros, dejándose masturbar con fuerza por él, mientras Jedite le estrujaba las cachas del culo y le susurraba cosas calientes y muy... muy subidas de tono al oído que a ella la volvían loca.

Un gruñido de satisfacción les hizo saber que Malachite había llegado al clímax con la felación de Stephen. Darien, que continuaba masturbándola con los dedos, de pronto paró y dijo:

—Súbete a la cama y ponte de rodillas sobre tu marido.

Estimulada y deseosa de sexo, hizo lo que ese adonis le había pedido. Una vez la tuvo como deseaba, Darien se subió a la cama tras ella y acercando la boca a su oído, murmuró:

—Ahora ponte sobre él y deja caer tus pechos en su cara.

Cuando Darien vio que Stephen se los metía en la boca, musitó:

—Quiero que le digas a tu marido lo que deseas que pase y luego cuánto disfrutas mientras te follo.

—Sí —jadeó excitada.

—Abre las piernas, Melissa.

No era la primera vez que jugaban a eso.

Instantes después, mientras Darien la masturbaba, ella comenzó a decirle a su marido que quería que se la follaran todos. Deseaba varias pollas para ella y que no pararan en horas. Stephen, al oírla, se masturbó con fuerza bajo su cuerpo. A ambos les gustaba jugar y Darien, agarrando su duro pene, se puso un preservativo y lentamente se introdujo en ella mientras Melissa jadeaba.

—Así... toda... toda...

Darien paró y, dándole un cachete en el trasero, exigió:

—No me pidas nada. Cuéntale a tu marido lo que te hago, ¿entendido?

Encendida por su voz y por lo que éste le pedía, susurró:

—Darien me ha abierto las piernas y me está follando. —El mencionado dio un empellón que profundizó su arremetida y ella, jadeando, añadió—: Me ha metido toda su polla, cariño. Me gusta. Me siento llena... más...

Abrasado al escuchar lo que ella relataba, el marido la agarró por la cintura y la movió para encajarla más en Darien.

—Más. Quiero que te folle más —siseó.

Darien sonrió al oírlo y se incrustó en ella hasta tenerla totalmente empalada.

—¿Así, Stephen? ¿Quieres que me folle así a tu mujer?

Melissa jadeó. La lujuria y el morbo que sentía en ese instante no la dejaban hablar y Stephen, enloquecido por el momento, afirmó:

—Así... fóllatela así.

Darien sonrió. Le gustaban esos juegos y con una fuerte estocada murmuró asiéndola del pelo para que levantara la cabeza:

—Cuando yo salga de ti, entrará Malachite y después Jedite. El último en tomarte será tu marido y cuando él acabe, te volveré a follar, ¿quieres eso, Melissa?

—Sí... sí...

Ese tipo de sexo era duro, caliente, morboso, desinhibido y a todos les gustaba. En especial a Melissa y Stephen, que eran quienes lo demandaban. Darien incrementó su ritmo mientras los pechos de ella, bamboleantes, caían sobre la cara de su marido, que se masturbaba mientras escuchaba toda clase de proposiciones subidas de tono por parte de Malachite y Jedite.

Deleite. Placer. Eso era lo que todos sentían en ese instante.

Uno a uno, los hombres fueron penetrándola.

Uno a uno, ella los recibió gustosa.

Uno a uno, la poseyeron como ella demandaba hasta llegar al éxtasis, y cuando el marido finalizó, Darien la cogió de la mano, la llevó hasta la ducha y allí mismo, tras ponerle ella un preservativo con la boca, volvió a penetrarla. Cuando acabó ese nuevo ataque, la llevó de nuevo a la cama y preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece cómo lo pasa tu marido?

Acalorada a pesar de la ducha que se acababa de dar, miró a Stephen. Éste disfrutaba mientras era penetrado por Malachite por el ano y éste le hacía una felación a Jedite. Durante varios minutos, jadeos varoniles tomaron el reservado.

Darien los observó junto a Melissa. Ese tipo de sexo no era lo que le gustaba, a él le gustaban las mujeres, pero disfrutaba observando. Cuando el trío llegó al clímax y se levantaron para ducharse, la cama quedó libre. Darien, excitado por lo visto, rasgó un preservativo y una vez se lo hubo colocado, dijo mirándola:

—Siéntate sobre mí.

Ella se clavó en él a horcajadas. Con maestría, Darien la movió en busca de su propio placer. Le gustaba llevar la voz cantante y ahora quería disfrutar él. Ella jadeó ante la profundidad y cuando creía que no podría profundizar más, Darien se movió con rotundidad. Ella gritó y al ver que él sonreía, murmuró:

—Me gusta cómo me haces tuya.

—Dime cuánto te gusta —exigió Darien.

—Mucho... mucho... ¡Oh, sí! —gritó, mientras él la empalaba una y otra vez.

Los tres hombres salieron de la ducha y se quedaron alrededor de la cama. Darien, al verlos, dijo ensartándola de nuevo:

—Melissa, dile a tu marido por qué te gusta que te folle.

—Me llena entera. Es dura... muy dura... no pares —chilló, abriéndose más para él.

Y Darien no paró y continuó disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba. El sexo.

El sexo sin compromiso.

El sexo por puro placer.

El sexo sin amor.

El sexo caliente y morboso.

Excitado por los chillidos de su mujer, Stephen no pudo más y exigió participar. Darien sonrió. Apretó a Melissa sobre él y segundos después su marido introdujo su duro pene por el mismo lugar por donde Darien la penetraba. Entre los dos le llenaron la vagina mientras se oían sus placenteros gemidos y sus excitadas respiraciones.

Melissa chillaba de placer. Eso era lo que deseaba. Le gustaba sentirse totalmente follada. Se relamía de gusto mientras ellos dos tomaban su cuerpo y disfrutaban. Una y otra vez se hundieron en ella y cuando Darien no pudo más, se dejó ir.

Cuando ambos salieron de ella, Darien se levantó y fue directo a la ducha, mientras Jedite y Malachite ocupaban su lugar y Melissa volvía a ser penetrada. Ella quería. Ella lo deseaba. Ella se entregaba gustosa a los hombres, ansiosa de dar y recibir placer.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, Darien cerró los ojos. El sexo lo relajaba, lo cautivaba, pero una parte de su vida estaba incompleta. No lo quería reconocer, pero algo en él quería tener lo que otros amigos como Mina y Yaten o Mamuro y Usa tenían. Una vida sexual plena con una pareja acorde.

El problema era que él era muy exigente y no le valía cualquier mujer. A los dos minutos de conocerlo, todas babeaban por él y eso lo desconcertaba. Él necesitaba conocer a una mujer que lo sorprendiera. ¡Que lo volviera loco! Pero nunca ninguna lo sorprendía lo suficiente como para que su interés fuera más allá de la primera cita. Tenía amigas. Muchas amigas. Pero ninguna especial.

Una vez cerró el agua de la ducha, observó cómo los demás continuaban con su particular baile sobre la cama. Se tocó el pene. Se lo rozó con los dedos y una nueva erección creció en él. El sexo era excitante y lo que aquellos hacían lo excitaba. Cuando vio que el orgasmo había tomado el cuerpo de Malachite, se puso un nuevo preservativo y, mojado, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, agarró a la mujer y la penetró por el ano. Ella gritó. Y cuando la tuvo empalada, agarró con fuerza sus caderas y comenzó a moverla a su antojo mientras ella jadeaba enloquecida. El marido, al verlo, rápidamente se colocó delante de ella y le introdujo el pene en la boca. Melissa relamió, chupó y ninguno paró hasta notar que sus cuerpos se tensaban y finalmente se dejaban llevar por el placer.

Tres horas después, Darien salió solo del local. Fue hasta el garaje donde había dejado su coche y, tras saludar a la vigilante, que al verlo se sonrojó, se montó en él y se dirigió a su casa mientras la música de Al Green volvía a sonar. Tenía que descansar.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas para la que me lo ha pedido aquí esta la historia de Björn. Debo admitir que me resulto un poco subido de tono este principio, pero después la historia se pone un poco mejor. Como lo hemos hablado con una amiga, para leer estas historias hay que tener la mente muy abierta. Jejeje. Saludos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El cielo estaba precioso.

Era uno de aquellos días en que disfrutaba pilotando, mientras cantaba _I gotta feeling _de The Black Eyed Peas.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night Let's live it up_

_I got my money_

_Let's spend it up_

Serena miró su reloj. Las 15.18. En treinta y cinco minutos tomarían tierra en la base estadounidense de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania.

Allí los esperaban varias ambulancias militares que se encargarían de llevar a los norteamericanos que ella transportaba en su avión heridos de bala o por explosivos.

Se tocó los ojos. Estaba cansada, pero el subidón de adrenalina que le proporcionaba la música la mantenía despierta. Pilotar desde Afganistán agotaba a cualquiera, y en esa última fase del viaje, las ganas de aterrizar se acrecentaban. Bajó el volumen de la música para dirigirse a Sammy:

—Pásame el agua.

Éste giró su sillón y Artemis, que estaba detrás de él, le entregó una botellita. Serena, Sere para los amigos, bebió y les dio las gracias.

Sere, Sammy y Artemis eran piloto, copiloto y jefe de carga del Air Force C-17 Globemaster, respectivamente y regresaban de Afganistán. Habían llevado provisiones a algunas bases estadounidenses operativas y regresaban con algunos militares heridos que serían atendidos en el hospital militar norteamericano de Landstuhl.

—¿A qué hora saldremos para Múnich? —preguntó Sammy.

Serena sonrió. Estaba deseando ver a su hija, pero hasta el día siguiente no podría ser. Tanto ella como Sammy tenían lo que más querían esperándolas en Múnich. Ambos estaban deseando llegar a lo que llamaban «hogar».

—A primerísima hora —respondió.

—No despegues sin mí. Estoy deseando ver a mi familia.

Sere asintió, volvió a subir el volumen de la música y los tres comenzaron a cantar a voz en grito. Cuando acabó la canción y el silencio tomó la cabina, Artemis apuntó:

—Teniente, recuerda que esta vez voy con vosotros a Múnich.

—¿Alguien especial esperándote? —preguntó la joven, divertida.

Artemis, al oírla, murmuró:

—Una preciosa azafata de largas piernas y boca escandalosa.

Sammy soltó una carcajada y Sere se mofó.

—Capullo.

Artemis la miró y, divertido, respondió:

—Teniente, no sólo de pan vive el hombre y yo no soy de piedra.

Sere rió. Ella no era de piedra, aunque sus compañeros así lo pensaran y, mirando a Artemis, añadió:— Esta vez no te puedo ofrecer el sofá de mi casa. Mi madre está allí.

—No te preocupes. Mónica me ofrece su cama.

—Guau... aquí hay tema —se mofó Sammy.

Artemis sonrió y le chocó la mano a éste:

—Dulce y tentadora, así es Monica —bromeó, lo que provocó la risa de sus compañeros.

—¿Ése es el pájaro de Souichi? —preguntó Artemis señalando un avión.

Los tres observaron el avión que se alejaba y la teniente respondió:

—No. He quedado con él para jugar un billar y tomar unas cervezas esta tarde. Me habría avisado por radio si hubiera partido.

Un silencio tomó la cabina del avión hasta que Sere preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa con la música?

Divertidos, ellos dos sonrieron y, sin necesidad de hablar, Sammy cambió el CD. Dio al play y la voz de Bon Jovi llenó el cubículo. Los primeros acordes de _It's my life _empezaron a sonar y los tres comenzaron a mover la cabeza y a cantar a viva voz mientras se ponían sus gafas de sol. Aquello era un ritual. Su ritual. Siempre la misma canción. Eso significaba que llegaban a casa. A su hogar.

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

Esa canción y su significado era especial para ellos. La escuchaban siempre cuando partían o llegaban de un viaje. Era el principio y el fin de todo. Y como decía Bon Jovi: «No voy a vivir para siempre, sólo quiero vivir mientras esté vivo».

Vida... esas cuatro letras para ellos lo representaban todo.

Por su trabajo, veían demasiadas cosas desagradables.

Por su trabajo, habían aprendido a ser unos supervivientes.

Por su trabajo, Sere perdió al hombre que quería.

Mientras la joven tarareaba, se concentraba en aterrizar. Restó potencia y levantó el morro del avión. Cuando el tren central tocó la pista, Sere extendió los frenos aéreos al máximo y activó los del tren de aterrizaje mientras la aeronave reducía poco a poco su velocidad. Una vez bajó a 40 o 50 nudos, redujo la potencia de los motores y el avión se fue deteniendo hasta que ella, tomando de nuevo los mandos, lo guió hasta el hangar que le indicaban sus compañeros de tierra.

Una vez paró los motores, abrió el portón trasero del avión y comenzó el desembarco. Sammy, Artemis y ella se quedaron a rellenar unos informes. Cuando acabaron y bajó de la cabina, oyó:

—Teniente Tsukino.

Ella miró y, tras un formal saludo militar, respondió:

—Teniente Tomoe.

Una vez bajaron las manos, ambos sonrieron. Ante ella estaba Souichi Tomoe, un buen amigo y piloto de otro C-17.

—¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo, Sere?

—Normal... como siempre.

Ambos rieron y él añadió:

—Esta vez no podremos tomarnos unas cervezas. Salgo para el Líbano en cuanto carguen mi pájaro.—¿Despegas hoy?

Souichi asintió y dijo:

—Sí. En teoría no iba a ser hasta mañana, pero necesitan urgentemente suministros y nos han adelantado un día el viaje.

Ambos asintieron. Sus vidas eran así y Sere, guiñándole un ojo, preguntó:

—¿Cómo está Raquel?

El hombre al pensar en su mujer sonrió y respondió:

—Contenta por el traslado. Ahora está en Fort Worth acondicionando la casa. Yo espero estar con ella en el plazo de unos meses. Por cierto, le tengo que dar las gracias a tu padre. Me ha dicho Raquel que la está ayudando con el papeleo.

Sere asintió.

—Papá te conoce, eres mi amigo, y sabe que a mis amigos hay que cuidarlos.

Ambos rieron y él dijo:

—Dale un beso grande a la princesa.

—Mi madre está aquí en Alemania con ella.

Al oírla, Souichi maldijo y luego añadió:

—Joder, me hubiera gustado ver a Ikuko. Dale un saludo de mi parte y sobre todo muchos besos a esa muñequita llamada Sele que es mi debilidad.

—Lo sé —rió Sere y al ver que se acercaba García, la copiloto de Souichi murmuró—. Quedan pendientes esas cervezas para otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

El hombre asintió y, tras una sonrisa, la volvió a saludar con la mano y se alejó.

Sere lo miró alejarse recordando los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Volviendo a la realidad, se centró de nuevo en revisar su pájaro. Una vez acabaron Sere y sus hombres, cogió unos papeles que le entregaba Sammy y dijo:

—Iré a entregárselos al comandante Blackmoon.

Artemis y Sammy asintieron y ella echó a andar hacia la oficina del hangar 12. En su camino, varios hombres la saludaron con disciplina militar y ella les devolvió el saludo. Una vez llegó ante el despacho del comandante, llamó a la puerta con determinación. Pronto oyó la voz grave del comandante y sin dudarlo entró.

El hombre, un militar de unos cuarenta años, alto y fornido, se levantó de la mesa al verla y ella dijo:

—Señor, se presenta ante usted la teniente Tsukino.

El comandante asintió.

—Teniente Tsukino.

Sere esbozó una sonrisa. Tiró los papeles sobre la mesa y dijo mientras echaba el pestillo de la puerta y se bajaba la cremallera del mono militar:

—Tenemos veinte minutos. Aprovechémoslos.

Sin demora, el comandante se le acercó y, mientras paseaba su boca por el cuello de ella, se entregaba al disfrute del sexo.

Nada de besos...

Nada de cariños...

Nada de amor...

Sexo en estado puro demandaban los dos, y cuando las manos de él ascendieron hasta los pechos de ella y los miró, Sere murmuró:

—El tiempo es oro, comandante.

El hombre, enloquecido por la entrega que siempre le mostraba en sus escarceos sexuales aquella joven, no lo dudó. Con rudeza, se metió los pechos en la boca para succionárselos, mientras la cogía entre sus brazos y la ponía sobre la mesa. Los papeles que había encima cayeron al suelo cuando Sere quedó tendida en ella y su ropa, junto a la del comandante, comenzó a volar por la estancia.

—Teniente... —susurró él, duro como una piedra, cuando ella se ofreció abriéndose de piernas.

Sere sonrió. Quería lo que había ido a buscar y, mirándolo, exigió:

—Hagámoslo. El tiempo pasa y mis hombres me esperan.

Deseosos de continuar con aquello, el comandante la cogió en brazos y se introdujo con ella en el baño del despacho. Sus jadeos allí no se oirían. Cuando él cerró la puerta, la miró y, dejándola en el suelo, murmuró:

—Dese la vuelta.

Sere, provocándolo, susurró:

—Démela usted..., señor.

El comandante sonrió y, con brusquedad, le dio la vuelta. Acercó su erección a su trasero y, restregándose contra ella, dijo mientras cogía del armarito del baño un preservativo y lo abría:

—Separe las piernas y agáchese. —Sere obedeció—. Sujétese al borde de la bañera.

Una vez se puso el preservativo y ella estuvo como él quería, acercó la boca a su oído y murmuró:

—Recuerde, teniente, nada de jadeos o todo el mundo se enterará.

—Recuérdelo usted también, comandante —replicó ella.

La joven deseaba sexo. Le urgía y, dejándose manejar como una muñeca, permitió que él le abriese más las piernas, le separase los húmedos labios vaginales y la penetrase. El ataque fue tan asolador que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar. Una vez estuvo dentro, el hombre le masajeó las nalgas y preguntó:

—¿Le gusta así, teniente?

—Sí..., señor...

Él volvió a penetrarla una y otra... y otra vez. Aquello era una maravilla. Lo deseaba, lo gozaba y cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento se apartó del hombre, se dio la vuelta y exigió:

—Siéntese, señor.

Sorprendido por el cambio de juego, él fue a protestar cuando ella, cogiéndole el pene con la mano, insistió mientras le mordía la barbilla.

—Siéntese... he dicho.

El hombre, excitado, hizo lo que ella pedía y se sentó sobre el retrete. Sin demora Sere se colocó sobre él para introducirse el duro pene en su totalidad en su interior. Sin dejarle hablar, guió uno de sus pechos hasta la boca de él, que rápidamente se lo mordisqueó.

—Así..., chúpemelos.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos.

El morbo entre ambos estaba servido y el calor en el baño era inmenso. Las caderas de Sere bailaban de adelante hacia atrás, introduciéndose el pene una y otra vez, a un ritmo asolador, mientras el comandante la sujetaba de las caderas y la ayudaba en su loco movimiento. Los jadeos de él subían de tono y ella, enloquecida, se agarraba a sus hombros y le metía sus pechos en la boca para mitigar el sonido.

Un placer demoledor llenó el cuerpo de Sere y por fin explotó.

Cuando todo acabó, durante unos segundos se quedaron el uno en brazos del otro. No hablaron. No se besaron. No se acariciaron. Hasta que ella se levantó y, tras limpiarse, sin mirarlo, salió al despacho, donde cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Segundos después, él se reunió con ella en su despacho y cuando estuvieron vestidos Sere esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

—Como siempre, ha sido un placer, comandante Blackmoon.

El hombre sonrió y, dejándose de formalismos, se acercó a ella y preguntó:

—Creía que llegarías antes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Problemas en la recogida.

Él asintió. Paseó sus ojos castaños por ella y preguntó:

—¿Haces noche aquí?

—Sí.

—Tengo una reserva para hoy en un hotel. Buena cena, buena compañía... sexo. ¿Qué me dices, Sere?

La joven tendió la mano con descaro. El comandante sonrió. Abrió el cajón de su mesita y, tirándole una llave, dijo:

—Hotel Bristol. Habitación 168 a las veinte treinta.

—Allí estaré.

Blackmoon sonrió. El sexo con Sere y sus juegos siempre eran morbosos, y cuando vio que ella se cerraba el mono caqui, añadió:

—Hasta luego, teniente.

—Adiós, señor.

Caminó hacia la puerta, abrió el pestillo y, saliendo del despacho, regresó junto a sus hombres y su avión, de donde no se movió hasta que estuvo completamente vacío.

A las seis de la tarde, tras despedirse de sus hombres y quedar con Artemis y Sammy en el aeropuerto a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, cogió un taxi y llegó al hotel. Con la llave que el comandante le había dado, abrió la puerta y sin demora se desnudó. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Cuando salió del baño, puso música en su móvil. Le gustaba mucho un grupo español llamado La Musicalité. En especial la canción _Cuatro elementos _y cantó.

_Dolor que no quiero ver,_

_dolor que nunca se va,_

_no puedo decir adiós,_

_ni quiero decir jamás,_

_tumbado al amanecer,_

_llorando porque tú vuelvas otra vez._

Eso era lo que ella sentía. Dolor. Un dolor que no quería ver y al que no podía decir adiós. Seiya no la dejaba. ¿O quizá no se dejaba ella misma?

Bailó. Se subió a la cama como una chiquilla y bailó descontrolada hasta que, cansada, abrió su petate, sacó ropa interior limpia y se la puso. Después miró la bolsita de maría que un amigo le había facilitado y, sin dudarlo, se lió un cigarrillo.

Con los ojos velados por los recuerdos, se lo fumó. Sabía que no estaba bien que fumara aquello, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Estaba sola. En ese instante era dueña de su vida y hacía lo que quería. Tras ese cigarrillo llegó otro y después otro y cuando miró el reloj no se sorprendió al ver que eran las 20.21. El comandante no tardaría en llegar y así fue. Escasos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y al verla sentada en ropa interior en la cama, fumando, él sonrió.

Sin hablar, se quitó la gorra y la chaqueta, se sentó junto a ella y preguntó, cogiéndole el cigarrillo de la mano para dar una calada:

—¿Estás bien?

Sin querer dejarle ver sus emociones, Sere respondió:

—Sí.

—¿Y qué haces fumando esta mierda?

Ella sonrió.

—Evadiéndome un poco.

Blackmoon la entendió, pero dispuesto a que no continuara por aquel camino, dijo:

—Esta mierda no es buena, Sere.

—Lo sé y es la última vez que me permito fumarla. —Ambos rieron y ella prosiguió—: Tampoco es bueno lo que hacemos aquí o en el despacho del hangar y seguimos haciéndolo. Ah, y por cierto, esta mierda no es buena, pero bien que estás fumándotela ahora.

Ambos sonrieron y finalmente él dijo, dando otra calada:

—El día que tú o yo encontremos a alguien que nos importe, dejaremos de hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Sere se encogió de hombros. No tenía la más mínima intención de encontrar a nadie.

—Eso está por ver. Pero hasta que eso suceda, quiero seguir divirtiéndome contigo. Tú y yo nos conocemos. Sabemos que esto es sexo sin compromiso y respetamos unas normas —respondió.

Ambos sonrieron. No se besaban y no se pedían explicaciones. Ésas eran sus condiciones y Sere, abrazándolo, añadió:

—Vaya dos que estamos hechos tú y yo. El amor nos ha destrozado la vida y sólo nos quedan estos momentos tontos que en cierto modo fabricamos. Ni Esmeralda ni Seiya se lo merecen, pero aquí estamos tú y yo... como siempre.

Blackmoon asintió. Esmeralda era la cruel mujer que lo abandonó por un alemán. Pasados unos minutos, el comandante tomó las riendas del juego y, sacándose un pañuelo oscuro del bolsillo, fue a vendarle los ojos a ella, pero Sere se negó. Eso lo sorprendió.

—¿No quieres pensar en Seiya?

—Sí. Como siempre, tú serás Seiya y yo seré Esmeralda. Pero no quiero pañuelo. Estoy tan fumada que hoy no lo necesito.

—De acuerdo.

Cogió la mano de ella y se la llevó a la entrepierna para que lo tocara.

—Quiero una Esmeralda caliente, receptiva y segura de lo que desea y, cuando esté saciado de ella, quiero que Esmeralda finalice el juego como ya sabes —murmuró en su oído.

Tocándolo como sabía que le gustaba, Sere bajó el tono de voz y respondió:

—Seiya..., vamos a jugar.

Aquél era un juego peligroso entre los dos. Dos almas resentidas. Dos personas carentes de cariño que de vez en cuando se reunían en la habitación de un hotel e imaginaban que eran otros quienes los poseían.

—Ponte de rodillas, Esmeralda.

Sere aceptó y sin necesidad de que dijera más, hizo lo que a Seiya le gustaría. Le quitó los pantalones, el calzoncillo y se metió su pene en la boca. Durante varios minutos lo chupó, lo degustó, lo provocó hasta tenerlo duro como una piedra.

El comandante se dejó hacer mientras pensaba que quien lo succionaba era Esmeralda y, cuando no pudo más, sacó el pene de su boca e indicó:

—Desnúdate y siéntate en la cama.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda ante él, Sere se sentó. Blackmoon sonrió y, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella, murmuró:

—Me encantan tus pezones, cariño.

Ella sonrió y musitó con voz sensual:

—Y a mí me encanta que me los chupes, Seiya.

La invitación fue formalmente aceptada y el comandante devoró lo que ella le ofrecía. Con sensualidad, Sere puso su mano en la cabeza de él y lo apretó contra sus pechos. Blackmoon se volvió loco. Chupó, mordisqueó y cuando ella tuvo los pezones como a él le gustaban, dijo:

—Abre las piernas... así... así... muy bien, Esmeralda. —La lujuria tomó sus ojos al ver brillar los jugos de ella y pidió—: Ábrete con los dedos. Quiero ver cómo me invitas a chuparte.

Excitada al escuchar a Seiya pidiéndole eso, con el índice y el anular hizo lo que le pedía y murmuró mientras lo sentía entre sus piernas:

—Así... así te gusta.

Blackmoon, sentado en el suelo, le agarró las piernas y, tirando de ella, acercó la boca directamente al centro de su deseo. El grito de Sere ante aquel ataque fue devastador, mientras él mordisqueaba los labios de su vagina enloquecido.

—Seiya, cariño, estoy a punto de caerme de la cama.

El comandante la cogió de la cintura y, tumbándose en el suelo, colocó su boca debajo de ella y continuó. Su lengua parecía estar en todas partes y Sere jadeó al sentir cómo tiraba de su clítoris arrancándole oleadas de placer.

La cama les sobró. El suelo fue su colchón y en él se revolcaron de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, mientras imaginaban a dos personas que nunca más regresarían a ellos.

—Vamos..., entrégate a mí. Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y búscame —exigió él, dándole un azote en el trasero—. ¡Búscame, Esmeralda!

Cuando Sere lo hizo, el comandante jadeó y ella se arqueó.

—Seiya...

—¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

—Me encanta, Seiya..., me encanta. Sigue...

Durante varias horas, el sexo frío e impersonal reinó en la habitación. Ése era el sexo que en los últimos años habían practicado y que a ambos les satisfacía. Tras varios asaltos en los que los dos se corrieron, fumaban desnudos tirados en la cama, cuando ella preguntó:

—¿Qué hora es?

Blackmoon miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla.

—Las doce y veinte de la noche.

El silencio tomó de nuevo la habitación y de pronto él preguntó:

—¿Por qué seguimos pensando en Esmeralda y Seiya?

—Porque somos idiotas —rió con amargura Sere e, intentando no pensar más en ello, añadió—: Y ahora voy a continuar con ello y voy a buscar a un tercero que quiera jugar.

Blackmoon sonrió.

—Aún recuerdo la mujer que encontré para nuestra última cita. Se volvió loca entre tú y yo.

Sere soltó una carcajada y cuchicheó:

—Tú sí que te volviste loco entre ella y yo.

Levantándose de la cama, se puso las bragas, una camiseta y los pantalones de camuflaje. No contaba con más ropa para cautivar. Una vez se hubo vestido, miró a Blackmoon y éste dijo:

—Es la una en punto. Si a las dos no has vuelto, seré yo quien elija.

—Ni hablar. Hoy decido yo.

Una vez salió de la habitación del hotel, caminó con decisión hacia el bar. Por norma, elegían hoteles cercanos al aeropuerto para verse. Por norma, la gente que se alojaba en esos lugares estaba de paso y buscaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones una noche divertida sin ataduras.

Cuando Sere entró en el bar, escaneó el lugar con decisión. Varias parejas charlaban amigablemente y algunos hombres o mujeres bebían solos en la barra. Ella buscaba un hombre y los observó con cuidado. El primero que vio no le valió, demasiado mayor y barrigón. El segundo no estaba mal, pero se quedó con el tercero: un ejecutivo de su edad. Acercándose hasta la barra, dijo, mirando al camarero:

—Un whisky doble con hielo.

No fallaba. Era pedir esa bebida una mujer y el hombre que estuviera al lado miraba sí o sí. Sin tiempo que perder, Sere sonrió y, tras un par de parpadeos, él giró su silla. Ella miró el reloj, la una y diez. Iba bien de tiempo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, habló con el hombre. Su nombre era Ludvig. Era sueco y estaba de paso por Alemania. Era perfecto. Le explicó que trabajaba para una empresa de automóviles y que estaba de viaje visitando varios países. A la una y veinte Ludvig ya le había mirado el pecho en varias ocasiones y a la una y media ella ya le había puesto una mano en la pierna. A las dos menos veinte el sueco ya se había insinuado y Sere le había hecho su caliente propuesta de un trío. A las dos menos diez, el sueco aceptó y a la una y cincuenta y dos, Sere abría la puerta de su habitación y, mirando a Blackmoon, que sonrió al verla entrar, comentó:

—Vamos, chicos..., quiero jugar.

Tras dos calientes asaltos con aquellos dos hombres, todo terminó. Sere despidió al sueco, que se fue encantado de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Blackmoon, éste, mirándola, caminó hacia ella y observó:

—Esmeralda, eres una chica... muy... muy mala.

Sere sonrió y, tocando su erección, asintió.

—Sí, Seiya..., reconozco que lo soy.

A la mañana siguiente, Sere se fue al aeropuerto militar. Al llegar, un muchacho se acercó a ella y, tras saludarla con un movimiento de la mano, dijo:

—Buenos días, teniente Tsukino.

—Buenos días, sargento.

Él, con gesto serio, añadió:

—Teniente, el mayor Tsukino está al teléfono y quiere hablar con usted.

Sorprendida por la hora, Sere cogió el teléfono que le tendía y separándose unos metros, saludó:

—Buenos días, mayor.

—Teniente, ¿cómo fue ayer el vuelo?

Sere sonrió. Su padre. Aquel hombre al que muchos temían por su mal carácter, con ella era un padrazo, y respondió:

—Bien. Todo fue perfecto, como siempre.

—Me han dicho que ahora sales para Múnich.

—Sí.

—¿Has descansado lo suficiente?

Pensó en la noche loca que había pasado con Blackmoon y afirmó:

—Sí, papá. He descansado.

Todos se preocupaban por ella y su vida. Algo innecesario. Sere se había convencido de que podía con todo lo que se propusiera y dijo:

—Papá, llevo fuera de casa doce días y estoy deseando ver a Sele y...

—Vale —la cortó—. Lo entiendo... lo entiendo. Pero habla con tu madre. Me ha llamado dos veces y ya sabes lo pesadita que se pone.

Al oír eso, Sere sonrió. Sus padres se habían separado hacía poco más de un año.

—Tranquilo. Lo haré.

—Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a pensar en lo de Fort Worth?

—No, papá...

—Debes hacerlo, Serena. Quiero teneros cerca a ti y a la niña. Tu hermana regresará el año que viene y...

—¿Y mamá?

—Tu madre ya es mayorcita para saber qué quiere hacer —respondió él en tono cortante.

Sere sonrió y prefirió no preguntar más del tema, por lo que dijo:

—Papá, dejemos el asunto del traslado para otro momento.

—De acuerdo, hija. Pero recuerda, tu familia está aquí. En Alemania no tienes nada.

Para Kenji Tsukino no era fácil vivir tan lejos de sus hijas y de su mujer. Especialmente de Serena, su mayor orgullo. Después de varios minutos hablando con su padre, ella cerró el móvil y cogió un sobre que le ofrecía el mismo militar que le había llevado el teléfono.

—Teniente, aquí tiene lo que solicitó.

Sere cogió con fuerza el sobre. Dentro estaban las llaves del helicóptero que la llevaría junto a su hija y, abriéndolo, preguntó:

—¿Todo bien por aquí, sargento?

El joven asintió y una vez la volvió a saludar con la mano, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. En ese instante llegaron Sammy y Artemis.

—Joder..., dormiría un mes —murmuró Artemis rascándose los ojos.

—Yo también, tío. Estoy agotado.

La teniente Tsukino al oír a sus amigos sonrió.

—Vamos, _muñequitas_, montad en el helicóptero, quiero ver a mi hija —se mofó.

Aquel mismo día, después una hora de vuelo, llegaron al aeropuerto de Múnich sobre las nueve de la mañana. Allí, tras dejar el helicóptero en un hangar particular, con sus petates a cuestas, cogieron un taxi. Primero dejaron a Sammy y después continuaron hacia la casa de Sere. Cuando llegaron, la madre de ésta la abrazó al verla.

—¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí de nuevo, cariño!

Dejándose abrazar, Sere cerró los ojos y, feliz, murmuró:

—Hola, mamá.

Segundos después, Ikuko saludó a Artemis mientras Sere soltaba su petate y corría a ver a su hija. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y entró. Con una sonrisa, observó a la pequeña Selene dormida en su cuna. Era preciosa. La niña más bonita que había visto nunca y, sin poder remediarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era igualita a su padre. Su pelo, su sonrisa...

—Cariño —susurró Ikuko entrando en la habitación—. Vamos, he preparado algo de comer para ti y para Artemis. Seguro que estaréis hambrientos.

—En seguida voy, mamá. Dame un segundo.

Ikuko asintió. Le partía el alma ver la triste mirada de su niña al contemplar a su hija dormida. Todos habían intentado con ahinco que Sere rehiciera su vida, pero no había dado resultado. Se negaba. No podía olvidarse de Seiya.

Cuando se quedó sola de nuevo en la habitación con su hija, con cuidado se acercó a ella, le tocó los rizos y sonrió.

—Hola... —cuchicheó Artemis tras ella.

La conocía. La conocía muy bien y sabía que tras aquella dura apariencia de teniente del ejército de Estados Unidos, sufría. Nunca olvidaría su reacción cuando supo lo que le había sucedido a Seiya. Su desesperación, sus lloros y su impotencia al enterarse tras su muerte de cosas poco agradables. Embarazada de siete meses, Sere se encerró en sí misma y no quiso hablar de ello con nadie. Sólo era feliz cuando estaba con la pequeña Sele o pilotando su C-17. Pero a pesar de la felicidad que la niña le proporcionaba, sus ojos nunca más volvieron a brillar como lo hacían antaño. Desconfiaba de todos los hombres y eso sólo se lo debía a Seiya. Al hombre que quiso y que la defraudó.

—¿Qué te parece cómo está la princesa? —preguntó Sere, tragándose sus lágrimas.

Artemis sonrió.

—Preciosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ya?

—Casi veinticinco meses.

Los dos se miraron en silencio y Sere murmuró:

—Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron y Artemis, intentando desviar el tema, bromeó:

—Esta niña va a romper muchos corazones. Y te lo digo yo, que de eso sé mucho.

Se rieron y Artemis, cogiéndola por la cintura, murmuró:

—He hablado con mi azafata. Llegará al aeropuerto esta tarde.

—Perfecto.

Con cuidado, salieron de la habitación. Entraron en la cocina, donde Ikuko les había preparado una tortilla de patatas y, mientras comían, la mujer le dijo a su hija que debía regresar a Asturias. Su abuela, Zirconia, tenía que ir al médico y se había negado a hacerlo con Carola, su hermana.

—La abuela y Carola —rió Sere—. No quiero ni imaginármelas a las dos solas.

—Tu hermana en ocasiones es peor que tu abuela —dijo Ikuko—. Te lo puedo asegurar. Cuando se enfada, amenaza con marcharse a Fort Worth y tengo que convencerla de que no lo haga ante los gruñidos de tu abuela.

—Mamá, Carola terminará marchándose. Sabes que se trasladó a Asturias sólo por un tiempo.

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé.

Artemis las escuchaba, pero no decía nada. Hacía unos años, Carola y él habían tenido algo que sólo Sere conocía y que se rompió cuando Carola vio a su hermana sufrir por la pérdida de Seiya. De un día para otro decidió dejar a Artemis y a éste no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. En su momento lo pasó fatal, pero finalmente lo aceptó. Aquélla era su vida y entendía que ella no quisiera formar parte de la misma.

Una hora después, el cansancio acumulado por el largo viaje se hizo evidente. Ikuko los miró a los dos y dijo:

—Artemis, Sere, ¡a descansar!

—Mamááááá...

Artemis soltó una risotada y mirando a la madre de su amiga, contestó:

—Gracias por la comida, pero yo me voy. Tengo planes con una preciosa mujer.

Ikuko sonrió y Artemis, levantándose, dijo:

—Ahora a dormir en la camita, mi teniente. Tienes cara de no haber descansado bien anoche.

Sere asintió. Su noche de sexo loco le estaba pasando factura. Entró con cuidado en la habitación y sonrió al ver a la pequeña sentada en la cuna.

La niña abrió sus bracitos y se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mamiiiiiiiii.

Sin demora, la teniente Tsukino corrió a abrazar a su hija. Aspiró su olor a inocencia y sonrió encantada al escucharla hablar con su media lengua. Feliz, la sacó de la cuna y la dejó en la cama mientras ella se desnudaba y se ponía el pijama.

Una vez terminó, se metió en la cama con la pequeña y comenzaron a jugar. La risa de Sele era lo mejor. Lo más bonito que había en el mundo, y eso, como siempre, la llenaba de felicidad.

¡Qué maravilla estar con su hija en casa!

Pasados unos minutos, la pequeña se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y, contenta por estar junto a su mamá, se relajó y durmió. Con cariño, Sere observó el rostro plácido de su hija. Era preciosa, maravillosa, divina, y le dio un beso de amor en la frente.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, cogió su cartera, de donde sacó una carta. Una carta dolorosa, pero que releía cientos de veces. Con la luz de una linterna, la iluminó y leyó:

_Mi querida Sere._

_Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque nuestro buen amigo Armand te la ha hecho llegar y eso significará que yo he muerto._

_Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida a pesar de que en ocasiones me he comportado como un idiota contigo._

_Siempre has sido demasiado buena para mí y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_El motivo de esta carta es para disculparme por todo lo que vas a descubrir ahora de mí. Me avergüenza pensarlo, pero así es mi vida y ante eso nada puedo hacer, salvo pedirte disculpas y esperar que no me odies eternamente._

_Deseo que conozcas a un hombre especial. Un hombre que te cuide, te lleve de fiesta con él, baile contigo, quiera a nuestro hijo y te dé esa familia que yo sé que tú siempre has querido formar. Espero que ese hombre sepa valorarte como yo no he sabido y que seas lo primero para él. Te lo mereces, Sere. Te mereces encontrar a una persona así. No todos son como yo y, aunque sabes que te quise a mi manera, también sabes que eso nunca fue suficiente para ti._

_A nuestro bebé dile que su padre lo hubiera querido mucho, pero deja que quiera como a un padre a ese hombre que espero que algún día llegue a tu vida. Eres fuerte, Sere, y sé que saldrás adelante. Tienes que rehacer tu vida. Prométemelo y rompe esta carta después._

_Os quiere, Seiya_

Como siempre que terminaba de leer la carta, lloró y no la rompió.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**** ****Agneta Turpin ya fue nombrada en PLQQ aquí aparecerá bajo el nombre de ****Beryl ****Metalia**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

En los juzgados, aquel día todo salió bien para Darien. Había ganado dos juicios y eso lo hacía estar satisfecho.

—¿Quedamos esta noche? —le preguntó una rubia espectacular.

Darien sonrió. Era la abogada de la parte contraria. Paseó sus azules ojos por el cuerpo de ella y, abriendo una agenda, le pidió:

—Dame tu teléfono. Si no te llamo esta noche, te llamaré cualquier otra, ¿te parece?

La mujer sonrió y, tras apuntarle su teléfono, le guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Darien la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció de su vista. Después miró su agenda y sonrió cuando leyó el número de teléfono y el nombre de Tamara.

Una vez abandonó los juzgados, fue directo a Jokers, el restaurante de su padre:

—Papá, ponme una cerveza bien fría —le pidió nada más entrar.

Con una gran sonrisa, Armando hizo lo que su hijo le pedía y le puso la jarra delante.

—¿Has tenido un buen día hoy, hijo? —se interesó.

Darien dio un gran trago y con complicidad cuchicheó:

—Buenísimo. He ganado el juicio de Henry Drochen y el de Alf Bermeulen.

Armando aplaudió. Estaba muy orgulloso de él. Además de ser un excelente hijo, era un gran abogado y un conquistador. Durante un rato, Darien le explicó lo ocurrido en los juzgados con sus casos, y el hombre disfrutó escuchándolo.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Armando dijo:

—Tu hermano ha llamado esta mañana.

Darien sonrió al pensar en Zafiro, su único hermano, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo le va en Londres?

—Bien, hijo, ya lo conoces —rió Armando—. Como siempre, le va bien en lo suyo. Ah..., me ha dicho que lo llames. Por lo visto, mañana viene a Múnich con una flota de coches y entre ellos uno que tú querías.

Al oír eso, Darien miró a su padre y preguntó:

—¿Va a traer el Aston?

—No lo sé, hijo. Sólo me ha dicho que lo llames.

Sin dudarlo, Darien lo llamó. Dos timbrazos y Zafiro descolgó.

—No me digas que vas a traerme el coche que quiero pero con el volante a la izquierda.

Zafiro soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Te lo digo... y te lo confirmo. Un precioso Vanquish, color burdeos, ¿sigues interesado en él?

—Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando me hagas buen precio y te quedes con el Aston que tengo ahora.

—No hay problema, Darien. Tu Aston se venderá fácilmente y el buen precio ¡ni lo dudes! Eres mi hermano, joder.

Ambos rieron y, tras hablar un rato, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Después de comer con su padre, Darien salió de Jokers, y pasó por su despacho. Durante un par de horas se concentró en preparar los juicios que tenía para dos días después, hasta que le sonó el móvil.

Era su amigo Mamuro.

—¿Qué pasa, gilipollas?

Mamuro, al oír ese saludo, soltó una risotada y puntualizó:

—Eso sólo me lo llama mi mujercita. No te acostumbres. —Ambos rieron y Mamuro prosiguió—: El domingo Usa hará una comida en casa, vendrás, ¿verdad?

—¿Irán mujeres guapas?

Mamuro soltó una carcajada y contestó:

—Más guapa que mi mujer, ¡imposible!

Ahora el que soltó la carcajada fue Darien. Su amigo se había casado con una española encantadora y algo loca y estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Eran como la noche y el día, pero se adoraban.

—Como se te ocurra no venir, Usa te busca y te trae de la oreja.

—No lo dudo —afirmó Darien divertido.

Si algo tenía claro de Usa es que era una fuera de serie. Le encantaba su personalidad, su decisión y, sobre todo, la confianza que siempre había depositado en él para todo.

—Iré. Dile que allí me tendrá. ¿Llevo el vino?

—Vale. ¿Vendrás con compañía?

—¿Hace falta llevarla?

—No. Pero es por saber cuántos seremos.

Divertido, Darien murmuró:

—Llevaré el vino y compañía.

—De acuerdo. Ahora te dejo, que tengo una reunión en diez minutos.

Una vez colgaron, Darien sonrió. Mamuro y Usa eran sus mejores amigos. Unos amigos que siempre estaban para lo bueno y para lo malo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, al pensar en la esposa de su amigo, abrió su móvil y marcó un número.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo en tono meloso.

La mujer, al oírlo, bajó su tono de voz y respondió:

—Hola, Darien, justamente pensaba en ti.

—¿Pensamientos buenos o malos?

La risa cristalina de ella resonó y contestó:

—Ambas cosas. Buenos porque son placenteros y malos porque eras muy... muy malo.

—Interesante —susurró él al escucharla.

Aquella sensual y morbosa mujer era una de sus conquistas. Se llamaba Beryl Metalia y era una de las presentadoras más guapas y conocidas de la CNN alemana. Su relación era excepcional. Sexo... sexo y más sexo, sin exigencias ni ataduras. Una combinación perfecta, porque era lo que ambos buscaban.

—¿Qué haces el domingo, Beryl?

—Desnudarme para ti... si lo deseas.

Ambos rieron y Darien aclaró:

—Nada me gustaría más, pero me acaba de llamar mi amigo Mamuro. El domingo va a haber una comida en su casa, ¿te apetece ser mi acompañante?

—Comida... en plan familia.

Al entenderla, Darien explicó:

—Sólo comida y prometo que Usa ni se te acercará.

Beryl valoró la proposición. Conocía a los amigos de él y precisamente Usagi, la mujer de Mamuro, y ella nunca habían hecho buenas migas. No le gustaba nada cómo la miraba. Pero comer con Darien significaba sexo nocturno en su casa o en la de él. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, contestó:

—De acuerdo. Te acompañaré.

—¡Perfecto!

Continuaron hablando hasta que él preguntó:

—¿Dónde estás?

—En este momento llegando a casa. Ha sido un día agotador. Por lo que ahora me desnudaré y me meteré en un relajante y maravilloso jacuzzi lleno de espuma.

—¿Sola?

Beryl, tras soltar el bolso sobre su carísimo sofá de diseño, respondió:

—Todo depende de ti.

Darien miró su reloj y, levantándose, musitó:

—Desnúdate y prepárate. En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa con un amigo.

Colgó el teléfono. Beryl era caliente, y eso le gustaba. Metió en su maletín el portátil y unos documentos. Como su casa y el despacho sólo estaban separados por una puerta, dejó el maletín sobre la mesa del comedor y, sin quitarse el carísimo traje de Armani que llevaba, bajó al garaje y cogió su deportivo tras telefonear a su amigo Roland.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Beryl, llamó al portero automático. Subió en el ascensor y, al llegar al rellano del lujoso edificio, vio la puerta abierta. Al oír la música que provenía del interior, sonrió. Sade cantaba _No ordinary love_.

Sin demora, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró. Acto seguido, ante él apareció una sensual Beryl vestida únicamente con una bata de raso rojo. Se miraron. No hablaron mientras ella se desabrochaba la bata y ésta resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Darien la observó con deleite. Sus ojos devoraron el bonito y fino cuerpo de aquella mujer, mientras notaba cómo su erección comenzaba a crecer. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se quitó el largo abrigo de cuero que llevaba. Después la chaqueta oscura y se desanudó la corbata.

—Acércate y date la vuelta —pidió Darien.

Beryl hizo lo que le decía.

Él se quitó la camisa blanca y la dejó sobre una silla. Después se deshizo del cinturón, se acercó a ella y, pasándoselo por el trasero desnudo, preguntó cerca de su oído:

—¿Has sido buena?

—No. Hoy he sido muy... muy mala.

La contestación lo hizo sonreír y con el cinturón le dio un azote en el trasero. Ella jadeó y suplicó.

—Otro.

Repitió la operación y ella volvió a jadear.

Acto seguido, Darien soltó el cinturón, que cayó al suelo al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Cuando se quedó desnudo como ella, se puso un preservativo que había cogido y siseó:

—Te voy a follar como se folla a las chicas malas.

No dijo nada más. No hacía falta.

Le abrió las piernas con rotundidad, la expuso a él y de un duro y certero empellón la penetró. Beryl gritó mientras Darien buscaba su propio placer y ella encontraba el suyo. Ambos eran egoístas en eso. Su placer primaba sobre el de la otra persona y, enloquecidos, se volvieron a empalar el uno en el otro sin importar nada más. Ése era su juego. Un juego buscado y consentido por los dos. Una vez alcanzaron el orgasmo, cuando él salió de ella, Beryl murmuró:

—Tengo el jacuzzi preparado.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa y Darien comentó.

—Perfecto, Roland ya está aquí.

Aquella noche, cuando Darien llegó a su casa estaba cansado y saciado de sexo.

Al día siguiente, no muy lejos de la casa de Darien, la teniente Serena Tsukino hablaba con su madre mientras ésta hacia la maleta para regresar a Asturias.

—Souichi me dio recuerdos para ti.

—¿Souichi Tomoe?

—Sí, mamá. Iba a ir a tomar algo con él ayer, pero le adelantaron la hora de despegue y no pudo ser.

Ikuko, al pensar en aquel muchacho amigo de su hija de toda la vida, sonrió.

—Qué majo que es Souichi y qué monada es Raquel. Aún recuerdo su boda, ¡qué bien lo pasamos!

Al recordar aquella boda, un año antes, Sere sonrió y su madre preguntó:

—¿Consiguieron el traslado a Fort Worth?

—Sí. Y, por cierto, papá les está ayudando mucho con todo el papeleo.

Oír hablar de su marido, a Ikuko le hizo perder la sonrisa.

—Tu padre, cuando quiere es un amor y cuando no, ¡un ogro! —cuchicheó.

Sere soltó una carcajada y su madre prosiguió:

—¿Cómo vas con el curso de diseño que estás haciendo por Internet?

—Abandonado, mamá. Apenas tengo tiempo.

Ikuko suspiró y añadió:

—A _Peggy Sue _ya le he echado comida. Por cierto, qué asquito me dan esas ratas.

—Mamá, no es una rata, es el hámster de Sele —rió Sere al recordar que Souichi se la había comprado a la niña.

—No le echéis tanto de comer, está tan ceporra que casi no se puede mover —insistió Ikuko mirando aquel bichejo blanco.

Sere miró a _Peggy Sue _y sonrió. El hámster verdaderamente estaba muy gordo.

—Vale, mamá. Intentaré controlar a Sele —respondió.

Ikuko sonrió, pero mirando a su hija, musitó:

—Me voy preocupada por ti, que lo sepas.

—Mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar, Sere? —protestó la mujer—. Eres igualita que tu padre. El ejército corre por tus venas y ante eso nada puedo hacer. Pero tienes que pensar en tu hija. Ella te necesita. Necesita una madre que la cuide y la mime y, sobre todo, ¡que le dure muchos años! Pero ¿no te das cuenta de que tu trabajo no es compatible con tu vida?

Su madre tenía razón.

Por su situación de madre soltera todo era muy complicado. Cada vez que tenía que partir en alguno de sus viajes se las veía y deseaba para dejar a la pequeña. Aunque con esfuerzo y tesón siempre lo conseguía. En Múnich, Dora, una vecina de la edad de su madre y sobre todo de total confianza, se ocupaba de la niña cuando ella hacía viajes cortos, aunque cuando duraban más de cuatro días, era la propia Ikuko la que se trasladaba a Múnich para cuidar a su nieta o Sere se la llevaba a Asturias.

—Escucha, mamá, me gusta lo que hago y...

—Ya sé que te gusta lo que haces. Te repito que eres como tu padre. Él antepuso el ejército a la familia y mira lo que pasó.

Sere resopló y su madre continúo:

—No entiendo cómo tú hermana y tú podéis ser tan diferentes. Ella nunca ha querido saber nada del ejército, pero tú...

—Mamá, Carola es Carola y yo soy yo. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso?

—Nunca —gritó la mujer, enfadada—. Yo quiero una hija que no corra peligro. Quiero una hija que sea feliz con una familia. Quiero una hija que se deje cuidar por un buen marido. ¿Por qué no piensas lo que digo?

Molesta por la misma cantinela de cada vez que se veían, miró a su madre y replicó:

—Tú tenías todo eso. Una vida sin peligros, una familia feliz y un hombre que te cuidaba. Creo que precisamente tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar así.

Al oírla, Ikuko cerró los ojos y, sentándose en la cama, respondió:

—Tienes razón. Yo tenía todo eso. Pero no olvides que también vivía con la incertidumbre de si tu padre regresaría de sus misiones o no. También vivía con sus drásticos cambios de humor. También vivía con sus pesadillas nocturnas cuando regresaba de sus misiones. ¿Quieres que continúe?

Sere negó con la cabeza. No había sido justa con su madre y, abrazándola, murmuró:

—Vale, mamá, perdona. Tienes razón y yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que te he dicho.

—Escucha, Sere, sabes que adoro a tu padre. Lo quiero a pesar de que él me odie por haberme separado. Pero lo que no quiero es que algún día alguien te odie a ti porque antepongas el ejército a la familia.

—Mamáááá...

—No quiero que tengas pesadillas como él. No quiero que tu vida sea sólo el ejército. Quiero que tu vida se normalice y puedas ser feliz con un hombre que...

—No tengo intención de emparejarme con nadie.

—Pero ¿por qué, cariño? Seiya era un hombre bueno, pero estoy segura de que podrás encontrar a otro que te llene por completo el corazón.

Ikuko no sabía la triste realidad de lo que descubrió sobre Seiya e, intentando que guardara el recuerdo que de él tenía, Sere añadió:

—No necesito un hombre, mamá. Vivo muy bien como lo hago. Yo soy la dueña de mi vida y no necesito que nadie venga a mangonearme.

—A lo que tú llamas «mangonear», yo lo llamo «querer». ¿No vas a volver a querer a nadie?

—Ya os quiero a ti, a papá, a Sele, a Carola, a la abuela...

Desesperada por la cabezonería de su hija, Ikuko insistió:

—Sele crecerá.

—Eso espero, mamá. Los pañales son muy caros —se mofó.

—¿Cómo crees que se tomará ella que tú te vayas y la dejes sola?

—Nunca estará sola. Para eso os tengo a vosotros.

—Por supuesto que nos tienes a nosotros, cariño, pero la pequeña te lo reprochará a ti —siseó Ikuko mirando a su hija—. Ya ha perdido a su padre y no puede perderte a ti también.

—Mamáááá...

—¿Has olvidado las cosas que le decías a tu padre cuando eras pequeña y se marchaba? ¿Crees que Sele no te las dirá a ti?

—Mamáááá...

—¿Has olvidado cómo llorabas cuando se iba o cómo te asustabas cuando regresaba de alguna misión y tenía aquellas horribles pesadillas?

—Yo no tengo pesadillas, mamá.

—¡Las tendrás!

La joven cerró los ojos. Su madre tenía razón. Había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Pero nada, excepto su propia hija, la ataba al mundo e, intentando no pensar en ello, se levantó y murmuró:

—Mira, mamá, de momento quiero seguir con lo que hago. No hay ningún hombre en mi vida y soy feliz. Tengo lo que necesito y...

—¿Cómo que tienes lo que necesitas?

—Mamááááá...

—Tú necesitas estabilidad emocional, hija. Un hombre que te abrace, que te quiera, que te mime...

—Paso de todo eso, mamá... Paso... paso.

Ikuko no se daba por vencida.

—Desde que ocurrió lo de Seiya, ¿has vuelto a tener alguna cita? —insistió.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes tener todo lo que necesitas?

Sin querer desvelar su vida íntima, miró a su madre y musitó:

—Si te refieres a si me he acostado con algún hombre, la respuesta es sí. Ese terreno lo tengo muy bien cubierto.

Boquiabierta, Ikuko la miró y susurró:

—Uy... qué sinvergüenza.

Ese comentario hizo que ambas rieran; abrazando a su madre, Sere murmuró:

—Tú tranquila, mamá. Hasta el momento mi vida va bien. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una familia que me cuida, una hija preciosa y un amplio abanico de hombres que me dan lo que yo necesito, cuando yo quiero y como yo quiero.

—No quiero escuchar más.

—Pero si has sido tú quien me ha preguntado... —replicó Sere.

—Serena Tsukino, he dicho que no quiero escuchar más.

Ella sonrió. Siempre que se enfadaba, su madre decía su nombre y apellidos al completo.

Ikuko, horrorizada por lo que su hija insinuaba, cerró la maleta y añadió:

—Tú y yo volveremos a hablar de esto, jovencita. No me hace ninguna gracia que vayas de flor en flor, como seguro que hace tu padre.

—Mamáááááá...

—Ahora, vamos, llévame al aeropuerto o perderé el avión de regreso a España.

Media hora después, abuela, hija y nieta se dirigían al aeropuerto. A la salida, un mimo le regaló a la pequeña una pegatina con una carita sonriente. Sere sonrió y pensó que aquello era una buena señal. ¡Había que sonreír más!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**** ****Agneta Turpin ya fue nombrada en PLQQ aquí aparecerá bajo el nombre de ****Beryl ****Metalia**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

En el concesionario, un enorme tráiler descargaba los coches —mientras Zafiro Chiba, un alto directivo de Aston Martin, indicaba a los trabajadores el lugar donde colocar los caros y elegantes vehículos.

Aquel día habían llevado varios de alta gama y los clientes más adinerados, avisados por él, habían ido a echarles un vistazo. Mientras los hombres observaban embobados los coches, Zafiro se deshacía en atenciones con sus mujeres.

Al igual que su hermano Darien, se las llevaba de calle y raro era que una fémina no se fijara en él.

Pero a diferencia de Darien, tenía los ojos y el cabello mas azulado y una cara inocente que nada tenía que ver con lo que era en realidad.

Gracias a su magnetismo, con apenas veintisiete años era un alto ejecutivo de la marca Aston Martin y un hombre que viajaba por el mundo. Cuando la puerta del concesionario se abrió y entró Darien, para Zafiro ya no existió nadie más. Adoraba a su hermano y éste lo adoraba a él.

Con una divertida sonrisa, Zafiro caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, ante la atenta mirada de varias mujeres, que suspiraron al verlos. Eran dos jóvenes guapos y triunfadores y su fama de _gentlemen _los acompañaba. Tras darse un caluroso abrazo, el menor de los hermanos Chiba, dijo:

—Ven, vamos a ver tu coche.

Sin demora, caminaron hasta un lateral del concesionario y cuando llegaron ante el impresionante coche, Darien silbó y Zafiro dijo:

—Aquí lo tienes, hermanito. Aston Martin Vanquish Coupé. Máxima velocidad 295. Aceleración de 0 a 100 en 4,1 segundos. Motor doce cilindros en V. Culata de aluminio. Inyección. Tracción trasera. Automático. seis velocidades.

—Mío —afirmó Darien, tocándolo con deleite.

Desde que vio aquel coche en una revista, hacía más de un año, supo que debía ser suyo y por fin estaba ante él.

Zafiro sonrió. Le encantaba el gesto de placer de su hermano y, abriendo una de las dos puertas del vehículo, lo animó:

—Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Darien asintió. Se montó junto a su hermano y sacó el coche del concesionario. Con sumo cuidado, condujo por las calles de Múnich. Aquella máquina era impresionante y cuando salieron a la autopista, simplemente voló.

Una hora después, cuando regresaron al concesionario, Darien lo tenía aún más claro. Aquel impresionante coche debía ser suyo, y ante las risas de su hermano, afirmó:

—Lo quiero mañana.

—¡¿Mañana?!

—Sí. Mañana.

—Darien, tengo que arreglar papeles y...

Él miró a Zafiro con exigencia y, cortándolo, dijo:

—Mañana te dejo mi viejo Aston para llevarme éste. Y ahora mismo vamos a comenzar a mover los papeles para que yo lo pueda disfrutar. Por el seguro no te preocupes, llamo a Corina y ella me pasa el del otro Aston a éste. ¿Con quién más hay que hablar?

Zafiro sonrió y, mirándolo, respondió:

—Acompáñame. Tendremos que hacer varias llamadas, pero lo solucionaremos.

Si algo tenían claro los hermanos Chiba era que siempre se salían con la suya.

Esa tarde, Sere paseaba con su hija por una concurrida calle de Múnich. Hacía frío. En enero siempre hacía un frío siberiano en aquella ciudad.

En compañía de su pequeña, se paró ante cientos de puestos para comprarle mil regalos y la cría aplaudió emocionada. Eso hizo reír a Sere. Su hija era su felicidad. Su mejor regalo. Cuando entró en una cafetería para tomar algo, le sonó el móvil. Al ver que era un número especial, contestó:

—Teniente Tsukino al habla.

—Buenas, teniente.

Sere sonrió. Era su buen amigo Artemis y, sentándose en una silla, preguntó:

—¿Por qué me llamas desde ese número?

—Porque sabía que lo cogerías.

Torciendo el gesto, ella protestó y murmuró:

—Sabes que fuera de la base soy Serena, nada de teniente Tsukino.

—Lo sé..., lo sé...

Ambos rieron y, finalmente, Sere preguntó:

—¿Qué tal todo con la azafata de Air Europa?

—Bien... muy bien. ¿Ya se ha ido tu madre?

—Sí. Anoche la llevé al aeropuerto y ya está en Asturias con la familia.

—Perfecto.

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre ellos y Sere inquirió:

—¿Qué ocurre, Artemis?

Tras maldecir en un americano muy de Kansas, él dijo:

—¿En serio tu hermana va a regresar a Fort Worth?

Sere resopló y contestó:

—Eso parece. Sabes que se fue a España por una temporada tras la separación de mis padres, pero tarde o temprano Carola tiene que rehacer su vida.

—Tienes razón. —E intentando pensar en otra cosa, le espetó—: ¿Dónde estás?

—Comprando regalos para Sele. Me encanta malcriarla. ¿Y tú?

—Con Monica en su casa.

—¡Guau, eso suena bien!

Artemis sonrió e, intentando olvidarse de la hermana de ella, añadió:

—Sólo te diré que desde ayer no hemos salido de la cama.

—¿Lo pasaste bien entonces?

—Y lo voy a seguir pasando. Sólo te he llamado por si necesitas algo, pero en cuanto cuelgue, regreso a la cama con Monica. Estoy muy necesitado.

Ambos rieron y Sere murmuró:

—Regrese a la cama, sargento, olvídese de otras mujeres y disfrute de su necesidad.

Una vez colgó, miró a su pequeña de ojos azules y dijo:

—El tío Artemis te manda besos, Sele. ¿Quieres merendar?

La cría aplaudió y unos señores que había a su lado sonrieron.

Selene era una preciosidad de niña, además de simpática, y allá donde fuera siempre llamaba la atención con su coronita de princesa. Le gustaba la gente y lo demostraba sonriendo y acercándose a todo el mundo. A diferencia de su madre, era castaña, pero las dos tenían un rasgo común: sus ojos azul claro. Sere disfrutó de las gracias de su hija y los comentarios de quienes la rodeaban mientras dibujaba en una servilleta.

Aquella tranquilidad, en aquel lugar, le encantaba. Nada tenía que ver con la intranquilidad que vivía cuando estaba de misión.

Mientras observaba cómo una señora bromeaba con su pequeña, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó las palabras de su madre al referirse a que Selene la añoraría cuando creciera. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero aquél era su trabajo.

Tras pedir un café y unos sándwiches, madre e hija merendaron.

Horas más tarde, cuando regresó a su casa, Saeko, la mujer que se quedaba con Sele cuando ella estaba fuera, pasó para ver cómo estaba la niña. Tras charlar con ella durante un rato, Sere preguntó:

—Saeko, ¿podrías quedarte con Sele unas tres o cuatro horas esta noche?

La mujer dijo:

—¿Tienes una cita?

Ella asintió. Tras la conversación con Artemis, supo que necesitaba salir esa noche y, mirándola, respondió:

—Sí. Tengo una cita.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**** ****Agneta Turpin ya fue nombrada en PLQQ aquí aparecerá bajo el nombre de ****Beryl ****Metalia**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

Serena decidió ir a Sensations, un local en el que sólo había estado un par de veces, pero donde lo había pasado muy bien.

Desde que Seiya murió, ella no había quería rehacer su vida, pero decidió seguir jugando a los juegos que practicaba desde antes de conocerlo a él. Aunque esta vez en solitario. Sabía lo que quería y sabía lo que buscaba, y allí lo iba a encontrar.

Sin miedo a nada, la joven traspasó la puerta del local, fue hasta guardarropía y allí dejó su largo abrigo.

Los hombres que pasaban por su lado la miraban. Alta, sexy, rubia y con unas proporciones más que aceptables gracias a toda la gimnasia que hacía por su trabajo.

Ataviada con un bonito y corto vestido negro de cuero, un pañuelo de seda en el cuello y subida en unos impresionantes zapatos de tacón, pasó con decisión a la segunda sala y fue directa a la barra.

Allí pidió un Bacardí con Coca-Cola y, antes de que el camarero le pusiera la bebida, ya tenía a dos hombres a su alrededor.

Sere los miró, uno de ellos le pareció interesante y al otro directamente lo descartó. Centrándose en el platinado de ojos claros que le había gustado, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Malachite, ¿y tú?

—Serena.

Cuando el camarero dejó ante ella su bebida, Sere dio un trago y el llamado Malachite inquirió:

—¿Estás sola?

Ella no respondió y él insistió:

—¿Qué busca una chica como tú en un local como éste?

Sere sonrió y respondió con sinceridad:

—Lo mismo que tú.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella. Sere no se movió y preguntó:

—¿Quieres tocarme?

—Sí.

—Tócame entonces.

La mano de él comenzó a subir por sus muslos. Al sentir el roce, a Sere se le puso el vello de punta y, sin cortarse, dijo:

—Busco dos hombres. Ya he encontrado uno. Ahora llegará el otro.

Malachite sonrió. No entendía a qué se refería, pero no le importó. Era una guapa y sensual mujer y supo que lo iba a pasar bien. Durante un rato charlaron de sexo. Hablar de eso en aquel tipo de locales era lo más normal del mundo y cuando todo estuvo claro, Malachite propuso:

—Vayamos a la pista de baile.

—No. Mejor al cuarto oscuro.

—Perfecto —asintió el hombre.

Sere dio otro trago a su bebida, bajó del taburete y comenzó a andar hacia donde sabía que estaba esa sala. Al entrar, oyó música cañera.

Durante varios minutos, las manos de Malachite volaron por su cuerpo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Le gustaba imaginar que Seiya observaba y que pronto sus manos fuertes se unirían al hombre que ella había elegido. Y así fue. Segundos después, sintió otro par de manos a su espalda que la tocaban. Seiya.

Excitada por el momento y a oscuras, no podía ver la cara de ninguno de los dos y eso le gustó.

Las manos de ellos volaban por su cintura, sus pechos, su trasero y cuando ya no pudo más, dijo, volviéndose hacia el hombre cuyo rostro no había visto.

—No hables y no permitas que te vea la cara si quieres que te permita jugar conmigo.

Él asintió y ella con decisión añadió:

—Pasemos a un reservado.

Ellos la siguieron. Sere no miró la cara del segundo hombre en ningún momento, ni él se dejó ver.

Ella no quería. Sólo quería pensar que era Seiya. Necesitaba fantasear con él aunque en ocasiones lo odiara. Cuando entraron en el reservado, Sere puso música y la voz de Bon Jovi llenó la estancia. El desconocido, tras ella invitarlo, le bajó la cremallera del vestido de cuero y cuando éste cayó al suelo, Sere salió de él.

Malachite se desnudó y, acercándose, preguntó:

—¿Puedo tumbarte en la cama?

—No. —Y agarrándolo con decisión, ordenó, mirándolo a los ojos—: Ponte de rodillas ante la cama y espera a que yo vaya.

Malachite no dudó. Estaba claro que a aquella mujer nadie le decía qué tenía que hacer. Una vez estuvo arrodillado ante la cama, con una jarrita de agua y un paño limpio, la observó y vio que, sin mirar al tipo que estaba tras ella, decía:

—Quítame las bragas y tócame como si fuera tuya. No preguntes. Sólo haz lo que quieras sin preguntar.

Al sentir que él hacía lo que ella le había pedido, Sere cerró con fuerza los ojos y tarareó _Have a nice day_, de Bon Jovi. Esa música la transportaba a tiempos pasados, en los que Seiya y ella jugaban con otros y lo pasaban bien.

El desconocido hizo lo que ella pedía y, tras quitarle las bragas y dejarlas sobre una silla, le metió un dedo en la vagina con seguridad; ella jadeó. Durante varios minutos, aquel hombre prosiguió su juego, mientras Sere se dejaba masturbar por él.

—Voy a sentarme en la cama —anunció de pronto deteniéndolo—. Quítame el pañuelo que llevo en el cuello y átamelo sobre los ojos. No quiero verte, pero quiero que sigas jugando conmigo, ¿entendido?

Sin decir nada más, la joven caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó ante Malachite y, al levantar la vista, vio que el desconocido había desaparecido, hasta que lo sintió tras ella. Notó cómo le desanudaba el pañuelo de seda negro del cuello y se lo ataba alrededor de la cabeza, tapándole los ojos.

Excitada, se tumbó en la cama y se abrió de piernas ante Malachite. Se expuso totalmente a él, que supo lo que tenía que hacer. La lavó. Una vez la secó, se puso las piernas de ella en los hombros y, sin demora, la devoró. Acercó su boca a la deliciosa y depilada vagina que le ofrecía gustosa y, con ansia, la deleitó.

Los jadeos de Sere llenaban el espacio. Aquello era maravilloso.

¡Sexo!

Como decía Artemis, era necesario y se decidió a disfrutarlo a tope.

Malachite, encantado con aquella entrega, le puso las piernas sobre la cama y la hizo abrir los muslos. Ella obedeció. Ante él quedó más expuesto aún el centro de su placer. Aquel pubis depilado en forma de corazón era maravilloso y tentador, y con los dedos le abrió los labios para tener mejor acceso.

Chupaba...

Succionaba...

Y cuando su lengua, tras un rato de juego, se enredó en su clítoris, Sere se arqueó. Agarrándola por la cintura, él la encajó más en su boca y ella se estremeció hasta que se dejó ir. Enloquecida por el placer que había sentido, se incorporó y exigió, tomando las riendas del momento:

—Túmbate en la cama. Quiero follarte.

Malachite, levantándose del suelo, volvió a acceder a lo que ella pedía. Una vez se tumbó en la cama, se puso un preservativo y, rápidamente, Sere se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se empaló. Excitada, movió las caderas en busca de placer. Lo necesitaba.

Durante varios minutos, sus jadeos, acompañados de los de Malachite, sonaron en el reservado, hasta que el desconocido, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, se subió a la cama y, tras ponerse un preservativo, hizo lo que ella había pedido y participó sin preguntar.

Malachite, al ver las intenciones del otro hombre, la tumbó sobre él. Sere sintió que le untaban gel en el ano y, para dilatárselo, le metieron un dedo, dos, hasta que instantes después chilló de gusto al sentirse penetrada.

Hombres no le faltaban nunca. Por suerte, su genética la dejaba elegir y ellos nunca se negaban.

Pero en ese instante, en ese momento, sentirse llena y deseada era espectacular.

—Seiya... sigue... sigue —suplicó.

El desconocido supo que lo de Seiya iba por él y, agarrándole los pechos desde atrás, la empaló una y otra vez con golpes secos, mientras Malachite la penetraba por la vagina sin parar.

Esa noche, sobre las once, Darien llegó al Sensations acompañado por una guapa pelirroja. Maya era exquisita y, como él, sólo demandaba sexo caliente. Tomaron algo en la barra y allí rápidamente contactaron con otra pareja.

Después de una primera copa llegaron otras más y antes de entrar en uno de los reservados, Darien fue al servicio. Al pasar por delante de una de las salas privadas, la música cañera que salía de allí llamó su atención. Levantó la cortina y observó a dos hombres y una mujer en una cama.

—Besos no... —susurró ella.

Esa negación, que había escuchado siempre de su amiga Usagi, le llamó la atención y se paró a observar. Con deleite, observó la curvatura de la espalda de ella y sus ojos se fijaron en un tatuaje que llevaba. No lo veía claro por la luz tenue, pero parecía un atrapasueños. Llevado por la curiosidad y la música entró en el reservado y, sin hacer ruido, se acercó y pudo ver con claridad el tatuaje.

Efectivamente, era un atrapasueños.

Sin decir nada, observó el juego de aquellos tres. Era el tipo de sexo que lo enloquecía. Dos hombres y una mujer disfrutando sin inhibiciones. Ella se le antojó deliciosa y apetecible. Sus gemidos como poco eran delirantes y su entrega maravillosa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola, hasta que recordó a la guapa pelirroja que lo había acompañado y decidió salir de allí, ir al baño y regresar donde la había dejado.

Veinte minutos después, mientras Darien y su pelirroja hablaban sentados a la barra del bar, el cortinaje del reservado se abrió. Vio salir a una muchacha de pelo corto y morena, pero no le vio la cara. Rápidamente la identificó como la mujer del reservado.

Nunca la había visto por allí y eso llamó su atención, mientras recorría con su azulada mirada aquel cuerpo y admiraba lo bien que le quedaba el vestido de cuero negro. Sin moverse de su asiento, Darien la observó y cuando ella desapareció del local, la pelirroja, deseosa de sexo, le propuso al oído:

—¿Pasamos a un reservado?

Darien, olvidándose de la morena, sonrió y murmuró:

—Por supuesto, preciosa. No veo el momento de desnudarte.

Cuando Sere llegó a su casa, de madrugada, Saeko sonrió al verla y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal tu cita?

Ella, quitándose los altos tacones, sonrió y respondió:

—Bien. Muy bien.

Cuando Saeko se marchó a su casa, Sere fue a ver a su hija. Estaba dormida. Acto seguido se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, donde las gotas de agua se confundían con sus lágrimas al pensar como siempre en Seiya. ¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**** ****Agneta Turpin ya fue nombrada en PLQQ aquí aparecerá bajo el nombre de ****Beryl ****Metalia**

***Ami y Taiki seguiran bajo en mismo nombre de PLQQ**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

El domingo, cuando Darien llegó a la casa de sus amigos Mamuro y Usagi en su nuevo Aston Martin y con la compañía de Beryl, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no reír al ver la cara de su amiga Usagi. Estaba más que claro que ella y su acompañante no estaban en la misma onda.

Tras saludar y enseñarles el nuevo coche, Mamuro invitó a Beryl a entrar en el salón y Usagi, agarrándolo a él del brazo, musitó:

—No entiendo qué ves en Fosqui.

Darien rió al escuchar el mote por el que la llamaba y contestó:

—Es mona y me divierto con ella. Por cierto, le prometí que no la incomodarías, por lo tanto, compórtate, preciosa, ¿vale?

Usagi puso los ojos en blanco y, sonriendo, dijo:

—Ésa es tonta..., pero tonta de manual.

—Usa... no empieces.

—Por Dios, Darien, ¿cómo te puedes divertir con ese caniche estreñido? Es la tía más sosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Él soltó una risotada. Usagi era única. Estaba claro que Beryl y ella nunca serían amigas y respondió:

—En la cama es de todo menos sosa.

Usagi frunció el cejo y replicó:

—Desde luego, qué básicos que sois a veces los tíos. La tía es una borde que te puedes morir, ¿y porque es una fiera en la cama sigues con ella?

—Conmigo no es borde.

—Contigo normal —rió ella—. Pero con el resto de la humanidad es una estúpida que ni te cuento. Ya puedes controlarla o esta noche se va calentita de aquí. Recuerda que la última vez que nos vimos, la tía idiota se permitió el lujo de llamarme asesina porque me gustan los filetes de ternera, y que conste que no le dije lo que pensaba yo de ella porque era tu acompañante.

—Beryl es vegetariana. No se lo tomes en cuenta.

—Pero joder, Darien, ¿por qué la tienes que traer aquí?

Muerto de risa, él abrazó a su amiga y respondió:

—La he traído para hacerte rabiar, ¡so tonta! Pero tranquila, se comportará si tú haces lo mismo.

Al oírlo, Usagi sonrió y cuchicheó con complicidad:

—Serás gilipollas...

Entre risas entraron al salón, donde había más invitados. Mamuro y Usa los fueron presentando a todos y, cuando llegaron a una joven que tenía en brazos al pequeño Mamuro, divertida, Usa preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas a Serena?

Darien miró a la joven vestida con vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello vuelto y negó con la cabeza.

Usagi prosiguió:

—Es una amiga española.

¿Él conocía a aquella guapa mujer española y no tenía su teléfono?

¡Imposible!

Aquella morenaza de pelo corto y negro como el azabache no le hubiera pasado desapercibida.

Con curiosidad, paseó la mirada por su cuerpo. Los vaqueros le quedaban muy bien y el jersey negro le marcaba unos bonitos y tentadores pechos que deseó tocar. Estaba observándola abstraído cuando de pronto oyó:

—¡Hombre, pero si es el mismísimo James Bond!

Al oír eso, Darien cambió el gesto y rápidamente supo quién era aquella mujer.

Su mente se reactivó en décimas de segundo y la identificó como la chula que meses atrás ayudó a Usagi a salir del ascensor y la llevó al hospital el día de su parto. Por ello, y sin muchas ganas de confraternizar con ella, siseó:

—Vaya... vaya... pero si es Superwoman.

Sere, al contrario que él, al oírlo abrió la boca y, sorprendida, contestó:

—Ostras, ¿cómo me has reconocido?

Darien, desconcertado por la guasa en la cara de la joven, preguntó:

—¿Dónde te has dejado el disfraz, _guapa_?

Sere cruzó una mirada divertida con Usagi y, clavando sus ojazos azules en los de él, respondió acercándosele:

—En el Batmóvil, capullo. Pero, chis..., no digas nada. Lo tengo allí por si debo salvar el mundo de cualquier espía que esté al servicio de la Inteligencia británica.

Usagi soltó una carcajada. Ver la expresión de Darien no era para menos.

No entendía qué le ocurría a su buen amigo con aquella chica, pero la divertía. Darien era un tipo con un humor excelente y, por lo que veía, Sere también, pero él se negaba a entrar en su juego.

Finalmente, sin muchas ganas de hablar, lo vio darse la vuelta y marcharse a hablar con Mamuro.

Sere dejó al pequeño Mamuro en la sillita y, mirando a Usa, preguntó:

—¿Crees que todavía me odia por no haberte llevado él al hospital aquel día?

Usagi se encogió de hombros y, segura de lo que decía, respondió:

—Sólo te diré que es el mejor tipo que conozco después de mi marido, y que no entiendo por qué reacciona así contigo.

En ese momento se oyó ruido de cristales estrellándose contra el suelo. A Beryl se le había caído un vaso y éste se había hecho añicos. Rápidamente, Sere buscó a su hija. La encontró justo al lado del estropicio, llorando, y corrió hacia ella. Aunque antes de llegar, observó cómo la pequeña se agarraba al vestido de Beryl y ésta, de un tirón, se apartaba de su lado, lo que hizo que la niña se cayera.

Darien intentó coger a la pequeña al vuelo, pero finalmente acabó sentada en el suelo. Al verla llorar, él se agachó, plantó una de sus manos en el suelo y la cogió.

—Ya está, cariño... no pasa nada —susurró Serena, quitándole a la niña de los brazos, mientras pensaba que aquella mujer, la tal Beryl, era una idiota.

La pequeña, asustada, continuaba llorando y la corona rosa de princesa que llevaba en la cabeza se le cayó al suelo y Darien la cogió. Todos la miraban y Sere, olvidándose de todo, la acunó hasta que se le pasó. Lo importante era su hija, el resto le daba igual. Cuando Sele se tranquilizó, le enseñó uno de sus diminutos dedos y cuchicheó:

—_Teno _pupa.

Al verle sangre, Sere actuó con celeridad. Cogió una servilleta y, con delicadeza, la limpió. No era nada grave. Sólo un pequeño cortecito, pero mirando a su pequeña, dijo, caminando hacia su enorme bolso:

—Vamos, cariño, mamá te curará.

Mamuro, que estaba junto a su mujer, rápidamente le indicó que pasara a la cocina y allí sacó de un armario un pequeño botiquín.

Con cariño, Sere y Usagi atendieron a la pequeña, le dieron una onza de chocolate y le pusieron una tirita de las Princesas Disney en el dedo. Pero ella quería que su madre pronunciara las palabras mágicas por lo que, cuando le enseñó el dedo, Sere sonrió y dijo:

—La Bella Durmiente te curará, mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

Sele soltó una carcajada y Sere comentó, mirando a su amiga:

—Si me llegan a decir que yo iba a hacer estas cursiladas por mi hija, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Ambas rieron y cuando regresaron al salón, todos las observaron. Sere llevaba a la pequeña en brazos:—Sele, diles a todos que estás bien —la animó mirándolos.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, la rubita de ojos azules, con una enorme sonrisa, les enseñó el dedo con la tirita y murmuró:

—_Toy _bien.

Todos sonrieron y Darien, acercándose a ella, se agachó y preguntó:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella pestañeó con gracia y respondió, agarrada a las piernas de su madre:

—_Pinsesa _Sele.

Sere añadió, protegiéndola con cariño:

—Se llama Selene. La llamamos cariñosamente Sele y ella se ha otorgado el rango de princesa.

Darien, divertido por el desparpajo de la pequeña, asintió y, enseñándole la corona que se le había caído, preguntó:

—Esto seguro de que es tuyo, ¿verdad?

La niña, encantada, asintió. Se la quitó de las manos, se la colocó en la cabeza y aclaró:

—Soy una _pinsesa_.

Él sonrió y ella, acercándose, puso morritos y, sin dudarlo, le plantó un sonoro beso en la cara que hizo reír a casi todos. A Darien el primero.

Enternecida por ese beso, Sere sonrió y cuando la pequeña se alejó corriendo, cogió una servilleta, limpió el carrillo de Darien manchado de chocolate y, ante el gesto de sorpresa de éste, le pidió:

—Enséñame la mano.

—¿Para qué?

—Dame la mano —insistió Sere.

Darien, al ver que todos lo miraban, claudicó y lo hizo. Ella, dándole la vuelta con cuidado, observó la palma y le comunicó:

—Te has clavado un pequeño cristalito. No te muevas y te lo quitaré.

Divertido por aquello, él se mofó:

—Esto es como lo de la espinita. ¿Si me la quitas seremos amigos eternamente?

Sere lo miró y agregó:

—Lo dudo.

Sin moverse, la observó y vio cómo ella, con delicadeza, lo limpiaba y le retiraba un pequeño cristal incrustado en la piel. Una pequeña gotita de sangre salió y Sere, sin pensarlo, cogió una tirita rosa de las Princesas Disney como la que le había puesto a su hija y se la colocó.

—_Pinsesassssssssssss _—aplaudió la niña, acercándose.

Cuando Sere acabó, lo miró y, divertida, dijo al ver que su hija los observaba:

—Que sepas que la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

Alucinado por aquellas tontas palabras, Darien la miró y, parpadeando, dijo:

—Estarás de coña, ¿no?

Sere, al ver que su hija los observaba con atención, cuchicheó:

—Disimula y sonríe. Sele nos está mirando y cree en el poder de esas palabras.

Él, al ver a la pequeña con su coronita rosa de plumas a su lado, sonrió y, centrando de nuevo su atención en la madre de la criatura, susurró:

—¿Qué tal si la Bella Durmiente me cura otra cosa?

—¿El cerebro quizá?

Ambos se miraron y con una torcida sonrisa, Darien respondió:

—Si quieres llamarlo así, no me importa, y a él tampoco.

Sere soltó una carcajada y, agachándose para mirar a su hija, musitó:

—Capullo.

Darien, divertido por lo ocurrido, sonrió, mientras Sere bromeaba con su pequeña, cuando Beryl, a su lado, se lamentó:

—¡Maldita niña! Por su culpa me he manchado el vestido.

Sere, al oír ese comentario, se enervó. ¿Quién había dicho eso?

Al levantar los ojos, vio que se trataba de la acompañante de James Bond, y antes de que pudiera responder, Usagi, que la había oído también, replicó con voz desafiante:

—Lo importante es que la niña esté bien, no tu vestido, Beryl.

Ésta suspiró y, cuando vio que Usagi se alejaba, miró a Darien, que estaba a su lado, y protestó:

—Tu amiguita, la simpática, como siempre poniéndose de parte de todos menos de la mía. Esa mocosa me ha manchado el vestido con su sangre y ahora resulta que yo no puedo protestar.

Sere no pudo callar y, mirándola, respondió:

—Siento que mi hija te haya manchado tu bonito vestido, pero en su defensa te diré que lo ha hecho sin querer. Por otro lado, ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque soy su madre y me puedo ofender si la vuelves a llamar «mocosa». Y antes de que digas nada más, te diré que mi hija tiene dos años y medio y aún es un bebé y tú tienes al menos cuarenta años y la mentalidad para razonar y entender las cosas. Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Darien, pero disimuló. Estaba claro que la nueva amiga de Usa no se callaba una.

—¡Tengo treinta y dos años! —saltó Beryl, tremendamente ofendida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sere con guasa.

—Sí —afirmó la otra, ceñuda.

—¿No me engañas? —insistió la joven.

Beryl, echando humo por las orejas porque todos la miraban cuestionando su edad, aclaró con gesto contrariado:

—Treinta y dos. Ni uno más.

Sere, divertida, asintió y murmuró con malicia mientras se alejaba:

—Vaya... pues qué mal te conservas.

Inconscientemente, Darien volvió a sonreír. Le gustara o no, aquella mujer tenía su gracia y se lo acababa de demostrar. Con disimulo, la siguió con la vista y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo. Se paró en su trasero. Era de lo más tentador. Beryl, a su lado, siguió dando explicaciones de su edad.

Cuando todos se marcharon, miró a Darien y, molesta, musitó:

—Esa mujer es una borde.

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—La rubia. La madre de la mocosa.

Darien, al ver la sonrisita en la cara de su amiga Usagi, le enseñó la tirita de las princesas y ésta se carcajeó. Después agarró a Beryl por la cintura y le dijo:

—Ven, vamos a beber algo.

Un buen rato después, todos se relajaron y pasaron al gran salón para disfrutar de la comida. Como siempre, Ami les preparó unos exquisitos manjares que todos degustaron con deleite. Sin poder remediarlo, la mirada de Darien voló hacia Sere, pero nunca conseguía que sus ojos conectaran.

Eso lo molestó. Aquella mujer sólo parecía tener ojos para su pequeña.

Una vez acabaron el almuerzo, los comensales comenzaron a hablar y Usagi, tras darle un cariñoso beso a su marido, se levantó de la mesa y se encaminó hacia otro salón para ver a su hijo.

Antes de entrar, vio por la ventanita de la puerta a Sere sola en la cocina. Al entrar, un olor llamó su atención y preguntó:

—¿Estás fumando?

Con la ventana abierta, Sere la miró y, antes de que pudiera responder, Usagi se acercó y ella susurró:

—¿Tú fumas?

Usa sonrió.

—Sólo de vez en cuando o cuando quiero enfadar a Mamuro.

Entre risas, se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Se ha dormido Sele?

—Sí, y tu hijo también. —Ambas sonrieron y Sere añadió con la corona de plumas de su hija en la mano—: Ami me ha dicho que no nos preocupemos por nada. Ella estará en el salón por si se despiertan.

—Ay, mi Ami —suspiró Usagi, al pensar en aquella mujer a la que tanto adoraba—. Sin ella mi vida no sería igual.

Ami y su marido, Taiki, vivían en la casa y se ocupaban de que todo estuviera bien; era maravillosa. Usa se levantó.

—¿Qué quieres beber? Yo me muero por una Coca-Cola —preguntó a Sere abriendo la nevera.

—Otra Coca-Cola, como tú.

Usagi las sirvió y Sere dejó la coronita sobre la mesa y le ofreció otro cigarrillo. Usagi aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Tu trabajo de azafata tiene que ser una pasada —le dijo—. Eso de viajar tanto y conocer países tiene su puntillo.

Sere sonrió. Meses atrás, cuando Usagi le preguntó a qué se dedicaba, ella le contó que era azafata. Pero tras ver que Usagi era una buena amiga a la que no debía engañar, se le acercó y cuchicheó:

—Si te cuento un secreto, ¿lo guardarías?

—Claro, Sere.

—Para mí es muy importante que lo hagas, Usagi, ¿lo prometes?

—Que si mujer... que sí.

Ella se retiró el flequillo de la cara y se acercó más a su amiga.

—No soy azafata, soy piloto —le confesó.

Boquiabierta, Usagi la miró.

—¿En serio? Joder..., qué pasada.

Divertida al ver su sorpresa, Sere respondió con mofa:

—Soy Superwoman, ¿qué esperabas?

Ambas rieron.

—¿Para qué compañía trabajas? —preguntó Usagi.

Esa pregunta hizo soltar a Sere una carcajada y respondió:

—¿En serio me guardarás el secreto?

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿cómo te tengo que decir que sí?

Entonces Sere susurró:

—Para la del tío Sam.

Usagi parpadeó. Y cuando entendió lo que aquello significaba, exclamó sorprendida:

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Soy piloto del ejército americano.

—¿Eres militar?

Sere asintió y añadió:

—Piloto un C-17 Globemaster. Vamos, para que me entiendas, un enorme avión que seguro que has visto alguna vez en las noticias, de esos que se abren por atrás y se encargan de llevar provisiones a ciertos operativos y...

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente en serio. Ante ti tienes a la teniente Tsukino de la US Air Force. Soy el chico que mi padre siempre quiso tener y por desgracia no tuvo. Por rebeldía me alisté en el ejército con la intención de demostrarle que no hace falta tener algo colgando entre las piernas para ser valiente y tener voz de mando. —Ambas rieron—. Y aunque reconozco que me gusta lo que hago, desde que tuve a Sele no sé si hago bien.

—¿Por qué?

Sere dio una calada a su cigarrillo y respondió:

—Porque odio dejarla sola. Odio ver cómo llora cuando me separo de ella y odio pensar que algún día me lo pueda reprochar. Por eso, desde hace tiempo intento hacer un curso a distancia de diseño gráfico, pero nada, ¡imposible centrarme en él! Aunque lo tengo que hacer. Quizá el día de mañana lo termine y pueda cambiar de profesión.

Usagi entendió a su amiga y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sere añadió:

—Por favor, es muy importante que me guardes el secreto. Cuando estoy fuera de la base, suelo utilizar el apellido español de mi madre, Muñiz. Eso evita muchas preguntas.

—Pero, chica, ¡eres la bomba! Joder, ¡eres piloto americana! Olé tú.

Sere sonrió y Usagi, sin entender muy bien por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto, preguntó:

—No se lo diré a nadie, pero dime, ¿por qué?

—Porque no me gusta que los demás sepan de mi vida. Además, a mucha gente los militares americanos no les caemos bien. Por lo tanto, quiero seguir siendo para ti y para todos, sólo Serena Muñiz, ¿entendido?

Usagi asintió. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Deseosa de saber más, preguntó:

—¿Y tu marido también es militar?

Sere bebió un trago de su bebida y una vez lo tragó, asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Está de misión y por eso nunca lo he conocido?

El dolor asomó a los ojos de Sere y Usagi lo vio. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse por la pregunta, su amiga dijo:

—Seiya murió en Afganistán y no era mi marido...

Horrorizada, Usa, puso una mano sobre la de ella.

—Lo siento, Sere. No quería que...

—No pasa nada —murmuró ella, mirándola—. Tú no sabías nada y es normal que me hayas preguntado por Seiya. —Y tras un tenso silencio, añadió—: Murió cuando yo estaba embarazada de siete meses, en una misión.

—Dios, Sere... Lo siento...

Se hizo el silencio y Usa preguntó para desviar el tema:

—¿Y cómo te apañas con tu trabajo y con Sele?

—Saeko, una maravillosa vecina que se queda con ella, o Andrea, la mujer de Sammy, son quienes me echan un cable. También mi madre viene de Asturias o yo llevo a Sele allí.

—Pues a partir de ahora me tienes también a mí, ¿entendido? —Sere asintió y Usagi añadió—: Considérate como alguien de mi familia para pedir ayuda cuando la necesites.

Agradecida, ella le apretó la mano.

—Gracias, Usagi. —Y al ver la tristeza en su mirada, susurró—: Fue terrible perder a Seiya. La peor experiencia de mi vida. Pero Sele y su sonrisa me hacen saber que él vive en ella y por eso yo tengo que ser feliz.

Sobrecogida, Usagi la escuchó. No quería ni imaginarse lo dolido que tenía que tener el corazón.

Si a ella le hubiera pasado algo así, directamente se habría muerto con Mamuro, pero Sere le estaba demostrando una entereza increíble y que era de admirar.

—No conocí a Seiya, pero estoy segura de que él querría que retomaras tu vida y fueras feliz, ¿verdad?

Sere asintió.

—En serio, Sere —insistió—, me tienes aquí para todo lo que necesites y...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina. Darien apareció ante ellas y, al verlas allí sentadas, preguntó:

—¿A qué huele aquí?

Darien, que de tonto no tenía un pelo, al ver cómo se miraban, añadió:

—Vale. Olvidaré el olorcito que hay aquí y no preguntaré más.

Caminó hacia la nevera, cogió una cerveza y, tras abrirla y dar un trago, preguntó:

—¿Conspiración de superheroínas españolas?

Ambas rieron y Usagi preguntó:

—¿Qué tal? ¿La princesa te curó la pupita?

Él, mirándose la tirita rosa, se mofó:

—Mi pupita está perfecta, ¿vale? —Y acercándose a ellas, preguntó al ver lo que tenían en las manos—: ¿Vosotras no sabéis que fumar perjudica la salud?

—De algo hay que morir, ¿no? —replicó Sere, y al ver la cara de él, preguntó a su vez—: ¿Tú no fumas, James Bond?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera un porrito de vez en cuando para relajarte?

Asombrado por su descaro, Darien respondió:

—Pues no. No me va esa mierda, y te pediría que dejaras de llamarme por ese ridíc...

—Por favorrrr..., eres como tu novia. ¡Qué poquito sentido del humor tienes, capullito!

—¿Mi novia? —Y al ver que ella sonreía, aclaró—: Mira, guapa, Beryl no es mi novia, es sólo una amiga y como vuelvas a llamarme capullo... te juro que...

—Eh... eh... eh... eh... —gritó Sere, haciéndolo callar—. No me interesa tu vida privada ni me interesas tú. Por lo tanto, te lo puedes ahorrar.

Sorprendido por el desparpajo de ella para callarlo, fue a decir algo cuando Usa indicó:

—No se te ocurra decirle a Mamuro que me has visto fumar, ¿entendido?

Al oírla, Sere miró a su amiga y preguntó en tono guasón:

—Además de no tener sentido del humor, ¿el muñequito es una nenaza chivata?

Boquiabierto, Darien gruñó:

—Lo de muñequito te lo puedes ahorrar. Lo de _nenaza _me acaba de ofender y en cuanto a lo de _chivato_, déjame decirte que...

—Eh... eh... eh... —gritó Sere de nuevo. Ese método nunca fallaba—. No me interesa lo que pienses.

Incrédulo por lo ridículo que se sentía ante ella, protestó:

—¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un imbécil?

—¿No eres un imbécil? —preguntó Sere.

Darien, enfadado y con ganas de estrangularla, siseó:

—Por supuesto que no lo soy.

—No, Sere... eso ya te lo aseguro yo —intervino Usagi—. Darien es un tío muy majo cuando quiere, aunque no crea en el poder de las Princesas Disney.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con complicidad y Sere dijo por lo bajini, mientras se ponía la coronita de plumas rosa de su hija:

—Vaya con James... Me cuesta creerlo.

Divertida, Usa fue a contestar cuando Darien gruñó:

—Mira, listilla...

—Princesa, por favor —aclaró Sere con mofa, señalándose la corona.

Usagi soltó una carcajada sin poderlo remediar. Sere era divertidísima y Darien, mirando a la descarada de la coronita rosa, siseó:

—Me estás sacando de mis casillas como poca gente lo consigue en este mundo. En menos de cinco minutos me has llamado muñequito, capullo, chivato y nenaza y sólo te lo voy a decir una vez más antes de irme, me llamo Darien, no James ni ninguno de los absurdos nombres que me has puesto.

¿Entendido, _princesita_?

Sere sonrió. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a los hombres y sin cambiar su gesto, preguntó:

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro ¿qué? —gritó él, fuera de sí.

—¿Seguro que no te llamas James, muñequito?

Darien maldijo. Aquella mujer era insufrible y decidió darse la vuelta y pasar de ella, pero Sere lo llamó:— James... James..., tienes la cremallera del pantalón abierta.

Rápidamente, él hizo ademán de subírsela y al darse cuenta de que era mentira, la miró y ella soltó con guasa:

—¡Has picado, capullín!

Al ver que iba a entrar de nuevo en su absurdo jueguecito, Darien se dio la vuelta y, con su cerveza en la mano, salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas.

Una vez se quedaron solas, ambas comenzaron a reír y Usa dijo, mientras Sere se quitaba la corona de la cabeza:

—¿Por qué eres tan malota con él?

—¿Yooooooooooooo...?

—Pobrecito. Darien es un encanto de hombre.

Sere, divertida, dio un trago a su Coca-Cola y respondió:

—Usagi, me muevo en un mundo lleno de hombres y o te espabilas o te espabilan. Por lo tanto, decidí espabilarme y ser yo la que juegue con ellos. ¿Has visto qué furioso se ha puesto?

—Ya te digo, Sere. Yo creo que es la primera vez que lo he visto así de enfadado con una mujer. Creo que lo has sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirmó Usagi.

Sere, divertida por lo conseguido, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

—Me encanta sorprenderlos.

Usagi sonrió. Estaba segura de que aquella sorpresa a su amigo en el fondo también le había gustado, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

Aquella noche, sobre las diez, todos los invitados se marcharon a sus casas. Con mimo, Sere cogió a su pequeña y la metió en su vehículo. Tras asegurarse de que estaba sujeta en su sillita, la tapó con una manta. Una vez cerró la puerta del coche, se volvió hacia Usagi y, abrazándola, dijo: —Gracias por la invitación. Lo he pasado muy bien.

—Gracias a ti por venir. Te llamo pasado mañana para quedar y comer, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo.

Una vez dentro de su coche, cuando iba a arrancar, a su lado se puso un impresionante deportivo color burdeos. Sere miró al conductor y se encontró con los impresionantes ojos de Darien que la retaban. Ella sonrió, y sin poder remediarlo, le guiñó un ojo y articuló para que él la entendiera:

—_Sayonara_, capullo.

Dicho esto, arrancó su utilitario y se fue dejando de nuevo a Darien sin palabras.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos días después, Usagi y Sere quedaron para ir de compras. Se pasaron media mañana en un centro comercial, adquiriendo cosas para los niños y para ellas.

—Creo que a Sele le encantará esta corona de cristales y brillantes multicolores. Tenemos mil coronitas, pero es que le gustan mucho. Mi niña es toda una princesa —rió Sere.

Una vez la compró y la guardó en la bolsa, las tripas le rugieron y Usagi dijo:

—Vamos, te voy a llevar a comer al mejor restaurante que hay en Múnich.

Media hora después, entraban en Jockers, y Armando, padre de Darien, al reconocer a Usagi, rápidamente la saludó.

—Pero cuánta mujer guapa y preciosa por aquí —comentó jocoso.

—Ya sé a quién ha salido tu hijo —se mofó Usagi y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, dijo divertida—: Te presento a mi amiga española Serena Muñiz.

—¿Española? Qué maravilla —asintió Armando.

Sere le tendió la mano con una grata sonrisa.

—Encantada, señor.

Armando le guiñó un ojo a la joven y cuchicheó:

—Sí me llamas Armando te lo agradeceré. Eso de señor me recuerda el ejército.

—¿Un recuerdo malo? —preguntó Sere, curiosa.

Armando, tras asentir con la cabeza, murmuró:

—Mi segunda mujer me dejó por un jodido americano.

—¿Era militar? —preguntó Usagi.

El hombre cabeceó e, intentando sonreír, añadió:

—Sí. Comandante, para más señas. Por eso te digo que lo de «señor» no me agrada, como tampoco suelen agradarme los americanos.

Las jóvenes se miraron y en ese momento Usagi entendió lo que Serena le había dicho y respondió:

—Vaya, Armando, no lo sabía. Lo siento.

—Es algo que pasó hace unos años y ninguno quiere recordar. En especial mi hijo mayor, que fue quien tuvo que tratar con ese yanqui en el divorcio.

Conmovida por aquello, Sere susurró:

—Lo siento, Armando.

El hombre asintió y, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa, dijo:

—Creo que se me pasaría el disgusto con un saludo de esos españoles.

Usagi, al ver la buena conexión entre ellos, repuso:

—Pero qué zalamero eres, Armando. ¡Tú quieres dos besos!

—Pues claro, muchacha, ¿acaso lo dudas?

Sere sonrió y, acercándose a él, le dio dos besazos en las mejillas y tras ello, preguntó:

—¿Se pasó el disgusto?

El hombre asintió y afirmó con una encantadora sonrisa:

—Totalmente.

Los tres sonrieron y Armando comentó:

—¿Sabes que me encanta tu nombre?

Sere abrió los ojos y, sonriendo, añadió:

—Entonces, seguro que te gusta la película _Lo que el viento se llevó_, ¿verdad? **Melanie nombre del libro**

El hombre asintió.

—Es la mejor película de todos los tiempos, aunque sea americana.

Ella soltó una carcajada y, acercándose a él, expuso:

—Para mis padres también. Con decirte, Armando, que mi hermana se llama Carola y yo Serena, te lo digo todo. **Melanie y Scarlett**

Alucinado, preguntó:

—¿En serio, jovencita?

—En serio, Armando. Esos nombrecitos son la cruz de nuestras vidas.

Al decir eso, los tres sonrieron y Armando las llevó hasta una mesa. Tras aconsejarlas sobre qué comer, se fue y Usagi comentó:

—Siento lo que ha dicho sobre los americanos. Yo no pienso igual. Creo que hay gente buena y mala en todos lados.

Sere sonrió.

—Estoy acostumbrada. Por eso te dije que me guardaras el secreto.

Usagi asintió y, aún sorprendida, preguntó:

—¿De verdad tu hermana se llama Carola?

—Sí... mis padres fueron así de originales, y que conste que si yo hubiera sido un niño, me habría llamado sin duda alguna Rhett, como el prota.

Entre risas, las dos devoraron lo que Armando les ponía delante. Todo estaba exquisito y Usagi, tras beber un trago de su bebida, preguntó:

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo tiempo, Usagi. Entre mi trabajo y Sele estoy muy ocupada. —Y anclando la mirada en ella, añadió—: Pero tranquila, tengo amigos con los que pasar un ratito divertido. Ésos nunca me faltan. Al entenderla, Usagi asintió y murmuró:

—Siento mucho lo de Seiya. Debió de ser terrible.

Sere dio un trago a su bebida y musitó:

—Lo fue y lo es. Todavía pienso en él más de lo que se merece.

Sorprendida al oírla, Usagi la miró y Sere aclaró:

—No sé por qué te cuento esto, pero necesito aclararte que Seiya me defraudó.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Cuando murió, me enteré de que yo no era la única mujer que existía en su corazón. Digamos que gracias a él tengo lo más bonito que hay en mi vida, que es Sele, pero también gracias a él no creo en los hombres ni en el amor. ¡Ni loca!

—No todos los hombres son iguales, Sere.

—Permíteme que desconfíe y te diga que el que Mamuro sea un loco enamorado de su mujercita, no quiere decir que todos sean como él.

Ambas sonrieron y Usagi añadió:

—Algún día te contaré mi historia con Mamuro. No fue fácil, pero el amor que nos profesamos pudo con todo y aquí nos tienes. Y antes de que digas nada más, creo que si le dieras la oportunidad a un...

—Usagi —la cortó ella—, lo último que quiero hoy por hoy en mi vida es un hombre. Yo solita me valgo para sacar adelante a mi hija.

—¿No echas de menos que alguien te abrace?

—No.

—Pero alguien a tu lado te daría una seguridad que ahora no tienes y...

—No, Usagi. Alguien a mi lado lo que me daría es inseguridad.

—Que te pasara eso con Seiya no quiere decir que te tenga que volver a pasar.

—Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón. Pero ahora ando con pies de plomo. No me fío de ningún hombre. Además, soy militar, piensa en mi profesión. ¿Qué hombre querría vivir la vida que yo vivo?

—Dijiste que no quieres ser militar toda tu vida.

—Una cosa es lo que yo diga y otra la jodida realidad, Usagi. Tengo una hija y he de sacarla adelante como sea yo sola. Conseguir un trabajo de ilustradora me encantaría, pero es algo bastante difícil, por lo tanto, de momento debo tener los pies en la tierra y seguir siendo militar.

—Tienes que pensar en Sele y en ti.

—Lo sé... y lo hago. Pero si te soy sincera, en quien no puedo dejar de pensar es en Seiya. Con decirte que hasta pienso en él cuando estoy con otros hombres.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

Sere asintió y, sin poderlo remediar, murmuró:

—Así de tonta soy. Me falla el amor de mi vida y yo sigo pensando en él.

En ese momento, tras ellas se oyó una voz:

—¿Sigues pensando en mí? Por Dios, muñeca..., me horroriza saberlo.

Al volverse, vieron que se trataba de Darien; Sere resopló.

—Capullo a la vista.

Él se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—A ti ni me acerco..., nena —aclaró mirando a la morena de ojos azules.

—Te lo agradezco..., nene —suspiró ella devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te guste mi cercanía?

—¡Serás fantasma!

Usagi fue a decir algo cuando Darien, divertido, susurró:

—Ya te gustaría a ti estar entre mis sábanas.

Sere soltó una carcajada.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad..., _bonito_.

—Hum... ¡¿bonito?! ¿Estás intentando decirme algo..., _bonita_? Porque si es así, he de aclararte que prefiero las pelirrojas mimosas y suaves a las rubias embrutecidas y rasposas.

Al recordar a la mujer que lo acompañaba dos días antes en casa de Usagi, Sere soltó con sorna:

—Si las pelirrojas mimosas y suaves son como la insoportable que te acompañaba el otro día, ¡me encanta ser una rubia embrutecida y rasposa!

Usagi, sin entender qué ocurría entre aquellos dos, los miró.

—Vamos a ver, ambos sois mis amigos, ¿no podéis estar cinco minutos juntos sin tiraros flores?

—No —respondieron los dos al unísono.

Molesta con su actitud, la joven se levantó.

—Tengo que ir al servicio. Procurad no mataros en ese rato.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la mesa, ninguno habló, hasta que llegó Armando con una jarra de cerveza para su hijo y comentó:

—¿Has visto qué amiga más guapa tiene Usagi?

Darien, mirando alrededor, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está esa belleza?

Sere resopló y Armando, al ver la guasa de su hijo, replicó:

—No te hagas el tonto, que sé que la has visto. Se llama Serena. ¿A que es precioso su nombre?

El joven dio un trago a su cerveza y respondió mirándola a ella:

—Porque lleve el nombre de la heroína de tu película preferida no quiere decir que tenga que ser una belleza.

Armando iba a contestar cuando uno de sus camareros lo llamó y se alejó dejándolos de nuevo a solas. Los dos se retaron con la mirada hasta que ella dijo:

—Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque entiendo que me mires, todas lo hacen.

—¿En serio? —Darien asintió y ella, divertida, replicó—: ¿Y no te has planteado que quizá te miren por la cara de tonto que tienes?

Ahora el que soltó la carcajada fue él.

—Eres tan parecida a Usagi en tus respuestas que cualquier día me dirás alguna de sus lindezas españolas.

Divertida ante ese comentario, Sere sonrió. Recordó lo que Usagi le había explicado que le decía a su marido cuando discutía con él y murmuró:

—¡Serás gilipollas!

—Increíble —se mofó Darien—. Las españolas lleváis esa palabra en los genes.

Atónita, fue a contestar cuando él preguntó:

—¿Tú siempre andas con la metralleta cargada?

—Ante atontados como tú... sí.

Darien dio un trago a su cerveza e, intentando apaciguar las ganas que tenía de seguir metiéndose con ella, preguntó:

—¿Se le curó a la princesa Sele la herida del dedito?

Sorprendida porque recordara el nombre de su pequeña, cambió su expresión y respondió:

—Sí. Realmente no fue nada. Pero una tirita de las Princesas Disney siempre consigue calmarla.

—¿En serio?

Sere sonrió.

—Totalmente en serio. Mi niña cree en el poder de las princesas y por eso te dije esa absurda frasecita delante de ella.

Ambos sonrieron. Aquello era una pequeña tregua y ambos lo entendieron como tal.

Permanecieron unos segundos sin hablar hasta que Darien dijo:

—¿Te gusta la comida de este restaurante?

—Riquísima —afirmó ella—. Nunca había venido, pero volveré. Sobre todo me han encantado los _brenz_.

—Los _brenz _de mi padre son famosos en todo Múnich y el codillo asado también.

—¿Armando es tu padre? —Darien asintió y, divertida, Sere reconoció—: Nunca lo habría imaginado. Él es tan simpático y tú tan capullo... pero ahora que te miro con detenimiento, tenéis los mismos bonitos ojos.

—Vaya...

—¿Qué?

Él sonrió e ironizó:

—¿Eso que acabas de decir lo puedo tomar como un cumplido?

Al ser consciente de lo que había dicho, Sere asintió:

—Sí. Si tus ojos son bonitos, lo son y punto.

Darien apoyó los codos en la mesa y se echó hacia adelante.

—Tú también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó.

Aquella conversación la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y, retirándose su oscuro pelo de la cara, Sere dijo:

—Gracias, pero no hace falta que tú me piropees también.

—Como has dicho, si tus ojos son bonitos, lo son y punto.

A Sere le entraron los calores.

Llevaba sin escuchar algo agradable de un hombre hacia ella más de dos años. Una cosa eran las buenas palabras de los amigos o de los hombres con los que se acostaba simplemente por sexo y otra muy diferente que aquél la mirara con sensualidad y le hablara de esa manera. Por ello, para romper el bonito momento, volvió a poner la sonrisilla en sus labios y sacó a la teniente Tsukino.

—Me alegra que te gusten, pero no te emociones, no te miran con deleite.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Por norma, los chulos no me gustan.

—Para chula ya estás tú, ¿verdad?

Con un gesto que en cierto modo a él le gustó, ella preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Darien se rió. Aquella mujer lo atraía y no era precisamente por sus bonitos ojos, pero sin ganas de entrar de nuevo en otra guerra dialéctica, dijo levantándose:

—Como siempre, no ha sido un placer verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sin mirar atrás, Darien se encaminó hacia su padre. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Sere observó el buen rollo que había entre ellos y tuvo que sonreír al ver cómo Armando le revolvía el pelo a su hijo.

Instantes después, Usagi regresó del baño y, mirándola, exclamó:

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Darien te ha dejado sola?

—Lo he echado yo, no te preocupes.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué os ocurre a vosotros dos? ¿Por qué siempre que os veis estáis igual?

Sere, encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió:

—No lo sé. El caso es que entre ese guaperas y yo no hay _feeling_.

En ese momento, Usagi oyó su nombre, miró hacia atrás y vio que Darien se despedía de ella y se marchaba. Cuando él desapareció, miró a su amiga, que bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza, y dijo:

—Pues lo creas o no, Darien es un tipo estupendo.

Sere sonrió y, acercándose a ella, repuso:

—No lo dudo. Pero cuanto más lejos esté de mí... mejor.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El martes de la semana siguiente, cuando Sere dejó a Sele en la guardería, regresó a su casa para llamar a su familia en Asturias. Tras dos timbrazos, oyó:

—Dígame.

Era su hermana y, divertida, adoptó un tono de voz sureño y dijo:

—Señorita Escarlaaata..., señorita Escarlaaata, al habla la señorita Serena.

—Mira que eres payasa, Sere —rió su hermana y añadió—: Que sepas que hoy estoy muy cabreada.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá ha hablado con papá.

—¿Y?

—Que cuando cuelga, siempre está histérica y al final hemos discutido. No entiende que yo quiera regresar a Fort Worth. Según ella, aquí vivo mejor que allí, pero...

—Dale tiempo, Carola. Aunque se haga la dura, no ha superado todavía el haber dejado a papá, y si tú también te vas...

—Vaya dos, Sere —la cortó su hermana—. Me van a volver loca. Y ni te cuento la abuela. Menuda ojeriza le ha cogido a papá con la pasión que le tenía. Se pasa todo el santo día llamándolo de todo. Y, oye, yo quiero mucho a la abuela, pero me harta está escuchándola todo el rato despotricar de papá.

Ambas reían cuando Carola dijo:

—Abuela..., un segundo. Estoy hablando yo. —Pero finalmente, dándose por vencida, le anunció—: Sere, te paso a la abuela, no sé qué narices te quiere decir. Luego seguimos hablando.

Divertida, Sere cabeceó hasta que oyó decir a gritos:

—¿Cuándo vienes, _neña_?

—Hola, abuela. Pronto, pero no sé la fecha todavía.

—Aisss, _¡descastá! _Cualquier día la palmo y me ves ya amortajada.

—¡Abuela!

—Eso sí, en el testamento te he dejado unas pocas perras para ti y la rapaza. No te olvides de pedirlas, que tu madre y tu hermana son muy listas.

—¡Abuela, por Dios! —rió ella al escucharla.

Zirconia, que era una vivaracha mujer de ochenta y seis años, insistió:

—_Neña_... ven pronto que la _güela _te quiere ver. Además, si vienes te haré pastel de cabracho, que sé que te gusta mucho y compraré sidrina en casa de Ovidio para ti.

Pensar en aquel rico pastel hizo que a Sere le rugieran las tripas y respondió:

—Vale, abuela. Haré todo lo posible por ir.

—Por cierto, ¿algún _mozu curiosu _a la vista?

—No. Ningún mozo a la vista —rió divertida.

—Que sepas que el _Ceci _llama muy a menudo. A tu padre fáltale un _fervor_.

—Abuela, papá se llama Kenji... ¡Kenji! no _Ceci _y... no es tonto, por mucho que te empeñes. Es normal que llame. Querrá hablar con mamá y con Carola.

La carcajada de Zirconia finalmente hizo reír a Sere. Acto seguido oyó la voz de Carola: —Desde luego, la abuela qué _jodía_. Mira que le gusta meter cizaña. Mira que decirte que mamá y yo nos quedaríamos con tu parte de su herencia. ¡_Pa _matarla!

—Y no olvides que ha aprovechado también para decirme que a papá, al _Ceci _como dice ella, le falta un hervor.

Ambas se rieron por aquello. Su abuela era un caso. Nunca superaría que su hija Ikuko se hubiera casado con un hombre de nombre impronunciable para ella y menos aún su separación.

Tras despedirse de su hermana, Sere puso una lavadora y la tendió. Se sentó en el sillón para leer, pero cinco minutos después ya estaba en pie. No podía parar quieta. Se puso ropa cómoda y se marchó a correr. Un poco de ejercicio nunca venía mal.

Veinte minutos después, ataviada con ropa deportiva y una gorra, salió a la calle. Encendió su iPod y rápidamente la canción _Pump it_, de The Black Eyed Peas, comenzó a sonar. Le gustaba aquel grupo y subió el volumen a tope.

Sin descanso, corrió durante una hora hasta que al pasar junto a una salida de vehículos, uno la tocó y terminó en el suelo.

Atontada por el susto, resopló. No le había pasado nada grave, pero al mirarse la rodilla vio que se había roto el pantalón y tenía sangre. De pronto, alguien le quitó los auriculares de los oídos y con voz preocupada preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando fue a responder, se quedó sin habla al ver que ante ella estaba el amigo de Usagi. Aquel con el que le gustaba meterse. Parpadeó. No podía ser. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Darien, tan sorprendido como ella al verla, murmuró:

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Joder, ni yo.

Soltándose de él, se levantó de un salto y apartándose unos pasos, gritó:

—¿Tú no miras cuando sales del puñetero garaje?

Ante aquel estallido, Darien respondió:

—Claro que miro cuando salgo de mi casa, pero...

—Pues quién lo diría —lo cortó ella, mientras se oía la música a todo volumen.

Mirándose la rodilla, Sere maldijo cuando él gruñó:

—El problema quizá lo tienes tú, bonita, al llevar la música tan alta y no oír lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Ella cerró los ojos y masculló algo ininteligible. Él tenía razón.

Apagó el iPod y la música estridente dejó de sonar. Se fijó en el lujoso coche y, señalándolo, dijo:

—Para tu horror, te informo de que te acabo de rayar el coche.

Darien miró en la dirección que ella señalaba y replicó:

—El coche no me importa, lo que me importa es que tú estés bien.

Vaya... el muñequito era menos materialista de lo que imaginaba y ella se mofó:

—De ésta no me muero.

Pero cuando puso el pie en el suelo, blasfemó:

—¡Joder! ¡Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

—¿Te duele?

Sere asintió y él se disculpó:

—Pues lo siento. No tengo tiritas de las princesas para que te quiten el dolor. ¿Tú tienes alguna?

Sere al oírlo, siseó:

—Vete a tomar por...

—Esa boca..., _bonita_.

—Eh... eh... eh..., capullo, ni se te ocurra mandarme callar.

Darien suspiró. Aquella mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero deseoso de ayudarla, cerró con el mando el coche, la cogió en sus brazos y propuso:

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa y miraremos ese tobillo.

—¡Suéltame!

Él no hizo caso.

Continuó su camino y cuando un golpe en la cara lo echó para atrás y ella bajó de un salto de sus brazos, gritó:

—Pero ¿tú estás chalada o qué? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Te he dicho que me bajaras y no lo has hecho.

Tocándose la nariz, Darien quiso estrangularla. ¡Menudo porrazo le acababa de dar! Pero conteniendo sus impulsos, dijo:

—Mira, guapa, está claro que tú y yo, cuanto más lejos estemos, mejor.

—Me jode reconocerlo, nene..., pero por una vez tienes razón.

Darien resopló. Aquella mujer era cuando menos impertinente y, echando mano de su saber estar, dijo:

—Te acabo de atropellar y lo mínimo que puedo hacer como persona sensata y decente que soy es preocuparme por ti. Ahora bien, si tú, Superwoman, puedes regresar a tu casa con el pie como lo tienes, cojo mi coche y me voy. Por lo tanto, dime, ¿necesitas ayuda o no?

Sere lo pensó. El pie le dolía, pero como él había dicho, cuanto más lejos estuvieran el uno del otro, mejor, y mirándole, le ordenó:

—Vete. Puedo continuar yo sola.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

Darien se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia su coche y una vez entró en él, arrancó y se marchó. A la mierda con aquella listilla .

Cuando Sere vio que se marchaba, se sentó en unos escalones que había al lado del garaje. Se miró el tobillo y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba bien. Sólo era una simple torcedura. Como siempre, su autosuficiencia había hablado por ella. El pie le dolía y sabía que le iba a costar llegar a su casa, pero lo lograría. En peores situaciones se había encontrado.

Acostumbrada al dolor, se levantó y, despacito, comenzó a caminar. Llegaría a su casa, ¡claro que lo conseguiría! Pero el pie se resentía y más que andar iba dando saltitos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que un coche iba escoltándola. Al comprobar que se trataba de Darien, se puso las manos en la cintura y preguntó:

—¿Pretendes atropellarme de nuevo?

—No caerá esa breva —se mofó él—. Anda, sube.

—No.

—Sube de una vez Ironwoman.

—Que noooooooooooooo.

Sere continuó andando y Darien, con paciencia, la siguió mientras tarareaba _Let's stay together _, de Al Green, que sonaba en su moderno deportivo.

Sin apartar los ojos de la cabezota que iba dando saltitos por la acera, esperó a que desistiera.

Finalmente, cuando ella no pudo más, se paró, caminó hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y tras sentarse, molesta ante el gesto guasón de él, dijo:

—Vivo muy cerca de ti. Cinco calles más adelante.

—¡Qué ilusión, vecinitos! —murmuró él.

—Mira, guapo, ¡no me calientes!

—Yo a ti... ¡Dios me libre! —se mofó divertido.

El semáforo se puso rojo y ninguno de los dos habló. Darien tarareaba aquella canción y Sere, mirándolo, murmuró:

—Deberías escuchar buena música.

—Eso escucho.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del coche y contestó:

—The Black Eyed Peas, Bon Jovi, ZZ Top o AC/CD, eso sí que es música.

—Prefiero el soul.

—Musiquita romanticona, ¡qué horror!

Darien la miró y ella, al ver que la observaba, se burló:

—Ah, claro, _muñeco_, olvidaba que eres todo un conquistador y a vosotros os va ese ronroneo de musiquita.

Darien resopló. Si comenzaba de nuevo a meterse con él, directamente la echaba del coche. Por ello, bajándose las gafas de sol para que le viera los ojos, replicó:

—Si sigues por ese camino, al final irás andando a tu casita..., _muñeca_.

El semáforo cambió y Sere decidió callar. Con el dolor de tobillo que tenía, prefería ir en coche.

Cuando pasó por delante de la guardería de su hija, inconscientemente comentó:

—Ésta es la guardería de Sele. —Y mirando su reloj murmuró—: Joder, tengo que recogerla en cuarenta y dos minutos.

Darien no respondió, condujo y cuando ella le ordenó parar ante un edificio alto, lo hizo. Se bajó para acompañarla, pero ella, mirándolo, dijo:

—Gracias y adiós.

Sin decir nada, la cogió de nuevo en brazos y sujetándole las manos para evitar cualquier imprevisto ataque, la advirtió alto y claro:

—Como me vuelvas a pegar, juro que te suelto de golpe.

—Atrévete.

Darien sonrió. Por primera vez vio que tenía el control de la situación y murmuró divertido: —No me tientes... No me tientes.

Sere sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió el portal. Una vez dentro, llamaron el ascensor y, tras subir a la cuarta planta, Sere le indicó una puerta con la letra D y anunció:

—Hemos llegado. Suéltame.

Él no hizo caso y ella, al ver que no se movía, siseó:

—Gracias. Te puedes ir. Bye... Bye... Ciao... _Bon voyage_.

Descolocado como nunca en su vida, Darien la miró. Nunca una mujer se lo había quitado de encima con tal descaro y, aunque quería marcharse, algo en él le pedía a gritos que se quedara. Pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Era lo mejor.

Al entrar en su casa, Sere fue directa a la cocina. Allí sacó un paquete de guisantes del congelador y se lo puso en el tobillo. Por suerte seguía sin hincharse, pero le molestaba. Cerró los ojos.

Necesitaba descansar un poco. Estaba sudada por las carreras que se había dado y dolorida por el golpe. Pensó en Darien y se percató de que el olor de su colonia se había quedado impregnado en su ropa. Con curiosidad, la olió y asintió. Aquel hombre olía muy bien.

Quince minutos después, se levantó cojeando y fue en busca de su vecina. Necesitaba que recogiera a su hija de la guardería, pero nadie le abrió la puerta. Eso la agobió y, activándose, se duchó con rapidez y se vistió. Ella misma iría a buscarla.

Cuando estaba poniéndose el abrigo, llamaron a la puerta. A la pata coja y con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha, abrió y se quedó a cuadros cuando vio que eran Darien, una cuidadora de la guardería y su pequeña.

La niña, al verla, le abrió los brazos y Sere, boquiabierta, la abrazó. Antes de marcharse, la cuidadora de la guardería le dijo con una grata sonrisa que se mejorara del pie y luego, tras pasear con descaro su mirada por el hombre, se marchó. Cuando Sere se quedó ante un Darien que no había abierto la boca, preguntó, entornando la puerta de su casa:

—Pero ¿qué haces tú con mi hija?

—Has dicho que tenías que ir a buscarla y como he supuesto que tu marido no llegaría a tiempo, te he solucionado el problema.

Al oír eso, a Sere se le puso la carne de gallina. Su marido no existía, pero dejando de pensar en ello, frunció el cejo y preguntó:

—¿Y por qué te han creído? No te conocen.

—Escucha...

Enfadada con la situación, lo cortó:

—No. No te escucho. No tenían que haber sacado a la niña de la guardería. Lo tienen prohibido. Pero ¿qué clase de guardería es ésa, que le dan los niños a todo el mundo? Los voy a denunciar. Les voy a meter un puro que se van a enterar.

Darien asintió. Ella tenía razón, pero para tranquilizarla comentó:

—Conozco a dos de las cuidadoras y saben dónde vivo y dónde trabajo. Les he dicho que somos amigos y que tú no podías recoger a la pequeña. —Y al ver su gesto de enfado, añadió—: Venga, mujer, tómalo por el lado positivo. Así no tienes que salir a buscarla. Y, tranquila, la niña no se la dan a cualquiera, ya has visto que una de las cuidadoras me ha acompañado hasta tu casa.

En ese momento, la pequeña Selene le echó los brazos a Darien y éste, sonriendo, la cogió y dijo:

—Princesa Sele..., dile a mamá: «¡No te enfades, mamá!»

—No te _fades_, mamááá.

Sere sonrió y quitándole a su pequeña de los brazos, fue a decir algo cuando él se le adelantó: —Me voy. Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

Al ver que se marchaba, Sere intentó ser amable por primera vez y musitó:

—Oye..., gracias.

Darien no la miró, asintió y continuó su camino hasta el ascensor. Sin querer pensar más en ello, salió del edificio, cogió su Aston Martin y se perdió en el tráfico. Tenía cosas que hacer.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Andrew será un**** nuevo**** personaje. Y los personajes que vayan apareciendo del libro anterior se los aclarare al inicio de cada capitulo**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Una semana después, Sere, con el pie recuperado, dejó a Sele con su vecina Saeko. La niña lloró. Cada vez le costaba más separarse de su madre y ella se marchó con el corazón encogido.

Tenía que volar junto a sus compañeros a Kabul para llevar suministros. Sería un viaje corto, por lo que no llamó a su madre y le dijo a Saeko que regresaría en un par de días. Pero al llegar a su destino todo se complicó y lo que iba a ser un viaje de cuarenta y ocho horas se convirtió en uno de setenta y dos. Había varios heridos que trasladar a Alemania por un accidente con uno de los coches, pero no habían llegado aún a la base de Kabul y había que esperarlos.

—Teniente Tsukino.

—Sí, señor —contestó Sere, saludando a un hombre de mediana edad.

—Dígale a alguno de sus hombres que le indique al doctor Jones dónde está el material que necesita.

Con profesionalidad, ella miró a dos de sus hombres y les indicó:

—Johnson, Hernández, busquen el material del doctor Jones y ayúdenlo a cargarlo en su vehículo.

El médico, un hombre serio y callado, llamó a varios de sus hombres y les ordenó cargar aquellas cajas junto a Johnson y Hernández en un jeep. Tenían que llevarlo hasta la tienda de campaña que utilizaban como hospital de primeros auxilios.

La vorágine se hizo a su alrededor mientras la teniente Tsukino, albarán en mano, indicaba con voz de mando la distribución de todo lo que habían llevado en el avión. De pronto un militar dijo:

—Teniente, busco las pilas para las gafas de visión nocturna y térmica. Dígame en qué contenedor están.

Sere miró el albarán y rápidamente respondió:

—En el diecisiete y dieciocho, señor.

El hombre, tras mirarla, asintió y preguntó:

—¿Es usted la hija del mayor Kenji Tsukino?

—Sí, señor.

—Dele recuerdos del comandante William Sullivan cuando hable con él... y ahora, váyanse usted y su equipo a descansar. En cuanto lleguen los heridos que esperamos, partirán hacia su destino.

Sere asintió. No le gustaba decir de quién era hija, porque rápidamente muchos se mofaban. Y así fue. En cuanto entraron en una de las tiendas, un teniente al que no conocía se burló:

—Vaya... vaya... si esta aquí la niñita del mayor Tsukino.

Al oírlo, Sere lo miró y siseó:

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?

Varios de los presentes se carcajearon. Ser mujer y militar aún era difícil en el ejército y ser hija de un alto mando no lo facilitaba.

Sere miró al hombre que la increpaba y le hizo un gesto soez con el dedo. Todos volvieron a reír.

—¡Guau..., qué chica más dura!

—Teniente —intentó mediar Sammy—, creo que...

—Tranquilo, Sammy —cortó ella con chulería—. Sé defenderme sola de los capullos.

El militar sonrió, y mirando de nuevo a Sere, que intentaba pasar de él, dijo:

—Yo sólo veo dos buenas tetas y un culito precioso.

Sammy y Artemis se tensaron. Conocían a Sere y sabían cómo solían acabar ese tipo de bromas con ella. La joven, tras mirar al hombre con indiferencia, se acostó en el catre. No quería problemas. Estaba muy cansada. Pero el militar con ganas de jaleo continuó:

—Necesitas que te dé mimos. Tu cara me dice que estás algo necesitada.

No le hizo falta oír más. Sere se levantó como con un resorte del camastro, cogió una bota del suelo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole directamente en la cara.

—¡Me has roto un diente! —gritó el hombre, estupefacto.

Sammy y Artemis sonrieron y más cuando oyeron a Sere decir en un tono peligroso:

—Si vuelves a dirigirte a mí, gilipollas, te juro que tras ese diente te voy a romper la boca entera. Y ahora, si no te importa, capullo, quiero dormir.

Dieciocho horas de espera después, por fin llegaron los heridos que debían trasladar y Sere se quedó sin habla. Ante ella había varios compañeros de la compañía Bravo 4, la de Seiya. Ramírez, Friedman y Clooney se alegraron al verla. Ella los abrazó y ellos le explicaron que habían herido al comandante de su unidad y que no tenía buena pinta. Eso la preocupó y fue en su busca.

Armand Palmer, comandante del batallón y buen amigo de Seiya y de ella, al verla exclamó:

—Teniente, ¡qué agradable verla!

Sere, dejándose de formalismos, se agachó junto a él. Tenía sangre en el costado y estaba muy pálido y caliente.

—Armand, ¿cómo estás?

Él, con los ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, la miró.

—He estado mejor —respondió mientras un enfermero le inyectaba algo en el suero.

—Sele recibió el juguete que le enviaste por su cumpleaños. Gracias —dijo Sere con una forzada sonrisa.

El hombre se alegró.

—¿Le gustó?

Ella asintió, intentando contener las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar. Armand era un hombre fornido y lleno de vida. Y verlo así y con aquel hilo de voz la hizo presuponer que nada iba bien y se asustó.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron hasta que al final él dijo:

—Sabes que apreciaba mucho a Seiya, pero también sabes que eras demasiado buena para él y que no te merecía, ¿verdad? —Sere no respondió. Pensó en la carta de Seiya que Armand le envió cuando aquél murió—. Si hubieras sido mi chica, nunca te habría decepcionado.

Sere asintió y, entendiéndole, repuso:

—Fui feliz con él, Armand. Con eso me quedo.

—Siempre me constó, preciosa. —Sonrió dolorido—. Pero tú te mereces algo mejor. ¿Has rehecho tu vida?

—No tengo tiempo. Yo creo que...

Con un esfuerzo que le crispó el semblante, él le cogió la muñeca y exigió:

—Hazlo.

Una vez la soltó, ella asintió con cariño y murmuró:

—Lo haré, Armand.

—Te exijo que lo hagas, teniente. Es una orden —susurró él con un hilo de voz—. Hazlo por mí. No me decepciones.

La joven teniente asintió y, tragándose las lágrimas, respondió:

—De momento, lo que voy a hacer es llevarte a Alemania para que te curen.

—No lo dudo. —Y antes de perder la conciencia, musitó—: Sere, disfruta de la vida.

Artemis y Sammy, que sabían quién era aquel hombre, se miraron al oír aquello.

Seiya y Armand eran muy amigos y sabían lo mucho que la joven teniente apreciaba al comandante. Pero aquello no pintaba bien. Los médicos se lo habían dicho al interesarse por su estado.

Y cuando Sere entró en la cabina del avión y se sentó en su asiento, Artemis dijo:

—Sere...

—Eh... eh... eh... —lo cortó ella—. No, Artemis. No digas nada. Tenemos que llegar a Alemania lo más pronto posible.

La angustia se apoderó de Sere. Necesitaban despegar cuanto antes de allí y llegar al hospital.

Pero todo era lento, demasiados heridos. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, la adrenalina y la angustia le llenaban el cuerpo y no pudo hablar hasta que llegaron a Alemania. Pero cuando aterrizó, supo que el comandante Armand Palmer había muerto.

Desesperada, no soltó una lágrima delante de nadie y cuando el avión quedó vacío, caminó con decisión hacia el despacho del comandante Blackmoon. Éste, al verla entrar, vio su gesto y, enterado de las malas noticias, no dijo nada. Firmó los papeles que ella dejó sobre su mesa y cuando vio que la joven se metía el bolígrafo en el bolsillo superior de su mono caqui, mirándola preguntó:

—¿Hoy no cierras el pestillo de la puerta?

Sin ganas de sexo, sólo de escaparse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, respondió:

—No.

Él se levantó, caminó hasta ella y, sin tocarla, murmuró:

—¿Pasas la noche conmigo?

—No. En cuanto pueda, salgo para Múnich.

El dolor y la rabia que vio en sus ojos lo hizo insistir:

—Atrásalo hasta mañana.

Sere lo miró. Realmente, el comandante Diamante Blackmoon era un hombre muy apetecible.

—Lo siento, pero no —repuso.

Sin más, abrió la puerta y él la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

—Si tú no vienes, sabes que llamaré a otra, ¿verdad?

Eso la hizo sonreír. Para ella Diamante no era más que sexo, y soltándose con un seco movimiento, respondió antes de salir por la puerta:

—Pásalo bien, Diamante.

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrazó a Sele. Necesitaba calor humano. Calor sincero. Calor con amor, y no dejó de abrazar y besar a su hija hasta que ésta se durmió.

Seiya muerto...

Armand muerto...

El teléfono sonó y rápidamente lo cogió. Era Souichi. Su buen amigo Souichi.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

—Jodida... muy jodida —respondió, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Souichi, que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, se lamentó:

—Siento mucho lo de Armand, Sere.

—Lo sé, Souichi. Lo sé. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—El hermano de uno de mis hombres está en la Bravo 4.

Durante un segundo, ambos permanecieron callados, hasta que Souichi dijo:

—Sere, esto no es vida para ti. Entiendo que te guste pilotar, pero creo que deberías replantearte lo de seguir en el ejército.

Oír eso la hizo sonreír.

—Si no supiera que es técnicamente imposible, pensaría que has hablado con mi madre.

Ambos sonrieron y él preguntó:

—¿Cómo llevas el curso de diseño gráfico?

—Abandonado. No tengo tiempo, Souichi. Entre unas cosas y otras.

—Debes sacar tiempo, Sere, y acabarlo. Si te gusta la ilustración más que pilotar un C-17 ¡ve a por ello! O búscate un novio rico que te saque del ejército, ¡tú decides!

Eso siempre los había hecho reír y ella replicó.

—Vale..., prefiero acabar el curso de diseñadora gráfica.

—Hablando de novios, ¿cómo va el tema?

Sentándose en el sillón, se retiró el pelo de la cara y contestó.

—Sabes que no quiero ningún novio. Me gustan los amigos. Con eso me basta y sobra.

—Pero a mí no, Sere. Tienes que encontrar a alguien especial. Alguien que...

—No.

La rotundidad de su respuesta le hizo decir a Souichi:

—Lo hemos hablado mil veces, cabezota. No todos los hombres son como el idiota de Seiya. Que él te engañara no quiere decir que todos vayan a hacerlo. Pero claro, conociéndote, debes de ir en plan teniente Tsukino, la asustahombres, ¿verdad?

Él la conocía muy bien... Divertida, respondió:

—¿Sabes, Souichi? Si de verdad le gustara a alguno de los tipos con los que salgo, la teniente Tsukino no los asustaría. Pero da la casualidad de que no busco gustar. Sólo busco divertirme y pasarlo bien. El romanticismo no es lo mío.

—Lo era... tú eras muy romántica hasta que el capullo de Seiya te jorobó la vida. Desde luego, le tienes que agradecer el que tengas hoy a Sele, pero ese capullo te hizo tanto daño que...

—No quiero hablar más de él —lo cortó.

—Vale. No hablaremos más de él. Pero me parece que voy tener que buscarte un novio. Conozco a varios hombres que...

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Animados, hablaron durante un buen rato. Souichi sabía lo mucho que la muerte de Armand le debía de haber dolido a su buena amiga y no colgó el teléfono hasta que la oyó reír a carcajadas.

Al día siguiente, tras una jornada agotadora con Sele, al llegar la noche le pidió a su vecina Saeko que se quedara con la pequeña durante unas horas. Necesitaba salir y desfogarse.

Cuando llegó al Sensations, como siempre, rápidamente varios hombres la abordaron y se decidió por dos de ellos y una mujer. En esta ocasión, cuando entraron en un reservado, Sere les ordenó que bajaran la luz mientras ella ponía un CD de música y la voz de Bon Jovi y su rock duro comenzaban a sonar. Cuando los hombres la miraron, ella pidió que la desnudaran. Encantados, así lo hicieron y cuando la tuvieron totalmente desnuda, ella misma se puso su pañuelo de seda en los ojos y ordenó:

—Hacedme vuestra. No preguntéis. Sólo hacedme vuestra.

La mujer la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó. Sere se dejó hacer. Necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba desconectar de su terrible realidad y sabía que aquello, al menos mientras durase, la haría olvidarse de todo y disfrutar.

Notó que la cama se hundía por varios puntos y pronto sintió que le besaban la planta de los pies, el estómago y los pechos. Varias manos paseaban por su cuerpo y el vello se le puso de punta.

Aquello era lo que hizo en un tiempo con Seiya, otros hombres, otras mujeres. Sexo... juegos... morbo. Vivir la vida. Era excitante e intentó disfrutarlo. Por ella. Por ellos.

Pasados unos minutos, sintió cómo las manos de la mujer le separaban las piernas y con su boca se adueñaba de su sexo. La chupó. Lamió con deleite y ella disfrutó. Mientras, la lengua de la desconocida se enredaba en su clítoris y se apretaba contra ella ofreciéndoselo todo. Instantes después, sintió cómo un dedo intentaba entrar en su ano hasta que lo consiguió. Un gemido gustoso salió de su boca, mientras otro de los hombres le mordisqueaba los pechos y el segundo le introducía con premura su pene en la boca. Con sensualidad, ahora era ella la que chupaba y lamía, mientras permitía que aquellos tres se adueñaran de su cuerpo y la música heavy continuaba. Un juego caliente al que le gustaba jugar con Seiya y que deseaba repetir de nuevo.

De pronto, la mujer que estaba entre sus piernas se apartó. Notó que alguien tomaba su lugar y la penetraba. Sere jadeó mientras el desconocido la empalaba una y otra vez, dándole placer.

—Háblame —exigió ella.

Si algo la excitaba, eran las voces cargadas de erotismo, las frases calientes mientras practicaba sexo. El lenguaje obsceno que en ocasiones se utilizaba, sumado a lo que se hacía, era para ella altamente provocador. Seiya lo hacía y Sere lo necesitaba.

—¿Te gusta cómo te follo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí... sí... sigue.

Él la agarró por la cintura para encajarla más y ella murmuró:

—Sí, Seiya...

—Eso es, preciosa... —respondió el desconocido sin importarle que ése no fuera su nombre—. Sigue... sigue así.

Aquellos movimientos la llevaron a tener un intenso orgasmo y cuando él bufó y alcanzó asimismo el clímax, sintió que otras manos la asían con fuerza, le daban la vuelta para ponerla a cuatro patas y la volvían a penetrar.

—Separa los muslos... más... más... —exigió el segundo hombre.

Sere hizo caso, mientras sentía cómo él se recostaba sobre su espalda, le daba un azote seco en las nalgas y murmuraba:

—Arquéate...

Ella hizo caso y el hombre, agarrándola por los hombros, la empaló en él y cuando ella gritó, susurró:

—Así... vamos... otra vez.

Sere lo volvió a hacer y volvió a gritar, totalmente entregada al disfrute.

Sin descanso, aquel hombre tiraba de ella y la penetraba. Su pene era más ancho que el del anterior y la llenaba más.

¡Seiya! Así jugaba con él.

Disfrutó imaginando, fantaseando con un pasado que nunca regresaría, mientras sentía sobre sus nalgas golpear el pubis de aquel nuevo Seiya.

El olor a sexo llenó la estancia. Nadie volvió a hablar. Sólo se limitaban a dar y a proporcionar placer. El placer que ella había ido a buscar y había exigido.

Liberada, Sere tembló sin control y, al sentir sus contracciones por lo que el tipo le hacía, mordió la sábana para no soltar un enorme grito de placer, mientras él hacía ruidos guturales cada vez que la penetraba.

Cuando el segundo hombre finalizó, Sere sintió cómo las manos de la mujer la hacían incorporarse y la volvían a colocar boca arriba en la cama. Se abrió de piernas para ella, que la lavó con agua. Una vez terminó, la secó, le abrió al máximo las piernas y con una exigencia que a Sere la excitó, comenzó a masajearle el clítoris en círculos para después apretárselo y soltarlo. Extasiada por el momento, sintió la lengua abrasadora de aquella mujer lamer sus fluidos, mientras los otros tipos le chupaban los pezones.

Morbo en estado puro. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

La mujer reptó por su cuerpo sin besarla, pues había quedado claro que no habría besos, acercó su boca a la suya y preguntó:

—¿Puedo ofrecerme a ti?

Sere asintió y respondió:

—Siempre y cuando yo también me ofrezca a ti.

Encantada, la mujer incorporó a Sere y ésta se tumbó. Al sentirla en la cama, ella cambió de posición y la otra, agarrándola de las caderas, colocó su vagina sobre su boca y Sere jadeó.

No veía nada por el pañuelo, pero el olor a sexo le hizo saber que la mujer esperaba ser aceptada. El ansia del momento hizo a Sere bajar la boca y encontrarse con aquella vagina abierta y húmeda. Al primer toque con su lengua, la otra jadeó. En un perfecto sesenta y nueve entre las dos, Sere se abría para que la otra entrara con sus dedos y su lengua y la mujer hacía lo mismo. Jugaron con sus clítoris, los chuparon, los mordisquearon y succionaron hasta que sus cuerpos llegaron al máximo placer.

El espectáculo que les ofrecieron a los hombres era increíble y cuando ambas llegaron al punto álgido de su juego, uno de ellos susurró:

—No os mováis ninguna de las dos. Os vamos a follar como estáis.

Sere asintió mientras escuchaba la canción de Bon Jovi que más le gustaba a Seiya, _Social disease_.

En la puerta del Sensations, Darien bromeaba con dos de sus amigas. Viluy y Diana eran calientes y divertidas y siempre que quedaban para verse en aquel local lo pasaban muy bien. Una vez dejaron los abrigos, Viluy propuso ir directamente a un reservado. ¿Por qué perder tiempo? Él accedió.

Al pasar por el reservado seis, la dura música heavy llamó de nuevo su atención. Recordó a la mujer que vio aquel día y levantó la cortina para ver si estaba allí. Como siempre, el espectáculo le gustó y sonrió al ver que era ella y volvió a fijarse en su curioso tatuaje. Un tatuaje que parecía moverse solo cuando se movía.

—Vamos, Darien —lo apremió Viluy.

Él, mirándola, contestó:

—Dadme dos minutos. En seguida voy.

Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron en el reservado, Darien sonrió. La noche prometía ser, como poco, fogosa con Viluy y Diana. Pero aun así entró toda su atención en la mujer que se divertía entre aquellos tres, la observó mientras ella disfrutaba al compás de la cañera música heavy. De nuevo se le antojó deliciosa y sexy. Y sin haberle visto la cara, sólo por cómo movía la cintura mientras era penetrada, se excitó. Quería jugar con ella, por lo que tendría que descubrir quién era. Intentó ver su cara, pero entre la luz tenue y el pañuelo que ella llevaba tapándole los ojos, le fue imposible.

Los jadeos llegaron al máximo y Darien estaba terriblemente excitado. Quiso desnudarse y tumbarse en la cama junto a aquella mujer para poseerla. Quería tener su turno, pero no debía. Él no había sido invitado a aquella fiesta. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al reservado donde lo esperaban. Allí, cinco minutos después, dos mujeres calientes le entregaron todo lo que él pidió.

Cuando aquella noche Sere llegó a su casa, tras darle las gracias a Saeko, se duchó y acostó como una autómata. El sexo para ella sólo era sexo. Nada de sentimientos. Sólo placer y, sin pensar más en ello, se durmió.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Endimión seguirá siendo el sobrino de Mamuro.**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El viernes por la tarde, Sere llamó a Usagi y quedó en ir a su casa para darse un bañito en la maravillosa piscina climatizada que tenían. Cuando llegó con Selene, la pequeña se volvió loca y, tras inflarle los manguitos rosa, Sere la metió en el agua con ella.

Divertida, observó cómo su pequeña chapoteaba en la piscina y la animó.

—Vamos, cariño, mueve los bracitos.

Sele, que en la guardería iba a clases de natación, rápidamente hizo lo que ella le pedía y Usagi, que las observaba sentada en el borde con sus hijos, aplaudió.

—Muy biennnnn, Sele, ¡nadas muy bien!

—¿Puedo sujetarla yo? —peguntó Endymion, uno de los hijos de Usagi, metiéndose en el agua.

—Claro, cariño. Ven..., ponte aquí —asintió Sere.

Encantada, observó cómo aquel jovencito sujetaba a su hija y se deleitó con la sonrisa de ambos.

Pasadas unas horas, en las que disfrutaron de la piscina, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Mamuro, el marido de Usagi, acompañado por su amigo Darien.

Éste, al ver a Sere, frunció el cejo. Sin duda alguna, en cuanto se percatara de su presencia lo pondría de los nervios y así fue. Nada más verlo, ella sonrió y dijo:

—Vaya..., llegó el atropellamujeres.

Todos sonrieron y Darien, de humor, repuso:

—Venga, no disimules, _guapa_. Me viste y te tiraste sobre mi precioso coche para llamar mi atención.

Sere al oír eso, levantó una ceja y replicó:

—Ya te gustaría a ti, nene.

Sin cortarse, él sonrió.

—Lo dudo, _nena_.

—Darien, ¿te metes en la piscina conmigo? —pidió Endymion.

Él, mirando al pequeño de ojos achinados, respondió:

—No, ahora no.

—¿No sabes nadar, capullín? —se mofó Sere. Y tendiéndole los manguitos rosa de princesas de su hija, añadió—: Ten, Sele te los presta.

Usagi soltó una carcajada. Lo de aquellos dos comenzaba a ser divertido y mirando a Darien fue a decir algo cuando su maravilloso marido la agarró por la cintura.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Hola, grandullón.

Y sin importarles los demás, se besaron con auténtica pasión, hasta que Darien dijo:

—Venga ya, idos a la habitación, por favorrrrrrrrrrrr.

Sere al oírlo, sonrió. Pensaba lo mismo que él, pero no tenía intenciones de decirlo.

—Sele, ahora vas a ser buena y mientras mamá se viste no te vas a meter más en la piscina, ¿vale? —le advirtió a su pequeña después de cambiarle el bañador y colocarle la corona.

La niña negó con la cabeza y ella, riendo con complicidad, preguntó:

—¿Te vas a volver a meter en el agua?

La pequeña asintió y corrió hacia el lateral de la piscina donde estaba Endymion.

—Sele, ven aquí, que no llevas los manguitos —la llamó Sere.

Pero la niña, divertida, siguió corriendo y Sere y Usagi se levantaron y corrieron tras ella. Darien y Mamuro observaban al pequeño Mamuro, que dormía en su sillita tan feliz.

—¿Qué te parece cómo duerme tu ahijado? —preguntó el orgulloso padre.

—¡Joderrrrrrrrr! —soltó de pronto Darien.

Mamuro, al ver la cara de su amigo, miró hacia las mujeres, que reían a carcajadas, y preguntó: —¿Qué ocurre?

Boquiabierto, Darien no se movió. Sólo podía mirar sorprendido el tatuaje que Sere tenía en la espalda y, quitándose la chaqueta, dijo:

—Creo haber visto ese tatuaje en otro lugar.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Mamuro.

Darien sin quitar los ojos de la joven, murmuró para que no lo oyera nadie excepto su amigo: —Si te lo digo no te lo crees.

En ese momento, el pequeño Mamuro se despertó y la atención de su padre fue totalmente para él.

Mamuro adoraba a su hijo, y mientras se prodigaba en cientos de mimos, Darien continuaba mirando a Sere.

De pronto, su rompecabezas encajó. Aquel cuerpo moreno y fibroso, unido al tatuaje y la música de Bon Jovi, no le dejaba la más mínima duda de que era ella.

Sorprendido por lo que había descubierto, no podía dejar de mirarla. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Cuando ellas llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, Sere, con su hija en brazos, dijo:

—Vamos, cariño, nos tenemos que ir a casita.

—Noooooooo —chilló la pequeña, agarrándose a Endymion.

—No se quiere ir, Sere... Quiere nadar un ratito más —comentó el niño.

—Agua... más _pischina _—insistió Sele.

Sere sonrió al oír a su hija. Aquella lengua de trapo le encantaba, pero mirándola directamente a los ojos, la apremió:

—Sele, nos tenemos que marchar.

La niña se resistió y volvió a gritar:

—Noooo, _pischina_.

—Sele, venga... Te pondré dibujos en casita, ¿quieres? —insistió para convencerla.

—Noooooooooo.

Darien, al ver la rebeldía de la pequeña, acercándose a ella se agachó e intentó convencerla:

—Sele, las princesas son buenas y obedientes. Haz caso a tu mamá.

La niña lo miró y, con un gracioso gesto, preguntó:

—¿Tú, _pínsipe_?

Darien sonrió. Sere soltó una carcajada y murmuró:

—Sí, pero de las Tinieblas. Vamos, Sele.

Todos rieron excepto él y Mamuro preguntó:

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

Sere, con su hija algo más calmada, recogió sus cosas y respondió:

—Esta noche tengo planes. Pero antes quiero bañar a Sele, darle de cenar y acostarla.

—¿Cenita romántica con tu maridito? —aventuró Darien.

Los ojos de Sere lo taladraron y tras cruzar una significativa mirada con Usagi, respondió, mientras se ponía los vaqueros y una camiseta.

—Digamos que es sólo diversión.

Sere se percató de que Darien no le quitaba ojo y plantándole cara, inquirió:

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Porque quiero.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me quitas ojo?

Él sonrió y, acercándose a ella, cuchicheó en su oído:

—Me gusta mirar los bichos raros.

—¿Me acabas de llamar bicho raro? —Darien asintió y ella murmuró—: Desde luego, qué borde eres, hijo mío.

—Gracias, mamá, me gusta saberlo.

—Lo último que querría ser es la madre de un becerro.

—¿Me acabas de llamar becerro? —Ella sonrió y Darien repuso—: ¿Tú tienes salidas para todo?

—No lo dudes..., capullo.

Molesto porque ella no callaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas, fue a decir algo cuando Usagi, al ver que se retaban con la mirada, preguntó:

—Pero ¿qué os ocurre ahora?

—Aquí, el _pínsipe_, ¡que se cree lo más! —contestó Sere mientras le ponía un jersey a su hija.

Al oírla, Darien achinó los ojos y dijo:

—Habló la novia de Thor. ¿Dónde tienes el martillo, guapa?

Sere cerró los ojos. Aquel hombre era insoportable y con gesto contrariado, siseó:

—Me acabas de ofender, pedazo de tonto.

—¿Por llamarte la novia de Thor?

—No, por llamarme bicho raro.

Mamuro soltó una carcajada. Desde luego, aquella mujer había sorprendido mucho a su amigo.

Usagi intervino en defensa de ella:

—¿Acabas de llamar bicho raro a Sere?

—Ni caso. Éste es tonto y como encuentre el martillo de mi famoso novio, se lo estampo en la cabeza sin piedad —contestó la aludida.

La pequeña Sele miró a Darien y, con su media lengua, repitió, señalándolo con el dedito:

—Tonto. Tú, _pinsipe _tonto.

El tono de voz de la pequeña lo hizo reír y mirando a la madre, murmuró:

—No puedes negar que es hija tuya.

Eso hizo reír también a Sere, que mientras le ponía el gorrito a su hija añadió:

—Así me gusta, cariño. Que los identifiques desde pequeña.

Quince minutos después, la joven se subió a su utilitario y se marchó. Cuando Usagi cerró la puerta de su casa, miró a Darien a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

—¿Tú también con eso? —se mofó él.

Tras mirar a su marido, que la observaba con su pequeño hijo en los brazos, Usagi le aclaró a Darien:—Serena es en cierto modo viuda. ¡Bocazas!

Mamuro y Darien se sorprendieron ante aquella noticia y Usagi, quitándole a Mamuro el bebé de los brazos, agregó antes de marcharse:

—De verdad, Darien, qué poco oportuno has sido esta vez.

Cuando ella se alejó, un descolocado Darien miró a su amigo y murmuró:

—Joder, tío, no lo sabía. ¿Tú sí?

—No.

—¿Qué te ha contado Usagi de ella?

Asombrado por aquel repentino interés por la joven que lo sacaba de sus casillas, Mamuro le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—Lo siento, Diamante Bond, pero realmente Usa nunca me ha hablado de la novia de Thor.

Ambos rieron y, deseoso de cambiar de tema, Darien propuso:

—Vamos, invítame a tomar un whisky de los que me gustan... Y como me vuelvas a llamar James Bond, vamos a tener más que palabras.

Tras cenar esa noche en casa de sus amigos, Darien decidió pasar por su casa para cambiarse de ropa y luego acudir a cierto local. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, allí podría despejar sus dudas sobre aquella joven.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Endimión seguirá siendo el sobrino de Mamuro.**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 11

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Aquella noche, al llegar al Sensations, Darien se acercó a la barra. Por norma, nunca llegaba tan pronto, pero ese día quería ver si Sere, la enigmática amiga de Usa, aparecía por allí. Durante más de una hora, habló con varias mujeres. Locas por sentirse especiales, todas lo miraban deseosas de ser la elegida esa noche, pero él no podía apartar sus ojos de la entrada.

Y de pronto la vio.

Allí estaba ella, subida a unos impresionantes tacones y con un ajustado vestido negro.

Parapetado tras dos mujeres, ella no lo vio y él pudo seguir todos sus movimientos.

La vio llegar hasta la barra e, instantes después, observó cómo varios hombres la rodearon. Su campo de visión se restringió y eso lo molestó. Durante varios minutos, intentó localizarla con la mirada, pero allí sentado le era imposible. Y cuando vio que ella entraba en el cuarto oscuro, no lo dudó y, cogiendo de la mano a una de las mujeres con las que estaba, entró también.

La oscuridad en un principio lo cegó. En aquel cuarto apenas se podía distinguir nada. No había música y sólo se oían gemidos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del lugar, la localizó y se acercó a ella. Soltándose de la mujer que lo acompañaba, ancló sus manos en la cintura de Sere y su olor lo impregnó.

Olía a fresa. Eso le gustó.

Mientras la pegaba a él, notó cómo el hombre que había entrado junto a ella le subía el vestido para meter las manos por debajo. Sere no habló y Darien, dándole la vuelta, la colocó de cara a él, mientras el otro hombre se agachaba, seguramente para mordisquearle el trasero.

Conmocionado por lo que de pronto la cercanía de aquella irritante mujer le hacía sentir, decidió no abrir la boca. Si hablaba, con seguridad Sere reconocería su voz y el morboso juego se acabaría. Las manos de ella subieron a su cuello y pronto sus labios comenzaron a repartir cientos de morbosos besos y mordiscos por su cuerpo.

Darien cerró los ojos y lo disfrutó y cuando su instinto animal le pidió más y la cogió de la nuca para besarla, ella se echó hacia atrás y murmuró:

—No.

Él cedió. Deseaba besarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuando Sere volvió a pasear la boca por su cuello y le dio de nuevo dulces mordiscos, no pudo contenerse y, a pesar de su negativa, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó. En un principio, ella se quedó parada y, retirándose, susurró:

—No.

Pero de nada le sirvió. Con exigencia, él atrapó sus labios con los suyos y la devoró. Metió su lengua en aquella sensual boca y la besó con deleite, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Sere, a quien no habían besado desde que Seiya murió, intentó resistirse a aquel beso, pero ante aquel ímpetu, su voluntad cedió y dejó que aquel desconocido la besara a oscuras y profundizara en ella. Abrió la boca y se dejó explorar mientras un gemido de satisfacción le salía del alma. Hacía tanto que nadie la besaba así, que su voluntad se anuló y disfrutó de la experiencia.

Aquel tipo besaba muy bien. Y lo que era más: ahora era ella la que profundizaba en su beso y se pegaba a él con desesperación. Le gustaba cómo sus grandes manos la apretaban contra su cuerpo. La cautivaba su olor y la atraía cómo le exigía y dominaba sólo con un simple beso.

Disfrutaba..., pero de pronto comenzó a sonar una suave música romántica y el recuerdo de Seiya regresó a ella. Separándose del hombre con furia, salió del cuarto oscuro. Darien maldijo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? La boca de ella lo había seducido y quería más. La deseaba. Por ello y jugándoselo todo, la siguió, pero al llegar a la barra, de nuevo estaba rodeada de hombres.

No se acercó. Simplemente se dedicó a observar con descaro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Sere, al verlo, se sorprendió y no supo si reír o llorar. ¿Qué hacía allí aquel idiota?

Pero levantándose del taburete, se acercó a él y preguntó en tono jocoso:

—¿Tú por aquí?

Darien sonrió.

—Lo curioso es verte a ti por aquí... y sola.

—¿Algún problema porque esté... sola?

—No es buen sitio para venir... sola.

—¿Por qué, nene? —lo retó ella.

Él fue a responder cuando Sere añadió:

—Éste es un local donde la gente viene a lo que viene, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé, _nena_..., pero tienes que tener cuidadito.

—Sola me las apaño muy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

Sin un ápice de vergüenza, ella miró a los hombres que la esperaban en la barra y agregó: —Precisamente no estoy sola. Como he dicho, tenía una cita con unos amigos y, como verás, no es nada romántico.

Darien, mirándola, al recordar, dijo:

—Siento lo que he dicho. Cuando te has ido, Usagi me ha explicado lo de tu marido.

Sorprendida por cómo la miraba, Sere contestó sin cambiar el gesto:

—Cosas de la vida...

Durante varios minutos, ambos estuvieron callados, hasta que ella hizo ademán de marcharse. Él la sujetó y, acercándose, murmuró en un tono ronco y sensual:

—¿Adónde vas?

—Me esperan, ¿no lo ves?

Darien miró a los hombres que los observaban y, sin ganas de soltarla, acercó la boca a su oído y murmuró:

—Hueles a fresas y a mí me encanta comerlas con chocolate.

Clavando su mirada en él, con el corazón a mil por lo que aquella intensa mirada quería decir, ella repuso:

—Me alegro por ti.

Sin darse por vencido, insistió:

—Sí quieres, tú y yo...

Sere rápidamente identificó el aroma de él con el olor del hombre que la había besado y tocado en el cuarto oscuro y con un agrio tono de voz, siseó:

—_Pínsipe_... tú ya has jugado conmigo todo lo que tenías que jugar.

Con chulería, Darien murmuró sin separarse de ella:

—No siento lo del beso.

—Pues deberías sentirlo.

En un tono de voz bajo e íntimo, él añadió:

—Me ha encantado tu boca y estoy seguro de que me encantaría tu cuerpo y a ti el mío. No sé por qué te resistes, preciosa... Somos adultos, estamos en este local y ambos sabemos a lo que se juega aquí.

Agitada, Sere lo miró.

La intensidad de su mirada y las cosas que le decía la excitaban. Pensar en Darien, en aquel hombre de tentadores labios chupando su cuerpo como si fuera una fresa con chocolate, la excitó. Le temblaron las piernas al imaginar cómo la poseería, pero sin querer dar su brazo a torcer con aquel tocapelotas, replicó:

—Te has saltado una de las normas del club. Me has besado. Has hecho algo sin mi permiso y podría hacer que te echaran, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró él, paseando su boca por el cuello de ella. Se negaba a dejarla marchar—. Pero aunque me cueste, reconozco que ha merecido la pena saltarse la norma.

Cautivada por la sensualidad que emanaba él por los cuatro costados, mientras la acariciaba intentó dar un paso atrás para apartarse, pero Darien no la dejó y murmuró mientras su mano pasaba por sus posaderas con tensión.

—Te aseguro que si tú y yo entramos en uno de esos reservados, te voy a dejar más que satisfecha.

—Lo dudo, capullo.

Él sonrió.

—No lo dudes, nena.

—¿Dónde te has dejado las cadenas? —Y al ver cómo la miraba, añadió con mofa—: Lo digo por lo de fantasma. ¡Serás creído!

Darien, acercándose a su boca, murmuró:

—No, cariño, no soy fantasma. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y dime qué mujer no me mira con deseo. Todas me quieren entre sus piernas. Todas quieren que las haga chillar de placer y me las folle. Todas...

—Todas no —lo cortó ella—. Yo no. Eres demasiado prepotente para lo que busco.

Divertido por la conversación y sin permitirle retroceder ni un milímetro, insistió:

—¿Estar seguro de uno mismo es ser prepotente? —Ella no respondió—. Vaya, querida Sere, pues entonces creo que ambos somos prepotentes... y tontos.

Ahora la que sonreía era ella. Con una cautivadora sonrisa, acercó su boca a la de él y tras permitirse pasarla por encima para volverlo loco, siseó:

—No te deseo.

—Mientes, Superwoman, y lo sabes. Tu piel se excita cuando la toco y tus ojos me miran ardientes de deseo. Sabes que te volvería loca de placer y eso...

—¡Serás creído...!

—Seguro que si meto mi mano entre tus piernas estás húmeda, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón. Estaba muy húmeda y excitada. Aquella cercanía, aquel hombre y sus palabras la tenían cardíaca, pero no dispuesta a caer bajo su influjo, siseó:

—¿Qué tal si me sueltas para que pueda ir a pasarlo bien?

—¿Quizá otro día?

Sere negó con la cabeza y susurró:

—Ni hoy ni nunca. Soy muy selectiva con los hombres a los que permito meter sus manos entre mis piernas. No me vale cualquiera y tú... no me vales.

Darien la soltó como si se quemara. Sus palabras no le gustaban. Apartó las manos de su trasero y ella, guiñándole un ojo, murmuró antes de marcharse:

—Pásalo bien..., nene.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Darien vio cómo ella se acercaba al grupo que la esperaba y charlaba con ellos. Él dio un trago a su bebida y maldijo. Era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer le daba calabazas. Pero eso no era lo malo. Lo malo era que era la primera vez en su vida que él deseaba con ansia a una mujer y no la conseguía.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, observó cómo se encaminaba hacia los reservados con dos hombres sin mirarlo siquiera. Lo ninguneaba. Eso lo mosqueó, y pidió otro whisky al camarero.

Instantes después, varios amigos se unieron a él e intentó no pensar en lo que ocurría tras aquellos cortinajes.

Pero media hora más tarde no pudo más y se encaminó hacia allá. Rápidamente supo dónde estaba ella. Sonaba la música de Bon Jovi y, ofuscado, abrió la cortina para observar.

En un jacuzzi redondo, Sere se divertía mientras los hombres que había elegido le daban placer.

Como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo, Darien se quedó allí durante un buen rato, hasta que su mirada y la de ella se cruzaron y, sin tocarla, sólo con mirarla, sintió que su pene iba a reventar.

Aquella descarada debía de esperarlo, porque no llevaba ninguna venda y, entre gemidos de placer, clavó sus bonitos ojos azules en él y sonrió con malicia, mientras era penetrada con entusiasmo por dos hombres. Darien quiso marcharse de allí, pero no pudo.

Deseaba oírla...

Y se moría por poseerla...

Pero eso era imposible. Al final, ofuscado, se fue del reservado y decidió montar su propia fiesta.

En la sala, dos amigas se animaron rápidamente a entrar en un reservado con él, y allí disfrutó de otros cuerpos mientras en la mente sólo la tenía a ella.

Días después, volvieron a coincidir. En esta ocasión, Sere estaba rodeada por varios hombres en la barra y, sin ningún disimulo, Darien se acercó hasta ellos para escuchar lo que decían.

Todos querían ser los elegidos por Sere.

Todos le regalaban los oídos.

Todos se morían por jugar con ella.

Sere cogió a dos de la mano y se los llevó a un reservado, donde poco después se oyó la voz de Bon Jovi.

En otra ocasión, otra noche, Sere estaba sola en la barra. Los hombres se le aproximaban, pero ella los echaba de su lado. Darien no se acercó, se mantuvo a distancia y sus miradas, como siempre, se encontraron. Por norma, se miraban con desafío, pero esa vez ambos supieron que lo hacían con deseo.

Dos parejas se acercaron a Darien y se sentaron a su lado. Él los invitó a una copa mientras, sorprendido, observaba cómo Sere aquella noche no le quitaba ojo de encima. Eso lo calentó y lo hizo sentirse bien. Por fin había atraído totalmente su atención.

En un momento dado, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y ella sonrió con sensualidad. Darien le devolvió la sonrisa para después desaparecer con las parejas en un reservado.

Durante un buen rato, estuvo atento para ver si oía la música heavy, pero no fue así y le extrañó.

Cuando salió del reservado, ella no estaba en el local. Se había ido.

Una semana después, tras unos días sin verse, volvieron a coincidir en el local. Esta vez Darien la miró con deseo. No había podido borrar de su mente cómo ella lo miraba aquel día y con sólo pensarlo se calentaba. Como era de esperar, Sere al verlo sonrió y el juego de miradas comenzó, y cuando Darien creyó que ya lo tenía todo ganado, ella se levantó y, tras guiñarle un ojo a una pareja que tenía delante, desapareció tras los cortinajes.

Así pasaron dos semanas más.

Muchos jueves y sábados por la noche ambos acudían al local. Darien nunca estaba solo y Sere pudo comprobar cómo las mujeres revoloteaban enloquecidas a su alrededor en busca de ser las elegidas. Y aunque al principio esas actitudes no la molestaban, de pronto, pasados los días, comenzó a sentir cierta aprensión por ello. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Cada jueves y sábado se miraban, se calentaban, se retaban, para luego entrar cada uno en un reservado diferente para gozar del sexo. El problema era que ya ninguno disfrutaba lo que antes deseaba, una vez se cerraba el cortinaje del reservado, la diversión se acababa.

Pero un sábado, tras controlarse mutuamente durante más de una hora, cuando Darien, ofuscado, se marchó del brazo de dos mujeres, Sere lo siguió. Vio que entraba en una de las salas donde había varias camas y un jacuzzi y que rápidamente comenzaba a jugar.

Decidida, Sere regresó a la sala y, tras elegir a dos hombres, volvió a entrar donde estaba Darien. Una vez dentro, lo vio entregado al deleite con aquellas mujeres y decidió hacer lo mismo. Se tumbó en la cama de enfrente y cuando se aseguró de que la había visto, se entregó al disfrute de sus dos hombres sin vendarse los ojos.

Darien, al verla, ya no pudo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Las mujeres con las que estaba eran deliciosas, tentadoras, ardientes, pero para sus ojos ya sólo existió ella. Mientras penetraba a una de las mujeres, que, enloquecida, se movía debajo de él, y la otra le mordisqueaba gustosa el abdomen esperando su turno, él miraba al frente, donde Sere, sentada a horcajadas sobre un hombre, buscaba su propio placer moviendo las caderas mientras un segundo la tocaba deseoso de penetrarla.

Sere sentía en su propio cuerpo cada acometida de Darien a la mujer.

Darien percibía cada movimiento de Sere con el hombre, y ello lo hacía jadear.

La tensión sexual no resuelta los estaba matando.

Ambos lo sabían.

Sus miradas lo gritaban.

Sus cuerpos lo demandaban.

Y el morbo del momento fue el que originó que, sin acercarse ni tocarse, se sintieran el uno en el cuerpo del otro.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 12

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

En la cancha de baloncesto, Darien le hizo un pase a su amigo Mamuro y éste encestó justo en el momento en que un sonido estridente anunciaba que había finalizado el tercer parcial del partido. Usagi gritó de felicidad.

—Hola.

Usagi miró a su lado y sonrió al ver a Sere sentarse junto a ella.

—¡Qué bien que hayas venido!

—Saeko se ha quedado con Sele y me he podido escapar. ¿Cómo van?

—Vamos ganando, 65 a 59 —respondió Usagi—. Pero todavía queda el último parcial y los de Stuttgart son muy buenos.

Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a charlar.

Mamuro se sorprendió al ver quién acompañaba a su mujer.

—Vaya..., la cosa se pone interesante —cuchicheó acercándose a su amigo.

Darien, que en ese instante bebía de una botella que uno de los asistentes le había pasado, miró hacia donde Mamuro le indicaba y al ver a Sere allí se echó agua por la cabeza.

—Interesantísima —murmuró.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y Darien, con guasa, le guiñó un ojo. Sere le susurró a su amiga:— ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que James Bond jugaba a básquet?

—Di por hecho que lo sabías.

—Pues no, no lo sabía. Y si lo llego a saber, te aseguro que no vengo. Me apetece tener una noche tranquilita.

Usagi sonrió sin saber a qué se refería y, acercándose a ella, la calmó:

—La tendrás. Él estará ocupado con la pelirroja que tenemos aquí delante. Es más, te la voy a presentar.

Usagi dio un toquecito a una mujer que estaba delante de ellas, hablando por el móvil, y, mirándola, dijo:

—Kakyuu, te presento a mi amiga Serena Muñiz.

La pelirroja sonrió sin levantarse de su asiento.

—Encantada, Serena.

—Lo mismo digo, Kakyuu.

Cuando ésta continuó hablando por teléfono, Usagi comentó:

—Darien no vendrá a la cena. Creo que tiene planes con Kakyuu. Y mi intención es presentarte a algunos compañeros de Mamuro, como el número doce, el dieciocho y el veintiuno. ¿Qué te parecen?

Con curiosidad, Sere miró a los hombres que ella le indicaba y sonrió. La verdad era que todos ellos estaban muy bien, pero mirando a su amiga, contestó:

—Si mi abuela te oyera, te diría que eres una alcahueta.

Usagi sonrió.

—Mi hermana y mi padre también me lo dirían. Vamos, dime cuál quieres que te presente.

Paseando sus ojos por los tres, Sere finalmente se decidió:

—El número doce.

Ambas rieron y segundos después, comenzó el cuarto parcial del partido.

Las jugadas que realizaban cualquiera de los dos equipos eran maravillosas. Todo un espectáculo y Usagi pronto vio que Sere entendía muchísimo más de baloncesto que ella.

Disfrutando del partido, Sere observó lo buen jugador que era Darien. Se movía por la cancha con una agilidad que le secaba la boca.

Ella, que lo había visto en acción en otros menesteres, suspiró. Aquel hombre era un espectáculo andante, tanto vestido con traje como desnudo o con el equipo de básquet. Sin poder evitarlo, paseó su mirada por sus fuertes brazos. Los brazos con los que había soñado la noche anterior y que la volvían loca.

Marcó catorce puntos él solito y Sere aplaudió. Darien realmente era increíble. Elegante en sus movimientos y asolador cuando atacaba. Y cuando sonó el estridente timbre del final de la cuarta parte, Usagi y Serena, encantadas, aplaudieron y silbaron. El equipo al que apoyaban había ganado y eso debía celebrarse.

Mientras esperaban en la sala a que los jugadores salieran de las duchas, Sere se fijó en la pelirroja que esperaba a Darien. Es más, creía haberla visto en el Sensations. Cuando él salió del vestuario, caminó directamente hacia la pelirroja y, dándole un beso en la boca, murmuró algo que sólo ellos pudieron oír y que la hizo sonreír.

Abstraída mientras lo observaba, Sere no se fijó en que un hombre se ponía a su lado hasta que Usagi, llamando su atención, dijo:

—Serena, te presento a Richard, el dorsal número doce.

—Buen partido, Richard.

—Gracias, Serena —respondió aquel rubio, encantado.

Centrándose totalmente en el hombre que sonreía ante ella, Sere le dio dos besos y él, feliz, los aceptó. Hablaron durante un rato, mientras el resto del equipo terminaba y salía de las duchas, y cuando todos estuvieron, Mamuro preguntó:

—¿Dónde os apetece ir a tomar algo?

Tras varios nombres, al final todos decidieron ir a la coctelería de uno de los del equipo.

Cuando iban hacia allí, Sere vio que Darien, de la mano de la pelirroja, los seguía.

—Pero ¿no has dicho que James Bond tenía planes? —cuchicheó acercándose a su amiga.

Usagi, al ver lo que ella indicaba, preguntó levantando la voz:

—¿Vienes a la coctelería, Darien?

Éste asintió y, con una sonrisa, respondió:

—Sí. Kakyuu y yo tenemos sed.

Sere suspiró. Le molestaba tener que aguantarlo aquella noche e, intentando no coincidir en ningún momento con él para que no le hablara, al llegar al local se sentó lo más lejos que pudo.

Mientras miraba la carta de cócteles, Usagi, divertida, comentó:

—Esta coctelería es de Svent y mira —afirmó, señalando con el dedo—, tiene mi cóctel.

—¿Tu cóctel?

Usagi soltó una carcajada y explicó:

—Una noche, Svent hizo un concurso de cócteles entre los asistentes, ganó el mío y decidió incluirlo en la carta.

Sorprendida, Serena sonrió y, leyendo el nombre del cóctel, preguntó:

—¿«Pídeme lo que quieras», ése es el nombre de tu cóctel?

Usagi, encantada, asintió. Ella y quienes la conocían íntimamente sabían el porqué de aquel nombre. Acto seguido, dijo:

—Pídelo, te va a encantar.

Sere soltó una carcajada y convino:

—Vale..., pero ¿qué lleva?

Sin querer revelar los ingredientes, Usagi contestó:

—Yo lo voy a pedir. Tú pídelo también y luego, cuando lo pruebes, me dices qué te parece.

Divertida, Sere asintió. Quería probar ese cóctel. Y cuando el camarero se les acercó, ella lo miró y le informó:

—Nosotras queremos dos «Pídeme lo que quieras».

Usagi sonrió...

Mamuro sonrió...

Y Darien, que la había oído, también... sonrió.

De aquel grupo, sólo ellos tres sabían que Usagi llevaba esa frase tatuada en el pubis, algo que a los tres les había despertado siempre mucho morbo.

Cuando el camarero dejó la bandeja con varios cócteles, Mamuro cogió uno de los que conocía y se lo tendió a su mujer, que, encantada, lo besó. Sere estaba mirándolos cuando Darien cogió el otro cóctel y, con mofa, se lo tendió a ella, diciendo en un tono bajo:

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Sin pillar el significado de esas palabras, Sere lo miró, tomó el vaso que él le entregaba y, con una expresión que hizo reír a los demás, repuso:

—Te pediría que hicieras el pino con una mano, pero creo que te despeinarías, _muñeco_.

Darien soltó una carcajada y, sin responder, se acercó a donde estaba Kakyuu y, besándola en el cuello, comenzó a hablar con ella, intentando obviar a la mujer que realmente lo tenía abstraído.

Sere bebió un sorbo de su cóctel. Estaba rico. Era refrescante y, cuando miró a Usagi, preguntó: —Esto lleva Coca-Cola, ¿verdad?

Su amiga rió y, tras dar un trago que le supo a gloria, la retó:

—Ahora adivina qué más.

Ambas rieron y continuaron charlado con afabilidad mientras Darien las observaba. Sin dejar de hablar con Kakyuu, éste paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Sere. Aquel pantalón de cuero negro, a juego con un chaleco también negro y las botas de tacón, le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien. Estaba muy sexy.

Tras varios cócteles, todos decidieron ir a comer algo o acabarían borrachos como cubas.

En el restaurante, Sere se volvió a sentar lo más alejada que pudo de Darien. Había reparado en cómo sus miradas se cruzaban en varias ocasiones en la coctelería y no quería que nadie las malinterpretara. Él, que también se había percatado de las miradas, sonrió. Se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, pero buscó un ángulo desde donde pudiera seguir contemplando sus movimientos a la perfección.

No sabía qué le ocurría, pero aquella chulita española lo atraía como un imán, y cuando a media comida ella se levantó y fue al baño, él hizo lo propio después, con disimulo.

Cuando Sere salió del aseo, la agarró del brazo y, arrinconándola contra la pared, preguntó: —¿Irás al Sensations esta noche?

—A ti precisamente no te lo voy a decir.

Darien frunció el cejo y murmuró:

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

—Y nunca lo harás.

Él sonrió por esa chulería e insistió:

—¿Lo pasas bien con Richard?

Asombrada por la pregunta, Sere suspiró.

—Mira, nene..., ocúpate de tu pelirroja y deja de mirarme. Estoy harta de tus miraditas y...

—Si sabes que yo te miro —la cortó él— es porque tú también me miras a mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Boquiabierta por no saber qué contestar a aquello, Sere protestó:

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme, ¡imbécil!?

Pero Darien no se movió. Se dedicó a observarla con sus ojazos azules, hasta que ella, nerviosa, siseó:— Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.

Al oír eso, con una peligrosa mirada, él sonrió y, acercando su boca a la de ella, murmuró:

—Te equivocas... podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

Y, sin más, la besó. Acercó su boca a la suya, la aplastó y metió la lengua, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que llevaba ansiando desde que la había visto sentada en las gradas de la cancha y en ese instante había ido a buscar. No obstante un mordisco de ella en el labio lo hizo soltarla.

—¡Serás bruta!

—¿Yoooooooooooooo?

Tocándose el labio, Darien se sorprendió al ver que tenía sangre y, molesto, le espetó:

—¿Cómo se te ocurre morderme?

Con una sonrisita en los labios, Sere respondió al ver la sangre:

—Tengo una tirita de princesas en el bolso, ¿quieres que te la ponga?

La expresión de él le hizo saber lo enfadado que estaba por aquello. Eso le gustó y, sin amilanarse, afirmó con chulería:

—Vuelve a besarme y juro que te arranco la lengua. —Y antes de marcharse, añadió—: Y súbete la cremallera del pantalón..., capullo.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Darien dolorido por el mordisco. Él no pensaba caer de nuevo en la tontería de la cremallera del pantalón. Cuando consiguió reponerse, volvió a la mesa donde estaban todos y uno de sus compañeros gritó:

—Colega..., súbete la cremallera, que el pajarito se escapa.

Darien resopló ante las risas de todos. Se llevó las manos a la cremallera y se la subió, mientras observaba que Sere lo miraba con cara angelical y parpadeaba.

La cena fue fantástica y Richard resultó ser un hombre increíble. Sere habló con él sobre básquet, dejándolo sorprendido al ver lo mucho que ella conocía de ese deporte. Al final, Sere le confesó que había estado en un equipo en su época de estudiante y cuando el jugador lo dijo en voz alta, todos la miraron.

Darien, aún molesto por el mordisco, propuso:

—Cuando quieras te reto a unas canastas. Pero tranquila, te daré ventaja.

Ella sonrió lo mismo que todos los demás y replicó:

—Tranquilo, muñequito. Sin ventaja, te ganaré.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo. —Y, sin darle tregua, preguntó—: ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? Parece que lo tienes hinchado.

Todos lo miraron. Darien maldijo por aquella indiscreción y siseó:

—Me he mordido sin querer.

Sere sonrió. Hizo una bola con una miga de pan y, sin levantarse de su silla, la lanzó y, tras dar en el centro de la frente de Darien, murmuró:

—Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bola.

Eso los hizo reír a todos a carcajadas. Darien, molesto por la poca vergüenza de aquella mujer, cogió la bolita de pan y, sin moverse tampoco de su sitio, la lanzó, introduciéndola en el escote de ella y añadió:

—Donde pongo el ojo, meto lo que quiero.

De nuevo las risas y esta vez por el doble sentido de lo que él había dicho. Serena se sacó la bola de pan de entre los pechos y cuando fue a responderle, Darien preguntó:

—¿De verdad te crees tan buena, _nena_?

Sin un ápice de piedad ante los retos, la teniente Tsukino clavó su azulada mirada en él y respondió con decisión:

—Si me lo propongo, nene, soy la mejor.

De nuevo risas y aplausos ante aquel duelo de titanes. Usagi miró a su amiga y al ver la guasa en el gesto de Darien, cuchicheó:

—Pasa de él. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo hace para picarte?

Sere sonrió y, divertida, repuso antes de seguir hablando con Richard:

—Que pase él de mí. Le saldrá más a cuenta.

Usagi al oírla y ver cómo Darien la miraba, sacó sus propias conclusiones. Miró a su marido. Allí ocurría algo y, acercándose a él, murmuró:

—Creo que entre estos dos hay temita.

—¿Temita? —repitió Mamuro, divertido.

Abrazándose a él para que Sere no la oyese, preguntó:

—¿Tú no crees que entre Darien y Sere hay algo? No sé, quizá sea mi sexto sentido, pero esa manera de mirarse y retarse me indica que se atraen. ¿No crees tú lo mismo?

Mamuro miró a los aludidos y, tras beber un trago de su cerveza, posó su mirada en su preciosa mujer y respondió:

—Princesa, sólo diré que de estos dos me espero cualquier cosa.

Ambos sonrieron divertidos. El destino siempre hacía de las suyas.

Cuando pidieron los postres, Sere sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le encantaba el chocolate. Darien se encargó de pedir varias _fondues _de chocolate y frutas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él pinchó una fresa, la mojó en chocolate y, tras pasársela por los labios, se la introdujo en la boca, aunque la cara se le contrajo al notar el dolor del labio.

Darien conocía un secreto de ella que Sere no quería revelarle a nadie. La gente no solía ver con buenos ojos el tipo de sexo que él, Mamuro, Usa o aquella deslenguada practicaban. Si lo supieran, seguro que los tacharían de lo que no eran.

Conmocionada por el morbo de haberlo visto comiéndose la fresa con chocolate, Sere pinchó un trozo de plátano. Lo mojó en la _fondue _y, cuando fue a sacarlo, el plátano había desaparecido.

Sorprendida, miró el pincho y, con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Darien sonreír. ¡Maldito!

Intentó no hacerle caso. No mirarlo. Pero sus ojos sólo lo querían mirar. Y cuando vio cómo él le pasaba a su amiga Kakyuu un trozo de plátano bañado en chocolate por los labios y luego se los chupaba, se excitó. Aquel simple acto le pareció lo más sensual que había visto en mucho tiempo y cuando se repuso de su acaloramiento y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Darien, éste sonrió.

Una vez se acabaron las _fondues_, Usagi y Serena decidieron ir al baño. Allí, tras lavarse las manos, Sere se las pasó por su corto cabello y, echándoselo hacia atrás, preguntó:

—Y ahora ¿adónde vamos?

—Seguramente a tomar una copilla al bar del entrenador. Al final, casi siempre terminamos allí.

—¡Perfecto!

Usagi, deseosa de preguntarle algo, finalmente se decidió.

—¿Te gusta Darien? —Y al ver cómo la miraba Sere, añadió—: Te lo digo porque me parece curioso como os estéis desafiando continuamente. Y si te digo esto es porque conozco a Darien y me da la sensación de que...

—¿Ese energúmeno?

—Los polos opuestos se atraen y creo que vosotros sois...

—Usagi, por favor..., tengo mejor gusto para los hombres.

Sorprendida por sus palabras, su amiga murmuró:

—Pero si Darien es un bombón...

Sere asintió e, intentando disimular lo que inexplicablemente le estaba ocurriendo, añadió:—No lo dudo. Pero no a todas nos gustan la misma clase de bombones, ¿no crees?

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró un hombre. Un alemán, rojo como un cangrejo. Usagi, al verlo, le miró y dijo:

—Éste es el baño de mujeres. ¿Qué tal si vas al de hombres?

Pero él llevaba alguna copa de más y, mirándola, siseó:

—Cállate, puta.

Sorprendidas, las dos jóvenes se miraron y entonces, Serena, dando un paso al frente, habló empujando al borracho:

—Voy a contener mi lengua viperina y no decirte lo que pienso, pero sí te diré que lo de puta se lo vas a decir a quien yo te diga. ¡Fuera de aquí, ya!

Una vez lo sacó del baño, cerró de un portazo y se apoyó en la madera.

—¡Será gilipollas!

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe con tal ímpetu que lanzó a Sere contra la pared de enfrente.

Se golpeó en la boca contra los azulejos, y rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. Usagi, al ver aquello, no lo dudó y de inmediato utilizó lo aprendido años atrás en sus clases de taekwondo para reducir al individuo.

Serena maldijo al notar el sabor ácido de la sangre. Su rostro se demudó y, levantándose del suelo, se lanzó sobre el hombre con fuerza y le comenzó a dar puñetazos mientras Usagi, sorprendida, la observaba.

—El ejército tiene un código de honor, idiota —gritó Sere— y es no pegar a las mujeres. Y si ves que uno lo hace, lo único que has de hacer es darle su merecido y patearle las putas pelotas.

El individuo, noqueado por las dos, se quedó tirado en el suelo, cuando un amigo de él entró en el baño y, sorprendido, preguntó:

—Pero ¿qué le habéis hecho?

En ese instante, Darien y Mamuro, que habían oído el revuelo, llegaron también. Horrorizados por lo que vieron, se acercaron mientras Sere decía:

—Lo mismo que te vamos a hacer a ti, capullo, como se te ocurra propasarte lo más mínimo con nosotras.

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Darien, mientras observaba cómo su amigo se acercaba a su mujer y, con gesto furioso, le pedía explicaciones.

Sere, secándose con la mano la sangre del labio, gritó, señalando al borracho:

—Aquí, el machote, que tenía ganas de jaleo.

Sorprendido, Darien la miró cuando el amigo del otro iba a decir algo y ella siseó:

—Abre esa bocaza que tienes y te juro por mi hija que te pateo las pelotas.

Darien, impresionado por la fuerza que había en su voz, de pronto fue consciente de la sangre que ella tenía en la boca.

—Estás herida.

—Estoy bien. No pasa nada —repuso Sere sin darle importancia.

Él la miró con detenimiento.

—Sangre en el labio... Vaya, eso me recuerda a... —murmuró.

Al intuir lo que iba a añadir, ella lo cortó con voz furiosa.

—Como se te ocurra decir algo más de la sangre en mi boca, juro que voy a pagar contigo el cabreo que llevo. Por lo tanto, ¡cierra el pico!

—Pero qué chulita eres, bonita —replicó él, molesto.

Una vez los amigos del borracho se llevaron a éste, Darien, sin pensar en las consecuencias, agarró a Sere del brazo y metiéndola en el baño, junto a Mamuro y Usagi, dijo:

—¿Os habéis vuelto locas?

Sere, moviéndose, siseó: —Suéltame.

Mamuro, malhumorado por lo ocurrido, miró a su mujer y gruñó:

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan impetuosa? ¿No ves que te podía haber ocurrido algo, pequeña?

Usa, acostumbrada a aquel tono de voz de su marido cuando se enfadaba, lo miró y respondió: —Iceman, no empieces. Ese imbécil ha entrado aquí y...

—¿Y por qué no has acudido a mí?

Usagi soltó una carcajada y, tras mirar a Sere, que la observaba, contestó:

—Porque no ha dado tiempo, cariño.

Dos minutos después, Mamuro y Usa, inmersos en una de sus tremendas discusiones, abandonaron el local, dando la noche por finalizada.

Una vez se quedaron solos en el baño, Darien miró a Sere y dijo:

—Te vas a estar quietecita y me vas a dejar mirarte la herida del labio.

—¿Ahora vas de doctorcito?

Con gesto ceñudo, él la miró. El buen humor se había esfumado y replicó:

—Yo también puedo ser muy chulo si me lo propongo.

—Guau, ¡qué miedito! —Y levantando una mano, añadió—: Mira cómo tiemblo.

Con ganas de estrangularla por lo osada que era, Darien levantó la voz y siseó furioso:

—He dicho que te estés quieta.

Sere resopló y finalmente hizo lo que le pedía. Richard entró en el baño y, al ver lo ocurrido, fue a sustituir a Darien para atenderla, pero éste no lo dejó. No pensaba apartarse para que aquél la tocara. Al final, Richard se dio por vencido y, malhumorado, salió del baño.

Cuando Darien le limpió la sangre que tenía en la barbilla, salieron también ellos dos. Sere, sin cortarse un pelo al ver cómo la miraba uno de los amigos del borracho, gritó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te patee los huevos a ti también, capullo?

Darien, alucinado, la agarró por la cintura y se la llevó en volandas tras pedirle al tipo que la miraba con gesto no muy amable que la perdonara. Estaba loca. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de aquéllos, la soltó y le espetó:

—Pero ¿a ti te falta un tornillo?

Sin ningún miedo, Sere replicó:

—Mira, guapo, que sea la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos, ¿entendido?

Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta para echar a andar hacia la puerta. Pero Darien la agarró y preguntó: —¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

—A donde me dé la gana.

—¿Sola?

Con descaro, Sere se volvió hacia él y repuso:

—Más vale sola que mal acompañada. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si me sueltas?

Con gesto de desagrado al ver cómo lo miraba, él comentó:

—Te juro que he conocido a muchas clases de mujeres en mi vida, pero tu chulería me deja sin palabras.

—Dejarte a ti sin palabras no es difícil, _muñeco_.

Con ganas de darle un azote en el trasero por desagradable, Darien replicó:

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para que siempre estés con la escopeta cargada? Joder, chica, mirarte es como leer un cartel de «¡Peligro, alto voltaje!».

Eso la hizo sonreír. La habían llamado de todo, pero nunca cartel de alto voltaje e, intentando suavizar la voz, lo retó:

—Me voy a mi casa, ¿alguna objeción?

Agradecido por su tono más calmado, él, sin soltarla, se ofreció:

—Te acompañaré.

—¿De qué vas ahora, de caballero de brillante armadura?

De nuevo aquella sonrisita de superioridad que lo sacaba de sus casillas apareció en la cara de ella. Darien repuso:

—Voy de hombre juicioso que vela por una loca de atar, que como poco debe de ser la fundadora de Los Ángeles del Infierno. Simplemente intento que no te partan la cara antes de que llegues a tu casa.

—Vayaaaaaaaaaaa... —Y, divertida, añadió—:. No necesito niñera, _muñeco_.

—Sí. Sí la necesitas, _muñeca_.

Molesta porque no le soltaba el brazo, siseó:

—Te recuerdo que el abejorro te espera.

—¿El abejorro? ¿Qué abejorro? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido.

Sin ganas de ser agradable, Sere aclaró:

—La abeja _Kakyuu _de morros siliconados y canalillo profundo te espera en la mesa, ¿la vas a dejar colgada?

Oír esa descripción de su acompañante lo hizo sonreír y la soltó. Dibujó un movimiento brusco con las manos indicándole que no se moviera de donde estaba y se marchó.

Al ver eso, Sere puso los ojos en blanco y, convencida de que aquel hombre era idiota, pero idiota profundo, salió del restaurante y caminó hacia su coche, ofuscada. Se encendió un cigarrillo. No necesitaba que un imbécil la protegiera. Ella solita sabía hacerlo muy bien. Pero dos segundos después, oyó unos pasos rápidos tras ella y al volverse y ver que era Darien, preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber adónde vas?

—He dicho que te acompañaría. Esos tipos pueden aparecer y...

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?

—Sere, ¿en qué mundo vives?

—En el mismo que tú. Con la diferencia de que soy una mujer y sé sacarme solita las castañas del fuego. ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy la novia de Thor?

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Darien, que murmuró:

—Vamos..., te llevaré a tu casa.

—No necesito una niñera —insistió ella, echándole el humo en la cara.

La sonrisa de él desapareció rápidamente.

—Fumar no es bueno y como vuelvas a llamarme «niñera», te juro que...

—Me juras que ¿qué?

Se miraron en silencio. Las espadas de ambos en alto, hasta que ella insistió:

—Sé defenderme. ¿No lo has visto?

Darien, con gesto contrariado, la miró. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. No pensaba ceder y siseó furioso:

—¡Se acabó! No quiero discutir contigo. A partir de este instante, vas a cerrar el pico, te vas a meter en mi puto coche y te voy a llevar tu puñetera casa para que luego yo me pueda marchar a pasarlo bien, ¿entendido?

—¿Acabas de llamar «puto» a tu pobre Aston Martin?

—Por el amor de Diossssssssssss, ¿quieres cerrar tu jodido pico? —gritó Darien.

—Iré a mi casa en mi coche, te guste o no y no..., no cierro el jodido pico.

Desesperación. Eso fue lo que sintió él al oírla y, convencido de que era una cabezota intratable, respondió:

—Muy bien. Iré en tu puto coche. Cierra de una vez el pico y vamos.

Molesta por su insistencia y sin muchas ganas de discutir, Sere al final claudicó, pero queriendo quedar como siempre por encima, añadió:

—No vuelvas a llamar «puto» a mi coche. Que el tuyo lo sea no quiere decir que lo tenga que ser el mío, ¿entendido?

Darien no respondió. Tenía ganas de matarla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan chula e insoportable?

Una vez en el Opel Astra de ella, Darien miró a su alrededor y se horrorizó. Tras ellos había una sillita de bebé rosa, que supuso que era de Sele y el techo del vehículo estaba lleno de cientos de pegatinas de fieltro de princesas. En el suelo había de todo: envoltorios de galletas, botellas de agua y juguetes por doquier. Aquello era un auténtico caos que nada tenía que ver con su impoluto vehículo.

Sin ganas de hablar con él, Sere encendió el CD del coche y la música cañera de Robin Thicke y Pharrell Williams, _Blurred lines_, sonó a toda pastilla y ella comenzó a cantar y a mover los hombros al ritmo de la canción.

_Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you._

_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature._

_Just let me liberate you._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_You don't need no papers._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_That man is not your maker._

Darien la miró. Estaba claro por sus aullidos que intentaba molestarlo. Nadie cantaba tan horrorosamente mal. Y cuando vio que ella sonreía, decidió callar lo que pensaba.

_Everybody get up._

_Everybody get up._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Hey, hey, hey._

Pero varios minutos después, con la cabeza como un bombo por sus gritos y el volumen de la música, al notar que pisaba algo y ver que se trataba de un pequeño poni malva, bajó la música de un manotazo y ante la atenta mirada de Sere preguntó:

—¿Por qué llevas el coche así?

Sin entender a qué se refería, ella lo miró. Él le mostró en una mano el desangelado poni y en la otra un trozo de galleta mordida. Sere sonrió y se justificó:

—Tengo una hija.

—¿Y tener un hijo te convierte en un cerdo?

Ella frenó de golpe. Darien se dio contra el cristal delantero, pero sin importarle su gesto contrariado, la joven lo miró y preguntó con chulería:

—¿Me acabas de llamar «cerda»?

—Pero ¿te has vuelto loca? —gritó ofuscado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre frenar así?

Estaba claro que la comunicación entre ellos era inexistente y Sere, tras resoplar, ordenó: —Abre la jodida puerta del coche y baja de él. ¡Ya!

Sin moverse de su sitio, Darien cogió un par de botellas de agua vacías y enseñándoselas junto a lo que ya tenía en las manos, insistió:

—¿Me vas a decir que esto no es basura?

De un manotazo, ella se lo quitó todo, lo volvió a echar en el asiento de atrás y, con cara de enfado, siseó:

—Sal del coche.

—No.—

Repito: ¡sal del coche!

Darien la miró. No pensaba achantarse con aquella fiera y le indicó:

—Arranca y vamos a tu casa.

—No.

—Pues entonces llévame donde está mi coche.

—Yo no soy tu chófer, nene.

Jorobado por lo borde que podía ser, la miró con superioridad.

—Muy bien, pues llévame al Sensations. He quedado allí.

—¿Con el abejorro?

Nada más decir eso, Sere se arrepintió y más cuando lo oyó desafiarla con mofa:

—Si quieres puedes entrar en el reservado con nosotros. Seguro que lo pasas bien con Kakyuu y conmigo. Falta te hace relajarte... _¡nena!_

Y antes de que ella dijera nada, la agarró del cuello, pero cuando iba a besarla vio la herida en su labio, se acordó de la suya propia y dijo:

—No te beso porque no quiero que ambos suframos más daño en los labios. Pero quiero que sepas que me encantaría chuparte y devorarte. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti. Lo sé cuando discutimos, cuando me miras o cuando te miro. —Darien chocó con delicadeza su nariz contra la de ella—. Terminemos ya con esto y hagámoslo de una vez. Podemos ir a tu casa, a la mía o a un hotel.

Como tú quieras, preciosa. En tu mano está que yo finalice la fiesta con la pelirroja o contigo. La tentación estaba servida.

Su voz...

Su mirada...

Su propuesta...

Todo era tentador...

La temperatura dentro del vehículo subió en décimas de segundo. Sere lo deseaba. La atraía una barbaridad y cuando intuyó que iba a perder la cordura y lanzarse sobre él, le ordenó:

—Sal del puto coche.

Sin darse por vencido, él paseó su boca por la cara de ella y con voz tentadora, dijo:

—Lo de puto... lo acabas de decir tú ahora de tu coche. —E, insistiendo, murmuró—: Venga..., gruñona, podemos pasarlo bien.

—Sal del jodido coche de una vez antes de que te arranque la cabeza, ¡capullo! —insistió Sere, tremendamente excitada.

Darien claudicó.

Él no le suplicaba a nadie. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta sin mirarla, se bajó y cerró de un portazo. En ese instante, ella subió la música a tope, arrancó y lo dejó totalmente descolocado en medio de la acera.

El rechazo no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

¡Maldita cabezota!

Durante un par de minutos caminó por las frías calles de Múnich. Necesitaba refrescarse o iría tras ella de nuevo. ¿Por qué aquella chulita perdonavidas le llamaba tanto la atención?

Al tocarse el bolsillo de la americana, notó que tenía algo pegado. Con cuidado, lo arrancó y sonrió al ver una descolorida pegatina de princesas. Con cuidado, se la guardó en el bolsillo. Diez minutos después vio un taxi y lo paró. La noche continuaba y Kakyuu lo esperaba.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 13

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Una semana después, tras estar fuera de Múnich dos días a causa de un viaje a Irak, Sere llegó a su casa. Su hija, al verla, la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y no paró de jugar con ella durante horas. Por la noche, cuando se acurrucó sola en su cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Seiya no ocupó sus pensamientos: en su lugar, apareció un prepotente de ojos azules llamado Darien.

Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

¿Qué hacía pensando en aquel capullo?

Intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera conseguía nublar la mirada de Darien dirigida a ella. Al final, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y hacer lo que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos. Con cuidado, miró que su pequeña estuviera dormida y, tras comprobarlo, abrió el cajón de su mesilla, cogió un neceser y sacó lo que buscaba.

Con sigilo, salió de la habitación, fue hasta el sofá, se quitó las bragas y antes de sentarse, murmuró, mirando el masajeador negro de clítoris.

—Te necesito urgentemente, colega.

Sola en su salón y en el silencio de la noche, hizo lo que le apetecía. Abrió el bote de lubricante, se tumbó en el sofá y, tras abrirse de piernas, se aplicó un poco sobre el clítoris y los labios vaginales.

Quería suavidad y aquello se la proporcionaría. Deseosa y excitada, puso en marcha el masajeador y, tras pasearlo por sus resbaladizos labios, lo colocó sobre su humedecido clítoris a velocidad uno y susurró:

—Oh, sí..., dame lo que deseo.

Durante varios minutos, mientras con una mano se abría los labios vaginales, con la otra movía el masajeador en busca de su placer. La sensación era maravillosa. Plena. Cautivadora. Su cuerpo sentía latigazos y ella jadeaba y exigía más y más. Con los ojos cerrados, imaginó al hombre que se había instalado en su memoria, Darien, y, fantaseando con él, sus gemidos se acrecentaron al imaginar que era él quien movía el masajeador sobre su clítoris o quien miraba mientras ella lo movía.

Vio su mirada...

Sintió sus besos...

Recordó sus proposiciones...

Y todo eso... calentó su cuerpo haciéndola desear más.

Abrió más las piernas y se entregó al disfrute que aquello le ofrecía. Imaginar sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo y su aliento entre sus piernas la hizo morderse los labios para no chillar y subió el masajeador a velocidad 2.

El calor era intenso.

Muy... muy intenso y, tremendamente excitada, se movió sobre el sofá mientras susurraba: —Sí..., nene..., te deseo.

A su mente regresaron imágenes de Darien en el Sensations.

Su cuerpo...

Su duro abdomen...

Su pene erecto.

Imágenes sensuales y morbosas. Instantes calientes y pecaminosos. Darien era caliente. Muy caliente. Se lo hacía saber cuando la miraba, cuando la retaba, cuando había intentado acercarse a ella.

Los jadeos subieron de intensidad. El orgasmo crecía en su interior como un tornado y dispuesta a más, subió el masajeador a velocidad 3. Su vagina tembló y ella se arqueó en el sillón. La voz de Darien le pedía que no cerrara las piernas, que no apartara ni un milímetro el masajeador de su clítoris, y ella obedeció.

Calor. El calor era intenso. Y consciente de lo que deseaba, apretó el maravilloso aparatito negro sobre su ya hinchado clítoris y lo que esperaba llegó. Un increíble orgasmo tomó su cuerpo. Levantó las caderas y cerró las piernas mientras se convulsionaba y se mordía el labio inferior al sentir aquel alucinante placer, intenso y profundo.

La sangre bombeaba en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su pubis, y Sere jadeó, deseosa de más.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y su vista recayó en las fotos de sus compañeros, supo que su fantasía había acabado. Allí sólo estaban ella y su imaginación. Cuando bajó las temblorosas piernas al suelo y se sentó en el sofá, sonrió.

Pocas veces una masturbación había conseguido tal realismo. Pocas veces sus muslos se habían mojado tanto de sus propios fluidos. Sonriendo, miró el aparatito y, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, murmuró: —Gracias, colega. Tú nunca me defraudas.

Esa noche, cuando se metió en la cama, siguió pensando en Darien, pero enfadada se reprendió a sí misma. Debía dejar de pensar en él. Había otros hombres en el mundo de los que disfrutar y él, por mucho que la excitara, no debía formar parte de sus juegos y fantasías. ¿O quizá sí?

El sábado por la tarde, tras un día dedicado totalmente a su hija, decidió hablar con Saeko para que esa noche se quedara con la niña. Ella necesitaba salir.

Llegó al Sensations más tarde que otras veces y al entrar casi se dio la vuelta al ver al fondo de la barra a sus amigos Mamuro y Usa hablando con Darien y dos mujeres.

¿Qué hacían Mamuro y Usagi allí?

Dudó si entrar o no. Aquello era terriblemente embarazoso.

Pero al final, parapetada entre varias parejas, lo hizo. No la vieron y se sentó lo más alejada posible de ellos, para observarlos con curiosidad.

Con los ojos como platos, vio cómo una de las mujeres introducía su mano entre las piernas de Usa y ésta sonreía; la mujer profundizaba y ella se dejaba hacer.

Bloqueada, no se movía para que no la vieran. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello y menos que aquel matrimonio disfrutara del mismo estilo de sexo que ella. Eso la impactó. Consideraba a Mamuro y Usa una pareja totalmente tradicional, pero visto lo visto, ¡las apariencias engañaban!

Sus ojos volaron luego hacia Darien. Éste y Mamuro parecían disfrutar del espectáculo que las mujeres les ofrecían y, acercándose a Usagi, Darien le dijo algo que a ella la hizo sonreír.

Pero ¿qué clase de amistad era la de aquellos tres?

Otra mujer se les acercó y Darien la agarró de la cintura. Durante varios minutos, Sere vio cómo los dos hablaban y él la besaba en el cuello mientras ella, mimosa, se lo ofrecía. Ver eso no le gustó y bebió de su copa para tragarse la indignación que crecía segundo a segundo en su interior.

Diez minutos después, el grupo entró por la puerta de los reservados y Sere no dudó en seguirlos. Al llegar al pasillo, vaciló sobre si mirar en los reservados o no. Por norma, la gente que no quería ser vista, colgaba un cartel en la cortina con la palabra «Stop», y sólo lo vio en uno de los reservados.

Miró en los que no lo tenían, pero en ninguno se hallaban sus amigos, por lo que dedujo que estarían en el reservado de los que no querían ser observados. Dudó sobre qué hacer, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y decidió mirar a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal.

En el interior, Mamuro estaba sentado en la cama, mientras las dos mujeres desnudaban a Usa, y Darien preparaba unas bebidas en un lateral.

—Bésame, conejito —pidió Mamuro.

Encantada, Usa se acercó a su marido e hizo lo que le pedía. Pero antes jugó con él. Sacó su lengua, se la pasó primero por el labio superior, después por el inferior y, tras darle un mordisquito, Mamuro le dio un azote cariñoso; ella le besó.

—Me vuelves loco, cariño —murmuró, acabado el beso.

—Ya sabes que me encanta volverte loco —replicó ella, dispuesta a pasarlo bien.

A Usagi le gustaban los hombres, pero se había dado cuenta de que disfrutaba cuando era una mujer la que jugaba con ella. Hasta el momento, nunca había tomado la iniciativa con una mujer, simplemente se dejaba hacer, y eso la volvía loca.

Mamuro lo sabía y nunca proponía nada que Usagi no deseara. Ambos tenían sus propias limitaciones en cuanto a las fantasías sexuales y, dispuesto a darle a su mujer lo que sus ojos le pedían, en ese instante preguntó:

—¿Quieres que Michiru y su novia jueguen contigo?

Usagi sonrió y dijo:

—Sí. Pero también quiero jugar contigo y con Darien.

—Te lo prometo —sonrió Mamuro, besándola de nuevo.

Darien, que los miraba desde el lateral, observó que su amigo se levantaba de la cama, tumbaba a su mujer sobre ella y, abriéndole las piernas con deleite, decía:

—Michiru..., mi mujer está deseosa de que tomes de ella lo que desees.

No hizo falta decir más. Michiru, una alemana compañera de juegos, sin dudarlo se subió en la cama y, posando las manos en los muslos de ella, se los abrió y murmuró:

—De Usagi lo deseo todo. —Después miró a su novia Haruka y añadió—: Juega con nosotras, cariño. Usagi desea ser nuestro juguete. Únicamente hay una norma, su boca es sólo de su marido.

Haruka asintió. Todo estaba claro. Sabía lo que su novia había querido decir y, subiéndose a la cama, fue directa a los pechos de Usa.

Michiru, al ver que se divertía chupándole los pezones, posó su boca en el dulce manjar que la joven le ofrecía y lo disfrutó. Con maestría, saboreó sus labios vaginales hasta que éstos casi se abrieron solos para dejar a la vista el clítoris. Nada más pasar su lengua por él, Usagi jadeó y Michiru, conocedora de lo que a aquélla le gustaba, se lo succionó.

El cuerpo de Usagi tembló. Miró a su marido y éste, excitado por la situación, sonrió. Con maestría, aquellas dos mujeres volvieron loca a Usagi. Cuatro manos tocándola. Cuatro manos exigiéndole. Cuatro manos llenándola y dos bocas recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres más, Usagi? —preguntó Michiru.

—Sí..., sigue... sigue...

Haruka, excitada por aquello, sin dejar de chuparle los pezones, cogió una de las manos de Usagi y la llevó hasta su propio sexo. Ésta, al notar el calor que ella rezumaba, no lo dudó, metió un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo. Haruka se volvió loca y Michiru, al oír sus gemidos, paró. Se colocó un pene y, metiéndose entre las piernas de Usagi, la folló. Los gemidos de ésta subieron de decibelios, mientras los hombres se desnudaban, dispuestos a entrar en el juego de un momento a otro. No tardaron. Ambos se pusieron preservativos. Darien se colocó tras Haruka y Mamuro tras Michiru y las empalaron por el ano a ambas.

Sere, que observaba semiescondida tras las cortinas, sintió que su respiración se desbocaba. Aquello era excitante. Ver cómo aquellas cinco personas se daban placer unas a otras era colosal y tremendamente morboso.

Los gruñidos de placer de Darien y Mamuro tomaron la habitación y cuando alcanzaron el clímax, salieron de las mujeres, que continuaron con su particular juego.

Cuando se quitaron los preservativos y los tiraron a una papelera, Michiru dijo: —Haruka, fóllame tú a mí.

Ésta se puso un arnés, se colocó tras su novia y poco a poco introdujo en ella el pene que llevaba puesto, consiguiendo que Michiru gritara de placer. Usagi, empalada por el pene de Michiru, gritó, y ésta, extasiada por lo que su novia le hacía, volvió a hundirse en Usagi.

Las tres mujeres lo pasaban bien haciendo el trenecito sobre la cama cuando Darien le dio a su amigo Mamuro un vaso con whisky. Ambos bebieron mientras observaban el morboso juego de ellas, hasta que Usagi y Michiru tuvieron un orgasmo y todo se detuvo. Una vez Michiru salió de Usagi, se quitó el arnés y, mirando a su novia, propuso mientras le desabrochaba el arnés que también ella llevaba:

—Hagamos un sesenta y nueve.

Sin descanso, las dos se tumbaron en la cama y se chuparon una a otra con deleite. Mamuro, al ver a su mujer con los ojos cerrados, la cogió en sus brazos y, llevándosela a la ducha, preguntó: —¿Todo bien, cariño?

Usagi asintió y lo besó.

Darien sonrió. La típica pregunta de Mamuro a Usagi tras el sexo. A él nunca se le había ocurrido plantearle a ninguna de sus amigas esa pregunta. No le importaba su placer. Le importaba sólo el suyo propio y recordó que Mamuro le había dicho que, desde que estaba con Usagi, la forma de ver el sexo para él había cambiado.

Mientras observaba a sus amigos besarse con pasión en la ducha, volvió a sentir lo que sentía únicamente cuando estaba con ellos: soledad.

Con otras parejas ese sentimiento no aparecía, sólo se preocupaba de disfrutar del sexo y el morbo. Pero cuando estaba con ellos y era consciente de la relación tan maravillosa y especial que tenían, los envidiaba.

Ver cómo se miraban, cómo se besaban, cómo se querían o necesitaban era algo que él nunca había experimentado con nadie.

¿Sería cierto que cuando te enamoras, tu propio goce pasa a un segundo plano y sólo deseas ver a la otra persona gozar?

Estaba excitado mirando la situación, cuando Mamuro comenzó a hacerle el amor a Usagi con fiereza contra la pared, en la ducha, y mientras Michiru y su novia disfrutaban de su sexualidad en la cama.

Estaba invitado a cualquiera de las dos fiestas y dudó. El espectáculo era excitante y verlo desde donde estaba resultaba extremadamente morboso, por lo que decidió mirar mientras su pene, gemido a gemido y segundo a segundo se ponía duro como una piedra.

Cuando Mamuro y Usa acabaron y salieron de la ducha, se metieron en el jacuzzi e invitaron a Darien a acompañarlos. Sin dudarlo, él aceptó y cuando fue a sentarse, Usagi le entregó un preservativo y susurró:

—Ahora tú...

Deseoso de sexo, Darien rasgó el envoltorio y se colocó el condón. Una vez se sentó en el jacuzzi, miró a su amigo, que asintió y, agarrando a Usagi de la mano, le pidió:

—Siéntate sobre mí, preciosa.

Cuando lo hizo y él se fue introduciendo en ella, la joven jadeó y Darien, sin acercarse a la boca que era sólo de Mamuro, murmuró:

—¿La sientes dura?

—Sí...

—Vamos..., apriétate contra mí.

Al hacer lo que le pedía, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Usagi, que jadeó. Su marido, besándola, dijo:

—Así, pequeña..., dame tus gemidos.

Durante varios minutos, aquel morboso juego entre ellos los volvió locos. Darien, sentado en el jacuzzi, recibía a Usagi, ella se empalaba en él y Mamuro se bebía los jadeos de placer de su mujer.

Sere, que los observaba, cruzó las piernas. Sus propios fluidos comenzaban a traspasar sus bragas y su cuerpo le pedía sexo cuando oyó a Darien decir:

—Mamuro y yo te vamos a follar como te gusta.

Usagi no podía hablar. Sintió cómo las manos de su marido tras ella la apretaban con fuerza contra la dura erección de Darien y murmuraba en su oído:

—Vamos, pequeña..., así... toda.

Sin resuello, se dejó manejar por aquellos dos titanes mientras Darien movía las caderas a un ritmo infernal, volviéndola loca, y sentía las manos de Mamuro, ahora apretándole las nalgas. Jadeos de placer escaparon de su boca y más cuando sintió que su marido le metía un dedo en el ano y después dos. Los movía. La tentaba.

—¿Te gusta, Usa? —preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió y cuando él la tumbó sobre su pecho en el jacuzzi, se preparó para la penetración anal que anhelaba de su marido. Con cuidado, Mamuro lo hizo. Entrar en ella siempre era un placer. Un gemido escapó de su boca y cuando toda su erección estuvo dentro, musitó:

—Pequeña..., dime que te gusta.

—Me gusta —susurró Usagi al sentirse totalmente llena por ellos dos.

A partir de ese instante, cada uno se movió en busca del placer, mientras Usa se abría para ellos y se dejaba hacer, disfrutando de la situación.

Una... dos... tres... cuatro penetraciones seguidas de cada uno la hacían ronronear de gozo, mientras un calor intenso se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Cinco... seis... siete... ocho... Entraban y salían de ella con gozo, mientras volvían al ataque dispuestos a más.

Gozo...

Sexo...

Fantasías...

Aquello era puro morbo, hasta que finalmente ella no pudo más y con un grito les hizo saber que había llegado al clímax. El siguiente en llegar fue Darien y, por último, Mamuro.

Cuando Darien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, se percató de que alguien medio escondido tras las cortinas los observaba y su cuerpo reaccionó. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era Sere. Rápidamente dejó de mirar hacia allá para que nadie se percatara y siguió sentado en el jacuzzi. Un par de minutos después, su amigo salió de su mujer y ésta de él; juntos se encaminaron hacia la ducha.

Excitado por la presencia de Sere, Darien salió también sin prisa del jacuzzi. Se quitó el preservativo y, mojado y desnudo, se encaminó hacia un lateral de la habitación.

Sere, con la boca seca, lo perdió de vista hasta que de pronto sintió algo mojado tras ella y al volverse se encontró con él. Avergonzada, no supo qué decir y Darien, bajando la voz para que nadie, a excepción de ella, lo oyera, preguntó:

—¿Fisgando tras las cortinas?

Sere no se podía mover. Si lo hacía entraría en el reservado donde estaban sus amigos y, deseosa de que no la vieran, respondió con voz suplicante:

—Lo... lo siento, yo...

Alucinado al ver que titubeaba y se quedaba sin palabras por primera vez desde que la conocía, Darien se creció y, señalando el cartel, preguntó:

—¿No sabes lo que significa la palabra «Stop»?

Ella asintió y él añadió:

—Acabas de incumplir una de las normas del club. Si yo quisiera, ahora mismo te echaban del local; lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sere asintió acalorada y, arrepentida, murmuró:

—No les digas a Mamuro y Usagi que he estado aquí.

Desde su imponente estatura, él, totalmente desnudo, la miró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no juegas a lo mismo que ellos?

Nerviosa, quiso escapar, pero no pudo. Darien, cogiéndola del brazo, la acercó a él y murmuró casi encima de su boca:

—Te aseguro que si entras conmigo en el reservado lo podemos pasar muy bien. No creo que Usagi se asuste por tu presencia. Quizá se sorprenda, pero asustarse... no.

Sere, intentando zafarse de su mano, susurró:

—Yo... yo no juego a esto con amigos.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

Divertido por ver a Sere descolocada, él sonrió e insistió:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. Y ahora, suéltame, capullo.

Darien no lo hizo. Deseaba desnudarla, meterla en el jacuzzi y disfrutar de su compañía. La deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo y sin dudarlo se lo hizo saber. Cogió su mano, la llevó hasta su erección y murmuró al sentir el roce de sus dedos:

—No vuelvas a llamarme «capullo» o te juro por Dios que dejaré de ser educado contigo, ¿entendido? —Ella no respondió y él siseó—: Tú y yo no somos amigos. Entremos en otro reservado y...

—No —consiguió balbucear ella.

Acercando su boca a su rostro, Darien paseó sus labios por la frente de ella y murmuró, excitado por lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera:

—Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

La suavidad de su piel...

Su voz...

La intensidad de su mirada...

Todo aquello, unido al morbo de lo que había visto, hicieron dudar a Sere.

Dios... deseaba sentir a aquel hombre en su interior, pero recomponiéndose, retiró su mano de su erección como si se quemara y rogó:

—Suéltame.

Darien sonrió. No pensaba hacerlo. Y acercándose más a ella, preguntó:

—Si te beso, ¿me volverás a morder?

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría.

Pero Darien, desoyéndola, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y, dispuesto a soportar un nuevo mordisco, tanteó su boca y finalmente la besó. Metió la lengua y, contra todo pronóstico, pasados unos segundos, ella le respondió.

Su respuesta fue arrasadora. El sabor de Sere era cautivador y, apretándola más contra él, profundizó el beso. Ella soltó un casi inaudible gemido que Darien oyó y sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta y su pene engordaba. Apretándola contra la pared, continuó su asolador ataque. La deseaba.

Deseaba a aquella chulita impertinente y quería disfrutar de ella como fuera.

Cuando sintió que ella bajaba todas sus barreras para disfrutar de lo que hacían, él detuvo su beso. Sere lo miró con los ojos turbios de deseo y Darien, tras darle un sensual mordisquito en el labio inferior, dijo soltándola:

—Si quieres más, tendrás que entrar en el reservado.

Ella dudó.

Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo entero se lo pedía a gritos. Pero resistiéndose, finalmente negó con la cabeza, se zafó de él y salió de la zona de los reservados sin mirar atrás.

Darien, duro como una piedra, maldijo en silencio por su poco tacto. Quizá si la hubiera seguido besando un poco más, ella habría accedido.

Alucinado por lo que aquel beso le había hecho sentir, apoyó una mano en la pared al sentirse el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Unas mujeres salieron del reservado de al lado y al verlo en el pasillo desnudo y con aquella erección, sonrieron. Darien, consciente de que debía de tener cara de tonto, se recompuso rápidamente y sin querer pensar más en el beso de Sere, volvió a entrar en el reservado, donde continuó jugando el resto de la noche con sus amigos. Pero ya nada le supo igual. Anhelaba aquella otra boca y no pudo parar de pensar en ella.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Hola chicas lo siento pero hoy no tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual solo actualizare 2 capítulos de cada historia que tengo en proceso, si llego, y si tengo mas tiempo algún otro para que no se queden con las ganas. Jejeje.**

**Saludos. Gracias. ;-) **

**Beshitos.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

*** Hotaru sigue siendo la mama de Endimión, hermana de Mamuro.**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 14

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos semanas después, en la piscina cubierta de la casa de Usagi, Sere hablaba divertida con su amiga, mientras tomaban unos refrescos.

Tras haber visto ciertas cosas, no sabía cómo afrontar aquella conversación con Usagi. Deseaba hablarlo, pero algo la detenía y supo que era la vergüenza y el pudor. Nunca había tenido una amiga con la que hablar sobre esas intimidades.

Aquel tipo de sexo era algo que ella disfrutaba desde muy jovencita, desde que participó en una orgía y ese rollo le gustó. Pero nunca nadie de su entorno, a excepción de Seiya o Blackmoon, habían sabido nada al respecto. La avergonzaba lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

Incluso cuando se lo propuso a Seiya, el tío más liberal del mundo, se quedó un poco descolocado. Aquello no era propio de Serena, pero cuando aceptó, lo pasó incluso mejor que ella y juntos habían disfrutado de algún que otro trío.

Cuando Ami las avisó de que podían ir a comer a la cocina, las dos jóvenes cogieron a sus hijos y les dieron de comer primero. El pequeño Mamuro era un glotón y Selene, a su vez, devoró su plato. Cuando los niños se durmieron, ellas comieron también y, al acabar, Usagi dijo con una sonrisa:

—Te tengo que contar una cosa.

—Cuenta.

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, su amiga sonrió y anunció:

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—¡Enhorabuena!

Ambas se abrazaron y Sere preguntó:

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

—Estoy de sólo una falta, y aunque ahora me veas tranquila, te aseguro que cuando me hice la prueba y vi que había dos rayitas, ¡casi me da un telele!

—¿Y el padre está contento?

Usagi movió la cabeza y, divertida, respondió:

—Mamuro está feliz, pero acojonado por ver cómo llevo el embarazo. —Y añadió—: Cuando estaba embarazada del pequeñín, las hormonas me volvieron loca y a Mamuro casi me lo cargo. ¡Pobrecito!

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y Usagi, tocándose su inexistente vientre, murmuró:

—Los dos estamos muy felices.

Sere sonrió.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace tres días. Llamé para decírtelo y al no localizarte, supuse que estarías fuera. En serio, Sere, la próxima vez que te vayas de viaje, déjame a Selene. Aquí ya ves que estará bien. Ami y Taiki me ayudarán con ella, Endymion se la comerá a besos y Mamuro la malcriará. Te aseguro que estará como una auténtica princesa.

Ella soltó una carcajada y replicó:

—No hace falta que me lo repitas. Te prometo que la próxima vez que te necesite para que cuides

de Sele, te lo diré. O, mejor dicho, ¡os lo diré!

Ambas sonrieron y Sere añadió:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Es sobre Endymion.

Usagi sonrió y explicó:

—Endymion es hijo de Hotaru, la hermana de Mamuro. Ella murió, el padre nunca quiso saber nada del pequeño y, hoy por hoy, Mamuro y yo somos sus padres.

—Ay, pobrecito.

Usa asintió y prosiguió:

—No te preocupes, él está bien. Endymion es nuestro niño, como lo es el pequeño Mamuro, y aunque ahora pienses que me adora y besa por donde piso, te aseguro que ese pequeño enano gruñón me lo puso muy difícil cuando me conoció. ¡Si yo te contara! —recordó divertida—. Ah... y otra cosa más: su padre era coreano, no chino. Te lo aclaro porque Endymion odia que lo confundan con un chino.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió Sere al escucharla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y aparecieron Mamuro y Darien. Este último, al verla, exclamó sorprendido y encantado:

—Mamuro, ¡qué nivel! La mismísima novia de Thor en tu salón.

—¡Darien! —protestó Usagi, mientras éste dejaba el maletín en una silla.

—Vaya..., pero si ha llegado el asno de _Shrek _—replicó Sere.

Sorprendida por ese recibimiento, Usagi miró a sus amigos y se quejó:

—Definitivamente, os va la marcha. ¡Vaya dos!

Darien, divertido, repuso:

—Ella me ha llamado «asno»..., ¡no lo olvides!

Sere, al verlo, se acaloró. No había ni una sola noche que no pensara en él. En su cuerpo desnudo.

En sus proposiciones. En la suavidad de su piel cuando la rozó. Pero disimulando lo que sentía de la mejor manera posible, se puso la coronita de cristales que le había quitado a su hija para dormir y contestó:

—Las princesas no decimos palabrotas, si no, muñequito, te aseguro que te soltaría un montón y a cuál más desagradable.

Mamuro sonrió al oírlos, se acercó a su preciosa mujer y la besó. Después, saludó a Sere con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y dijo:

—En el fondo, yo creo que os gusta este rollito.

Sere sonrió y, guiñándole un ojo, respondió con mofa:

—Me encanta... Por cierto, ¡enhorabuena por el bebé!

—Gracias —sonrió Mamuro, encantado—. Estoy convencido de que esta vez será una conejito.

—¿Una conejito? —repitió Sere sin entender.

Todos rieron y Usa aclaró:

—Una niña. Mamuro quiere tener una niña conejito como yo.

Darien, tras besar a Usagi, no se acercó a Sere, y luego Mamuro dijo:

—Darien, pasemos a mi despacho. Tengo que consultarte algo de mi empresa. —Y volviéndose a su mujer, añadió—: Cariño, coméntale a Sere lo de la fiesta de mi empresa.

A Darien, alejarse de ella le molestó. Le apetecía estar a su lado, disfrutar de su compañía, aunque fuera dedicándose perlas, pero cuando vio que Sere, con la coronita en la cabeza, le decía adiós con la mano en plan reinona, convino:

—Sí, mejor pasemos a tu despacho.

Cuando las mujeres se quedaron solas, Usagi, divertida, miró a su amiga, que se estaba quitando la corona, y comentó:

—Definitivamente, creo que os atraéis.

—Pobre de mí —se mofó Sere.

—Da igual lo que digas, yo veo otras cosas y...

—Usa, no inventes cuentos —la cortó Darien, entrando por su maletín—. ¡Que para princesitas metomentodo ya tenemos a Cruella de Vil!

Ante esas palabras, Sere lo miró y contraatacó:

—¡Y para tontos bocazas ya te tenemos a ti!

Él resopló. Estaba claro que ella no se lo iba a poner fácil y sin decir más, salió de la cocina.

Usagi sonrió y comentó:

—La empresa de Mamuro da su fiesta anual el viernes que viene y queremos que vengas. ¿Qué te parece?

—No lo sé.

Usagi, cogiéndola del brazo, cuchicheó:

—Tienes que venir. Sola o acompañada. Es una cena de gala, con baile después y te aseguro que lo pasaremos genial.

Tras pensarlo, Sere respondió:

—De acuerdo. Si no estoy de viaje, prometo ponerme el único vestido largo que tengo e ir a esa fiesta acompañada.

—¡Bien! —aplaudió Usagi y, mirándola, propuso—: ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina?

—¡Perfecto!

Pero cuando salieron del salón, Usagi afirmó:

—Darien y tú os atraéis... Lo sé... Lo intuyo.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 15

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos noches después, cuando Saeko llegó a su casa para quedarse con Sele, Sere le dio un beso a la niña en su cabecita y salió de casa. Era noche de bolera con sus amigos y compañeros. Incluso Souichi estaría, pues estaba pasando unos días en Múnich, y podrían verse. Cuando llegó a la calle, arrancó su vehículo y, tras subir la música a tope, como siempre, se encaminó hacia donde había quedado con ellos.

Darien, que en ese momento estaba parado en el vado de su garaje, hablaba por teléfono.

—Iremos al Sensations, ¿te parece bien?

La mujer que había al otro lado del teléfono contestó y Darien sonrió: tenía una gran noche morbosa por delante. De pronto, la música atronadora de un coche que pasaba por delante de él llamó su atención y no se sorprendió al ver a Sere conduciendo.

—Kristel..., tengo que dejarte. En un rato te vuelvo a llamar —dijo rápidamente antes de colgar.

Dispuesto a seguir a Sere, se sumergió en el tráfico y la siguió hasta llegar a un centro comercial.

Allí la vio aparcar el coche y bajar. Vestía como casi siempre, de negro, y de pronto la vio sonreír y saludar a alguien. Al mirar, vio que se trataba de un hombre de su edad. Al llegar junto a ella, él dijo algo y Sere, soltando una carcajada, le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

Sorprendido por la risa sincera de ella, Darien decidió seguir su rastro. Aparcó su Aston Martin y, sin demora, echó a andar tras ellos, que parecían absortos en una divertida conversación.

Llegaron hasta la bolera del centro comercial y Darien, con cuidado de no ser visto por Sere, fue a la cafetería del local y pidió algo de beber. Sin quitarle ojo, observó cómo los hombres y la única mujer que la esperaban la saludaban con un extraño choque de manos y no con dos besos. Poco después, observó que uno de los hombres le entregaba un par de zapatos especiales para jugar a los bolos y ella se los ponía.

Durante más de media hora, Darien la estuvo viendo jugar. Era buena. Realmente todos ellos eran muy buenos jugadores y sonrió al oírla gritar y saltar como una loca al hacer _strike_.

Sere, ajena a su mirada, se divertía con sus compañeros.

—Sammy, ¡supera ese _strike_!

—Nena..., ¡eres buenísima! —aplaudió Souichi.

—Gracias, nene... —Y guiñándole un ojo, reconoció—: Tuve un buen maestro.

Al oírlos, Andrea, la mujer de Sammy, sonrió y, levantando su botella de cerveza, gritó:

—Vamos, cariño, tira todos los bolos y machaca a estos listos.

Pero el tiro de Sammy no fue bueno y de nuevo Sere saltó de contento riendo a carcajadas. Artemis y Hernández, al verla, se levantaron de su silla, la abrazaron y después la izaron.

Darien quiso marcharse..., quiso desaparecer de allí, pero el espectáculo que ella ofrecía, con aquella candorosa sonrisa que nunca esbozaba ante él, lo tenía con los pies pegados al suelo y sólo deseaba acercársele, cogerla entre sus brazos y besarla.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo con aquella mujer?

Decidieron pedir una nueva ronda de bebida y esta vez fue Sere la encargada de ir a la barra.

Darien, al ver que se le acercaba, decidió no esconderse. Cuando ella lo vio, torció el gesto y, mirándolo con chulería, murmuró:

—Qué desagradable coincidencia.

Darien caminó hacia ella y con la misma chulería, respondió:

—Ya estamos con tu jueguecito de mujer difícil.

—No te he llamado «capullo», así que no te quejes.

Sin hacerle caso, Sere pidió al camarero lo que había ido a buscar y mientras éste se lo servía, Darien se apoyó en la barra y preguntó:

—¿Has cambiado el Sensations por la bolera?

Ella levantó las cejas divertida, miró a sus compañeros y preguntó:

—¿No crees que están buenísimos?

Él, sin apartar los ojos de ella, insistió:

—¿Aquí también ligas?

—¿Lo dudas?

Darien clavó su azulada mirada en los pechos de ella y se le escapó un suspiro al ver que los pezones se le marcaban bajo la camiseta, como dándole la bienvenida.

Sere sonrió, algo molesta al ser consciente de lo que miraba él con descaro. Al verlo, sus pezones se habían sublevado y ante aquello nada podía hacer excepto jugar sus cartas. Por ello, cogió una de las botellas de cerveza que el camarero había dejado delante de ella, se la acercó a la boca y al ver cómo Darien le miraba los labios y los pechos, murmuró:

—Ya te gustaría a ti que mis labios te rozaran así, ¿verdad?

Sorprendido, él preguntó:

—¿Cómo?

Ella dio un trago a la cerveza y, una vez acabó, paseó sus labios por el extremo húmedo de la botella con sensualidad y, tras chuparlo con descaro, sonrió. Darien parpadeó acalorado. Aquella chulita, sus marcados pezones y aquella acción tan sensual lo acababan de poner como una moto e, intentando tomar las riendas del juego, preguntó:

—¿Te gusta provocar?

Sere soltó una carcajada y, dejando la botella sobre la barra, respondió:

—¿A quién no..., nene?

Dispuesto a ser tan descarado como ella, Darien se acercó más e hizo lo que llevaba rato deseando.

Levantó la mano derecha y, posándola sobre la tela que recubría el pezón erecto, dijo:

—¿Te gusta cómo te toco?

Sere quiso protestar, quiso quejarse, pero el morbo que su cuerpo sintió al notar cómo los dedos de él aprisionaban su pezón, la hizo jadear.

En ese momento, Andrea se acercó y al ver a Sere hablando con aquel guapo hombre, preguntó: —¿Molesto?

Darien retiró la mano y Sere, volviéndose hacia la mujer, negó con la cabeza. Andrea, al entender que sí había molestado, con gesto cómplice cogió la bandeja de las bebidas y se excusó:

—Los chicos están sedientos y ya sabes cómo son estos americanos cuando tienen sed.

Una vez se fue dejándoles de nuevo a solas, Darien arrugó el entrecejo e inquirió:

—¿Tus amiguitos son americanos?

—Sí. —Y al recordar ella lo que aquel día Armando, el padre de Darien, le había dicho, replicó—: ¿Ocurre algo porque lo sean?

Él negó con la cabeza con gesto de rechazo y mirándola directamente a los ojos, murmuró: —Estaré en el Sensations.

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Sere bloqueada y altamente excitada por lo que había ocurrido entre los dos.

Cuando se repuso y volvió junto a sus compañeros, Souichi, que la había observado hablar con él, preguntó interesado:

—¿Quién era ese tipo?

Sin querer dar muchas explicaciones, ella cogió su cerveza y, tras dar un trago, respondió, forzando una sonrisa:

—Un amigo de un amigo. Nadie importante.

Un par de horas después, tras varias partidas de bolos, decidieron ir a tomar unas copas, pero, sin dudarlo, Sere se desmarcó. Se despidió de sus amigos y fue hasta su coche, donde se encendió un cigarrillo. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

Cuando aparcó frente al Sensations, tenía muy claro lo que quería y lo que había ido a buscar allí.

Al entrar en el local, vio a Darien charlando con una mujer en la barra. Sus miradas se encontraron y él sonrió, pero no se acercó a ella. Llevaba esperándola toda la noche y ahora que la tenía allí, su ego masculino se creció y, tomando a la mujer que hablaba con él de la mano, desaparecieron por una puerta que llevaba a las taquillas.

Sere no lo dudó y los siguió. Nada la desviaría de lo que deseaba. Cuando quería una cosa, iba por ella al cien por cien.

Tras pasar por las taquillas masculinas y desnudarse, Darien llegó a la sala comunitaria con una minúscula toalla negra atada a la cintura. Al entrar miró alrededor y vio que su acompañante aún no había salido. El jacuzzi estaba vacío y decidió esperarla allí, mientras observaba a su alrededor los juegos morbosos de otros y su disfrute.

Pensó en Sere. Que ella hubiera ido allí esa noche significaba que quería algo y su orgullo masculino lo hizo sonreír. Aquella chulita iría a él costara lo que costase. Y de pronto se bloqueó cuando la vio aparecer con un albornoz negro y caminando directamente en su dirección.

Con una mirada desafiante, se acercó al jacuzzi, se desanudó el albornoz y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Darien, sin moverse, paseó la vista por el cuerpo de ella y la boca se le resecó. Sus pechos eran exquisitos. Las areolas se contrajeron ante su mirada y los pezones se le pusieron duros.

Sere, aquella provocadora, era tentadora. Excesivamente tentadora. Paseó la mirada por su cuerpo y finalmente clavó la vista en su cuidado y depilado monte de Venus. Deseó tocarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo, mientras a su alrededor otras personas proseguían con sus morbosos juegos.

Desafío...

Duelo...

Contradicción...

Eso era lo que sentían los dos. Se deseaban pero eran rivales. Ambos querían quedar por encima de lo que el otro pensara, hasta que ella cogió uno de los preservativos que había en una fuente y, tirándoselo, dijo:

—Póntelo. No digas nada y hagámoslo.

Él dejó que el preservativo cayera en el jacuzzi y no lo cogió. ¿Ella estaba dando su brazo a torcer?

Con lujuria, Darien sonrió y, con chulería, preguntó:

—¿Y si ahora no me viene bien?

Sere cambió el peso de pie y añadió con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Ponte el jodido preservativo ya!

Sobrecogido porque ella hubiera claudicado, replicó:

—No... no... no... A mí las órdenes no me van, muñequita. Además, estoy esperando a alguien.

Divertida, Sere se tocó una ceja.

—Creo que tu acompañante tardará un poquito en llegar.

Asombrado por sus palabras, Darien lo interrogó frunciendo el cejo:

—¿Qué has hecho con Kristel?

Sere se encogió de hombros, pensó en lo que Malachite y otro hombre estaban haciendo con ésta en uno de los baños de las taquillas y dijo:

—Yo nada. Sólo sé que tardará porque lo está pasando muy bien en las taquillas, con dos tipos muy... muy... morbosos.

Al ver su gesto travieso, él sonrió y deseoso de entrar en el juego de ella, no lo dudó y no desaprovechó la ocasión. Cogió el preservativo que flotaba en el agua y, levantándose del jacuzzi, inquirió:

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella tragó con dificultad. ¡Era alucinante!

El moreno, fibroso y musculoso cuerpo de Darien era impresionante. Se notaba que se cuidaba e iba al gimnasio, y cuando clavó la mirada en su vientre plano y después en su duro y tentador pene mojado, creyó morir de placer. Lo deseaba, pero no pensaba alimentar más su ego y lo apremió:

—Ponte el preservativo y deja de ser tan presumido.

Él sonrió.

Sere era dura de roer y eso le gustó. Lo excitó su exigencia. Lo puso a cien. Y sin querer tentar a la suerte, hizo lo que aquella insoportable pedía. Tenerla desnuda ante él era un lujazo que no pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se puso el preservativo y, una vez lo tuvo puesto, ella pidió:

—Siéntate en el jacuzzi.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me den órdenes —protestó él y al ver su gesto, añadió—: Pero me voy a sentar porque aquí estaba y disfrutaba de las burbujas.

Ella sonrió.

En el fondo, su sentido del humor le gustaba aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Cuando Darien se sentó en el jacuzzi, ella se metió. Él clavó su mirada en su depilado monte de Venus en forma de corazón y su excitación se redobló. Deseaba saborearlo. Abrirla de piernas y meter su boca entre ellas hasta hacerla chillar de placer. Sere fue a sentarse sobre él, pero Darien la paró.

—Antes de... quiero verte y saborearte.

—No hay tiempo —protestó—. La mujer que esperas vendrá y...

—He dicho que quiero verte y saborearte —la cortó implacable—. Sube un pie al borde del jacuzzi y muéstrate a mí como yo me he mostrado a ti.

—Esto ¿qué es, un mercadeo de carne?

Apoyado con chulería, él la miró y respondió:

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana, preciosa..., me es indiferente.

Excitada por lo que le pedía, subió un pie al borde del jacuzzi. Rápidamente, él la sujetó para que no se escurriera y le pidió:

—Ábrete los labios con los dedos y agáchate sobre mi boca para que pueda saborearte.

La respiración de Sere se aceleró. Lo que le pedía era tentador. Muy tentador. Pero a ella tampoco le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y cuando fue a negarse, él le dio un azote en el trasero y con voz de mando exigió:

—Hazlo. Estoy esperando.

Acalorada al sentir las manos de él sobre su piel, hizo lo que le pedía y cuando su húmeda y caliente boca se acercó y con la lengua le rozó el clítoris, se tuvo que agarrar a sus hombros para no caerse. ¡Dios, cómo le había gustado aquello!

—Sí... —murmuró extasiada.

Como un lobo hambriento, Darien la escuchó gemir. Durante unos segundos, la lamió y succionó su hinchado clítoris, disfrutándolo.

—Hueles a fresa —murmuró, volviéndola loca.

Su olor... su sabor era increíble. Sere no sabía como el resto de las mujeres. Pero al ver el efecto ocasionado en ella, con toda su fuerza de voluntad Darien se retiró y dijo:

—Vale..., dejémoslo. Tienes prisa. Siéntate sobre mí.

Jorobada porque no hubiera continuado con lo que había empezado, resopló. Quería que continuara con su boca entre sus piernas, lo deseaba, pero no pensaba rogarle. Ya era mucho que hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y hubiera ido a él. Sin hablar, se le sentó encima y Darien comentó en tono íntimo:

—Tienes unos pechos muy monos.

—¿¡Monos!?

Él, tocándole los pezones con los dedos hasta ponérselos duros, insistió, picándola:

—No están mal.

Sere resopló y Darien, al ver su gesto, le dio un nuevo azote en el trasero y ella lo amenazó.

—Como vuelvas a pegarme, te rompo la nariz.

Él soltó una carcajada y azotándola de nuevo, musitó mientras le tocaba el trasero:

—Bonita..., no seas mojigata. He visto qué tipo de sexo practicas y azotitos como éstos te gustan.

—Y sin dejarla protestar, preguntó—: ¿Te molesta que no me enloquezcan tus pechos?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

—Porque soy un bicho raro, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Eso los hizo reír a ambos y sujetándola con fuerza para sentirla sobre él, Darien murmuró:

—Me gustan los pechos grandes, pero...

—Y a mí los hombres con el pene enorme —lo cortó ella.

Alucinado, parpadeó y preguntó, dispuesto a defender su virilidad:

—¿Acaso mi pene no es lo bastante grande para ti?

—Los he probado mejores y más grandes.

—¿De tus amiguitos americanos?

—No lo dudes.

La expresión molesta de él la hizo sonreír y acercándose a su oído, dijo:

—Muñequito, donde las dan las toman...

—Serás chulita...

Al ver la diversión en los ojos de ella, sonrió. Fue a decir algo, pero Sere lo apremió:

—Vamos, hazlo ahora.

—¿Te refieres a que te folle?

Sin saberlo él, le estaba provocando un ardor extremo. Cómo le tocaba los pezones, la miraba, la retaba y en esos momentos cómo le hablaba la estaba excitando mucho y musitó:

—Sí.

—Pues pídemelo.

—Te lo acabo de pedir —susurró Sere.

Darien, acercando su boca a la de ella, le insistió:

—Pídemelo con morbo y con deseo. Pídemelo de esa manera que se pide cuando lo deseas con todo tu ser y que a uno le calienta hasta las entrañas cuando lo escucha.

Sere sonrió y con un descaro que a él efectivamente le calentó las entrañas, acercó su boca a la suya y con voz tentadora murmuró:

—Aquí me tienes, James Bond. Fóllame y déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

Sin demora, Darien asintió y, paseando su boca por sus mejillas, ronroneó:

—Ironwoman... ahora sí que te he entendido.

Se acercó más a ella y Sere, al ver sus intenciones, lo paró.

—No me beses en la boca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin separarse de ella.

—No tengo que dar más explicaciones. No lo hagas y punto.

Darien, con malicia y sin retroceder, deslizó sus tentadores labios sobre los de ella. Los tocó ligeramente al tiempo que guiaba su pene hasta el centro de su deseo, y mientras la penetraba poco a poco, susurró:

—No creo que pueda resistir mis ganas de besarte.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —murmuró Sere, extasiada, encajándose totalmente en él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos de placer cuando sus cuerpos se ensamblaron. Perfección. Ambos encajaban perfectamente. Aquello era magnífico, colosal y cuando Darien jadeó, ella preguntó: —¿Sorprendido?

Él asintió y, agarrándola por la cintura, la apretó contra su pene, deseoso de más profundidad.

Sere gritó extasiada y Darien murmuró:

—¿Sorprendida?

Aquello era pura lucha de titanes.

Ambos lo sabían y eso los excitaba cada segundo más.

Sere, agarrándose a su cuello, aclaró mientras movía las caderas.

—Voy a tomar lo que deseo. Soy egoísta y busco mi placer.

—Entonces ya somos dos, guapa.

Estimulado por la fuerza y la fiereza que veía en aquella mujer, Darien clavó los dedos en su cintura y la movió a su antojo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada.

Era preciosa, diferente, tentadora y le gustaba mucho... cada día más y ahora, tras aquel encuentro, estaba seguro de que todo cambiaría.

Pasados unos minutos en que el control fue de él, cuando soltó una de sus manos para cogerla del cuello y besarla, Sere lo rechazó con maestría.

—Mi boca no...

—Sí...

—No...

Ahora era ella quien controlaba lo que hacían, mientras Darien, maravillado, la dejaba hacer. Sere subía y bajaba sobre su pene con un ritmo estimulante que no quiso ni pudo parar y cuando vio que ella jadeaba y volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, la agarró de la nuca y acercó sus ardientes labios a los de ella.

—Tu boca sí... —susurró.

Lo necesitaba...

Lo anhelaba...

La posesión de él hizo que ella no se retirara. Al contrario, abrió la boca y respondió con un asolador beso que a ambos los enloqueció, mientras Darien tomaba de nuevo las riendas de la posesión y Sere era ahora quien no quería que parase.

Durante varios minutos continuó ese ataque.

Dos rivales en busca de su propio placer.

Dos contrincantes disfrutando del asalto del otro.

Dos amantes dispuestos a arder de pasión.

Su potente pene la penetró al máximo mientras ella se abría gustosa para recibirlo y jadeaba de placer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era otro hombre y no Seiya quien la poseía y la hacía jadear mirándola a los ojos. El olor de Darien, su fiereza en el acto y su posesión la enloquecía y gritó cuando él, sorprendiéndola, incrementó el ritmo.

—Vamos, chulita..., vamos..., dame lo que busco.

Acalorada y enloquecida, buscó su boca mientras sentía cómo su vagina vibraba y lo succionaba.

Perturbada por ver los ojos de Darien y no los de Seiya, acercó sus ardientes labios a los suyos y lo besó. Lo disfrutó. Lo volvió loco. Aquellos besos de lenguas enredadas, enloquecidas, la hicieron subir al séptimo cielo y no quería bajar.

Sin descanso, le ofreció su húmeda lengua y Darien la saboreó con ansia justo en el instante en que ella volvía a tomar las riendas de la situación. El combate continuaba y los dos querían dejar muy claro quién mandaba allí. Moviendo las caderas a un ritmo frenético de adelante hacia atrás, Sere se empaló de nuevo en él, que soltó un gemido gutural mientras, enloquecido, la apretaba y la besaba.

Alucinado por lo que le hacía sentir, de nuevo la dejó hacer. No lograba entender qué le ocurría.

Quería llevar él las riendas del encuentro, como siempre, pero Sere lo anulaba para tomarlas ella.

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que Darien le cogió los pechos con las manos y no pudo más. Soltó un jadeo varonil, se dejó ir en el mismo momento en que ella gritaba y se abrazaron mientras sus cuerpos temblaban ante lo ocurrido.

Con la respiración agitada, continuaron abrazados una encima del otro, sin mirarse. Cada uno a su manera pensaba en lo ocurrido y no lo entendía. Sere no había pensado en Seiya, y Darien sólo había pensado en ella y no en sí mismo, como solía hacer.

Con Sere pegada aún a su pecho, sin pensarlo le besó con delicadeza el cuello. Le encantaba su olor a fresas. Necesitaba aquel contacto dulce y tentador y sintió que ella se encogía y lo besaba mimosa. Así permanecieron varios minutos, hasta que, separándose, Sere murmuró:

—No ha estado mal.

—¿Otro cumplido? —Ella sonrió y él añadió—: Me voy a acostumbrar a tus halagos, preciosa.

—No deberías, capu...

Al ver la mirada de él calló y, con un íntimo tono de voz, Darien dijo:

—Gracias por cortar esa desagradable palabrita. Verdaderamente lo que acabamos de hacer no ha estado nada mal, pero sé que tú y yo lo podemos superar, ¿no crees?

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los dos intuían que el sexo entre ellos podía ser un fogonazo de pasión y ella sonrió. Aquella dulce sonrisa que nunca antes le había dedicado, a Darien lo bloqueó y más aún cuando, con delicadeza, Sere le besó la punta de la nariz y murmuró: —No dudo que lo podemos superar.

Ahora el que sonrió fue él. Estaba claro que los dos estaban muy a gusto y no querían que el momento se acabara.

—¿Por qué siempre hueles a fresa?

Divertida, respondió.

—Debe de ser el gel que utilizo en casa. Regalo de mi hermana.

Darien la volvió a oler y sin identificar la fragancia con ninguna de las que utilizaban las mujeres

con las que solía salir, musitó al obtener algo de información de ella:

—Vaya, tienes una hermana.

—Sí.

—¿Y es tan chulita como tú?

Sere sonrió y contestó:

—A ti te lo voy a decir.

Ahora fue Darien el que soltó una carcajada. Le mordió el cuello y al ver que ella se encogía, le preguntó: —¿Cosquillas?

—Muchas —afirmó divertida, al notar de nuevo la boca de él en su cuello.

Durante un rato, jugaron en el jacuzzi como dos tontos adolescentes y Darien disfrutó de una faceta de ella que no conocía. Eso le encantó. Se mordieron. Se tentaron. Se divirtieron hasta que Sere vio a la mujer que acompañaba a Darien entrar en la sala junto a Malachite. Eso la hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Llega tu acompañante.

Él la vio y, sin soltarla, deseoso de continuar jugando con ella, afirmó:

—Ahora tú eres mi acompañante. Juguemos todos.

Sere cambió su gesto. Y consciente de que aquella mujer buscaba a Darien, retiró los brazos de su cuerpo y ordenó:

—Suéltame.

—¿Por qué?

Volviendo hacia él su mirada fría e impersonal, Sere respondió:

—Porque lo digo yo.

Aquel tono de voz...

Aquella mirada dura...

Eso fue lo que hizo que la soltara.

Sin moverse, la observó salir del jacuzzi. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué tan pronto pasaba de ser un dulce maravilloso a ser un cardo borriquero?

Sin mirarlo, Sere cogió el albornoz que había quedado en el suelo, se lo puso y se marchó mientras él la observaba irse.

Que no se lo pusiera fácil le gustó.

Lo tentó.

Lo sedujo.

Minutos después, cuando su acompañante y Malachite estaban ya en el jacuzzi, Darien no se podía concentrar. El olor a fresas estaba a su alrededor y, levantándose, miró a la mujer que lo miraba y se disculpó:

—Lo siento Kristel, pero tengo que irme.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Hola chicas disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero como he dicho cuando he actualizado Sweet y No me digas que me ames, ando complicada de tiempo, además de que me han surgido unos problemitas, además de otras cuestiones, por las cuales inclusive estaba indecisa de seguir actualizando...**

**Pero he decidido que me gusta leer y compartirlo con ustedes con los personajes que nos gustan y de los cuales somos fans. A todas les doy muchas gracias por seguir mis adaptaciones, mi historia prometo pronto actualizarla, y a las que me dieron animo de seguirlas les doy doblemente gracias!**

**Saludos Beshitos. ;-)**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 16

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Tras lo ocurrido esa noche, ya nada volvió a ser igual para ninguno de los dos.

Darien, de pronto no se concentraba en su trabajo y se pasaba el día entero pensando en los maravillosos momentos que había compartido con Sere. Su entrega, su fuerza, su pasión le gustaron y deseó poder repetir. El problema era que ella desapareció. No volvió por el club durante la semana siguiente, ni por la casa de Usagi y Mamuro.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

El viernes, Sere se arreglaba en su casa. Era la noche de la fiesta de la empresa del marido de Usagi y quería pasarlo bien. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y cuando abrió apareció ante ella su estupendo amigo Souichi, vestido con esmoquin negro.

—Guau, chicooooooo..., ¡qué guapo estás!

El militar sonrió y, mirando a la joven que lo piropeaba, exclamó:

—Tenienteeeeeee..., tú estás despampanante.

Al oírlo llamarla así, Sere aclaró:

—Lo de teniente, ¡omítelo! Recuerda que no quiero que la gente sepa a qué me dedico, ¿vale?

—Claro, teniente —se mofó él.

Sere se miraba en el espejo justo en el instante en que su hija salía de la habitación.

—_Pinsesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_... —susurró la pequeña al verla.

Sere soltó una carcajada y, abrazándola, la besó en el cuello y dijo:

—Sí, cariño. Hoy mamá intenta ser una princesa.

A Souichi se le cayó la baba al ver a la niña. La cogió en brazos, y, enseñándole un paquetito preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha traído el tío Souichi?

Sele cogió el paquete y cuando sus manitas rompieron el papel de regalo, gritó emocionada:

—¡Una _codona dosa _de _pinsesassssssssssssssssss_!

—¿Otra? —preguntó Sere, divertida.

Souichi, que sabía que a Sele le encantaba, asintió y explicó:

—La vi en mi último viaje a Bagdad y no me pude resistir.

Ambos rieron y él, mirándola de nuevo, repitió:

—Estás despampanante, Sere.

Con aquel vestido azul eléctrico con escote palabra de honor, parecía de todo menos militar. Diez minutos después, tras meter a Sele en la cama y llegar su vecina a cuidarla, Sere cogió un chal negro a juego con un pequeño bolsito y, guiñándole un ojo a su acompañante, dijo: —Vayamos a pasarlo bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de fiestas, cientos de cochazos agolpaban la entrada. Agarrada del brazo de Souichi, Sere entró y sonrió al ver la elegancia del lugar. Encantada, cogió una copa de champán que un camarero le ofrecía, cuando Usagi, ataviada con un vestido rojo pasión, se acercó a ellos y exclamó:

—¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!

—Te dije que si estaba en la ciudad, vendría. —Y mirando a su acompañante, añadió—: Usagi, te presento a mi buen amigo Souichi Tomoe.

El joven la miró y, acercándose a ella, le besó la mano y dijo:

—Encantado de conocerte, Usagi, y gracias por la invitación.

Una hora después, mientras tomaban una copa, Sere vio a Darien. Estaba impresionante con su esmoquin. La boca se le secó y el estómago se le volvió del revés al recordar cómo habían jugado aquella noche. Él no la vio. Estaba ocupado hablando con varias mujeres, que, como siempre, se peleaban por ser el centro de su atención.

Durante la cena, Darien vio por fin a Sere. Incrédulo, no le quitaba ojo. Estaba preciosa, femenina y diferente así vestida, pero su expresión se ensombreció al pensar quién era el hombre que la acompañaba y dónde se había metido todo aquel tiempo.

Una vez acabó la cena, la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Souichi sacó a Sere a bailar. Era una pieza movidita y ella aceptó. Divertidos, bailaron durante horas hasta que la orquesta cambió de registro, de modo que cuando sonó la canción romántica _Blue moon _y la gente se abrazó, Sere ya no quiso seguir bailando.

_Blue moon._

_You saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Whithout a love of my own._

Usagi, al ver que su amiga y su acompañante no bailaban, les presentó a varios de los invitados. Todos, encantados, hablaron con ellos y al final Souichi sacó a bailar a una señora.

Darien, que llevaba observando a Sere parte de la noche, no podía apartar la vista de ella. Allí estaba la mujer en la que no podía dejar de pensar, más bonita que nunca. Aquel vestido azul eléctrico se acoplaba a su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual y deseó acercarse. Saber que bajo aquella prenda se ocultaba el tatuaje que tanto le gustaba le hizo tragar saliva y sonreír. Durante varios minutos miró, sin ser visto, cómo los hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor, hasta que ella, sin saber cómo, se los quitaba de encima. Eso lo hizo reír y, acercándose, se dirigió a ella:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está aquí...

Al oír su voz, el cuerpo de Sere se tensó y, volviéndose, se encontró con el hombre que había protagonizado sus sueños en los últimos días. Bebiendo de su copa, musitó:

—Hombre..., ¡ya estamos todos!

Confuso por su tono de voz tras lo ocurrido entre ellos, Darien dijo:

—Te he esperado en el Sensations.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no has venido?

Intentando parecer tranquila, se retiró el pelo de la cara y respondió:

—He tenido otros compromisos.

—¿Con el americano que te acompaña?

Sere sonrió sin responder y Darien añadió;

—Aléjate de los americanos, no son buena compañía.

Oír su rechazo le hizo preguntar:

—Pero bueno, ¿qué tienes tú en contra de los americanos?

Con gesto impasible, él bebió de su copa y respondió:

—Sencillamente, no me gustan. Hazme caso. No son buena gente.

Sere no contestó. Si lo hacía, le diría cuatro cosas que no debía y calló. Durante un rato, ambos miraron la pista hasta que, al ver que ella no iba a abrir la boca, Darien habló:

—¿Por qué no bailas con tu acompañante?

Sin desvelarle los verdaderos motivos, afirmó.

—Porque no me apetece.

Él, tendiéndole la mano, insistió:

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Ella lo miró, pero con una sonrisa fría a lo teniente Tsukino, lo rechazó:

—No, gracias.

En ese instante, una de las mujeres de la fiesta se acercó a Darien y comenzó a hablar con él.

Durante un rato, Sere los escuchó, hasta que, cansada del parloteo de aquélla y de sus continuas insinuaciones, se alejó. Buscó a Souichi, que estaba hablando con el marido de la mujer a la que había sacado a bailar y, acercándose a él, le expuso:

—Siento cortarte el rollo, pero me gustaría marcharme.

Souichi no lo cuestionó y, cogiéndola del brazo, dijo:

—Cuando quieras, preciosa.

Darien, que observaba sus movimientos, al ver que se dirigían hacia la salida, se acercó a ellos e, interfiriendo en su camino, preguntó, mirando a Sere:

—¿Ya te marchas?

La joven asintió y, besando a Souichi en el cuello con sensualidad, replicó:

—El americano y yo tenemos planes, ¿algo que objetar?

Darien, con gesto incómodo, no respondió, y ella y su acompañante continuaron su camino. Al salir de la sala de fiestas, Souichi, alucinado por aquello, inquirió:

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido ese besito?

Sere sonrió y, parando un taxi, contestó:

—Cosas mías, cotilla.

Souichi, recordando entonces dónde había visto antes a aquel hombre, preguntó:

—Ése es el tío con el que hablabas el día de la bolera, ¿verdad?

Sin querer mentirle, Sere respondió:

—Sí.

Incrédulo por ver esa reacción de ella ante un hombre, el militar inquirió:

—¿Le querías dar celos y por eso me has besado en el cuello?

—No inventes, capullo.

Pero Souichi afirmó divertido:

—Sere..., no mientas, que te conozco muy bien. Ese tipo te gusta. ¡Qué fuerteeeeeeeee! Por fin... ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Molesta por lo que sugería, le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y dijo para callarlo: —No me seas portera, Souichi Tomoe, y cierra el pico.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 17

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A la mañana siguiente, Darien, no contento con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, decidió buscar a Sere.

Como sabía dónde vivía, se acercó para ver si la veía, pero no la localizó. Así pasaron varios días, hasta que una mañana su suerte cambió y la vio salir del portal de su casa con su hija. Decidió seguirla. Con seguridad, por la hora que era, la debía de llevar a la guardería.

Y así fue. Sere dejó a la niña y después, subiendo a su coche, fue hasta el centro de la ciudad. Allí entró en un par de tiendas y tras dejar unos paquetes en el maletero se montó de nuevo en el coche, Darien supo que era entonces o nunca.

Sere se encendió un cigarro, puso música y empezó a tararear. Con tranquilidad, arrancó el coche, metió primera, aceleró y, de pronto, al ver que alguien se le echaba encima, frenó en seco en mitad de la calle. Asustada, salió del vehículo dando un portazo y gritó:

—Pero ¿tú estás tonto?

—No. Y tira ese cigarro.

Sin entender lo que pretendía, protestó mientras Darien apagaba el cigarro en el suelo.

—¿Acaso pretendes que te atropelle?

—Yo te atropellé y sigues viva. Es más, te he dado la oportunidad de vengarte —se mofó él—.

Ahora estamos en paz y podré dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Alucinada y sorprendida, ella siseó:

—Capullo.

Atontado por lo que aquella mujer le hacía sentir, la agarró del brazo y, tirando de ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Luego, sin decir nada, la besó con ímpetu y pasión. A Sere le temblaron las piernas al notar el calor extremo que él le provocaba, en mitad de aquella calle.

—Llevo días buscándote —afirmó Darien cuando sus labios se separaron.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz tras aquel beso.

No esperaba verlo en aquel momento y la sorpresa le gustó muchísimo cuando él dijo:

—Para continuar con lo que dejamos a medias el otro día, pero no me llames «capullo», sabes que odio esa palabra.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí y algo excitado también.

—Apenas son las nueve de la mañana.

—Estupenda hora para meterte en mi cama o en la tuya —repuso.

—¡Suéltame!

—Mi casa o la tuya. Tú decides —insistió, mientras un coche pitaba. El Opel Astra de Sere interrumpía la circulación.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Vamos, no te resistas, preciosa. Me deseas, acéptalo. Ten por seguro que si supiera que no puedo estar contigo, desistiría, pero la sensación que tengo es que puedo y no voy a cejar en mi empeño. Sólo abandono cuando lo tengo claro al cien por cien.

Incrédula por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Sere protestó:

—Tú, como siempre, tan prepotente y creído.

Dispuesto a conseguir lo que deseaba, acercó de nuevo su boca a la de ella y susurró:

—Escucha, cabezota, me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Tú me fuiste a buscar esa noche al club y ahora el que te busca soy yo a ti. Quiero volver a hacer lo que hicimos y no voy a cesar de pedirlo hasta que me digas que sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Ella negó con la cabeza y Darien prosiguió—: Porque el otro día vi en ti a una mujer que hasta el momento nunca había visto. Además de chulita, mal hablada en ocasiones y ardiente, me demostraste que eres dulce, cariñosa y, sobre todo, que sabes sonreír, y eso me gustó.

Ahora eran tres coches los que pitaban y Sere, al ser consciente de ello, comentó:

—He de salir de aquí. ¿No ves la que estamos liando?

Darien la volvió a besar. Esta vez la apretó más contra su cuerpo para que sintiera su dura erección y sobre su boca, murmuró:

—A los coches que les den...

—Pero ¿tú estás tonto?

Con una sonrisa que le calentó el alma, él respondió:

—Tonto estaría si no quisiera meter en mi cama a la preciosa novia de Thor. —Y al ver que ella levantaba las cejas, agregó—: Por muy chulita que te pongas hoy, te aseguro que no vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente. Puedo ser tan chulo como tú.

Su insistencia finalmente la hizo sonreír, mientras los dueños de los coches tocaban el claxon cada vez más enfadados.

—Darien, estamos organizando un atasco.

—Guau..., ¿me has llamado por mi nombre? Repítelo.

Pero los pitidos continuaban y ella insistió:

—El atasco, ¿no lo ves?

—Estoy hablando contigo. Préstame atención.

—Pero los coches...

—A los coches que les den.

—¿Y luego tú me llamas a mí «chulita»?

Con una seductora sonrisa, él pidió:

—Di mi nombre otra vez.

Divertida por su locura, cuchicheó:

—Darien.

—Mmm... Me encanta cómo lo pronuncias. La manera como pones los morritos me pone a cien. Dímelo otra vez.

El atasco comenzaba a ser monumental y Sere, incapaz de no escuchar lo que la gente gritaba, finalmente claudicó y dijo:

—Vale, Darien, elijo tu casa. Pero iré en mi automóvil.

—No, preciosa —negó él—. Vendrás en el mío. No me fio de ti.

—Pero...

Quitándole las llaves de la mano, añadió:

—Prometo que luego seré un caballero y te acompañaré a buscarlo.

Extasiada, ella asintió y, mientras pedía disculpas a los conductores que protestaban, Darien aparcó su coche. Cuando lo cerró, le entregó las llaves, le asió la mano con fuerza y la llevó hasta el suyo.

Una vez dentro, Sere aún seguía sin entender cómo se había dejado embaucar por aquel hombre y declaró:

—Reconozco que tu coche es una pasada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

Sere, mirando los carísimos acabados de aquel vehículo, asintió.

—Sí, James, me gusta tu Aston Martin una barbaridad. Cuando quieras, me puedes regalar uno del color que prefieras.

Darien sonrió y cuando metió la llave en el contacto, la suave música soul comenzó a sonar. Sin demora, ella la apagó. Él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa, desnudarla y disfrutar de ella.

Cuando entraron en el garaje del edificio y aparcaron, Darien bajó de coche y, antes de que le pudiera abrir la puerta con caballerosidad, ella ya estaba fuera. Cuando cerró, él le asió de nuevo la mano con autoridad y caminó hacia el ascensor. Una vez llegaron a la planta cuarta, entre besos y toqueteos, entraron en su hogar. Darien desconectó la alarma, cerró la puerta y, aprisionándola contra ella, murmuró:

—En otro momento te enseñaré la casa. Ahora me muero por desnudarte y jugar contigo.

Sere no habló. No podía.

Era la primera vez desde que Seiya murió que estaba sola en la casa de un hombre y deseaba participar y disfrutar. Sus escarceos sexuales siempre habían sido en bares o en hoteles, pero nunca en la intimidad del hogar de nadie. Pero allí estaba, en casa de él sin saber aún realmente por qué.

El cuerpo de Darien la aplastaba contra la puerta mientras las manos de ambos volaban por sus cuerpos, deseosas de encontrar lo que buscaban. Prenda a prenda se fueron desnudando el uno al otro hasta quedarse sin nada.

—Me encanta tu olor a fresa...

Ella sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sere deseaba dejar de ser la teniente Tsukino para convertirse en una mujer cariñosa que deseaba amar y ser amada. Cuando vio que él tenía un preservativo en la mano, ella, con una sensual sonrisa, se lo quitó, lo abrió y, agachándose, se lo comenzó a poner.

A Darien sus movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco. Mientras Sere se ayudaba de los dientes para bajar el preservativo por el duro pene de él, con las manos le apretaba las nalgas. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, le dio un cachete y, mirándolo a los ojos, murmuró mientras se levantaba:

—Veamos qué eres capaz de hacer, _pínsipe_.

Él sonrió y, apretándola de nuevo contra la puerta, murmuró:

—Te aseguro que soy capaz de hacer muchas... muchas cosas.

Ambos sonrieron y él le dio la vuelta y la puso mirando hacia la puerta. Le miró el tatuaje. Aquel tatuaje que tanto le había llamado la atención. Con deleite, pasó la lengua por él y musitó: —Me encanta tu tatuaje.

—A mí también.

—¿Qué significa para ti?

Al pensar lo que le preguntaba, susurró excitada por cómo la tocaba:

—Los atrapasueños alejan los miedos, las pesadillas, y yo decidí tener el mío en mi cuerpo.

Darien sonrió y le pasó la lengua desde el tatuaje hasta el cuello.

—Eres tan morbosa como yo —observó—, y aunque sé que te gusta jugar con hombres y mujeres, en este instante sólo te voy a follar yo.

—Me gusta el sexo, el morbo y los juegos tanto como a ti.

Acalorado mientras tocaba su tatuaje, añadió:

—Espero jugar contigo y con otros en otra ocasión. Pero ahora separa las piernas, echa tu precioso trasero hacia atrás y muévete cuando yo esté dentro, para que vea cómo se mueve tu bonito tatuaje.

Ella obedeció y cuando sintió cómo desde atrás él le abría los labios vaginales y la penetraba, pegó su boca a la puerta y jadeó. Sentirlo tan duro, tan potente dentro de ella, la activó. La avivó. La hizo sentir viva y cuando él dio el primer empujón para profundizar más, chilló.

Sus gritos placenteros cargados de erotismo a Darien le supieron a gloria y, parándose, murmuró con voz ronca, de nuevo en su oído:

—Me encanta cómo se mueve el tatuaje cuando tú te mueves.

—Genial... Continúa.

Metiéndole un dedo en la boca para que se lo chupara, Darien la penetró una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de aquel ataque asolador. Sere estaba dejándose hacer. En ningún momento intentó tomar el mando y él se lo agradeció.

Moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, el juego continuó, mientras su pene era absorbido por ella y él observaba cómo el atrapasueños tomaba vida ante los movimientos de ella y parecía balancearse.

Calor... el calor era tremendo.

Darien soltó la mano con que le agarraba la cadera y tras darle un cachete que sonó seco en la estancia, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella y, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura, murmuró mientras incrementaba el ritmo:

—Así..., vamos..., jadea... Quiero oírte.

Pero los jadeos duraron poco. Un asolador orgasmo les alcanzó a ambos y juntos lo disfrutaron mientras sus respiraciones desacompasadas les hacían saber que aquel juego debía continuar. Pasados unos minutos en los que sus respiraciones se relajaron, él salió de ella y se quitó el preservativo. A continuación, le dio la vuelta para besarla y Sere suspiró.

—Estupendo.

Darien sonrió sobre su boca y murmuró:

—Ya te he dicho, preciosa, que sé hacer muchas cosas.

—Prepotente —rió divertida.

—Muy prepotente y con las chulitas como tú, más.

Ambos rieron. Sere movió la mano a modo de abanico para darse aire y Darien le planteó:—Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de alejar las pesadillas y miedos con el atrapasueños de tu espalda? ¿Qué miedos tienes tú?

Incapaz de sincerarse, ella murmuró:

—Intento alejar a los fantasmas, pero ya ves, aquí estoy, con el fundador de su especie.

Darien soltó una carcajada y Sere, agarrándose a su cuello, dio un salto hasta quedar sobre él y preguntó: —¿La ducha está por allí?

Sorprendido por la naturalidad de ella en ese momento, tan diferente de como se solía mostrar, respondió: —No. Por ahí está mi bufete. —Al ver que ella lo miraba, aclaró—: Mi casa está unida a mi despacho profesional. Soy abogado.

Sere asintió y sin preguntar nada más, dijo:

—Llévame a una ducha, la necesito.

—La necesitamos —rió él.

Darien caminó con ella en brazos hasta el baño. Al pasar por la habitación, Sere se fijó en la enorme cama y sonrió. Cuando llegaron al elegante y espacioso baño, Darien la dejó en el suelo.

—Voy a por más toallas.

Ella asintió. Cuando quedó sola, miró la enorme estancia. Aquel cuarto de baño era espectacular: encimera con dos lavabos, jacuzzi, ducha de hidromasaje. Era un cuarto de baño de anuncio. Nada que ver con el minúsculo de su casa. Secándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente, se miró en el espejo y, a diferencia de otras veces, sonrió. Se volvió y miró el tatuaje de su espalda. Se lo hizo después de nacer Sele. Aquel atrapasueños velaba por ella y por su hija. Así lo creía y así debía de ser.

La expresión de Sere cambió. El recuerdo de Seiya volaba sobre ella y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarlo. Él no tenía que estar allí y cuando Darien entró y la vio de pie, mirándose en el espejo, preguntó: —¿Qué ocurre?

Desconectando sus pensamientos, ella respondió:

—Te estaba esperando.

Darien sonrió y, tras dejar las toallas sobre un moderno taburete, la cogió de la cintura y, entrando en la enorme ducha, dijo: —Pues ya estoy aquí. Duchémonos.

El deseo los atrapó de nuevo. Sere llevaba más de dos años sin sentir que otras manos le enjabonaban la espalda y, cerrando los ojos, disfrutó. Y cuando los labios de él se posaron en su cuello, mimosa, sonrió.

Darien, totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo, disfrutó tanto o más que ella. Sere, aquella gruñona que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, en la intimidad estaba resultando ser una mujer dulce, sensual y mimosa.

Eso lo volvió loco y cuando ella se agachó ante él, cogió su pene y se lo metió en la boca, se tuvo que agarrar a los mandos de la ducha para no caerse de la excitación. Ella lo chupó con mimo. La presión de sus manos en su escroto y de su boca en su pene lo hizo jadear y cuando sintió que se iba a correr, la paró.

—Si sigues, no voy a poder parar.

—Pues no pares —replicó ella, capturando de nuevo entre sus labios aquel ancho y duro pene.

Darien se apoyó en la pared y decidió seguir su consejo. Sere, deseosa de él, le agarró las duras nalgas del culo y disfrutó. Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo para darle cabida al pene y lo obligó a introducirse una y otra vez en ella. El latido de Darien, cómo temblaban sus piernas y cómo jadeaba le hicieron saber que el clímax estaba cerca y cuando él soltó un gruñido varonil acompañado de espasmos y apretó las caderas contra su cara, supo que había conseguido su propósito: lo había hecho suyo.

Instantes después, se levantó del suelo de la ducha y, mojándose la cara con el agua, se limpió los restos de semen. Después, acercó su cuerpo al de él, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y murmuró: —Muñequito, me debes un orgasmo.

Darien asintió, todavía en una nube. Lo que Sere acababa de hacerle había sido algo colosal, diferente. Su manera de tocarlo, de poseerlo, de exigirle, lo había dejado sin voluntad ni aliento, y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, musitó:

—Te debo lo que tú quieras, preciosa.

Veinte minutos después, cuando salieron de la ducha y entraron desnudos a la habitación, Sere se paró al oír música soul. Llevaba casi dos años sin permitirse escuchar ese tipo de música que tanto le había gustado en otra época. Cuando Seiya murió, esa música murió con él y decidió no escuchar nada que le rompiera el corazón, por eso se centró en el rock y la música cañera. Ésa era su particular forma de intentar que los recuerdos no la volvieran loca.

—¿Bailas?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Darien, desconcertado, la miró y al recordar que en la fiesta de la empresa de Mamuro tampoco había bailado ese tipo de música con nadie, la interrogó: —¿Por qué?

Mirándolo a los ojos, Sere respondió con sinceridad:

—No he vuelto a bailar música de este estilo desde que Seiya murió.

La franqueza de ella en momentos como aquél, tan aplastante, lo sorprendió y, acercando su boca a la frente de ella, con mimo la besó.

—Lo siento mucho. Siento lo de Seiya.

—No te preocupes.

Tras un tenso silencio, Darien preguntó:

—¿Cuánto hace que murió?

—Casi tres años —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Cogió una camisa limpia de su armario, y se la puso a ella por encima. Después la abrazó, la sacó de la habitación y la llevó a la cocina. Allí la sentó y, en silencio, le preparó un café y unas tostadas.

Veía la angustia en su mirada. Una mirada que de pronto adoró.

Cuando se sentó frente a ella y empezaron a comer de repente, sin saber por qué, Sere se abrió a Darien. Le contó su dolor. Su desesperación cuando supo de la muerte de Seiya. Le contó que éste era militar americano, pero no le reveló que ella lo era también.

Darien la escuchó sobrecogido. Aquella mujer vulnerable y natural que de pronto estaba ante él abriéndole su corazón era lo más genuino que había conocido en toda su vida.

Así estuvieron cerca de una hora. Él no se quejó cuando ella fumó y Sere se lo agradeció.

—Vaya rollazo que te he soltado —se mofó luego, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que Darien le había buscado—. Ahora, además de insoportable y chulita, pensarás que soy un coñazo de tía. Venimos aquí a pasarlo bien y me tiro una hora hablando de mi vida y de mis desgracias.

Intentando facilitarle el momento, él sonrió y, tocándole el óvalo de la cara con mimo, preguntó: —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y tres, pero si me quito años como tu amiguita, te diré que veinticinco y me quedo como Dios.

Darien soltó una carcajada y, curiosa, ella le preguntó a su vez:

—¿Y tú qué edad tienes?

—Treinta y dos.

—Vaya... soy mayor que tú y te puedo pervertir.

—¡Qué escándalo! —se burló él.

Cuando ambos pararon de reír, Darien le retiró el pelo de la cara y las manos de Sere fueron a sacar otro cigarrillo.

—No deberías. —Al oírlo lo miró y él añadió—: Fumar es muy malo para la salud y no me gusta ver que lo haces.

Sere sonrió y la teniente Tsukino replicó:

—Pues lo siento. Yo fumo, te guste o no.

Darien no insistió. Él no era nadie para prohibirle nada y ella, al darse cuenta de su contestación, tiró de su buena disposición, guardó el tabaco en el bolso y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Estoy en tu casa y lo respetaré.

Con una cálida sonrisa, Darien le agradeció el detalle y preguntó:

—¿Desde cuándo practicas este tipo de sexo?

—Hace unos nueve años más o menos, en mi época de zorrilla punk...

—¿Zorrilla punk? —rió Darien.

Divertida por la cara de él y lo que había dicho, añadió:

—Tuve una época en la que di más problemas en mi casa que otra cosa. Pobrecitos, mis padres. Me desaté. Fumé hierba hasta caer rendida y un día fui a una fiesta y todo terminó en una orgía descomunal. Al día siguiente no me podía creer lo que había hecho, pero como me gustó la experiencia, volví a repetir. Luego, por circunstancias de la vida, mi entorno social cambió y después conocí a Seiya. Él era ajeno a todo esto y fui yo quien lo introdujo en este mundo de morbo y fantasía, y la verdad, lo disfrutó y le gustó.

—¿Has practicado el sado?

—Sí, pero light. Que me tengan que pegar para sentir placer no es lo mío. Pero reconozco que ciertos jueguecitos sado con las esposas y los látigos de seda, ¡me ponen!

Darien asintió. Le gustaba que ella fuera clara y experimentada. Siguió interrogándola:

—¿Has probado todo?

Sere sonrió y respondió:

—Si te refieres a hombres y mujeres, sí. Y me gustan más los hombres. Aunque de vez en cuando no me importa jugar con alguna mujer.

—¿Qué te gusta de los hombres?

—Me apasiona sentirme entre ellos. Me excita dejarles jugar conmigo y a mí jugar con ellos. Cuando quiero, soy yo la que se ofrece. Soy yo la que pide, o soy yo la que exige.

—Y de las mujeres ¿qué te gusta?

Sere sonrió.

—Entre nosotras sabemos muy bien dónde localizar el placer. Cuando estoy con una mujer, procuro disfrutarlo y dejarme llevar, pero ya te digo que a mí lo que más me pone es vuestro ímpetu varonil. ¿Tú has estado con hombres?

Darien soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Estar... estar... sólo una vez y la experiencia no me gustó. Introducir mi pene en el trasero de un tío no es lo que me va, prefiero introducírselo a una mujer donde ella quiera. Por lo que mi experiencia con mi propio sexo se limita a que permito que me toquen cuando estamos jugando y a que disfruto cuando a alguno le gusta meterse mi aparatito en la boca. Nada más. Pero reconozco que ver a las mujeres jugar me pone a cien. Vosotras sois exquisitas y muy sensuales en vuestros movimientos, y cuando te he visto con alguna en el Sensations, me he excitado mucho. Parecías pasarlo bien.

—Sí, claro que lo paso bien, si no, te aseguro que no jugaría —aclaró Sere.

Esa sinceridad a Darien lo excitó y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué no querías que Mamuro y Usa supieran que...?

—Por vergüenza —lo cortó Sere sin dejarlo acabar.

Al oírla, él, divertido, musitó:

—¿Vergonzosa?, ¿tú eres vergonzosa?

—Un poco sí —rió ella—. El sexo y mis fantasías no son algo que me guste compartir con la gente. Digamos que es mi secreto.

Darien asintió. En cierto modo la entendía. Él tampoco iba pregonando el tipo de sexo que practicaba al resto de la humanidad.

—Seguro que alguna vez has coincidido con Usa y Mamuro en el Sensations en diferentes reservados. Igual que yo te encontré, te podían haber encontrado ellos. —Y al ver el gesto infantil con que lo miraba, murmuró—: Por cierto, me tienes alucinado.

—¿Por qué?

Retirándole el pelo de la cara con un gesto íntimo, él respondió:

—Poder hablar contigo con normalidad y mantener una interesante conversación, es más de lo que nunca pensé conseguir de ti.

Ella sonrió, y su sonrisa aniñada emocionó a Darien.

—Bésame —pidió él.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —insistió.

Sere lo pensó. Aquello no era una sugerencia, era una exigencia y, así, hizo lo que le apetecía y acercando su boca, rozó su nariz contra la de él y finalmente metió su lengua y lo devoró. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Darien, mirándole los preciosos ojos azules, dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntarte cosas que me rondan por la cabeza?

—Depende. Tú pregunta y, si no me apetece, no te contestaré.

—¿Ha vuelto la Serena chulita? —comentó sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¿Siempre eres tan clara en todo? —rió Darien.

—Casi siempre. Todo depende del capu... listo que tenga delante.

—En este caso, el capu... listo soy yo.

—No lo dudes..., nene.

—¿Por qué eres tan borde a veces?

—Porque puedo... y quiero, y ahora, ¡cállate!

Divertido por su tono de voz autoritario, murmuró:

—No des órdenes. Pareces un sargento.

—Teniente me gusta más.

Darien asintió y preguntó:

—¿Cómo era Seiya?

Sere suspiró.

—Un buen militar. Roquero. Loco. Un amigo divertido y una pésima pareja. Así era Seiya, pero yo lo quería tal como era.

—¿Por qué dices que era una pésima pareja?

Levantando las cejas, Sere contestó:

—Yo no era la única mujer en su corazón. Pero de eso me enteré cuando murió. Y gracias a él se puede decir que, hoy por hoy, no me fío de ninguno de los de tu especie.

—¿Para ti somos una especie?

Serena sonrió.

—Una especie de la que me gusta disfrutar en la cama, pero luego prefiero que se vaya a su casita para que yo continúe con mi vida, cuide de mi hija y haga mi trabajo.

—Por cierto, ¿en qué trabajas?

La pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa que, como siempre hacía, respondió:

—Soy azafata.

Darien asintió.

—Conozco a varias azafatas.

—¡Qué ilusión! —se mofó ella, haciéndolo sonreír.

—¿Para qué compañía trabajas?

—Air Europa —respondió rápidamente, al recordar el ligue de Artemis.

—¿Qué idiomas hablas?

—Inglés, español, alemán y algo de italiano.

Darien asintió y volvió a la carga.

—¿Te gustaba que Seiya fuera militar?

Sere sonrió y, callándose que ella también lo era, no respondió y preguntó a su vez:

—¿No te gusta el ejército?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que hay que estar algo loco para, en los tiempos que estamos, pertenecer a algún ejército. Y ya no hablemos del ejército americano, que suele estar metido en todos los conflictos habidos y por haber. Su negatividad ante los militares americanos le tocó la fibra y una vez más volvió a preguntar: —Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú qué tienes en contra de los americanos?

—No me gustan. Son creídos y prepotentes.

Ese comentario la molestó, pero se calló lo que pensaba.

—Anda, ¡cómo tú! —respondió ella, pero al ver cómo la miraba, sonrió y añadió—: ¿No te parecen sexies las mujeres militares?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con el ejército. Te lo acabo de decir. —E intentando cambiar de conversación, dijo—: Por cierto, vestida de azafata tienes que estar muy sexy. El próximo día, tráete el uniforme. Me encantará arrancártelo.

Sere soltó una carcajada al oírlo, aunque pensó en lo que había dicho. Estaba claro que por su condición de militar americana, nunca habría nada más que sexo entre ellos y, aunque en cierto modo eso le gustó, una parte de ella se resquebrajó, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Darien, ajeno a lo que pensaba, para reconducir el tema hacia lo que él quería, preguntó: —¿Es también por Seiya por quien no quieres besar?

Sere asintió.

—Desde su muerte no había besado a ningún hombre. Tú has sido el primero.

Darien le puso una mano en el muslo y se lo apretó.

—Mmmm... me gusta saberlo.

Sin miedo, la volvió a besar y cuando se separó, ella murmuró:

—Demasiadas cosas en mi vida tienen que ver con Seiya.

—¿Incluida la música? —Sorprendida por la pregunta, fue a contestar cuando Darien añadió—: ¿A que a Seiya le gustaba Bon Jovi?

—¡Para él Bon Jovi era lo más!

Darien asintió. Cada contestación suya explicaba mejor su comportamiento y esa última revelación le hacía comprender por qué ella escuchaba siempre a ese cantante cuando iba al club. Eso la acercaba a él. A Seiya. Pero deseoso de hacerla olvidar y de que se centrara sólo en él, dijo: —Sere, la vida continúa para los vivos. Debes bailar, cantar, besar, vivir, sonreír, gozar. Tienes una hija a la que no puedes privar de ver a su madre feliz. Además, estoy seguro de que a Seiya le gustaría que lo hicieras, ¿no crees?

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? Asintió.

Recordó las ocasiones en que, abrazada a Seiya, había bailado la canción _Always_, de Bon Jovi. Ésa era su canción y lo sería hasta que se muriera. Pero ella no había muerto y recordando la carta que tantas veces había leído en soledad, se levantó y, dispuesta a dar un paso adelante gracias al hombre que tenía ante ella, habló decidida:

—Tienes razón. Esto tiene que cambiar. Y lo siento, pero tú vas a ser mi primera víctima.

—¿Víctima?

Sere asintió y, cogiéndolo de la mano, inquirió:

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Chiba. Darien Chiba.

Sonriendo, ella clavó sus impresionantes ojos azules en él y dijo:

—Señor Chiba, ¿quieres ser el primero en bailar conmigo alguna bonita canción de amor?

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó Darien al no recordarlo.

Sere estuvo tentada de decirle la verdad. Su nombre era Serena Tsukino, pero finalmente contestó: —Muñiz. Serena Muñiz.

—Señorita Muñiz, estaré encantado de bailar contigo la canción que tú quieras —afirmó sonriendo con caballerosidad al tiempo que le cogía la mano.

Tras soltar ambos una carcajada, Darien la cogió en brazos, la llevó a la habitación de nuevo y preguntó, dejándola en el suelo:

—Son las once de la mañana y siendo éste un momento especial en tu vida, en el que estoy encantado de ser tu víctima, dime qué canción quieres bailar y la pondré.

Bloqueada por los sentimientos que pugnaban por salir de ella, Sere lo miró.

—No sé. ¿Qué tal la próxima canción que suene en tu CD?

De pronto, sonaron los primeros acordes de un piano. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a Darien y, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, murmuró:

—Ésta puede ser una buena canción.

Él la abrazó. No dijo nada, pero Bruno Mars y en especial aquella canción le gustaban mucho.

_Same bed but it feels just a little big bigger now._

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down._

'_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

_It all just sounds like «Oooh»..._

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize._

_That I should've bought you flowers._

La besó en el cuello mientras se movía al compás de la música y sentía cómo ella temblaba.

La canción hablaba de un hombre que había perdido a la chica que quería por pensar sólo en sí mismo. Se lamentaba de no haber bailado más con ella, de no haberle comprado flores, de no haberla llevado a fiestas, de no haberla mimado como ella se merecía y sólo pedía que el hombre que la quisiera la hiciera feliz como él no supo hacerlo.

Sin imaginarlo, en ese instante Seiya estuvo más cerca de ella que nunca y eso le atenazó el corazón.

_My pride, mi ego, my needs and my selfish ways._

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out me life._

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made... __Ooh..._

Preocupado por los vidriosos ojos de ella y sin soltarla, Darien acercó su boca a su oído y preguntó: —¿Te encuentras bien?

Sere asintió y tragó el nudo de emociones que aquella canción le estaba provocando. Era como si Seiya se estuviera despidiendo de ella a través de esa canción y le exigiera que rehiciera su vida como le había pedido en su última carta.

Mientras bailaban, Darien no podía parar de mirarla.

—Quiero que sepas que esta canción me encanta y a partir de ahora, siempre que la escuche seguramente me acordaré de ti —le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué canción es? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—_When I was your man_, de Bruno Mars.

Durante el tiempo que duró la canción, él no la soltó. Bailó con ella y cuando la música terminó, Sere lo miró y exclamó:

—Qué canción más bonita.

—Quizá la letra sea algo triste, ¿no crees?

Sere asintió.

—Con lo que te voy a contar, creerás que estoy todavía más loca, pero soy una persona que cree mucho en las señales y esta canción, en este momento y con esa letra, me hace pensar que Seiya la ha puesto en mi camino para decirme adiós.

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que Darien no supo qué decir. Finalmente, para intentar hacerla sonreír, susurró algo que decía la canción:

—Prometo comprarte flores.

Divertida, Sere sonrió.

—No hace falta.

Encantado al sentirla tan receptiva, la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—¿No te gustan las flores? —se extrañó Darien mientras comenzaba a sonar otra canción.

—Nunca me las han regalado.

La miró sorprendido y preguntó:

—¿Nunca te han regalado flores?

—No he sido una chica a la que regalarle flores ni cosas delicadas —bromeó—. Aunque en mi época de zorrilla punk me regalaban cañamones para plantar maría. Si a eso se le puede considerar flores... ¡pues vale!

Alucinado, se separó de ella y Sere, soltando una carcajada, pidió:

—Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Cultivas marihuana?

—Nooooooooooo.

La cara de Darien era un poema y, omitiendo que alguna vez la fumaba, Sere levantó el tono de voz como hacía en el ejército y dijo con voz de mando:

—¡Dame un beso ya!

—A sus órdenes —se mofó él, antes de devorarle los labios con pasión.

Una vez sus bocas se separaron, ella, atontada, murmuró:

—Gracias.

—¿Por?

—Por no ser el estúpido capullo guaperas e insoportable que yo pensaba que eras.

—Vaya... entonces gracias a ti también. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, añadió—: Por no ser la loca Ironwoman que yo pensaba que eras. Aunque ahora que me he enterado de que fuiste una zorrilla punk, no sé qué pensar de ti.

—Oye, todos tenemos un pasado —se burló divertida.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Sere miró su reloj y dijo:

—Nunca había tenido un escarceo sexual con un casi desconocido a estas horas de la mañana.

—Me alegra saber que he sido el primero.

Ambos rieron de nuevo y al ver que ella volvía a mirar el reloj, él preguntó:

—¿Qué miras?

—Dentro de tres horas y treinta minutos tengo que ir a recoger a Selene.

—Tranquila..., allí estarás.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Darien, consciente del magnetismo de su sonrisa, la miró desde su altura y añadió con voz ronca:

—Te lo prometo.

Besos...

Morbo...

Toqueteos...

Todo comenzó de nuevo y Sere, deseosa de pasarlo bien, decidió variar el rumbo del momento y preguntó:

—¿Te importa si cambio de música?

Él sonrió y la retó con la mirada.

—¡Bon Jovi no! —aclaró.

Sere asintió. Con lo que le había confesado, entendía perfectamente que él se negara a escuchar esa música.

—Te lo prometo —murmuró ella guiñándole un ojo.

—Punk tampoco.

Llevándose la mano al corazón, Sere dijo:

—Pero si los Sex Pistols y Los Ramones son buenísimos.

—No para este momento conmigo.

—Valeeeeeeeee —convino Sere divertida.

Y al ver que ella se dirigía a la cocina, Darien preguntó:

—Pero ¿de dónde vas a sacar la música?

—Llevo en mi bolso un mp3, ¿puedo ponerlo?

—Claro, preciosa, pero ya sabes...

—Ni punk, ni Bon Jovi... ¡Lo sé, pesadito!

Él soltó una carcajada. Sere salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Allí localizó su bolso sobre la encimera, lo abrió y sacó lo que buscaba. Luego regresó a la habitación y, tras conectarlo al equipo de música, dijo, poniéndose las bragas, los zapatos de tacón y abrochándose los botones de la camisa que él le había puesto:

—Siéntate en la cama y ponte un preservativo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te sientes en la cama y te pongas un preservativo.

—No... no... no... yo no funciono así, preciosa. Túmbate en la cama y quítate lo que te has puesto.

Pero ¿adónde vas?

Levantando la voz como hacía con sus hombres, Sere replicó:

—Eh... eh... eh..., cierra el pico, amiguito.

—No me hables así o...

Pero no pudo decir más. De un empujón lo sentó donde ella quería y mirándole con superioridad, añadió, mientras cogía una corbata del armario abierto:

—¡Ponte un preservativo ya!

—Mira que eres mandona.

—Me gusta mandar —se mofó—. Ah, por cierto, ahora mira, observa y disfruta. No me toques y espero que te guste tu regalo.

—¿Mi regalo?

—¿Te gustan los stripteases?

Darien soltó una carcajada y, mirándola, preguntó:

—¿En serio me vas a regalar uno?

—Tras mi época de zorrilla punk, luego tuve otra época en la que fui a clases de striptease. —Y al ver cómo la miraba, aclaró—: Aprendí en una academia, malpensado.

—Vaya... no paras de sorprenderme.

Sere soltó una carcajada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que sería capaz y, mirándolo, susurró mimosa:

—¿Sabes que la palabra _strip _quiere decir «desvestir» y _tease _«excitar»? —Él asintió y ella añadió—: Ahora sé bueno y no me toques a no ser que yo te lo pida. Ésa es una parte importante del espectáculo, ¿vale?

—Prometo ser muy bueno, pero una vez termines, muy... muy malo.

—Guau, ¡esto promete!

Darien, encantado al verla tan entregada, hizo lo que ella pedía y cuando el preservativo estuvo colocado donde debía, la miró y con sensualidad la retó:

—¡Sorpréndeme!

Acto seguido, Sere dio al mando del equipo de música y de pronto la cañera canción _Bad to the bone_, de los ZZ Top comenzó a sonar mientras ella cogía una silla y la arrastraba hasta dejarla delante de él.

Darien aplaudió encantado y silbó poniendo cara de malote. Aquello le iba a encantar.

Con una sensualidad que le resecó la boca en décimas de segundo, ella comenzó a moverse al compás de la música.

Alucinado...

Asombrado...

Y enloquecido... la veía contonearse mientras sonaba la canción.

_Bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone_

_B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone_

No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Vestida sólo con la camisa y la corbata, le estaba haciendo el mejor striptease que había visto en su vida. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni un segundo, mientras le lanzaba ardientes mensajes sin abrir la boca. Los movimientos de Sere eran lentos, precisos y sensuales, y el pene de Darien temblaba y le exigía estar dentro de ella. Como una verdadera profesional, ella se tocó, paseó sus manos por las zonas del cuerpo que ella quería que él mirara y lo consiguió. No había más que ver la entrega total de él y su gesto morboso.

Pasados unos minutos, ella comenzó a desanudarse la corbata y una vez se la quitó, se levantó la camisa y se la ató a la cintura. Prosiguió su sensual baile sobre la silla. Se sentó. Se levantó. Movió las caderas y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Como una chica mala, se la levantó para enseñarle con descaro el tentador monte de Venus bajo sus bragas. Una vez se bajó la camisa, se desabrochó los últimos botones mientras jugaba con el placer que eso le ocasionaba a él y prolongaba el momento.

Cuando la prenda se escurrió por sus hombros, Darien sonrió y como un lobo hambriento la miró mientras ella bailaba para él y el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda parecía moverse al compás de la música. Con sensualidad, Sere se revolvió el pelo, se tocó la boca, se chupó un dedo, se quitó las bragas y se las tiró a Darien.

Cuando se desanudó la corbata de la cintura, se la pasó por entre las piernas, por el trasero, por los pechos y después, acercándose con sensualidad, se la pasó a él por el cuello mientras susurraba con un descaro que lo volvió loco:

—Te voy a follar como nadie te ha follado, nene.

—Eso espero, nena...

—Te dije que soy buena y te demostraré que soy la mejor.

Alejándose unos pasos, cerró los ojos y continuó bailando, dispuesta a tentarlo al máximo. Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Caliente. Así se sentía a cada segundo que pasaba. Los pechos de Sere rebotaban al bailar y al ver cómo él se los miraba con fogosidad, se tocó los pezones y se los endureció.

Darien tragó saliva. Ella y su bailecito lo estaban poniendo a cien. Le encantaba la sensualidad de sus marcados movimientos y cuando la música acabó, Sere sonrió, se sentó en sus piernas y le restregó los pechos por la cara:

—¿Sorprendido?

Él asintió y ella, agarrándolo del pelo, tiró de éste hacia atrás y murmuró, chupándole la barbilla antes de meter la lengua en su boca.

—Me alegra. Y ahora te voy a hacer mío, ¿entendido?

Un beso cargado de erotismo les puso a los dos el vello de punta y cuando sus bocas se separaron, Darien murmuró: —Me pones un montón cuando estás tan malota.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí..., pero déjame decirte que...

Pero no pudo decir más.

—He cambiado de opinión. —Sere se tumbó a su lado—. Hazme con tu lengua lo que esa noche me hiciste en el jacuzzi —dijo Sere con exigencia—. Me muero por volver a sentirlo.

Darien sonrió. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo, absolutamente todo lo que Sere le pidiera. Y colocándose sobre ella, siseó:

—El próximo día compraré chocolate para untarte con él.

Sere sonrió y Darien posó su ardiente boca sobre su vagina. Mordisqueó sus labios y cuando llegó al clítoris, incrementó el ritmo. Lamió de arriba abajo, en círculos, y le dio ligeros golpecitos con la lengua que a ella la hicieron gritar de placer.

—Tienes un clítoris muy... muy juguetón.

—Sigue..., sigue..., me encanta que juegues con él. No pares —suplicó Sere.

Tras arrancarle varios escandalosos gemidos y ver cómo ella se retorcía de gozo sobre la cama, Darien le tocó el pubis, depilado en forma de corazón, y dijo:

—Me encanta la fresa que te has dejado.

—No es una fresa... es un corazón —jadeó ella, al entender a qué se refería.

—Para mí tiene forma de fresa y me encanta. Hueles a fresa. Sabes a fresa...

—Perfecto —afirmó enloquecida—. Cómete de nuevo mi fresa como lo has hecho hace unos segundos.

Verla tan entregada y con la respiración entrecortada lo hizo sonreír y musitó, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella deseaba:

—A la orden, mi sargento.

—Teniente..., si no te importa.

La boca de Darien se volvió a posar donde ella exigía y Sere se arqueó gustosa. Abierta de piernas para él, jadeó cuando sintió que le mordía la cara interna de los muslos y, tras unos sensuales besos, llegaba de nuevo hasta su clítoris.

—Sí... Oh, sí... Más... más...

Le dio varios toques con la punta de la lengua en el hinchado y húmedo clítoris y después se lo succionó. Ella gritó, agarrándose a las sábanas, mientras las piernas le temblaban y levantaba la pelvis al sentir un maravilloso orgasmo. Encantado con su reacción tras morderle el monte de Venus, preguntó:

—No llevarás en el bolso algún vibrador para tu precioso botón del placer.

Tomando aire tras el estupendo orgasmo, Sere se mofó divertida:

—No suelo salir de casa con él encima. Pero lo tengo en mi habitación.

—No tengo tiempo de ir allí.

—Ni yo de que vayas.

Darien sonrió y, besándole de nuevo el monte de Venus, murmuró:

—Eres deliciosa y me encantas.

Al oírlo y caliente porque continuara, Sere levantó la cabeza y siseó:

—Como no vuelvas a meter tu lengua donde la tenías y hacer lo que hacías, te juro que te voy a matar. Darien soltó una carcajada e hizo lo que ella pedía. Le separó con los dedos los labios vaginales y volvió a jugar con su hinchado clítoris. Lo chupó. Lo lamió. Lo mordisqueó, arrancándole oleadas de placer. Sere se estremeció, se convulsionó y cuando sus fluidos inundaron su vagina y llegó al clímax de nuevo, Darien se tumbó sobre ella y la penetró.

—Sí..., preciosa... Así quiero tenerte.

Sere jadeó. Darien era un excelente amante. La había llevado al clímax dos veces en los últimos minutos sólo poseyéndola con la boca. Por ello, cogió fuerzas y musitó:

—No..., precioso... Así quiero tenerte yo.

Un movimiento seco de ella le hizo perder a él el equilibrio y segundos después, Sere estaba encima y, acercando su boca a la suya, murmuró tras besarlo:

—Sabes a sexo... —Y al ver que Darien quería protestar, añadió—: No, cielo, no... Ahora seré yo quien ordene, mande y te arranque jadeos de placer. —Y moviendo las caderas hacia adelante, musitó —: Abre la boca y dame tu lengua.

Él, excitado por lo que decía, lo hizo y cuando ella se la tomó y dio un empellón con las caderas, Darien jadeó y tembló mientras con delicadeza Sere lo mordía. Sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho, fue a moverse cuando Sere, apretando los muslos, lo inmovilizó, movió las caderas con contundencia y él jadeó de nuevo enloquecido. Esta vez más fuerte. Más ronco.

Al oírlo, la joven sonrió y, mirándolo, preguntó:

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí...

—Te dije que era buena.

Excitado como un loco, asintió.

—Sí, preciosa... lo eres.

Sere sonrió y, tentándolo, inquirió:

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí —suplicó él, mientras imaginaba cómo se movía el atrapasueños de su espalda.

—¿Cuánto más?

—Todo lo que tú me quieras dar —musitó en un tono bajo, tremendamente excitado.

Sere asintió. Y controlando la situación, paseó su boca por el cuello de él y pidió:

—No te muevas. Tienes prohibido moverte.

—No sé si podré.

—Podrás —contestó y mirándolo a los ojos como una tigresa, susurró—: Sólo me moveré yo y si tú lo haces, pararé. —Darien sonrió y ella le pidió—: Dame las manos. Te las pondré sobre la cabeza.

Quiero que tus jadeos me hagan saber cuánto disfrutas con lo que te hago. ¿Entendido?

—Sí...

Excitado, se dejó llevar por el momento y se abandonó a aquella mujer mientras una música cañera que no conocía sonaba a todo volumen. Sere le agarró las manos y como una diosa se movió sobre él. Primero de arriba abajo y después de adelante hacia atrás, con movimientos sinuosos y perturbadores.

Darien, enloquecido por la situación, suplicó que no parara. Quiso moverse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ella se detenía, enloqueciéndolo. ¿De dónde sacaba aquella fuerza?

—Sigue, Sere..., sigue.

La joven sonrió y, tras morderle el labio inferior, susurró:

—No te muevas y córrete para mí.

Los movimientos de ella y su exigencia le hacían perder la razón.

Nunca una mujer le había pedido así que se corriera. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Darien disfrutó del sexo sin juguetes sexuales, sin moverse, sin azotes, ni tríos. Sólo con una increíble mujer sobre él volviéndolo loco.

Cerró los ojos y cuando ya no pudo más, se arqueó y tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo que lo hizo temblar sobre la cama, mientras la vagina de ella lo succionaba y Sere se arqueaba sobre él y se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Agotada por el esfuerzo pero feliz por el resultado, se dejó caer sobre el fibroso cuerpo de Darien.

Sintió que sus brazos la apretaban contra él y sonrió al oír:

—Dios, nena..., eres fantástica.

Su ataque había sido colosal. Increíble. Y deseó más de ella... mucho más.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Me mato la canción que ha utilizado para su bailecito, me lo imagino a Endimión de la historia "Detrás del antifaz" de nuestra amiga ****Conyta Moonlight**** bailando! Jejeje **

**Saludos. Beshitos**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 18

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Sus encuentros furtivos se convirtieron en algo habitual para ellos, y el día que un mensajero llevó un precioso ramo de rosas rojas a la casa de Sere, ésta no paró de sonreír durante horas tras leer:

_Si cuando te vea no fumas prometo regalarte muchas más._

_James Bond_

Lo cierto era que cuando estaba con él el ansia de nicotina desaparecía. Darien la llenaba de tal manera que no sufría por la ausencia de tabaco. Ya no sólo se veían los martes y jueves y terminaban después en casa de él. Ahora incluso se enviaban mensajes al móvil y siempre que el trabajo de ambos se lo permitía, se encontraban. Lo que no sabía Darien era el verdadero trabajo de ella y Sere, celosa de su intimidad, decidió callar.

Lo que nunca hacía era invitarlo a su casa. Allí estaba su hija y tenía claro que donde estuviera la niña no entraba un hombre. Además, en el momento en que viera su pequeña vivienda la descubriría.

Sabría que era militar. Demasiados recuerdos a su alrededor que no estaba dispuesta a quitar. Sere estaba en una nube; desde que había comenzado aquella rara historia con Darien apenas pensaba en Seiya y sonreía más.

Una lluviosa mañana, tras hablar con Sammy y confirmarle éste que no habían recibido órdenes para movilizarse, colgó el teléfono, que en seguida volvió a sonar.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado, pesadito? ¿No te basta con haber hablado conmigo ya más de media hora?

Darien, al oírla, rápidamente preguntó:

—¿Quién es pesadito y con quién has hablado más de media hora?

Sere soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Con un compañero de trabajo.

—¿Un azafato?

—Sí —respondió ella, divertida al imaginarse a Sammy de azafato.

—¿Y qué quería?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Darien soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba su descaro al responderle, aunque cada vez se quedaba con más ganas de saber sobre ella. Algo que Sere no le permitía. Pero no queriendo estropear el momento, inquirió:

—¿Tienes que volar?

—No. De momento no.

—¿Y qué tal si paso por tu casa, tú te pones el traje de azafata y yo te lo arranco a mordiscos?

Ella soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—Con el traje del trabajo no se juega. Por lo tanto, ¡no! Ni lo sueñes.

Darien sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Has comido?

—No.

—Perfecto. En diez minutos paso a recogerte.

—Vale.

Cuando Darien llegó, ella ya lo esperaba en la calle, bajo su paraguas. Llovía a mares. Desde su coche, la vio cruzar la calzada y sonrió al ver su apariencia natural. Nada de tacones. Nada de kilos de pintura. Simplemente vestida con unos vaqueros negros, su bómber verde y unas botas de caña alta sin tacón, estaba espectacular.

Tras recogerla, la llevó a un restaurante cercano. Entre risas y achuchones, pidieron la comida.

Todo entre ellos había cambiado de una manera increíble y disfrutaban lo máximo posible del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Sere.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque es jueves y los jueves me gustan —rió él.

Descolocada, preguntó:

—¿Me has comprado algo?

—Sí. Lo vi y me acordé de ti.

Ella, abriendo mucho los ojos, se llevó las manos a la cara y con comicidad exclamó:

—No me digas que me has comprado un Aston Martin como el tuyo. Dios, ¡qué pasote! Te aseguro que era lo que yo quería. ¡Vivan los jueves!

Darien soltó una carcajada. Sere era increíble. Su humor se había suavizado muchísimo y ya nunca discutían. Habían pasado de llevarse como el perro y el gato a tener una relación estupenda, pero que nadie conocía. Ella era cariñosa, dulce, atenta y eso a él le gustaba. Le encantaba. Sin responder, dejó ante ella una cajita roja de seda. Sere la miró curiosa y Darien, al ver que no se movía, dijo: —El Aston Martin lo he dejado para otro jueves, pero creo que lo que hay dentro de esta cajita te puede gustar.

Ella sonrió y él insistió:

—Vamos, ¡ábrela! Te aseguro que no muerde.

Sobrecogida, lo miró. Nunca un hombre, ni siquiera Seiya, le había regalado nada que cupiera en una pequeña cajita forrada de seda roja. Encantada, la cogió y cuando la abrió y vio lo que había en su interior, murmuró:

—Joderrrrrrr... ¡Qué fuerte!

Darien sonrió. Desde luego, las mujeres que conocía y a las que alguna vez había regalado algo nunca habían tenido esa reacción. Pero Sere era Sere y una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era su naturalidad.

El día anterior había acompañado a su amigo Mamuro a buscar una joya para su mujer y cuando vio aquel colgante representando una fresa bañada en chocolate, no lo pudo resistir y lo compró.

Boquiabierta por aquel regalo que tanto significaba para ellos, Sere levantó la vista y murmuró: —Es precioso...

—¿Te gusta tu colgante?

—Me encanta... de verdad. Muchas... muchas gracias. Es... es una pasada, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

Darien se levantó de su asiento, cogió el colgante que ella tenía en las manos y, tras ponérselo alrededor del cuello, dijo:

—Yo ya te tengo a ti. Es más, lo compré para que siempre que sientas la fresa en tu cuello, te acuerdes de mí.

Sin palabras, Sere se tocó la bonita y delicada joya que Darien le había puesto, mientras él tomaba asiento. Durante unos segundos y en silencio se miraron a los ojos. Ella pensaba cómo agradecerle el detalle, y cuando se le ocurrió, sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a los postres, entró en el restaurante un muchacho con una cesta llena de rosas.

—¿Una rosa para la dama?

Sere se adelantó a Darien e indicó:

—Dele una al caballero, por favor.

Atónito, Darien cogió la flor que el muchacho le entregaba mientras ella la pagaba.

—Es para ti —musitó divertida cuando se quedaron solos.

Confuso, la miró. ¿Una rosa para él?

Sere, al ver su expresión, preguntó:

—¿No te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta. Pero hasta el momento era yo el...

—Pues eso se acabó —lo cortó—. Hoy la rosa te la regalo yo a ti, como tú me regalas flores a mí.

Igualdad de los sexos, ¿no crees?

Darien se acercó la rosa a la nariz y la olió. Su aroma era maravilloso, aunque no tan espectacular como el de la mujer que tenía delante, y entonces ella dijo, conmoviéndolo:

—Eres encantador, Darien. Espero que algún día conozcas a esa persona especial que te sepa hacer feliz como te mereces.

Atónito por sus palabras, no supo qué contestar. Sere se dio cuenta de ello y, dispuesta a cambiar de tema, dijo:

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué...? —susurró él, dejando la rosa sobre la servilleta.

—Me ha llamado Usagi esta mañana. Me ha invitado el sábado a su casa para comer su famoso cocido madrileño, pero le he dicho que no iré.

Darien protestó al oírla.

—Ah, no. Yo iré y quiero que tú vayas.

—Pues lo siento, pero no.

—Venga, Sere, no me jorobes. ¿Por qué no vas a ir?

Clavando su mirada en él, pensó qué decir. Aquel día era el aniversario de Seiya y ella, intentando no mentir, musitó:

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

Sin dar su brazo a torcer, respondió:

—Cosas y punto.

Su tozudez en ocasiones descolocaba a Darien y ésa era una de esas veces. Al final, cogiéndole de la barbilla, murmuró:

—Me encantaría que fueras. Por favor...

—Darien te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer. Además, creo que vas a disimular muy mal y Usagi descubrirá lo nuestro.

No se cansaba de mirarla. Adoraba aquellos ojos azules y descarados. Aquel corte de pelo.

Aquella preciosa boca y la independencia que ella demostraba. Sere era una mujer poco común y eso a Darien le encantaba y lo valoraba como nunca pensó que lo valoraría. Incluso había dejado de lado sus visitas a solas al Sensations. Le gustaba ir con ella y no con sus antiguas acompañantes.

Tras pasear con deleite sus dedos por el óvalo de la cara de ella, afirmó:

—Tranquila. Sabré disimular. Volveré a ser contigo el tío borde de siempre.

—¿Seguro?

—Te lo prometo. ¡Seré malo malísimo!

Ambos rieron y ella añadió, tocando la fresa que le colgaba del cuello.

—No quiero que nadie sepa nada. Lo nuestro es lo que es y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor, porque...

Un estruendo sonó y los cristales del local temblaron. Sobresaltados, miraron hacia afuera y, con el corazón en un puño, vieron un coche empotrado en el semáforo y un cuatro por cuatro volcado al lado.

¡Un accidente!

Sin pensarlo, Sere salió a la calle seguida por Darien y, con la ayuda de otros comensales, sacaron a la familia que estaba en el primer coche.

De pronto, el cuatro por cuatro soltó un fogonazo. Fuego en el motor y todo el mundo huyó despavorido. Aquello iba a explotar.

Llovía a mares, pero el fuego ardía con fuerza. Darien miró a su alrededor en busca de Sere y se quedó sin habla cuando la vio subida en lo alto del cuatro por cuatro, intentando abrir la puerta. Soltó al hombre que sostenía y corrió hacia ella gritando:

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—Aquí hay una mujer.

Aquel vehículo podía saltar por los aires y Darien voceó:

—¡Baja ahora mismo! ¿No ves el fuego?

Empapada por la lluvia, Sere lo miró y, sin hacerle caso, dijo:

—La jodida puerta se ha bloqueado. Rápido. Dame algo para romper el cristal.

—Sere..., baja inmediatamente. El coche puede explotar.

Sin un ápice de miedo, ella lo miró y ordenó molesta:

—He dicho que me des algo para poder romper el puto cristal.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—En este coche hay una mujer y de aquí no me voy sin sacarla. —Y al ver que un hombre se acercaba corriendo, añadió—: Darien, dame ese extintor que lleva.

Él le quitó el extintor al hombre y, tras subirse con ella en el coche, dijo:

—Como nos pase algo, te mato.

—Vale —respondió Sere—. Ahora rompe el cristal. Yo entraré en el vehículo y te daré a la mujer.

Con fuerza, Darien rompió la ventanilla del vehículo y ella, sin dudarlo, se metió en su interior. Instantes después, él cogía a la mujer que, histérica, gritaba:

—¡Mi hijo... mi hijo!

Ambos miraron, pero no vieron nada. Pero indudablemente tenía que haber un niño. La mujer no paraba de gritar.

—Llévatela —gritó Sere—. Yo buscaré al niño.

—Sere...

—Vete, joder... sácala de aquí.

Desesperado y empapado por la lluvia él gritó, con la mujer en brazos:

—Sere, por el amor de Dios, ¡el coche va a explotar!

—David... mi hijo está en el coche ¡Oh, Dios, mi hijo! Saquen a mi hijo —chilló la mujer, histérica.

—Yo lo encontraré. Tranquila.

—Sere... —gritó Darien.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —ordenó ella.

Con la mujer en brazos, él bajó del cuatro por cuatro y corrió al restaurante para dejarla y regresar a por aquella loca. Pero nada más dejar a la accidentada en el suelo, se oyó un estallido y todo el mundo gritó a su alrededor. Con el rostro desencajado, salió en busca de Sere y vio el coche envuelto en llamas.

La mujer fue tras él y, fuera de sí, al ver su vehículo en llamas comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hijo. Darien empezó a temblar. El espectáculo era horrible. Dantesco. ¿Dónde estaba Sere?

La angustia se apoderó de él. Gritó su nombre con la misma fuerza con que la mujer gritaba el nombre de su hijo y de pronto la vio aparecer tras unos coches con el niño en brazos.

Corrió hacia el la y la abrazó. Sere temblaba, pero sin mirarlo fue hasta donde la madre lloraba histérica y, dejándole al niño, le comunicó:

—David está bien... Había salido despedido por el cristal, pero está bien.

La mujer abrazó a su hijo e, instintivamente, la abrazó también a ella mientras le daba las gracias y no paraba de llorar. Darien, sobrecogido y emocionado por la escena, las observaba sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

El caos en la calle era tremendo. Ambulancias. Bomberos. La gente estaba excitada y varios médicos atendían a los heridos. Darien se empeñó en que uno de ellos examinara también a Sere. Ella estaba bien, a excepción de unos cortes superficiales en la frente y en los brazos. Él quiso llevarla al hospital, pero ella se negó. No era para tanto.

Lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Darien no sonreía. Se limitaba a observarla. Cuando el médico acabó con ella, se marchó y Sere, mirándole a él, dijo:

—Cambia esa cara, hombre. Hemos salvado a una madre y a su niño. Quédate con lo positivo.

Darien lo intentó, pero no podía olvidar la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho con lo ocurrido. Todo había acabado bien, pero ¿y si no hubiera sido así?

—Podría haberte ocurrido algo.

—Pero no ha pasado nada —replicó ella, mirándolo.

—Sere, ¿no has tenido miedo?

Aquello para ella no había sido nada excepcional y, sin dejar de mirarlo, murmuró:

—No.

Asombrado por su fortaleza, la abrazó y añadió:

—Dios, ¡qué susto me has dado! Creía que te había ocurrido algo.

—Soy la novia de Thor, ¿no lo recuerdas? Aunque si me pones una tirita de las princesas y me dices eso de... ¡Tachán... chán... chán! el dolor desaparecerá, me vendrá muy bien.

Darien sonrió. Definitivamente, Sere era increíble. La besó con ansia y, con desesperación, murmuró:

—Estás más loca de lo que yo creía... mucho más.

—Te diría «¡Te lo dije!», pero en realidad no te lo he dicho.

Abriendo el bolso, sacó el paquete de tabaco, pero rápidamente Darien se lo quitó diciendo: —Creo que ya has tenido suficiente humo por hoy, ¿no crees?

Ambos sonrieron y, agarrándolo del brazo, Sere dijo, arrebatándole el paquete y metiéndolo en su bolso:— Tengo que ir a por Sele, pero con esta pinta...

—Yo iré.

—¿Tú?

Darien la miró y con expresión indescifrable, añadió:

—Llama a la guardería y da mis datos. Yo la recogeré mientras tú esperas en el coche. Después iremos a mi casa, donde vas a descansar y te vas a dejar cuidar. ¡Loca! Que estás loca de remate.

Sere soltó una carcajada. Realmente, que la cuidaran le vendría bien. Le apetecía regresar a su casa, pero accedió:

—Vale. Pasaremos antes por la mía para coger lo que necesito, aunque...

—Lo sé... yo no puedo subir —finalizó Darien.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, mientras Sere se duchaba en el impresionante cuarto de baño de Darien, tocó su colgante. Aquel regalo tan íntimo entre ellos para ella significaba una barbaridad. Nadie nunca le había regalado un detalle tan significativo. Todos la veían como una chica dura. La teniente Tsukino. No una chica a la que se le regalaban cosas bonitas, ni flores. Y recibir de pronto aquello le llegó al corazón.

En el salón, Darien miraba a Selene e intentaba darle un yogur que la niña le había pedido. Y se sorprendió al ver su vitalidad y lo difícil que era contener a aquella pequeña.

Una vez acabó de dárselo, dejó el envase sobre la impoluta mesa de cristal y dijo, cogiendo una servilleta:

—Estate quieta, que te limpio la cara.

—Noooooooooo.

La niña se removió y Darien la soltó. No quería hacerle daño. Corrió hacia una librería y en un tiempo récord varios libros volaron por el suelo. Darien se acercó a ella y la reprendió: —No, Sele..., esto no se toca.

La pequeña asintió y, sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia el bonito y enorme televisor de plasma del salón, pasó las manos por toda la pantalla y después, cogió el mando que colgaba a un lado y comenzó a tocarlo. La tele se encendió y Darien fue de nuevo hacia ella y, quitándole el mando, volvió a reprenderla:

—No, Sele..., esto no se toca.

Sin importarle la cara de él, la pequeña fue hacia la mesa donde Darien había dejado el envase del yogur. Metió la mano en él, se la ensució con lo que quedaba y después la pasó por la mesa de cristal.

En ese instante, Sere llegó al comedor y comentó:

—Joder..., ¿a qué huele aquí? —Y al ver a su hija, se dirigió a ella—: Sele, ¿qué haces?

La niña la miró, levantó las cejas y preguntó:

—¿No se toca?

Darien sonrió al oírla. Aquella pequeña era graciosísima, e intentando localizar el foco del mal olor murmuró:

—Sí, Sele... toca, mancha y dibuja con el yogur todo lo que quieras en la mesa.

La pequeña, mirando a su madre, asintió encantada.

—Sí se toca.

Darien rió y Sere, arrugando la nariz, exclamó:

—Vaya peste. —Y acercándose a su hija, añadió—. Sele, ¿te has hecho cacota?

La niña asintió y ella, mirando a Darien, inquirió:

—¿Por qué no le has cambiado el pañal?

—¿Yoooooooooooooo? —Y, alucinado, miró a la pequeña y preguntó—: ¿Es ella la que huele mal?

Sere, divertida por su expresión, replicó:

—Ella no huele mal. Lo que huele así es más bien lo que ha salido por su trasero. Todavía es pequeña y estoy en la fase de quitarle el pañal. Por cierto, ¿sabes cambiar pañales?

—No.

—¿Quieres aprender?

Darien dio un paso atrás y sentenció:

—Definitivamente, no. No necesito saber eso.

—Como diría mi madre, el saber no ocupa lugar, capullín —se mofó Sere.

Divertida, cogió a la pequeña, la tumbó en el sillón e hizo lo que toda madre sabe hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sacó las toallitas húmedas, un pañal y, sin ascos ni remilgos, dejó a su hija limpia como una patena, ante la cara de horror de Darien.

Éste se sorprendió al ver que en esa ocasión Sere hablaba con su hija en inglés, un inglés muy especial.

—¿No se vuelve loca Sele con tanto idioma?

Sere soltó una carcajada y respondió:

—No. Es pequeña y aprende. Así, cuando va a Asturias sabe hablar español. Aquí utiliza el alemán y el inglés lo aprende, porque... porque es bueno que lo aprenda, ¿no crees?

Darien asintió. Ella tenía razón: aprender las cosas desde pequeño era mejor que aprenderlas de mayor. Acto seguido observó:

—Ese inglés que hablas es muy americano, ¿verdad?

Sere sonrió y respondió rápidamente:

—Trabajé para la American Airline varios años, será por eso. —Y para desviar el tema, le entregó el pañal y le ordenó—: Tíralo a la basura.

—Por favor... ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo ha podido salir eso de ese pequeño culito?

Sere soltó una carcajada.

—Esto no es nada, _pínsipe_... te aseguro que otras veces es peor.

Horrorizado, cogió con dos dedos el pañal sucio que ella le tendía y corrió a tirarlo a la basura.

En su vida se había encontrado en una situación igual.

Cuando entró en el comedor, Sere dejaba a Sele en el suelo. Ésta corrió de nuevo hacia la mesa y cogió el envase del yogur, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar. Se había cortado con el borde. Sus alaridos horrorizaron a Darien. ¿Cómo podía tener ese chorro de voz?

Sere, tras comprobar lo ocurrido, limpió el dedo de su hija y, mirando al enorme tío que las observaba sin saber qué hacer, cuchicheó:

—Tranquilo, en seguida se calmará.

Sacó de su cartera un paquete de tiritas de princesas y le colocó una en el dedo.

—Escucha, Sele, la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá, ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más. ¿A que ya no te duele? —dijo ante la cara de alucine de Darien.

La niña, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, calló, se miró el dedo, asintió y, con una sonrisa, soltó: —_Pinsesasssssssssss_.

Dos minutos después, corría de nuevo alrededor de ellos. Darien, al que todo aquello le resultaba nuevo, susurró: —Increíble.

—Por lo que veo, tú de niños, cero patatero, ¿verdad? —observó divertida, y se echó a reír.

Él asintió. Los niños que más cerca había tenido habían sido Endymion, el pequeño Mamuro y el pequeño Yusuke, hijo de sus amigos Mina y Yaten, pero nunca se había ocupado de ellos. Sin parar de reír, Sere se acercó a una bolsa que tenía y dijo, para intentar apaciguar un poco a su enloquecida hija: —Cariño..., ¿quieres darle de comer a _Peggy Sue_?

—¡Síííííííííí!

Darien, al ver que Sere sacaba de la bolsa una pequeña jaula de colores, se acercó para mirar y, dando un paso atrás, voceó horrorizado:

—¡Dios santo!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Has metido una rata en mi casa?

—¿Una rata?

—Joder, Sere. Aborrezco los roedores.

—Pero si _Peggy Sue _es preciosa. Mira cómo te mira —insistió ella.

Él se alejó más de la jaula.

—Ni me la enseñes. Saca ahora mismo a ese bicho del salón. —siseó.

Atónita por su reacción, Sere dijo:

—Tranquilo, Darien, es _Peggy Sue_, el hámster de Sele.

Con la cara contraída, él miró la jaula y al ver al hámster blanco, exclamó:

—¡Qué asco de bicho!

—_Peggy Sue _es guapa..., no asco, tonto —le recriminó Sele.

Sere, divertida, abrió la portezuela de la jaula y, sacando al animal, preguntó:

—¿Quieres cogerla?

—Es suaveeeeeeeeee —afirmó Sele.

A Darien nunca le habían gustado los roedores.

—Aleja esa rata de mí si no quieres que la tire por el desagüe —la amenazó muy serio.

—Pero si _Peggy Sue _es muy buena —insistió Sere, divertida.

Pero diversión no era lo que Darien sentía en ese instante y con una cara que a ella le dejó claro lo que pensaba, le rogó:

—Haz el favor de meter a ese bicho en su jaula y quitarlo de mi vista.

Sere así lo hizo. Metió a _Peggy Sue _en el interior de su bonita jaula de colores y cerró la puerta.

Después dejó la jaula sobre la mesa para que Sele le diera de comer.

Sin acercarse a ellas, Darien observó a madre e hija, sin entender cómo aquella rata blanquecina les podía gustar tanto. Cinco minutos después, Sele ya se había cansado de su mascota y comenzó a vaciar en medio del bonito salón el bolso de su madre.

—Ponissssssssssssssssssss. ¡_Adeee _caballitoooooo! —gritó, encantada al sacar unos pequeños caballitos a los que comenzó a hacer trotar.

Sere se levantó a dejar la jaula en un lateral del salón. Cuando regresó Darien la miró y preguntó, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña, que corría y gritaba como una loca:

—¿Esto es siempre así?

Ella sonrió y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—Es una niña llena de vitalidad y magia. Los niños son así. ¿Qué esperabas?

Horas después, tras el baño y la cena, Sere consiguió dormir a Sele. Una vez la pequeña cayó rendida, Darien le dijo que la acostara en la cama de la habitación colindante a la de él. Sere, que nunca había visto aquella estancia, silbó. Era tan grande como la de Darien. Sólo una de las habitaciones ya era más grande que toda su casa.

Una vez dejó a la pequeña sobre la cama y la tapó, Sere le puso cientos de cojines alrededor y en el suelo, y al ver cómo Darien la miraba, aclaró:

—Es pequeña, se mueve mucho y tú no tienes barrera anticaídas. Por lo tanto hay que evitar que se caiga de la cama. Y si se cae, caerá sobre blandito.

Darien asintió y sonrió y cuando entraron en la habitación de él, la cogió entre sus brazos y murmuró, mientras entornaba la puerta:

—¿Has metido a la rata en el armario de la entrada?

—Sí, pesadito..., pero que sepas que si _Peggy Sue _se traumatiza por estar allí metida, sólo será culpa tuya.

—Asumiré las consecuencias —murmuró él, besándole el cuello.

Durante un rato se besaron en silencio, hasta que Darien musitó:

—Tu hija me ha dejado agotado.

—¿Muy... muy agotado?

Él soltó una carcajada y, acercándose más, susurró:

—Tranquila. Todavía te puedo agotar yo a ti.

Sere se rió y, encantada, se dejó desnudar. Al pasar las manos por el brazo donde ella se había quemado en el accidente, Darien besó el vendaje y murmuró:

—Loca...

—Mucho..., pero ahora continúa y agótame.

—Oh, sí..., no lo dudes. Tú y yo vamos a jugar, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Has traído los juguetitos que tienes?

Sere señaló un pequeño neceser que había sobre la cama y Darien lo abrió y sonrió. Allí había cosas muy divertidas y, cogiendo unas esposas recubiertas de cuero negro, dijo:

—Mmmm, nena... esto me pone mucho.

Tras colocárselas sin demora, le quitó el pantalón del pijama que le había prestado y cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda de cintura para abajo y con la camisa abierta, apagó la luz para quedar a oscuras y, dispuesto a agotarla, dijo, subiéndose a la cama con ella:

—Ponte de rodillas en la cama y separa los muslos... Más... más.

Una vez los tuvo como él deseaba, le pasó una mano por la cintura y acercando su boca a la suya, murmuró: —No quiero que te muevas, ¿entendido?

Sere asintió, pero cuando notó los dedos de él entre sus piernas, se movió y Darien, dándole un azote con su mano libre, insistió:

—He dicho que no te muevas.

—No puedo —se quejó ella, adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad.

Esa protesta hizo sonreír a Darien, que, metiendo un dedo en su interior, le anunció:

—Quiero masturbarte. ¿Qué te parece?

Con su boca contra la de él, Sere abrió los labios para decir algo, pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir, excepto un jadeo. Darien musitó:

—Bien... veo que te parece bien. Pasa tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Te será más cómodo.

—Quítame las esposas.

—No... ¡Ni lo sueñes! —E introduciendo dos dedos en ella, musitó, dándole otro azotito en el trasero—: Vamos... haz lo que te pido.

Deseosa de aquel juego, con las manos unidas por las esposas hizo lo que él le pedía, mientras sentía cómo el ritmo de la posesión de Darien se incrementaba. Sus dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo mientras con el dedo gordo frotaba su húmedo y ya hinchado clítoris, al tiempo que susurraba sobre su boca.

—No te corras.

—Darien..., no sé si voy a...

—Te ordeno que no te corras, ¿entendido, Sere?

Sus palabras, su mirada, el tono sibilante de su voz y los enérgicos movimientos en el centro de su deseo la hicieron jadear y empapar la mano de él con sus jugos. Y cuando oyó la leve vibración del masajeador para el clítoris, creyó morir.

—Ahora voy a jugar con tu clítoris y no te vas a mover.

—Darien...

—No vas a cerrar las piernas y vas a permitir que yo juegue y te masturbe, porque yo soy el que guía el juego y el que manda en este instante, ¿entendido?

Sere asintió, pero en cuanto el masajeador rozó su húmedo clítoris, se movió. Darien retiró el aparato y, dándole un azote, le advirtió:

—Si vuelves a moverte, te inmovilizaré con las esposas en la cama.

—Darien..., no puedo... no puedo no moverme.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Y sonriendo, añadió—: Como mucho, te permito jadear en mi oído. Nada más.

De nuevo el aparato se acercó a su humedecido clítoris y esta vez ella contrarrestó lo que sintió con un jadeo y un mordisco en el hombro de él.

—Eso es... muérdeme, pero no te muevas. Juguemos con la fantasía. Cierra los ojos e imagina que dos hombres más y yo estamos contigo sobre la cama. Queremos masturbarte primero y después follarte, pero hasta que no cumplas lo que deseamos, no vamos a hacer lo que tú deseas.

La fantasía, lo que le decía y el placer inmenso y ardiente que le proporcionaba aquel masajeador la hacían temblar y cuando creía que se iba a correr, Darien, lo notaba y lo retiraba.

—Todavía no... aún no.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, él pudo ver en su rostro el disfrute que aquello le ocasionaba. Sonreía al escuchar sus jadeos frustrados cada vez que disminuía la intensidad y no la dejaba correrse.

—Aguanta, Sere..., aún no quiero que te corras. Quiero que nos regales a esos dos hombres y a mí tus jadeos, tus grititos, tus movimientos al sentir que el orgasmo te llega, pero no quiero que te corras... todavía no.

Esposada, excitada, enloquecida, acalorada y con las manos alrededor del cuello de él, clavó los dedos en su piel y rogó:

—No puedo... Déjame hacerlo...

Darien paró de nuevo. La besó. Devoró sus labios, su lengua, su aliento y cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, musitó, colocando de nuevo el masajeador en el centro de su placer: —No..., aún no, preciosa...

La tensión en el cuerpo de Sere volvió a contraerla. Intentaba no moverse, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel ataque y se apretaba contra el masajeador en busca de delirantes sensaciones.

—Así me gusta... Sí... apriétate contra mí.

Ella lo volvió a hacer, cuando Darien murmuró:

—Otro día haré que otro te masturbe para poder disfrutar al cien por cien de tus expresiones. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí... sí...

Se oyó un nuevo jadeo de ella y él, excitado, habló de nuevo:

—Me he dado cuenta de que te vuelve loca que juegue con tu clítoris, ¿verdad?

—Sí... oh, sí...

—Eso me hace recordar que tengo una amiga, Michiru, a la que le encantan los clítoris. Las mujeres que han estado con ella se han corrido mil veces del placer que les ocasiona con su lengua y sus estupendos movimientos. ¿Te parece buena idea que otro día te desnude para ella, te abra de piernas y le pida que te coma? Si tú me lo permites, te ofreceré.

El masajeador, junto a las palabras de Darien, volvieron loca a Sere. Imaginar lo que proponía era algo morboso. Desde la muerte de Seiya, ningún hombre había tenido el poder de ofrecerla. Cuando jugaba, ella sola se ofrecía a quien quería. Y que un hombre como aquél le estuviera proponiendo ese juego la hizo sisear: —Me las vas a pagar..., lo juro, Darien.

—Claro que sí... claro que te las voy a pagar... no lo dudes.

Con una sonrisa que en aquel momento a ella se le antojó cruel, él paró el ritmo de nuevo y su cuerpo entero tembló. No la dejaba llegar al clímax y, mirándolo en la oscuridad de la habitación, masculló:

—Te voy a matar... Te voy a matar.

Darien soltó una carcajada y de nuevo subió la potencia del masajeador.

—No me has respondido, ¿te puedo ofrecer a otros?

—Sí...

—Abriré tus piernas y les daré acceso a tu interior. ¿Quieres eso?

—Sí... sí... no pares.

—¿Me dejas ser el dueño de tu cuerpo?

—Sí... sí...

Enloquecido por la entrega de ella, apretaba los dedos en su espalda y ralentizaba el masajeador mientras Sere suplicaba. Sus mejillas arreboladas, su respiración y su mirada se lo pedían a gritos cuando, tremendamente excitado, murmuró:

—Estás muy húmeda, esposada, excitada por todo lo que te he dicho, y abierta para mí. Tanto que creo que me voy correr yo antes que tú. Pero tranquila, te voy a proporcionar un maravilloso orgasmo. Quiero que te apoyes en mí y mitigues tu grito mordiéndome el hombro, ¿de acuerdo?

Sere asintió y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de él, notó cómo subía la potencia del masajeador y lo ponía donde más lo deseaba. Sintió cómo una asoladora lengua de fuego subía por su cuerpo, calcinándola hasta llegar a su cabeza, y en ese instante Darien exigió:

—Ahora, Sere. Córrete ahora para mí.

Al oírlo, ella se estremeció en un increíble espasmo de placer. La lengua de fuego explotó en su interior y, como él le había pedido, apoyó la boca en su hombro y lo mordió para amortiguar su grito de placer mientras se retorcía y disfrutaba de un maravilloso y estupendo orgasmo.

Duro como una piedra por el espectáculo sensual que Sere le había ofrecido, Darien la besó en el cuello, le quitó las esposas mientras ella jadeaba y dijo, poniéndose un preservativo: —Date la vuelta y ofrécete a mí.

Sin hablar, Sere lo hizo. Se puso a cuatro patas y Darien, sin resistencia alguna, la penetró. Estaba lubricada y muy excitada por el orgasmo que había tenido segundos antes. La agarró por las caderas con gesto posesivo y se apretó contra ella mientras ambos jadeaban enloquecidos. Con el control de nuevo en su poder, entró una y otra vez en su interior. El placer era inmenso, ambos estaban entregados a él.

—Sí... sí... no pares.

—No, preciosa... esta vez no pararé.

Todo fue en aumento. El ritmo de los gemidos, el gozo, la intensidad. Todo era perfecto entre los dos hasta que de pronto, Darien observó con el rabillo del ojo que la puerta de la habitación se abría y una figura pequeña entraba.

¡Sele!

Descolocado, de pronto, sin saber por qué, le dio a Sere un azote en el trasero que resonó en la habitación y, dando unos tumbos que sacaron su pene de su interior, gritó:

—Arre... caballito... arre. ¡Yejaaa!

—Darien, ¿qué haces? —protestó ella.

—Yejaaaaaaaaaaa... Vamos, corre, caballito.

Sere, al recibir otro fuerte azote que le escoció, miró para atrás y gritó:

—Pero ¡tú estás tonto!

Él, sin saber cómo decirle que su hija estaba mirándolos, gritó:

—¡Yejaaaaaaaaa! Vamos, caballito... sigue... Arreeeeeee.

—Darien —gritó Sere, sin entenderle, hasta que de pronto una vocecita en la oscuridad la llamó: —Mami...

La sangre se le congeló a Sere en las venas.

¿Su hija los había pillado?

Bloqueada, no supo qué contestar, mientras notaba que Darien ponía las sábanas entre sus cuerpos. Sin demora, se puso a continuación unos calzoncillos, encendió la luz y, atrayendo toda la atención de la pequeña para que su madre se vistiera, dijo, levantándose:

—Hola, princesa, estábamos jugando a caballitos.

Sere, acalorada por todo, se puso las bragas, se abotonó la camisa y cuando miró a su hija, ésta, eufórica, gritó, tirándose sobre la cama:

—Yo _quiedo _jugaaaaaaaaaaaaar.

Sere y Darien se miraron. ¡Menuda pillada! Pero él rápidamente aupó a la pequeña, la sentó sobre la espalda de su madre y dijo:

—Vamos, Sele..., dile al caballito que corra.

Media hora después, tras cabalgar con ella a su espalda, jugar a los caballitos y agotarla, consiguieron que la niña se durmiera entre ellos. Sere miró a Darien y susurró:

—Siento lo que ha pasado.

Él, divertido por lo ocurrido, suspiró, y Sere añadió:

—Como ya has comprobado, tener una niña pequeña limita muchas cosas.

Darien soltó una carcajada. Nunca en la vida había tenido una cita así con una mujer. Y echándose hacia un lado para dejarle espacio a Sele, habló mientras con una mano tocaba el pelo de Sere: —No sientas nada, preciosa. Pero eso sí: me debes una cabalgada, ¡caballito!

Ambos sonrieron. Lo ocurrido era surrealista y Sere murmuró, tocando su colgante de la fresa: —Te aseguro que lo que tengo pensado hacer contigo en cuanto pueda te gustará más que el caballito.

—Mmmm..., nena..., saber eso... me pone.

Contenta, Sere cerró los ojos. La cara de él el día que pudiera darle la sorpresa iba a ser la bomba, pensó.—Creo que es mejor que durmamos —sugirió Darien.

Pero veinte minutos después, seguía despierto. Era la primera vez que dormía con una niña en su cama y temía aplastarla. Con curiosidad, miró en la penumbra a la pequeña Sele, que se había dormido acurrucada contra él, y después miró a Sere, que estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. En ese instante, ella los abrió, lo miró y preguntó: —¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo dormir.

Divertida, bromeó:

—Tranquilo, James Bond, prometo que no te voy a asfixiar con la almohada cuando duermas.

Él, al oír eso, se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la cama, la rodeó y fue a donde estaba Sere, que lo miraba sin entender qué hacía. Él retiró las sábanas, le pidió que no dijera nada, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Una vez cerró la puerta, la soltó mientras ella, divertida, lo observaba, y dijo: —Ironwoman..., ¡quítate las bragas ya!


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 19

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El sábado, Darien y Sere coincidieron en casa de Usagi, pero ambos disimularon lo que había entre ellos, aunque Sele se mostró más cariñosa con él de lo habitual. Darien, al percatarse de ello, procuró no estar en el campo de visión de la niña. Si seguía así, los descubrirían.

Usagi se preocupó por su amiga al ver que tenía un corte en la frente y se quedó sin palabras al saber cómo se lo había hecho.

Darien, que la escuchaba, quiso contar lo impresionado que lo había dejado, pero no podía. Si se incluía en la historia, todos sabrían que estaban juntos. Por ello, hizo lo mejor que sabía y, para sentirse incluido en la conversación, la provocó:

—¿Seguro que el choque no lo provocaste tú?

Sere torció el gesto al oírlo, en señal de incomodidad, y repuso:

—La pena es que no te pillara a ti dentro.

Él, divertido, la miró y, en tono guasón, replicó:

—Ha hablado la novia de Thor. ¿Dónde te has dejado el martillo?

—Como no cierres el pico, lo vas a encontrar en tu cabeza, ¡listillo!

La pequeña Sele, que en ese momento corría, se paró junto a Darien y, cogiéndolo de la pierna, preguntó: —¿Jugamos a los caballitos?

Sere al oír a su hija y ver el bloqueo de él, cogió a su pequeña y dijo:

—Sele..., ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no toques la caca?

—¡Serás grosera! —protestó Darien.

Usagi los miró con gesto contrariado. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar igual? E intervino, intentando calmar los ánimos.

—Por favor..., ¿por qué no fumáis la pipa de la paz?

Sere animó a su hija a correr tras una pelota, soltó una carcajada y con gesto contrariado respondió: —Cianuro le echaba yo a la pipa.

Darien, levantando las cejas, miró a su amigo Mamuro, que los observaba, y dijo:

—Además de chulita y prepotente, ¿también asesina? Querida Usa, ¿qué amistades son éstas?

—Darien, no seas estúpido —protestó Usagi.

—Eh..., Usa —se quejó él—. No me insultes. Sólo ha sido un comentario.

Sere, quitándole importancia, miró a su contrariada amiga y respondió:

—No hay comentarios estúpidos, sino estúpidos que comentan. Por lo tanto, pasando de él, ¿vale, Usagi?

Darien resopló. Se moría por besarla. Lo estaba volviendo loco con su descaro. Pero en sus ojos veía algo que lo desconcertaba y, tras cruzar una mirada con su amigo Mamuro, que sonreía a su lado, murmuró: —Recuerda, cuando venga ella, sé buen amigo y no me invites.

Mamuro soltó una risotada.

Durante la comida, cada uno se sentó a una punta de la mesa y se dedicaron a tirarse las pullitas de siempre. Usagi no sabía qué hacer. Quería que sus dos amigos se llevaran bien, pero era imposible.

Ellos se negaban.

—Pásame los garbanzos, Usagi —pidió Sere.

Ella, encantada, lo hizo y cuando su amiga se estaba sirviendo, oyó que Darien decía con cierto retintín: —Si queda algo, me encantaría servirme a mí también.

Sere, al oírlo, lo miró y, soltando la bandeja, siseó:

—Aquí los tienes, bonito..., todos para ti.

Rei, la hermana de Mamuro, que había acudido junto con su novio Nicolas, asombrada por lo borde que estaba siendo el bueno de Darien con aquella muchacha, preguntó acercándose a su cuñada: —Pero ¿qué les pasa a estos dos?

Molesta, Usa los miró y susurró: —Directamente no se soportan.

Acto seguido, vio cómo su marido le daba a Sere una botella de champán para que la abriera. ¡Clops!

—¡Joderrrrrr!

El sonido del tapón al saltar y el consiguiente «¡Joder!» hizo que todos miraran y soltaran una carcajada al ver que el tapón de la botella había impactado contra el pómulo de Darien.

—¿Quieres dejarme tuerto?

Sere, horrorizada porque no había querido hacer eso, lo miró levantarse e ir al baño. Mamuro lo acompañó. Usagi, sorprendida por aquel ataque tan directo, miró a su amiga y dijo: —Sere, entiendo que no os llevéis bien, pero un taponazo duele.

—Te juro que no pretendía darle. Ha sido casualidad.

Unos minutos después, volvieron del baño y Darien, mirándola, gritó:

—¡¿Qué tal si piensas antes de hacer las cosas?!

Sere quiso disculparse, decirle que no había pretendido hacer aquello, besarle el pómulo dolorido, pero al ver la expresión de él, respondió en su línea:

—¿Quieres una tirita de princesas?

Darien, ofuscado, fue a responder cuando Mamuro intervino:

—Se acabó, chicos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Veinte minutos después, cuando Sere pudo ver que Usagi no estaba pendiente, el móvil de Darien sonó:

_«Lo siento. No pretendía darte un taponazo»._

Él sonrió y escribió:

_«¿Seguro que no querías dejarme tuerto?»._

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, ella le hizo un puchero y escribió:

_«Si hubiera querido dejarte tuerto, ¡no fallo!»._

Al leer eso, Darien tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reír, y más aún por no ir y besarla delante de todos, como deseaba.

A lo largo del día, y a escondidas de todos, se comunicaron con mensajitos de móvil y a última hora él le preguntó por el mismo medio:

_«¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche?»._

Al recibirlo, ella respondió:

_«No. La persona que se queda con Sele, hoy no está»._

La cara de Darien se contrajo al leerlo. Quería estar con ella y tras mirarla con gesto ceñudo desde el otro lado del salón, insistió:

_«Iré yo a tu casa»._

Ella rápidamente contestó:

_«No»._

Molesto ante su negativa, resopló. Sere lo miró mientras él escribía:

_«Pregúntale a Usagi si conoce a alguien»._

Al recibir ese mensaje, Sere respondió:

_«Yo no le dejo mi hija a cualquiera»._

Darien, sorprendiéndola, rápidamente escribió:

_«O lo preguntas tú o lo pregunto yo»._

Incómoda por aquello, fue a contestar cuando Usagi, que volvía de despedir a sus cuñados, al verla teclear en el móvil preguntó con curiosidad: —¿Con quién te mensajeas?

Serena, consciente de que todos la miraban, respondió dejando el móvil y dándole a su hija un muñeco que le pedía:

—Con un pesadito que quiere quedar conmigo esta noche.

En ese instante, Darien se sentó junto a ellos y murmuró:

—Pobre hombre, lo compadezco. No sabe lo que hace.

—Darien... —protestó Usagi y Sere, clavando sus ojos en él, siseó:

—Hay hombres que saben apreciar lo que es una mujer de verdad..., nene.

—Hay hombres para todo..., _nena _—se mofó él.

Usagi, incrédula, interponiéndose entre ellos, miró a Sere y preguntó:

—¿Vas a quedar con ese hombre?

—No.

—Oye... qué colgante de fresa más original. Pero si tiene hasta chocolate —rió Usagi.

—Es un regalo —murmuró Sere, al darse cuenta de que el colgante había llamado la atención.

Mamuro, al ver en lo que su mujer se había fijado, parpadeó. Él había visto aquella joya antes y, mirando a su amigo, que disimulaba, exclamó: —Vaya... una fresa con chocolate, ¡qué original!

Darien, al darse cuenta de que lo había pillado, con la mirada le pidió silencio.

Tres segundos después, al ver que Sere no iba a preguntar lo que él le había sugerido, dijo para llamar la atención de Usagi: —¿Qué pasa, Ironwoman, no tienes con quién dejar a tu princesa esta noche?

Molesta por su insistencia, ella gruñó: —Eso a ti no te importa, idiota.

Sin cortarse un pelo y dispuesto a conseguir su propósito, insistió:

—Yo te haría de niñera, pero he quedado con una preciosa mujer y por nada del mundo me voy a perder esa cita.

—Eh... eh... eh... Tú serías la última persona que yo elegiría en este mundo para que cuidara de mi hija.

—A lo mejor la cuido mejor de lo que tú crees.

—Lo dudo.

—Si quieres, déjame la niña a mí —dijo Usagi al oírlos—. Sabes que con nosotros estará bien y mañana cuando te levantes vienes a buscarla.

Tener toda la noche para ella sola la atrajo, y por la mirada de Darien supo que a él también, pero, aun así, contestó:

—No..., no creo que sea buena idea.

Mamuro, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, la miró y perseveró:

—Aquí la cuidaremos como si estuviera contigo. No seas tonta y sal esta noche a divertirte.

Darien, deseoso de meter cizaña, miró a su amigo:

—Qué poco solidario eres con ese pobre hombre. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Mira que la Superwoman es capaz de darle un garrotazo y puede terminar traumatizado.

—No se hable más —insistió Usagi, deseosa de matar a su buen amigo Darien—: Sele se queda con nosotros esta noche.

—Pero...

—Sere —la cortó Usagi—, sal esta noche con ese hombre y pásalo bien. ¡Te lo mereces! —Y mirando a Darien, añadió—: Y tú cierra el pico, que me estás poniendo nerviosa y al final la que te va a dar el garrotazo voy a ser yo.

—Amigo —intervino Mamuro—, yo que tú me callaba. Recuerda, ¡está embarazada y tiene las hormonas alteradas!

Darien soltó una risotada: se había salido con la suya. Levantándose, dijo:

—Me voy. He quedado con una preciosidad que más que garrotazos, cuando me vea me comerá a besos.—

Pobrecilla —se mofó Sere—. Qué estómago tiene que tener.

Usagi soltó una carcajada y Darien siseó:

—Para tu información, sé de buena tinta que le gusto.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo..., guapa. Es más, quizá hasta la lleve a montar a caballo.

—¿Por la noche? —preguntó Usagi, sorprendida.

Él sonrió y sin querer mirar a Sere para no soltar una carcajada, respondió:

—Montar a caballo a la luz de la luna es maravilloso.

Sere cruzó una rápida mirada con él, que le guiñó un ojo. Divertida, intentó no reírse. ¡Qué liante!

Segundos después, las dos mujeres se levantaron y Mamuro, mirando a su amigo, que se estaba poniendo un abrigo de cuero, preguntó:

—¿Fresa con chocolate?

Darien al ver que las chicas no los oían, respondió: —¡Cállate!

Mamuro sonrió y, acercándose a él, insistió:

—¿Qué tienes tú con Sere?

—Guárdame el secreto, colega, ya hablaremos.

Mamuro asintió y dijo: —Por supuesto que hablaremos, pero como dice mi mujer, punto uno: piensa lo que haces. Y punto dos: te aseguro que Usa no tardará en atar cabos y, cuando se entere, ¡temblad por habérselo ocultado!

Veinte minutos después, cuando Sere salió con su coche de la parcela de sus amigos, no se sorprendió al ver el de Darien esperándola un par de calles más adelante.

—Sígueme. Meteremos los dos coches en el garaje de mi edificio —le indicó él desde su vehículo cuando Sere se puso a su lado.

—No.

La rotundidad de su voz le confirmó que aquella noche le pasaba algo y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no y punto.

Sin mirarlo, se encendió un cigarrillo. Darien preguntó al ver su gesto:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Serena resopló. Era su aniversario con Seiya. Hubiera sido el sexto, pero sin ganas de contar la verdad, respondió: —Nada. No me ocurre nada.

La negatividad de ella lo sorprendió y, bajándose de su coche, se acercó al suyo y preguntó: —¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

Sere negó con la cabeza y saliendo de su coche, dijo tras dar un portazo:

—Te dije que quería estar con Sele. ¿Por qué has tenido que insistir?

—Porque tengo ganas de estar contigo, de besarte, de tocarte y de cabalgar a la luz de la luna.

Esas palabras tan íntimas, tan especiales, le tocaron el corazón; cuando él se acercó más, le puso una mano en el pecho y aclaró:

—Yo no quiero nada más que sexo contigo, no te confundas.

—Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Darien, desconcertado.

—El rollito amor y tal ya te dije que no va conmigo —aclaró Sere, furiosa—. Una cosa es que lo pase bien contigo y otra que te dé exclusividad. Por lo tanto, si quieres que estemos juntos, vayamos a un club de intercambio y pasémoslo bien.

Esa proposición frustraba totalmente los planes de Darien. El sexo le encantaba, pero Sere y su particular manera de hacer el amor lo atraía tanto que sólo la quería para él. Confuso, clavó sus impactantes ojos en ella.

—¿Prefieres ir a un club antes que a mi casa?

—Sí —afirmó ella, apagando el cigarrillo.

Él quiso protestar, quejarse. Pero finalmente tomó aire preguntó:

—¿De verdad no te ocurre nada?

—Te acabo de responder hace cinco segundos.

Con una paciencia impresionante, Darien asintió y, mirándola, preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece si llamo a alguien y vamos a mi casa?

Ella lo miró.

—¿Servicio a domicilio?

Aquello a Darien le hizo gracia y respondió:

—Tengo muchos amigos. Organizo de vez en cuando fiestecitas en casa y...

—Vale. No quiero saber más. Si vas a llamar a alguien, que sea un hombre y que sea atractivo. Cualquiera no me vale.

—¿Una mujer no?

Molesta por la conversación, Sere finalmente dijo:

—Oye, si quieres, llama a una mujer para ti y un hombre para mí. No soy celosa.

Él sopesó sus palabras. El sexo entre cuatro solía ser divertido, pero decidió dejarlo para otro día.

Al final, abrió su móvil, habló con alguien y una vez concretó verse en su casa en media hora, anunció, encaminándose hacia su coche:

—Tema solucionado. Será una fiesta de tres.

—¿Has llamado a un hombre?

—Sí. Ahora, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron, los dos metieron sus vehículos en el garaje y al entrar en la casa, Darien la besó y murmuró: —Hoy hubiera querido una noche solo contigo.

Sere asintió. A ella también le apetecía, pero no quería colgarse de aquel guaperas: con toda seguridad, si lo dejaba entrar en su vida le rompería el corazón. Por eso, sonriendo, lo besó y murmuró: —Vamos a pasarlo bien. ¡Déjate de exclusividades!

En ocasiones como aquélla, su frialdad y su chulería dejaban a Darien sin habla. Cualquier mujer de las que conocía mataría por una noche a solas con él, pero Sere no. Eso marcaba la diferencia entre ella y las demás. Quiso protestar, pero al final, mirándola fijamente, dijo: —Yo guiaré el juego, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y, divertida, accedió:

—Vale, pero no te acostumbres.

Media hora después, sonó el portero automático de la casa y cuando entró Malachite, ella lo reconoció y sonrió. Se saludaron y Darien de pronto se sintió violento. ¿Estaba celoso?

Rápidamente preparó unas copas mientras ellos hablaban y él se tranquilizaba. No era la primera vez que compartía mujer con su buen amigo Malachite, pero en esa ocasión lo que estaba sintiendo mientras ellos dos hablaban era diferente y se inquietó. No le gustaba sentirse así.

Tras beber para caldear el ambiente, Sere puso música cañera, como siempre. Darien la miró al ver que se trataba de Bon Jovi y ella, con el reto en la mirada, sonrió. Aquella sonrisa fría a él no le gustó y supo que algo no iba bien. La siguió con la mirada y la vio sacar de su bolso un pañuelo oscuro, que enseñó a los dos y se ató sobre los ojos.

Darien se enfadó. La conocía y sabía lo que aquello significaba. Por ello, levantándose, se acercó a su oído y murmuró: —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Disfrutar.

Molesto él insistió:

—¿Por qué lo haces?

Con un tono de voz que lo dejó helado, ella respondió: —Porque hoy quiero estar con Seiya.

Eso lo ofendió. Lo enfadó y, sin poder verle los ojos, gruñó: —He dicho que me dejaras a mí guiar el juego.

—Y te dejo, nene..., pero hoy también juega Seiya.

Frustrado porque nada estaba saliendo como él quería, tuvo la tentación de acabar con el juego en aquel mismo instante, pero el deseo pudo más que la razón. Finalmente, la cogió de la mano y exigió: —Sere, siéntate.

Ella lo hizo. Cada hombre por un lado la atacó. Cuatro manos recorrían sus pechos, su cintura, sus piernas, separándoselas para buscar el caliente centro de su deseo. Le subieron la minifalda y primero uno y después el otro, metieron sus dedos en su húmeda cueva para disfrutar de ella y proporcionarle placer. Dedos juguetones le retiraban la fina tela de la braga y la asaltaban mientras le decían cosas calientes, excitándola.

—¿Te gusta lo que te decimos, Sere? —preguntó Malachite.

Ella asintió y Darien, enloquecido por el morbo del momento, se levantó del sillón. Sere lo volvía loco. Se impacientaba como un colegial. Sin demora, se arrodilló en el suelo y, tras quitarle las bragas con brusquedad, pidió: —Abre más las piernas y ofrécete a mí.

Así lo hizo y la boca de él fue directa a donde ella demandaba. Recostada en el sofá, se entregó al disfrute del juego mientras Malachite le abría la camisa y, sacándole los pechos por encima del sujetador, se los mordisqueaba, los manoseaba, los estrujaba. Embravecido, comenzó a chuparle los pezones con fruición. Frenética y tremendamente excitada por lo que aquellos dos hombres le hacían, Sere se movió gustosa y soltó un jadeo mientras Darien continuaba con su asolador ataque y no paraba de controlar lo que Malachite hacía.

La temperatura subió en la habitación y Darien, metido totalmente en el juego, la puso de pie, le quitó la falda, le desabrochó el sujetador y, cuando la tuvo totalmente desnuda, le indicó mirando el pañuelo que le cubría los ojos.

—Sere..., ponte de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Sin dudar, ella obedeció y entonces le quitó el pañuelo. Quería mirarla y quería que ella lo mirara a él. No estaba dispuesto a compartirla con Seiya.

Eso a Sere no le gustó y, tras clavar su enfadada mirada en él, sin necesidad de hablar, actuó. Llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de ellos, les desabrochó los pantalones, les bajó la cremallera, el bóxer y, con mimo, tocó aquellas erecciones duras y juguetonas que eran para ella.

Con deleite rozó y besó primero la punta de sus penes antes de metérselos en la boca y degustarlos. Ellos soltaron un gruñido varonil que a Sere le puso la carne de gallina y más cuando sintió la mano de Darien en su cabeza, exigiéndole que continuara.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que éste pidió: —Malachite, mastúrbala.

Su amigo se arrodilló detrás de ella para tocarle el trasero, le mordió las costillas y paseó su lengua por el tatuaje, mientras Sere seguía lamiendo con deleite el duro y erecto pene de Darien.

Excitado al ver cómo el tatuaje se movía en su espalda ante el ataque de Malachite, Darien le tiró del pelo para que lo mirara, clavó sus ojazos azules en ella y dijo: —Soy Darien..., mírame a mí.

Esa exigencia, más que enfadarla, la excitó; mientras, Malachite comenzaba a masturbarla desde atrás. Metió dos de sus dedos en su húmeda vagina y los comenzó a mover al tiempo que ella jadeaba, se movía e intentaba continuar chupando lo que Darien le exigía.

Retirándose de su boca, éste disfrutó observando la cara de ella mientras otro excitaba su cuerpo. Observó su boca, sus labios, cómo sus pechos se movían descontrolados ante el erótico ataque y, cuando ya no pudo más, se puso un preservativo y cambiándose con Malachite, ordenó, mientras la penetraba enérgicamente por la vagina y ella se encogía al sentir su enorme erección: —Ábrete para mí.

Ella, excitada, hizo lo que pedía y tras darle un azote en el trasero, Darien exigió:

—Ofrécete. Vamos..., apriétate contra mí.

Sere lo hizo enloquecida. Pero sabía lo que él estaba haciendo: le impedía pensar en Seiya en un momento así y continuó hablándole mientras bombeaba una y otra vez en su interior: —Después te abriré las piernas para Malachite, como sé que te gusta y quieres. Te ofreceré a él, sólo a él, y luego yo te follaré hasta que grites mi nombre. Esta noche sólo Malachite y yo seremos quienes te hagamos gritar de placer. Nadie más.

A cuatro patas, Sere asintió. Darien la tenía agarrada por las caderas y con delirantes movimientos la acercaba y alejaba para ensartarla una y otra vez por detrás, mientras le hablaba y le recordaba que era él quien la penetraba y no otro.

—¿Me sientes, Sere?

—Sí —gritó al notar sus enérgicos movimientos, su calor, su grosor.

—Di mi nombre —exigió, penetrándola de nuevo.

Ella soltó un jadeo. El placer era intenso y Darien volvió a repetir:

—Di mi nombre.

Sere se resistió y él, sin ceder un ápice, la volvió a penetrar con furia y exigió:

—Di mi nombre.

—¡Darien! —gritó ella finalmente.

—Repítelo —insistió.

—¡Darien!

—Otra vez.

—¡Darien! —obedeció entre jadeos.

Encantado con hacerla vivir y sentir la realidad, la empaló de nuevo y, volviéndola loca, murmuró: —Sí, cielo, sí..., soy Darien, no lo olvides. Esto es entre tú y yo. Nuestro juego y el de nadie más, ¿entendido?

Ella no respondió y Darien, exigente, insistió:

—¿Me has oído, Sere?

—Sí... Sí..., Darien... No pares. Ahora no pares.

Aquella súplica y cómo ella se arqueaba para recibirlo, lo hizo acelerar el ritmo de sus acometidas. Quería hacerla sentir. Quería que disfrutara y quería disfrutar él. Los gemidos de ambos se aceleraron, hasta que, contrayéndose, Sere se dejó ir.

Su cara cayó sobre la alfombra y su sexo se abrió al sentir la última embestida de Darien, acompañada por su sibilante ronquido de placer. Una vez él salió de ella, sin abandonarla ni un segundo, la hizo ponerse boca arriba. La miró a los ojos y vio su agitada respiración. Aquellos juegos a ambos les gustaban. Los excitaban.

Besándola con posesión para dejar claro que él era quien guiaba el juego, preguntó:

—¿Preparada para Malachite?

Sere asintió y Darien dijo:

—Malachite...

Éste, después de presenciarlo todo y ya con un preservativo puesto, estaba duro y deseoso de jugar con ella. Cuando Darien se retiró a un lado, se colocó entre las piernas de Sere, guió su pene a la humedad que latía ante él y rápidamente la penetró.

Los gemidos de ella volvieron a inundar la estancia y Darien, sentándose a su lado, posó su boca sobre la suya y musitó:

—Sí..., disfruta, cariño... Ábrete para Malachite. Vamos..., grita de placer. Quiero oírte..., quiero ver cómo disfrutas...

Sere chilló y cerró los ojos y él, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano, exigió:

—Mírame.

Ella lo miró y él volvió a exigir:

—Di mi nombre.

Con la mirada fija en él y consciente de con quién estaba, accedió:

—Darien...

Éste asintió. Ella estaba con él y siseó:

—Sí... tú y yo. Éste es nuestro juego.

Enajenada por lo que sus palabras le hacían sentir, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó con desesperación. Abrió su boca y metió su lengua de tal manera en su interior que casi lo hizo perder la razón con un simple beso. La dureza de Sere en la entrega lo sorprendió y quiso mimarla como nunca antes había mimado ninguna mujer.

Malachite continuó con sus penetraciones mientras ellos dos se besaban. Sin quitarles la vista de encima, pasó sus manos por debajo de las piernas de ella para tener más accesibilidad y prosiguió con su propio juego. Ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer entregándose a él mientras su amigo le devoraba la boca lo hizo temblar, y cuando no pudo más, se dejó llevar por el clímax, clavándose una última vez en ella al tiempo que Sere se dejaba llevar también por él.

Una vez los cuerpos de los tres dejaron de respirar con dificultad, Malachite salió de ella y Darien, poniéndose en pie, la hizo levantar, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la ducha. Cuando el agua comenzó a caer entre ellos, la miró y musitó: —Estoy duro y voy a follarte otra vez.

Mimosa, ella asintió. Darien la apoyó contra la pared de la ducha y, sin soltarla, guió su pene hacia su dilatada vagina. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella, Sere susurró con un hilo de voz:

—Darien.

Conmovido, asintió. Había dicho su nombre sin que él se lo pidiera y, agarrándola por el trasero para manejarla, murmuró mientras se apretaba contra ella.

—Sí, Sere..., soy Darien.

Mirándose a los ojos, respiraban con dificultad mientras se apretaba el uno contra el otro y disfrutaban de aquella morbosa sensación. La vagina de Sere se contraía y su succión sobre el pene de Darien era fantástica y estupenda. Así estuvieron varios minutos, disfrutando como locos, hasta que él, abriéndole las nalgas con las manos, le pasó un dedo por el ano y ella musitó: —Malachite.

Darien, que ya la había visto tener sexo anal en el Sensations, la entendió y llamó a su amigo.

Cuando éste entró en el baño, él le dijo, organizando el juego:

—En unos minutos te quiero dentro de la ducha con nosotros.

Malachite asintió. Los observó jugar bajo el agua mientras su pene se endurecía y, una vez erecto, se puso un preservativo. Al entrar en la ducha, cerró el grifo. Darien se movió y colocó a Sere entre los dos. Malachite comenzó a tocarla y Darien, locamente excitado, murmuró sobre la boca de ella: —Esto es lo que quieres.

—Sí —respondió Sere al notar cómo Malachite le masajeaba las nalgas.

—Malachite te está preparando, ¿te gusta lo que hace?

—Sí... sí...

El placer era inmenso y los jadeos re sonaban en todo el cuarto de baño: morbo en estado puro entre los tres. La vagina de Sere succionaba el pene de Darien y éste apretaba los dientes e intentaba no dejarse llevar por los instintos animales que le afloraban. Debía dar tiempo a que los dedos de Malachite le dilataran un poco el ano y, cuando no pudo más, siseó: —Vamos a darte lo que deseas, preciosa.

—Sí, Darien..., entrégame.

Que ella se lo pidiera lo volvió loco de excitación. Oír su nombre le producía un reconfortante placer al saber que Sere contaba con él. Al fin era su juego. Un juego donde ellos eran los protagonistas y no terceros.

Besos...

La lengua de Darien se enredó en la suya y ambos disfrutaron de su pasión y del morbo del momento hasta que Malachite pidió: —Darien, apóyate en la pared y abre a Sere.

Mirándola a los ojos, Darien hizo lo que le decía y, con su pene aún en el interior de ella, le asió las nalgas y la abrió para su amigo. La entregó. Malachite le puso la punta del pene en el ano y lenta y pausadamente la comenzó a penetrar, mientras Darien y ella se miraban a los ojos.

Sere jadeó y Darien, pendiente en todo momento de ella, preguntó: —¿Esto es lo que querías?

—Sí... —Y sin apartar los ojos de él, susurró—: Te gusta entregarme.

Enloquecido por lo que ella le hacía sentir, Darien sonrió y convino:

—Me encanta, preciosa..., me vuelve loco.

Sere asintió y cuando sintió el roce de ambos penes, uno por el ano y el otro por la vagina, gimió.

Los hombres no lo dudaron y cada uno desde su posición se movió en busca del placer y del morbo, mientras ella, en medio de los dos, jadeaba y besaba a Darien con fiereza.

Placer...

Excitación...

Fantasía...

Esas tres cosas los llenaron a tope y disfrutaron de lo que les gustaba: el sexo. Con lujuria, Sere se contorsionó de gozo entre sus manos, dándoles acceso una y otra vez a su interior, mientras ellos, al ritmo que cada uno marcaba, la penetraban en busca del clímax.

Cuando todo acabó y Malachite salió de ella, con una mirada le indicó a su amigo que se marchaba a otro baño para ducharse. No hizo falta decir más. Malachite sabía que una vez acabado el juego sobraba.

Cuando se quedaron Sere y Darien solos en la ducha, éste abrió el agua, la miró a los ojos y se sorprendió cuando la oyó preguntar:

—¿Todo bien?

Él asintió y en ese momento algo dentro de su corazón se descongeló: se acordó de su amigo Mamuro y sonrió al entender lo que éste había intentado explicarle muchas veces sobre Usa y él. Y sin saber por qué, en ese preciso instante lo entendió todo. La química con una mujer y todo lo que venía después surgía cuando menos se esperaba y a él con Sere le había surgido y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Los juegos calientes y morbosos entre los tres habían durado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando Malachite se marchó, Sere se duchó sola. Cuando salió de la ducha, con las bragas y el sujetador puestos, comenzó a recoger su ropa y Darien, mirándola, preguntó: —¿Adónde vas?

Sin mirarlo, ella respondió:

—A mi casa. Creo que ya es tarde.

Tras un tenso silenció, él inquirió: —¿Qué te ocurre esta noche? Y no me digas que nada, porque no me engañas. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Darien...

—¿Por qué querías que Seiya estuviera aquí? ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró los ojos. Su comportamiento al principio de la noche había sido terrible e inaceptable; encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró:

—Hoy es mi aniversario con Seiya.

—_Era _—matizó Darien con rotundidad—. ¡_Era_!... Debes empezar a hablar de él en pasado.

—Lo sé.

Enfadado por lo que ella pensaba, siseó furioso:

—Seiya no está, Sere. Ya no es vuestro aniversario. ¿Cuándo lo vas a querer ver?

Ella no respondió. Simplemente cerró los ojos y continuó recogiendo su ropa.

Loco porque no se fuera, pensó qué hacer. Deseaba que pasara el resto de la noche con él y, sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia el equipo de música. Tras mirar varios CD, se decidió por uno muy especial para él, por uno que escuchaba siempre en soledad, y cuando los primeros acordes de _Feelings_, de Aaron Neville, sonaron, ya estaba detrás de Sere, murmurándole al oído: —Ven...

Ella, con el corazón a mil, soltó la ropa que llevaba en las manos y se dejó abrazar. Lo necesitaba.

Aquella canción...

Aquel hombre...

Aquel momento...

_Feelings, nothing more than feelings._

_Trying to forget my feelings of love._

_Teardrops rolling down on my face._

_Trying to forget my feelings of love._

Durante varios segundos, bailaron el uno en brazos del otro aquella romántica y maravillosa canción, hasta que Darien, posando su frente sobre la de Sere, susurró:

—Perdóname por haberte hablado así.

Ella asintió y, tras unos segundos, contestó:

—Perdóname tú a mí por haberme comportado como una idiota.

—Sere...

La joven negó con la cabeza y Darien buscó su boca con desesperación, la besó con ímpetu y, cuando se separó de ella, murmuró con voz ronca: —No quiero que pienses en él.

—Darien, yo...

—Tú y yo. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

—Escucha, Darien...

—No, cielo, escúchame tú a mí —la cortó, poniéndole el vello de punta—. Cuando estés conmigo, sólo quiero que pienses en mí, en nosotros. Llámame egoísta, pero cuando tú y yo juguemos, con otros o solos, únicamente quiero que existamos tú y yo. Seiya es el pasado y yo soy el presente, ¿no lo ves?

Sere no respondió. No podía. Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas especiales por él y eso la asustaba. No se lo podía permitir. No debía. No había sido sincera con Darien desde un principio y sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando él se enterase de su oficio, todo explotaría como una bomba.

Lo besó. Saboreó sus labios con deleite y cuando se separó, él le pidió:

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

—No...

—No te vayas —insistió con voz ronca.

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes..., claro que puedes.

Conmovida por su voz y por lo que sentía estando con él, lo miró a los ojos y directamente preguntó: —¿Qué estamos haciendo?

La sensual canción continuó mientras ellos, abrazados y hechizados por el momento, se movían al compás de la misma. Y con los ojos clavados en ella, Darien, aquel Casanova a quien las mujeres adoraban, respondió: —No sé lo que estamos haciendo, cielo, pero me gusta y no voy a parar, porque te estás convirtiendo en alguien muy... muy especial para mí.

Sere cerró los ojos y sonrió. El romanticismo de Darien le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

_Feelings, wo-o-o feelings._

_Oh... oh...my darling._

_Wo-o-o, feelings again in my heart._

Él le olió el pelo mientras ella le besaba el cuello. La abrazó con desesperación y aspiró su aroma. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, aquella mujer lo llenaba por completo y no quería separarse de ella ni un solo día más. Ni un solo instante.

Hechizado por el momento, la llevó hasta la cama, donde continuó besándola. Quería mimarla y decirle cientos de cosas que nunca había dicho, pero él mismo se asustaba de sus sentimientos. Todo iba rápido, demasiado rápido, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Besos...

Ternura...

Deseo...

Se mimaron al compás de la bonita canción.

Sin prisa...

Sin pausa...

Cuando la canción terminó, comenzó una nueva también de Aaron Neville. En esta ocasión _Tell it like it is_. Si la canción de antes era romántica, ésa lo era mucho más.

Embelesada por la delicadeza, la sensualidad y el morbo de él en aquellos momentos, Sere cerró los ojos, justo cuando Darien le pasaba los labios por la barbilla. Dios..., ¡era delicioso!

Abandonada a sus arrumacos, lo oyó susurrar:

—Te voy a hacer el amor con mi música. Con nuestra música.

—Eres un romanticón —bromeó mimosa.

Él asintió y, rozando su nariz contra la de ella, musitó:

—Y tú también lo eres, aunque no lo creas.

Sere sonrió y, tocándole el pómulo con la mano, se lo besó y dijo:

—Siento lo del taponazo... No era mi intención.

Sin darle importancia, Darien se despojó del bóxer negro que llevaba, lo tiró y, rasgando el envoltorio de un preservativo, se lo fue a poner, pero ella se negó.

—¿Segura?

—Sí... Quiero sentir tu piel y mi piel.

Él sonrió y Sere lo besó.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer el amor?

Al principio de su relación con Seiya todo era romántico. Pero en sus últimas ocasiones, todo era frío y rápido. Había olvidado el romanticismo, pero allí estaba Darien. Un hombre impresionante que nada tenía que ver con ella y su estilo de vida. Un hombre al que nunca pensó atraer y que de pronto la mimaba, la acariciaba, la agasajaba de tal manera que le estaba haciendo creer de nuevo que el amor existía.

Besos sabrosos. Besos suculentos. Besos deliciosos. Así la besaba Darien mientras la sensual voz de Aaron Neville llenaba el espacio, y a ellos aquella tórrida intimidad les tocaba el corazón.

Se miraban con ternura...

Se tocaban con mimo...

Se mordían los labios apasionadamente con intimidad...

Se comunicaban sin hablar, mientras sus cuerpos ardientes se rozaban y gustosos se deleitaban en aquel instante profundo y terriblemente mágico entre los dos. Darien dejó caer su fornido cuerpo sobre ella y, con cuidado de no aplastarla, paseó su boca por su frente, por sus mejillas, por su cuello hasta terminar en sus pechos. Ella jadeó.

Con un estremecimiento, Sere enredó los dedos en aquel pelo oscuro y espeso, hizo que la mirara y pidió: —Hazme el amor.

Con los ojos vidriosos de pasión, Darien la volvió a besar mientras ella bajaba sus manos por su espalda y le clavaba los dedos para retenerlo. Él, excitado y enloquecido por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, se estremeció. Con movimientos felinos y deliberados, le quitó la ropa interior, que cayó al suelo. Su erección latía. Su duro pene estaba dispuesto para una nueva invasión y no lo dudó. Se colocó en su húmeda y cautivadora entrada, la miró a los ojos y la penetró.

Sere se arqueó para recibirlo y hacerlo suyo, mientras ambos se movían lentamente al compás de la música y sus bocas se deleitaban mordiéndose. Con movimientos sensuales y posesivos, Darien se puso sobre ella y Sere, delirante, se abrió para acogerlo en profundidad. Tranquilos, sin prisa y mirándose a los ojos, uno encajó en el otro mientras sus pieles se rozaban y erizaban por el mágico momento. Apoyando las manos en la cama, él echó hacia adelante las caderas para profundizar más en ella, que, agarrándolo con fuerza por el trasero, pidió con voz temblorosa: —No te muevas.

Darien, hundido en ella, paró y sintió cómo su vagina lo succionaba, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Aquello era delicioso. ¡Colosal!

—Oh, Dios, nena...

—No te muevas —suplicó acalorada.

Maravillado por el momento Darien no se movió. Disfrutaron de aquella ardorosa intimidad mientras sus cuerpos excitados se volvían locos de placer y la música continuaba. Pasados unos segundos, él acercó su boca a la de ella y musitó: —Me gustas mucho, Sere... Demasiado.

Ella no habló, cerró los ojos y tembló. Cuando sus temblores disminuyeron, él se movió y, al profundizar más en su cuerpo, le arrancó un candoroso gemido.

El ansia creció en los dos y los movimientos segundo a segundo se volvieron más rápidos, más fuertes, más certeros, más terrenales... ambos lo necesitaban. Cuando él soltó un gruñido de satisfacción y se hundió totalmente, el clímax les llegó a la vez y Sere le confesó entre murmullos: —Tú también me gustas mucho, Darien... Demasiado.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 20

Pasaron los días, sus encuentros continuaron y en la casa de Sere siempre había flores. Por primera vez en su vida un hombre le regalaba preciosas rosas con alocados mensajes que la hacían reír a carcajadas.

En ese tiempo, el móvil de Darien sonaba cada dos por tres y sin que él se lo explicara, Sere intuía que eran sus amigas. Sin decir nada, lo veía hablar con éstas y excusarse. No se separaba de ella y en cierto modo se sentía feliz por ser especial para él.

Una noche, en el Sensations, Darien hizo lo que un día le prometió. Al entrar en un reservado, una mujer los esperaba. Sere rápidamente la identificó como una de las dos que vio aquel día con Usagi.

Sin hablar, Darien desnudó a Sere y cuando la tuvo sobre la cama, le exigió que abriera las piernas y dijo: —Michiru, te ofrezco a Sere. Hazla chillar de placer.

Y así fue...

Enloquecida por las cosas que aquella mujer le hacía en el clítoris, chilló de lujuria mientras Darien, sobre su boca, murmuraba: —Eso es..., así..., córrete para mí.

Michiru era colosal. Sabía lo que hacía y su brusquedad en ciertos momentos a Sere la puso a cien.

Su lengua era salvaje, rápida, dura y jugó su clítoris de una manera increíble. Cuando creía que no podría volverse a correr, lo volvía a hacer.

Darien sentó a Sere en la cama, se puso tras ella y Michiru le metió los dedos y la masturbó. Estaba entregada al disfrute mientras Darien la besaba; de pronto Michiru paró y Darien, totalmente excitado, la sentó sobre él y la empaló. Necesitaba introducirse en ella o se volvería loco.

—Túmbala, Darien, y ábrela para mí —pidió Michiru.

Él hizo lo que le pedía. Entonces, Sere sintió que aquella mujer untaba desde atrás lubricante en su ano y comenzaba a mover sus dedos con la misma maestría que segundos antes.

—Tienes un culito precioso, Serena, ¿te gusta lo que hago?

Los ojos de Darien la observaban y ella respondió:

—Sí..., me gusta.

Michiru, mujer experimentada en proporcionar el mayor placer, metió un dedo en su interior y le comunicó:

—Ahora me voy a poner un arnés y te voy a follar. Voy a agarrarte de las caderas y me voy a meter dentro de ti hasta que vuelvas a chillar de placer. Quiero sentir cómo tiemblas. Quiero notar que tu culito vibra para mí mientras Darien te folla ese chochito tan maravilloso que me he comido y que estoy deseando comerme otra vez.

Jadeante, Sere, con los ojos clavados en un Darien tremendamente excitado, susurró: —Sí... sí...

Hechizado por el poder de la mujer que lo miraba, con desesperación Darien acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó. Lo hizo con mimo, con deleite, con amor, mientras juntos disfrutaban del morbo que la situación les ocasionaba, olvidándose del resto del mundo para sólo existir los dos. Una vez dilatado el ano, Michiru la agarró por las caderas y la penetró. Sere, enloquecida de deseo, se dejó hacer. Ambos bombeaban en ella. Ambos la llenaban, y disfrutó.

Tras varias negativas de Darien a sus llamadas, aquella noche Beryl decidió ir sola al Sensations y cuando vio lo que ocurría en aquel reservado, se marchó echando humo por las orejas. No por la clase de sexo que vio, sino más bien por las atenciones y delicadezas que Darien le dedicaba a aquélla, la tal Sere, y que con ella nunca había tenido.

Los días pasaron y sus encuentros en su casa o en el Sensations eran calientes y morbosos. Día a día, Darien pudo comprobar por sí mismo lo experimentada que era Sere en cuanto a morbo. Lo volvía loco cómo jugueteaba, cómo lo hacía vibrar con sus movimientos, y también lo volvía loco sentirla suya.

Sentir su mirada cuando otro se introducía en ella y él la apretaba contra sí era de las cosas más excitantes que había experimentado en su vida. Jadeaba como un bárbaro cuando ella gemía, y disfrutaba aún más cuando ella le ronroneaba al oído todo lo que quería hacer con él.

De pronto se sintió terrenal. Quería que Sere contara con él para todo y comenzó a desear que nadie más tomara las riendas del juego con ella.

Disimular ante Mamuro y Usagi cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba. Estar con ellos y con los amigos tomando algo o cenando y no poder besar a Sere, o ver cómo otros hombres se le insinuaban en busca de una cita con ella era una auténtica tortura; sin embargo, cuando estaban solos se resarcía.

Intentó conocer a los amigos de ella, pero Sere se negó. Siempre encontraba una excusa para dejarlo para otro día.

El sexo entre ellos era colosal. Caliente y morboso. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Ambos lo demandaban. Ambos eran dos fieras insaciables.

Después de varios días separados por un viaje a Bagdad que Darien desconocía, cuando Sere llegó fue a cambiarse de ropa, pues no quería que la viera vestida de militar, y se fue directa a la casa de él, que la esperaba allí. Cuando abrió la puerta y se miraron, el calor inundó sus cuerpos. Se deseaban. Se habían echado de menos.

—Hola, preciosa.

Sere lo abrazó, metió su lengua en su boca y la movió con exigencia, mientras Darien caminaba con ella entre sus brazos hacia su habitación. Una vez llegaron allí, Sere, se soltó, lo miró y exigió: —Desnúdate.

Él, excitado, hizo lo que ella pedía y cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, Sere pidió: —Mastúrbate.

Darien frunció el cejo. No quería masturbarse, quería hundirse en ella, sentir su calidez... Iba a protestar cuando Sere, con la voz de la teniente Tsukino, ordenó:

—He dicho que te masturbes.

Aquella voz...

Aquella exigencia...

Y cómo lo miraba fue lo que hizo que Darien llevara su mano hasta su pene y comenzara a tocarse.

Sin quitarle ojo, Sere observaba sus movimientos y cuando vio que cerraba los ojos a punto de llegar al clímax, lo cortó diciendo:

—Eh... eh... eh... ¡Para! Túmbate en la cama.

—¿Hoy vienes mandona? —se mofó él.

Sere sonrió. Abrió la mochila que llevaba y, sacando unas cuerdas rojas, respondió: —Voy a disfrutar de ti como llevo días pensando.

Darien miró las cuerdas y la advirtió: —No me gusta que nadie me ate.

Ella sonrió y, sin moverse de su sitio, replicó:

—Yo no soy _nadie_, soy Sere y tú vas a hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¡ya!

Sin entender bien lo que pretendía, Darien claudicó. Una vez se tumbó en la cama, ella, sin desvestirse, se subió a su lado y cogiéndole un brazo se lo ató a un lateral de la cama y después hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Una vez lo tuvo inmovilizado, sonrió y, sacando un pañuelo rojo, murmuró, tentándolo: —No verás nada. Sólo sentirás... oirás y...

—No, Sere..., no quiero que me tapes los ojos.

Agachándose hasta quedar encima de su boca, ella afirmó:

—Hoy mando yo... y tú te callas.

La situación lo estaba excitando una barbaridad. La deseaba y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sin hablar más, ella le ató el pañuelo rojo alrededor de la cabeza y cuando se aseguró de que él no la veía, dijo, levantándose de la cama:

—Y ahora..., prepárate para darme el máximo placer.

Darien no veía, pero la oía caminar por la habitación. Los ruidos le hicieron saber que se había quitado las botas y el pantalón. Cuando sintió que la cama se hundía, la amenazó:

—Cuando me sueltes, te aseguro que me las vas a pagar.

—Cuando te suelte, te aseguro que vas a estar muy contento.

Él sonrió sin ver las cosas que Sere sacaba de la mochila. De pronto oyó un zumbido y preguntó: —¿Qué haces?

Ella no respondió, un jadeo sonó y Darien insistió:

—¿Qué haces?

Con un masajeador, Sere se daba placer en el clítoris. Finalmente, respondió:

—Lo estoy pasando fenomenal mientras te veo atado a la cama y con los ojos tapados.

Incrédulo por lo que había dicho, quiso protestar y cuando un nuevo jadeo de ella llegó a sus oídos, murmuró: —Nena..., me estás volviendo loco.

Darien temblaba y su excitación se incrementaba por momentos cuando sintió que ella de pronto cogía su pene y se lo metía en la boca. Lo lamió durante un buen rato y una vez lo hubo conducido a las puertas del clímax, sintió que le ponía algo alrededor.

—¿Qué me estás poniendo?

Sere sonrió y él, al notarlo, protestó:

—Joder, Sere, ¿qué me estás poniendo?

—¡Adivina! —rió ella.

Al sentir la presión que aquello ejercía en su pene, dijo:

—Creo que es una anilla. ¿Por qué me la pones?

Ella sonrió y, tras introducir la anilla totalmente, llevó su boca hasta los duros pezones de él y, mordisqueándoselos, siseó:

—Tranquilo, cielo. Te dije que me las ibas a pagar y hoy te vas a correr cuando yo lo diga.

Al oírla sonrió y al recordar el día en que él le exigió que no se corriera, Darien musitó: —¿Tan vengativa eres?

Sere asintió y, apretando con su mano su duro pene, repuso:

—Quien me la hace, me la paga. Y te aseguro que en estos días en que no te he visto, he pensado cómo me lo ibas a pagar.

—Malota...

Divertida, sonrió y explicó:

—Te he puesto un anillo vibrador de silicona que reforzará tu erección, me estimulará el clítoris y retardará la eyaculación hasta que yo quiera.

—Vaya...

Tras varios besos y toqueteos por parte de ella, que lo estimularon una barbaridad, sintió que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él e, introduciéndose el duro pene lentamente, murmuraba: —Ahora vamos a jugar tú y yo.

Acto seguido, gustosa, comenzó a mover las caderas de un lado a otro, mientras sentía cómo el pene latía en su interior. Dios... cuánto lo había añorado. Pasados unos minutos, Darien se estremeció.

Ella paró y dijo:

—No, _pínsipe_, no... aguanta como yo aguanté.

Sin poder abrazarla, él protestó. Se sentía vendido con las manos atadas.

—Suéltame las manos, Sere.

Como respuesta, su boca se posó sobre la suya y, tras besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, ella insistió:

—No, cielo..., aguanta.

—Quiero tocarte.

—No... no... no... como tú dijiste... ¡aguanta!

El pene de Darien estaba duro como una piedra y Sere accionó un pequeño botón de la anilla y el aro comenzó a vibrar. Él jadeó y ella, apretándose sobre su miembro para sentir la vibración en su clítoris, susurró:

—Voy a buscar mi propio placer y con ello te haré enloquecer.

La presión que Darien notaba en el pene cada vez que ella se movía era colosal. No podía verla, pero sí podía sentir cómo lo cabalgaba y le temblaban los muslos de placer al recibir las descargas en su clítoris.

Los jadeos de Sere... los movimientos de Sere... y no poder verla lo estaban volviendo loco. Ella aceleraba sus movimientos y cuando lo sentía subir a la cumbre los ralentizaba.

—Así... así Darien..., aguanta y dame lo que quiero.

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes... Sigue... Oh, sí...

Completamente erecto, él sólo podía mover las caderas hacia adelante para clavarse más en ella cuando bajaba hacia él, mientras la oía jadear y sentía cómo ambos cuerpos temblaban por el morbo que la situación les provocaba. Se mordió los labios mientras el sudor comenzaba a bañar su frente.

Ninguna mujer lo había atado a ninguna cama, más bien siempre había sido al contrario. Pero Sere conseguía hacer todo lo que se proponía con él. Cuando le quitó de pronto el pañuelo rojo, lo miró a los ojos y se apretó contra él enloquecida, y juntos se convulsionaron y llegaron al clímax.

Pasado un rato, cuando sus respiraciones se regularizaron, Sere le soltó los brazos y Darien primero la azotó con cariño y luego la abrazó. Tras una ducha, donde de nuevo volvieron a hacer el amor, ella propuso ir al Sensations, pero él se negó. Esa noche no quería terceros. Sólo la quería a ella, a nadie más.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada, cuando los dos estaban sentados en la encimera de la cocina comiendo unos sándwiches, Darien preguntó:

—¿Por qué no has venido con tu traje de azafata?

Sere tragó lo que tenía en la boca y, sonriendo, respondió:

—Ya te dije que con el traje del trabajo no se juega.

Él soltó una carcajada, la besó y, encantado de tenerla delante, propuso:

—¿Qué te parece si mañana tú y yo nos vamos a Venecia un par de días? Conozco un hotelito precioso allí donde podremos pasarlo muy bien.

La proposición era muy tentadora. Nada le apetecía más que un viaje con él, pero contestó: —No puedo. He de ir a por Sele a Asturias. Estoy deseando verla.

—¿Y no puedes retrasar el viaje un par de días?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy deseando ver a mi pequeña.

Darien intentó entender su necesidad de ver a su hija.

—Mi intención es ir mañana sábado a buscarla y regresar el martes como muy tarde —añadió Sere.

Esa rotundidad le hizo saber a Darien que dijera lo que dijese, ella no iba a aceptar y, levantándose, preguntó: —¿Puedo acompañarte yo?

—¿A Asturias?

—Sí.

—¿Tú?

Divertido por su cara, respondió:

—Puedo quedarme en un hotel. Sólo serán unas noches. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Aquello le resultaba tentador, pero no, no podía ser. Darien no sabía ciertas cosas sobre ella y si iba a Asturias se podría enterar, por lo que contestó:

—No me parece buena idea. Quizá en otra ocasión...

Pero él ya había tomado una decisión y, cogiéndola en brazos, afirmó, dispuesto a acompañarla y ver si en Asturias había algo más además de su hija:

—Tú y yo mañana vamos a volar juntos a Asturias y da igual lo que digas.

—Pero...

Ya no pudo decir más.

Los besos ávidos y sabrosos de Darien le hicieron perder la razón y media hora después ya la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Por la mañana, en el aeropuerto, Sere se quedó de piedra al ver que un avión privado los esperaba.

—Hablé con Mamuro y nos deja su jet. Así vamos directos a Asturias.

—¿Mamuro tiene jet privado?

Darien sonrió y respondió:

—Mamuro Shields tiene lo que quiere y, por suerte, ¡yo soy su mejor amigo!

—¿Mamuro sabe lo nuestro?

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Darien fue a contestar cuando ella protestó:

—Joder, Darien, se lo contará a Usagi y ahora ella y, con razón, se enfadará conmigo.

—Tranquila, nos guardará el secreto. Pero vete planteando hacerlo público. No sé por qué te empeñas en que no lo sepa nadie.

En ese instante llegó el piloto, los saludó a ambos y, entregándole un teléfono a Darien, dijo: —El señor Shields quiere hablar con usted.

Él lo cogió y Sere, alejándose, comentó:

—Voy a llamar a casa para decirles que sobre las doce estaremos en el aeropuerto.

Telefoneó a su hermana y cuando ésta contestó, dijo rápidamente:

—Carola, cállate y escucha. Voy a ir a recoger a Sele con un hombre, pero él no sabe que soy militar ni que papá lo es. Necesito que prevengas a mamá y a la abuela y, sobre todo, que quites las fotos que haya por la casa que...

—Pero ¿qué me estás contando? ¿Vienes con un hombre? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no sabe que eres militar?

—Joder, ¿te quieres callar? —chilló, al ver que su hermana no la escuchaba.

—A mí no me hables en plan teniente, guapa, que te mando a la mierda —protestó Carola.

Sere, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Darien, prosiguió:

—Ya te contaré todo lo que quieras en otro momento. Pero por favor... haz todo lo que te he pedido. Quita cualquier rastro de la vida militar que pueda haber en la casa de la abuela. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Claro, tonta..., claro que puedo hacerlo. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

—Sobre las doce estaremos ahí. Ah... y él cree que soy azafata de Air Europa.

Carola soltó una risotada y preguntó: —¿Azafata? Yo es que me parto contigo.

—Vale... ríete todo lo que quieras —cuchicheó, viendo que Darien la miraba—. Ve a recogernos, ¿entendido? Y por favor, avisa que no hagan ni un solo comentario sobre a qué me dedico y aclárales que soy ¡azafata! Adiós.

Una vez colgó el teléfono, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Darien estaba tras ella, mirándola. Le dijo:

—Ahora, cuando nos subamos al avión, me vas a hacer eso que hacéis las azafatas de explicar dónde están las salidas de emergencia. —Sere rió y él añadió—: Tiene que ser muy sexy mirarte mientras lo explicas.

Divertida, lo besó y, entre bromas, subieron al avión.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 21

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A las doce y diez tomaron tierra en el aeropuerto de Asturias y al salir del avión, Sere rápidamente vio a Carola esperándolos.

—Allí está mi hermana.

Darien vio a una joven algo mayor que Sere y sonrió. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, pronunció la frase que Sere le había enseñado en español:

—Hola, soy Darien, encantado de conocerte.

Carola, que se había quedado bloqueada al ver a su hermana aparecer con aquel tío tan impresionantemente guapo, asintió como un muñequito y tras darle dos besos, respondió:

—Hola, Darien, soy Carola y estoy encantada de conocerte.

Él miró a Sere y ésta le explicó en alemán:

—Mi hermana dice que encantada de conocerte. Por cierto, chicos, si habláis en inglés os entenderéis.

Ellos sonrieron y Darien, cogiendo a Sere por la cintura, comentó:

—No me habías dicho que tu hermana y tú os parecíais tanto. Es muy guapa.

—Graciassssssss.

—Carola —dijo Sere al ver el alucinamiento de su hermana—. Darien es mío..., no lo olvides.

Ofendida al oírla, Carola gritó:

—Seeeereeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaa.

Ésta soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión y Darien cuchicheó:

—Guau..., si lo sé, vengo antes a Asturias.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo, miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. Aquel lugar llamado La Isla era precioso y tenía una impresionante playa. Sentado en el asiento trasero de aquel destartalado vehículo, oía hablar a las chicas en español sin enterarse de nada, mientras miraba el mar encantado.

Siempre le había gustado el mar. Quizá por eso viajaba tanto a Zahara de los Atunes, zona que conocía bastante bien. Pero aquel lugar del norte de España era precioso, y deseó conocerlo con más profundidad.

—¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? —preguntó Sere.

—Sí. No hay ni una sola foto tuya vestida de militar. Eso sí... ya puedes hablar con mamá, que se ha enfadado por lo mentirosa que eres. Pero vamos a ver, ¿ser militar para este hombre es tan malo?

—Carola, por Dios, ¡no menciones esa palabrita, no vaya a entenderla!

Al notar su angustia, su hermana miró por el retrovisor y al ver que Darien iba tranquilamente mirando el paisaje, preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber en qué lío te has metido?

Sere, aún incrédula porque Darien estuviera allí, respondió:

—La verdad, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es...

—...que este tío está muy, pero que muy bueno y te aseguro que por alguien así yo también me meto en líos —la cortó Carola, haciéndola reír.

Cuando el coche se paró ante una casona de piedra gris, Darien la observó curioso. Era enorme y debía de ser muy antigua. De pronto se abrió la puerta y la pequeña Sele, con su particular coronita en la cabeza, salió corriendo. Sere abrió la puerta del coche y corrió también hacia ella. Aquel reencuentro, aquel abrazo tan sentido por ambas, a él le puso el vello de punta y esbozó una sonrisa.

Tras la pequeña salieron dos mujeres de diferentes edades, que identificó como la madre y la abuela de Sere. Ambas lo miraban y levantando la mano lo saludaron. Darien les respondió.

—_Pínsipeeeeeeeeeee _—gritó la niña, corriendo hacia él.

Encantado por su demostración de cariño, la cogió en brazos e hizo lo que a ella le gustaba besuquearle el cuello mientras la niña reía a grandes carcajadas.

Las cuatro mujeres se acercaron a él y Darien, soltando a la pequeña, dijo en el poco español que sabía:— Hola, soy Darien. Encantado de conocerle.

Sere, acercándose a él, cuchicheó:

—Con mamá puedes hablar en inglés. Con la abuela... ¡mal asunto!

Ikuko rápidamente lo saludó, pero cuando él fue a saludar a la abuela, ésta preguntó:

—¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama el _neñu_?

—Darien, abuela.

—¿Cómoooooooo?

—Darien —insistieron Ikuko y sus dos hijas.

—_¿darrr?_

—Darien, abuela —repitió Sere, divertida.

—_¿darri?_

—Darien.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y, tras levantar la mano a modo de saludo ante aquel gigante de preciosos ojos azules, se dio la vuelta y cuchicheó:

—Otro como el _keki_... con un nombre imposible.

—Abuela —protestó Carola—, es Kenji. Papá se llama Kenji.

Pero ella, con gesto contrariado, continuó:

—Sinceramente, creo que lo hacéis aposta. Os los buscáis con nombres raros y que hablen otras lenguas para que yo no me pueda comunicar con ellos.

Una vez desapareció, Darien miró a las mujeres y Ikuko dijo en inglés:

—Mi madre es muy mayor. No le tomes en cuenta nada de lo que diga.

Él sonrió y entraron todos en la casa para beber algo fresquito. Era julio y hacía un calor de mil demonios.

Por la tarde, cuando tomaban algo en un bonito porche, Darien dijo mientras la pequeña Sele jugaba con el hámster _Peggy Sue _en el suelo:

—Antes de llegar al pueblo he visto un hotel. Debería irme ya o llamar por teléfono para reservar.

—Pero ¿por qué te vas a ir a un hotel? —preguntó Ikuko—. Esta casa tiene siete habitaciones. Ni hablar. Te quedas aquí con nosotras.

Sere sonrió. Sabía que ocurriría eso en cuanto él lo propusiera y dijo:

—Como dice mamá..., aquí hay espacio para todos.

—No quisiera molestar.

—No molestas, hijo, por Dios —insistió Ikuko.

Zirconia, que los observaba hablar, al no entender nada preguntó:

—¿Qué ha dicho el guaje?

Carola, que jugaba con su sobrina y su mascota, le explicó:

—Dice de irse a dormir a un hotel. No quiere molestar.

La mujer, al escuchar lo que su nieta decía, se levantó de su silla, se acercó a Darien y dijo: —Mi casa es muy grande y también hay sitio para ti, _neñu_.

Sere le tradujo lo que su abuela había dicho y él, emocionado por la bondad que veía en los ojos de aquella anciana mujer, la cogió de las manos y, con una espectacular sonrisa, dijo en español: —Gracias, abuela.

Ella sonrió.

—Qué alegría, ¡me salió otro nieto! Y bien guapo. Ya verás cuando te vean las vecinas. Y no te digo la Puri, que se cree que su _neñu _es el más guapo del pueblo. _Aisss, da Dios bragues a quien no tién culo_.

Todas sonrieron y Zirconia, sin soltarle las manos a Darien, lo hizo levantar y salió de la casa con él. Sere, al verlos, los siguió. ¿Adónde se lo llevaba su abuela?

Cuando salió de la casa, vio que la mujer le gritaba a una vecina a modo de saludo:

—_¡Qué ye... oh!_

La mujer, desde su casa, respondió y, tras una parrafada, la anciana protestó:

—Como decía mi _güela... cagun las pites roxes_.

Sere soltó una carcajada cuando su abuela dijo:

—Pues no me pregunta que si el guaje es hijo del _Ceci_. Vamos, como si no supiera que las únicas hijas del _Ceci _que hay sois tú y tu hermana.

Darien las miró y Sere, sin traducirle nada, contestó:

—Abuela..., Kenji... Kenji, no _Ceci_. ¿Cuándo vas a aprenderte el nombre de papá?

Zirconia rió. Era una puñetera. En ese instante, la vecina volvió a preguntar algo a voz en grito y la abuela protestó de nuevo:

—Más gorda _nun entra en práu_. Pues no pregunta ahora si es militar, como tú.

—Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Sere miró a Darien. Por suerte no entendía nada de lo que hablaban y con una falsa sonrisa, murmuró:

—Abuela, no menciones nada que tenga que ver con mi prefesión, por favor. Creo que Carola te ha dicho que no quiero que se entere de en qué trabajo. Por favor, evita mencionarlo, ¿vale?

—Ay, _neña_, ¿qué estarás haciendo?

—Nada malo, abuela.

—Y si no es malo, ¿por qué no quieres que se entere el guaje?

—Abuela, por favor, ayúdame y no preguntes.

La mujer asintió. Ayudaría a su nieta en lo que fuera, pero mirándola, añadió:

—Recuerda, _neña_, se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo. No lo olvides. Por cierto, tu madre habla con el _keki _un día sí y al otro también. Y cuando cuelga, sonríe como una tonta. Algo está tramando.

Sere sonrió y respondió:

—Abuela, mamá y papá sabes que se quieren mucho. ¿No te gustaría que volvieran a estar juntos?

Zirconia asintió y, bajando la voz, constestó:

—Pues claro que sí. El _Keki _y tu madre hacen una buena pareja. Pero tu madre es _muuuu _cabezona... demasiado.

Dicho esto, miró a Darien, que las observaba sin entender nada, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó:— Acompáñame, Blas.

—¿Blas? —repitió Sere, muerta de risa—. ¿Acabas de llamar Blas a Darien?

La mujer asintió y levantando el mentón, sentenció:

—De alguna manera hay que llamarle, _coñe_.

Darien no entendía nada. Sólo escuchaba a la mujer hablar y a Sere reír a mandíbula batiente.

Intuyó que no era nada malo y sonrió. Pero la sensación de no entender nada de lo que decían cada vez le gustaba menos.

Aquella noche, tras retirarse todos a descansar y conseguir dormir a Sele, Ikuko pasó por el cuarto donde su hija y su nieta dormían.

—¿Por qué hemos tenido que quitar las fotos de papá y tuyas?

—Mamá, él no sabe que soy militar.

—¿Por qué no lo sabe?

Sin ganas de mentir, confesó:

—Porque odia a los militares y en especial a los americanos.

Sorprendida, Ikuko la miró y dijo:

—Hija de mi vida, ¿y eso por qué?

—Realmente no lo sé, mamá. Sólo sé que es mencionarle las palabras «militar americano» y le cambia la cara.

—Pues... le guste o no, no deberías mentir. Tu padre y tú siempre habéis estado muy orgullosos de lo que sois y de quiénes sois.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé. Tarde o temprano le terminaré diciendo qué somos papá y yo, pero hasta que lo haga, guárdame el secreto. Estoy viviendo con él algo tan bonito que sólo quiero que dure un poco más.

—Te gusta mucho ese muchacho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. Muchísimo. Y aunque no lo creas, la primera que se siente mal consigo misma soy yo, por no ser sincera, pero...

—Tienes miedo a perderlo.

Oír esas palabras en boca de su madre le hicieron darse cuenta de que ésta tenía razón y, mirándola a los ojos, asintió: —Sí. Darien es especial.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Ikuko cambió de tema:

—Últimamente hablo mucho con tu padre.

—Lo sé. La abuela y Carola me lo dicen.

—Él quiere que vuelva a su lado, ¿te lo puedes creer? Tras un tiempo separados, de pronto el otro día me dice que no puede vivir sin mí y que me necesita más que respirar.

—Mamááááá...

—Kenji es tan romántico a veces, que...

—Eso es fantático, ¿no crees?

Ikuko, emocionada, asintió, aunque dijo:

—Pero yo no me puedo ir a Fort Worth, hija. Tú me necesitas. ¿Quién se quedaría con Sele cuando estés varias semanas fuera?

—No, mamá, eso sí que no. No me hagas sentir culpable de que tú no te vayas con papá.

—No pretendo que te sientas culpable, cariño. Sólo intento que entiendas que necesitas a un hombre como Darien a tu lado para que todos sepamos que tanto tú como Sele estáis protegidas y cuidadas. Yo no me puedo marchar si no os siento así. Soy tu madre, y aunque tengas cien años seguiré siéndolo y seguiré queriendo que estés bien, ¿no lo entiendes?

Sonriendo por lo que le decía, Sere asintió y respondió:

—De acuerdo, mamá, te he entendido. Pero ahora entiéndeme tú a mí. No sé si Darien será ese hombre que nos proporcione lo que quieres para nosotras, pero lo que sí sé es que en Fort Worth hay un hombre que te necesita y que desea que vayas con él. Sabes que dentro de unos meses Carola regresará allí. Sabes que se vino por un tiempo y...

—Vale... vale... vale..., cambiemos de conversación.

—Mamá.

Y sin importarle la mirada de su hija, Ikuko dijo:

—Darien es un hombre muy educado y guapo. ¿Has dicho que es abogado?

—Sí.

—¿Soltero?

—Sí.

La mujer sonrió y Sere, al verla, murmuró:

—No te emociones, mamá. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió y, tras darle un beso en la cabeza, se marchó a dormir.

Sere encendió el intercomunicador y, sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y llegó hasta la habitación donde estaba Darien. Al entrar, éste la miró y sonrió.

—Hola, preciosa.

Acercándose a él, Sere bromeó:

—Venía a asfixiarte con la almohada, pero al estar despierto has frustrado mi plan.

Darien sonrió y, tendiéndole los brazos, le indicó:

—Ven aquí.

Sere se tiró a sus brazos y cuando sintió que la apretaba contra él, musitó:

—Siento no poder dormir contigo, pero debo estar con mi hija, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes por nada. —Y, besándola, preguntó—: ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí...

—Por cierto, el inglés que habláis tu madre, tu hermana y tú es muy americano. ¿Todas habéis trabajado en American Airlines? —se mofó.

Al oírlo, a Sere se le puso la carne de gallina y, como pudo, buscó una explicación:

—Bueno, además de por mi trabajo en American Airlines, mi familia lo habla porque por el oficio de mi padre hemos vivido unos años en Texas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y en qué trabaja tu padre?

—Es informático de Apple —mintió, y antes de que él siguiera preguntando, añadió—: Pero no preguntes por él. Mamá y papá se separaron y a ellas no les gusta hablar de él, ¿entendido?

Durante varios minutos permanecieron abrazados, hasta que Darien, al ver que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, dijo:

—Venga..., ve a dormir con tu hija antes de que me arrepienta y te desnude.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Darien miró durante un buen rato el techo. Estaba donde quería estar, pero sin la mujer que deseaba a su lado. Aun así, sonrió, apagó la luz y se durmió.

Por la mañana, Sere se levantó bastante tarde. Como todos sabían, cuando llegaba de alguna misión, lo que más necesitaba era dormir, por lo que no la despertaron.

Darien, que se despertó sobre las siete de la mañana, se vistió y al bajar a la cocina se encontró con Zirconia. La mujer, al verlo, le hizo señas para que desayunara y él asintió. Cuando terminó, por señas también, lo hizo acompañarla y señalándole el coche, le entregó las llaves. Darien entendió que quería que la llevara a algún lado y así lo hizo.

Sobre las doce de la mañana, cuando Sere se despertó, dio un salto en la cama. Darien estaba allí, en la casa, y no se debía separar de él para que no se enterara de nada. Rápidamente, se lavó, se vistió y cuando bajó al salón, vio a su hija, madre y hermana, pero no a él, así que preguntó: —¿Dónde está Darien?

—Con la abuela —la informó Carola—. Se han llevado el coche. A saber adónde se lo habrá llevado la abuela.

Rápidamente, Sere le mandó un mensaje al móvil y cuando el suyo pitó, sonrió al leer:

«Estoy bien. No entiendo a tu abuela, pero sus caras me hacen reír».

Divertida, abrió el frigorífico y, al recordar algo, comentó:

—Anoche, Darien me dijo que nuestro acento es muy americano y le dije que papá es informático de Apple y que hemos vivido en Texas. Por lo tanto, si os pregunta, ya sabéis qué decir.

Ikuko protestó: —Eso..., tú sigue mintiendo.

Sere se preparó un café con leche y su hermana, mirándola, explicó:

—Ha llamado Susana. He quedado con ella y los amigos esta noche en el local de Roberto. Por lo visto hay concierto.

—¿Quién toca?

—La Musicalité.

Sere sonrió. Le encantaba ese grupo. No era la primera vez que los veía en directo en Asturias y, mirando a su hermana, aplaudió.

—¡Genial!

Una hora después, se oyó un coche. Al salir, vio que eran Darien, su abuela y su vecino Ovidio.

Cuando él paró el vehículo, se bajó y, mirando a las mujeres que salían de la casa, gritó divertido: _—¡Qué ye...oh!_

Sere lo miró alucinada y al ver la guasa en su cara, rió. En una sola mañana, su abuela había conseguido que gritara como un auténtico asturiano.

Zirconia se bajó a su vez del vehículo y señalando la parte de atrás del mismo, dijo:

—Blasito, descarga el coche.

Darien la entendió y Sere, que se acercaba a ellos, preguntó:

—¿Blasito?

Su abuela asintió y guiñándole un ojo a su nieta, explicó:

—Ya hemos intimado, _neña_, y hay más confianza entre nosotros. —Y mirando al hombre de su edad que las observaba, dijo—: Ovidio, deja de mirar las pechugas de mis nietas y ven, que tengo faena _pa _ti.

El hombre asintió y, caminando tras la mujer, murmuró:

—Fastidiome el paisaje.

Las dos hermanas se miraron muertas de risa y Sere, acercándose a Darien, preguntó:

—¿Cómo va todo?

Él, tras sacar varias bolsas donde había pan, verdura, carne y un sinfín de cosas más, cerró el maletero y contestó: —Tu abuela me mata. ¡Qué vitalidad tiene! Esta mañana hemos ido donde tenéis las vacas y después me ha llevado a casa de una mujer que gritaba mucho para tomar café y unas enormes magdalenas. Allí se nos ha unido Ovidio. Luego hemos vuelto donde las vacas y me ha presentado a los hombres que llevan todo el tema y finalmente hemos terminado en el mercado, donde me ha presentado a tooooodo el mundo. Eso sí, no he entendido nada. A la única que entendía era a tu abuela por las señas que me hacía.

—Blasito, vamos, entra la compra —gritó Zirconia desde la puerta.

—Mamá —protestó Ikuko—. Se llama Darien, no Blasito.

La mujer miró a su hija y moviendo la cabeza, aclaró:

—Lo llamo como quiero y punto _redondu_.

Ikuko, al verlo cargado de bolsas, fue hasta él y, quitándoselas de las manos, le dijo a su hija: —¿Qué tal si te llevas a Darien a dar un paseo por la playa? Creo que tu abuela ya lo ha mareado hoy bastante. Venid dentro de un par de horas para comer

Con sentimiento de culpa, Sere lo miró y murmuró:

—Siento haberme levantado tan tarde. Es más... yo creo que...

Sin dejarla terminar, la besó y musitó cerca de su boca:

—He visto que no muy lejos hay un bonito hotel. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche o mañana nos escapamos aunque sean unas horas y me compensas por todo?

—¿Sólo unas horas?

—¿Pueden ser más de unas horas? —preguntó sorprendido.

Con ganas de él, se acercó más y, tocándose el colgante, siseó:

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo, mañana por la noche... en el hotel?

Darien, deseoso de esa intimidad con ella, asintió.

—Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido, cariño.

Sere sonrió y gritó:

—¡Carola!

—¿Qué?

—¿Sigue en pie lo de salir esta noche a tomar unas sidras con los amigos?

—Claro, están deseando verte.

—Por cierto —preguntó Sere—, ¿tu amiga Paqui sigue trabajando en el Palacio de Luces?

Su hermana asintió.

—Pues llámala y dile que para mañana quiero una preciosa suite.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Mañana, Blasito y yo... tenemos una cita.

Carola sonrió al ver cómo su hermana y Darien se besaban. Cuando se separaron, la abuela apareció por la puerta y gritó:

—Blasito, ven. Te necesitamos.

—Abuela, nos íbamos a la playa —protestó Sere.

—No puede ser, _neña_... Necesito al guaje.

Cuando Darien se alejó, divertido, Sere se acercó a su hermana y cuchicheó:

—Necesito ciertas cosas para mañana por la noche.

—¿Qué?

—Un par de cuencos con chocolate con leche fundido...

—¿Chocolate fundido? Guau, Sere, eso suena a perversión pura y dura.

Ambas rieron y ella añadió:

—Y también necesito un plástico muy... muy grande para cubrir la cama.

—Por Dios..., ¡ni que te fueras a cargar al alemán y a ocultar las pruebas!

Sere soltó una carcajada y Carola, alucinada, dijo:

—Vale..., doy por hecho que el plástico no es para encubrir el delito. Le diré a Paqui que te reserve una bonita suite y yo misma me encargaré de dejarte allí lo que has pedido. Peeeeeeero a cambio quiero que me cuentes para qué necesitas el plástico grande, porque el chocolate ya me lo imagino. Si me gusta, yo también lo pondré en práctica.

—De acuerdo —rió Sere.

Esa noche, Sere presentó a Darien a sus amigos y él, como pudo mediante señas, se comunicó con ellos. Era un hombre de recursos y rápidamente se integró en el grupo y escuchó la música de La Musicalité, mientras veía a Sere bailar y cantar.

_No puedes decir que no, no puedes decir jamás._

_No debes pedir perdón, tan sólo te quiero más._

_Dolor que no puedo ver. Ni siento cuando te vas._

_No puedes decirme adiós, te llevo en mi caminar_

_gritando que no me ves, rezando porque tú vuelvas otra vezzzzzzzzz._

Verla sonreír le encantaba y, agarrándola de la cintura, murmuró:

—Me gusta la música de este grupo, aunque no los entiendo.

Ella sonrió.

—Son buenísimos. Cuando regresemos a Múnich, te dejaré unos CD.

Durante hora y media disfrutaron del concierto mientras bailaban y se besaban. En una ocasión, Sere se fijó en que una de sus amigas fumaba y se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba horas sin hacerlo y no tenía ninguna necesidad. Divertida por el descubrimiento, sonrió; al final, aquel alemán iba a conseguir que no fumara.

Por su parte, Darien, que nunca había tenido un trato tan intenso con una mujer, se sentía fenomenal. Verse emparejado con Sere y que todos lo supieran le gustaba y lo disfrutaba a tope. ¿Sería ella la mujer de su vida?

Cuando el concierto terminó, mucha gente se marchó y otros se quedaron en el local. La música comenzó de nuevo y Sere y Darien fueron hasta la barra para pedir unas copas. De pronto, un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a Sere y él se le cuadró y le hizo un saludo militar. Darien, sorprendido, lo miró.

¿Qué demonios hacía?

Ella, con toda la gracia e ingenio que pudo, intentó bromear sobre el tema. El hombre era Roberto, el dueño del local, y cuando él se alejó con la chica que llevaba del brazo, Darien miró a Sere y preguntó:

—¿Por qué te ha saludado así?

Sintiéndose fatal por mentirle, respondió:

—No lo sé, será la moda en Asturias.

Darien asintió. No lo convencía la respuesta, pero cuando sonó la canción de Bruno Mars, _When I was your man_, ella lo miró y dijo: —¿Bailas?

—Vaya, ¿te estás volviendo una romántica?

Sere arrugó el entrecejo, pero sonriendo, contestó:

—Me estoy echando a perder.

Divertido, él la besó y aceptó encantado. Cogió a su chica de la mano y salió con ella a la pequeña pista del local. Bailaban abrazados mientras la voz de Bruno Mars cantaba:

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize._

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand._

_Should have gave your all my hours when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing whith another man._

Sin hablar, bailaron al compás de la música. Aquella canción y la conexión que tenían con ella era especial. Darien la besó en el cuello y Sere, mirándolo, murmuró:

—Siempre que escucho esta canción, me acuerdo de ti.

—Si no te dijera que me encanta saberlo, mentiría —afirmó él.

Sere sonrió y Darien murmuró:

—Espero que ya haya alguien que te saque a bailar y te regale flores.

—Lo hay —sonrió ella—. Hay un tal Diamante Bond que...

—Cierra el pico, Cat Woman —rió encantado.

Sere era tan directa, tan fresca y diferente a todas las demás mujeres que había conocido, que le resultaba imposible no enamorarse de ella más a cada segundo que pasaba. Siguieron abrazados mientras duró la canción y cuando ésta acabó, regresaron junto al grupo de amigos.

El resto de la noche, Darien se dedicó a disfrutar y a mirar a Sere con curiosidad. Verla con su gente era divertido y cuando ella salió a bailar salsa con uno de sus amigos, se quedó alucinado de lo bien que bailaba. Cuando regresó, sudorosa, le quitó a Darien su vaso y, mientras bebía, él le preguntó: —¿Quién te ha enseñado a bailar así?

Mientras bebía, pensó. No podía decirle que los compañeros latinos de la base americana y, sonriendo, respondió: —Digamos que aprendí en locales de salsa.

Darien asintió y no quiso preguntar más. Pasados unos minutos, y mientras con gesto posesivo él la agarraba de la cintura, Sere observó cómo las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, decidió marcar su territorio y lo besó con descaro. Darien sonrió al ver aquel marcaje y dispuesto a picarla, murmuró: —Qué guapas son las mujeres asturianas.

—No te pases..., muñequito.

Él soltó una carcajada y Sere, llevándose la cerveza a los labios, bebió y, deseosa de volverlo loco, chupó la boca de la botella.

—Si sigues haciendo eso..., no creo que me pueda controlar —le advirtió Darien.

—¿Has visto qué guapos son los hombres asturianos?

Él dejó de sonreír, pero divertido por su picardía, musitó:

—No te pases..., Ironwoman.

—¿Quieres que pase así los labios por tu pene? —le preguntó ella, entre risas y arrumacos, acercándose de nuevo la botella a la boca.

—Me encantaría.

Sere continuó haciéndolo y cuando disimuladamente le tocó la entrepierna y lo sintió duro, murmuró: —¿Qué te parece si te llevo a la trastienda del local?

—¿Podemos hacerlo?

—Sí.

Darien, encantado, asintió:

—Me parece genial.

Ella sonrió y, acercándose más a él, susurró:

—¿Quieres que vayamos solos o prefieres que tengamos compañía?

Sin necesidad de que le dijera quién sería aquel tercero, Darien lo supo: era el hombre que se había

cuadrado ante ella. Excitado por lo que Sere sugería, preguntó:

—El tercero sería aquél, ¿verdad? —Ella, al ver hacia dónde miraba, asintió. Darien inquirió—: ¿Has estado liada con él?

Sorprendida al ver su cejo fruncido, respondió:

—Roberto es el dueño de este local y un tipo muy majo. Casualmente, una vez que estaba en Barcelona, en una fiestecita privada con un amigo, nos encontramos. Él se acababa de divorciar y estaba con Lisbet, la chica que lo acompaña. Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa que se nos quedó a los dos. Fue embarazoso vernos en aquel lugar y desnudos; pero ambos hemos mantenido el secreto y en alguna ocasión, cuando he venido a Asturias, hemos salido e ido los tres a alguna fiesta privada en algún local de Oviedo, a pasarlo bien. En cuanto a haber estado liada con él, la respuesta es no. Él tiene una relación con Lisbet y, por lo que sé, les va muy bien.

Darien asintió. Ella tenía razón y no debía pensar cosas raras. No obstante, imaginársela yendo a fiestecitas privadas con otros no le hizo gracia, pero confió en ella como siempre.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a la trastienda? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Con Roberto y Lisbet?

Él asintió y Sere dijo:

—Espera un segundo.

Con seguridad, se acercó a su amigo y, tras hablar con él, llamó a Darien y se lo presentó.

—Lisbet se ha tenido que ir, pero Roberto dice que si tú quieres podemos pasar a la trastienda con o sin él.

Darien lo dudó. Pero ¿por qué dudaba?

E intentando recuperar el control de sus sentimientos, contestó:

—Con él. Quiero que te corras para mí.

Sumamente excitada, Sere hizo una seña a Roberto y éste echó a andar. Sere cogió a Darien de la mano con fuerza y lo siguió.

Sin hablar, entraron en una habitación y cuando Roberto cerró con llave y una luz azulona iluminó la estancia, Darien, sorprendido, murmuró al ver cajas de bebidas, una nevera, una mesita y un cómodo sillón.

—Vaya... veo que tu amigo se lo pasa bien aquí.

Sere sonrió y Roberto, por señas, le preguntó a Darien qué quería beber. Pidió un whisky y Sere un ron con Coca-Cola. Una vez se lo sirvió, dejó las bebidas sobre una mesita.

Darien, dominando la situación, agarró a Sere por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Buscó su boca y la besó. Roberto los miraba y cuando vio que aquel alemán le quitaba el top, el sujetador y le desabrochaba la falda, dejándola caer al suelo junto con las bragas, supo que lo acababan de invitar a la fiesta.

Con su boca sobre la de Sere, Darien le masajeaba las nalgas cuando murmuró:

—Ahora te voy a dar la vuelta y te voy a abrir para que él chupe lo que es mío.

Aquel sentimiento de propiedad la sorprendió y Darien, al darse cuenta de ello, aclaró mirándola a los ojos:

—Éste es nuestro juego y no te tengo que decir que te considero mía, porque creo que sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿estás de acuerdo, Sere?

—Sí.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. —Y, extasiada, musitó—: Me gusta ser tuya y que tú seas mío.

Darien, conmovido por lo que esas palabras le confirmaban, asintió y declaró:

—Voy a permitir que un extraño para mí te lave, te toque, te disfrute, te folle y, a cambio, quiero ver cómo gozas, quiero que te corras para mí y quiero que lo pases bien. Dile que quiero que te chupe el clítoris hasta que grites de placer, ¿entendido?

Sere asintió, acalorada por lo que decía, mientras se oía la música sonar en el local y, mirando a Roberto, que los observaba, dijo:

—Darien quiere que me chupes el clítoris y que me hagas gritar de placer.

Como una moto, Roberto asintió y murmuró:

—Dile que así lo haré.

Sere sonrió. Nunca le había gustado sentirse propiedad de nadie, pero Darien era diferente. La hacía sentirse segura, protegida, mimada y saber que la consideraba suya le gustaba y no pensaba protestar por ello.

En aquella habitación nadie los oiría. Era tal el bullicio que había fuera que era imposible que los jadeos se oyeran.

Darien le dio la vuelta y, apoyándola contra su cuerpo, bajó los dedos hasta su vagina y, tras tocarla, le abrió los labios y miró a Roberto.

Éste, al verlo, supo lo que le estaba ofreciendo y no lo dudó. Abrió una botella de agua y con un paño limpio lavó a Sere. Después se puso de rodillas delante de ella y al ver cómo el alemán tiraba de sus labios vaginales para darle acceso, se lanzó directo al clítoris.

El jadeo de Sere no se hizo esperar, mientras Roberto, con las manos en sus muslos, la abría y metía la cabeza entre sus piernas, deseoso de saborear el manjar que se le ofrecía. Excitado, Darien le decía al oído:

—Así..., apriétate contra su boca. Deja que te chupe, ¿Te gusta, Sere?

Ella asintió: aquello era morbo en estado puro; mientras, Darien proseguía:

—Dale acceso a ti. Flexiona un poco las piernas. Sí... así... —Sere tembló y al moverse, Darien insistió—. No... no te separes. Quiero que te chupe. Quiero que deguste el sabor de mi mujer y quiero que te corras en su boca para mí.

Oírle decir «el sabor de mi mujer» la hizo jadear. Sus palabras y la posesión que en ellas había la excitaban casi más que lo que Roberto le hacía. Darien prosiguió:

—Eso es, cariño... Así..., eso es.

Sere jadeó. Sentirse entre los cuerpos de aquellos dos hombres la estaba volviendo loca. De pronto, Darien murmuró:

—Una de mis fantasías contigo es abrirte como lo estoy haciendo ahora y darle acceso a varios hombres. Pediré que se arrodillen ante ti y uno a uno te chupará mientras yo te sujeto y noto cómo tu cuerpo vibra ante lo que sientes. Luego preguntaré cuál te ha gustado más y ése será el primero al que permitiré que te folle. Cuando regresemos a Múnich, voy a organizar una fiestecita en mi casa y tú vas a ser mi mayor fuente de deseo. ¿Quieres serlo, Sere?

Roberto, agarrándola de los muslos, le hizo abrir más las piernas y ella no pudo contestar. Lo que Darien le proponía era tan morboso y excitante que tembló al imaginarlo y él, al sentir su impaciencia, murmuró con una sonrisa:

—No vamos a follarte ninguno hasta que no te corras en su boca.

—Darien...

—... y cuando lo hagas —prosiguió él—, te follaremos los dos.

—Sí... —jadeó Sere.

Darien sonrió y, pellizcándole los pezones, paseó su boca por su cuello.

—Pero antes, ya sabes lo que quiero, cariño. Córrete.

Enormemente estimulada por lo que le pedía, asintió para dejar paso a un espectacular orgasmo que se apoderó de su cuerpo ante lo que escuchaba y lo que Roberto le hacía. Cuando Darien la sintió temblar, sonrió y, duro como una piedra, murmuró soltándola:

—Te espero en el sillón cuando Roberto termine contigo.

Sere lo vio encaminarse con paso decidido hasta el cómodo asiento, sacó de su cartera un par de preservativos y los dejó sobre la mesita sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras Roberto, enloquecido, proseguía con su juego y la masturbaba haciéndola jadear de nuevo.

Con deleite, vio que Darien se quitaba la ropa. Entonces Roberto la soltó. Volvió a coger la botella de agua y, sin que ella se moviera, la lavó de nuevo. Una vez acabó, Sere caminó hacia su chico sin decir nada y se sentó sobre él. Mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió, cogió con la mano su erección y ella sola se empaló. Se sentó en el centro de aquel duro y tentador deseo, y Darien la apretó contra él.

—Sí..., cariño..., lo necesitaba —dijo él.

Durante unos minutos, Sere tomó las riendas. Con Darien sentado, ella llevaba el mando de sus jueguecitos, hasta que un azote de Roberto la hizo parar. Darien, al ver las intenciones de éste, agarró a Sere por la cintura mientras decía:

—Túmbate sobre mí, creo que nuestro amigo quiere seguir jugando contigo.

Con el pene de Darien en su interior ella apenas podía moverse cuando notó que Roberto le untaba gel en el ano y comenzaba a juguetear con su agujero.

Darien, al sentir que Sere jadeaba, la besó, y cuando se separó de ella, murmuró:

—Siento unos deseos irrefrenables de moverme, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Sere asintió. Pero estaba tan incrustado en su interior que al hacerlo la hizo gritar.

—Chissss..., nos oirán todos y sabrán lo que estamos haciendo —rió Darien al sentirla tan excitada.

—Ah... ah... Me haces daño.

Al oír eso, Darien frunció el cejo, se movió hacia atrás para colocarse de otra manera y Sere, con una sonrisa, susurró: —Ahora mejor.

Roberto continuó con su juego y, pasados unos minutos, acercando su pene al ano de ella, la agarró por las caderas y poco a poco se introdujo en su interior.

Darien fue consciente de la presencia de él rápidamente. A pesar de que las paredes internas de Sere separaban ambos penes, la presión que ejercían se notaba y, deseoso de hacerla disfrutar, preguntó: —¿Te hacemos daño, cariño?

Conmovida por su preocupación, Sere lo besó y, moviendo su cuerpo, los invitó a que siguieran.

En un segundo, su cuerpo quedó totalmente aprisionado entre el de aquellos dos, que entraban y salían de ella a diferentes ritmos, arrancándole maravillosos gemidos de placer. Mirando a Darien musitó: —Darien...

Como siempre que decía su nombre cuando estaban en pleno acto sexual, él se excitó. Saber que estaba con él y no con otro era una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo y, agarrándola de las caderas para hundirse en ella con fuerza, murmuró:

—Sí, Sere, soy Darien.

El juego duró varios minutos. Ambos hombres se hundían en ella en aquel juego del placer.

Jadeos... besos apasionados... palabras subidas de tono. Todo era válido en un momento así, hasta que los tres llegaron al clímax y acabaron unos encima de otros.

Cuando recuperaron el resuello, se asearon un poco y se vistieron, y Darien y Roberto chocaron sus manos. Sere sonrió. Cuando salieron de aquella habitación, caminaron sin hablar hasta donde estaba su hermana. Ésta, al verlos, preguntó:

—¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Sere la miró y con guasa respondió:

—A ti te lo voy a decir.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 22

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sere se levantó, Darien había desaparecido de nuevo con su abuela.

Estaba claro que, aunque estuviera de vacaciones, seguía teniendo su horario alemán.

Durante horas, ella se ocupó de su pequeña princesa. La niña sólo quería jugar y cuando se durmió agotada en sus brazos, la llevó a la cama. Después de tumbarla, se acostó a su lado y pensó en

Darien. Aún tenía en la cabeza lo que le había dicho la noche anterior —él era suyo y ella de él cuando jugaban— y eso la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, cuando recordó cómo había dicho aquello de que era su mujer, se estremeció.

En todos los años que estuvieron juntos, Seiya nunca utilizó esa palabra. Nunca había sido su mujer, ni su novia. Siempre había sido «Tsukino» o «preciosa». Nunca hubo sentido de propiedad entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

Sere se levantó de la cama, y miró por la ventana. Darien había llegado a su vida como una tromba y se la estaba descabalando por momentos. Le gustaba sentir su protección, sus mimos, y se desesperaba al recordar que no estaba siendo justa con él.

¿Cómo podía estar fallándole a un hombre así?

Al oír el sonido de un coche, Sere miró hacia la carretera y vio que era Darien con su abuela y Ovidio. Desde la ventana, y oculta tras las cortinas, observó como él entraba en la casa y, con una grata sonrisa, asentía ante algo que su abuela decía. Eso hizo reír a Sere. Darien, sin entender nada, era capaz de comunicarse con su abuela. ¡Lo nunca visto!

Ni siquiera su padre, el _Keki_, como Zirconia lo llamaba, había tenido aquel buen rollo con ella.

Puesto que Sele seguía durmiendo, bajó a ayudar. Darien, al verla, sonrió y, abrazándola amoroso, la saludó:— Buenos días, dormilona.

Sere, sin importarle las miradas de las vecinas, lo besó en los labios y lo ayudó a entrar las bolsas de la compra.

Como el día anterior, su abuela, una mujer de armas tomar, comenzó a dar instrucciones. Ikuko intentó que dejara a Darien en paz, pero fue imposible; la abuela lo necesitaba y los puso a todos a trabajar. Cuando Sere terminó de hacer lo que la señora Zirconia había ordenado, decidió lavar el coche. En ese instante aparecieron el vecino Ovidio y Darien con los brazos llenos de leña. Fueron hasta la leñera y Darien, tras escuchar las indicaciones que aquel anciano le daba sobre cómo manejar el hacha, comenzó a cortarla. Todos pudieron ver en seguida que no era la primera vez que él cortaba leña.

—Hermanita... —dijo Carola, acercándose—, este tío está buenísimo.

—Lo sé —asintió Sere con la boca seca.

Tras un silencio, Carola preguntó:

—He visto que no fumas, ¿lo has dejado?

Ella sonrió y respondió:

—No, pero gracias a Darien cada día fumo menos.

Carola soltó una carcajada y cuchicheó:

—¿Has visto cómo lo miran las vecinas? —Sere dirigió la vista hacia las vecinas de su abuela, que no le quitaban ojo; su hermana añadió—: Te digo yo que éstas esta noche tienen sueños impuros con él. Eso sí, mañana a misa a santiguarse y a rezar tres padrenuestros por lo soñado.

Sere soltó una carcajada y Carola continuó:

—Yo que tú lo ataba corto o... Por favorrrrrrrrrr... Qué tablita de chocolate que tiene más ricaaaaaaaaa.

—No tengo que atarlo corto —rió ella al escucharla—. Él es libre.

—¿Libre?

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tú estás tonta?... El tío más bueno que he visto en años ¿y tú me dices que está libre?

—Sí...

—Pues ni se te ocurra decirlo cuando salgamos con las amigas, o más de una que tú y yo conocemos le tirará la caña.

—¿Tú crees?

Carola, a quien los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, asintió y dijo:

—Lo creo y lo afirmo.

Sere no pudo contestar. Con una sensualidad increíble, Darien se quitó la camiseta blanca de manga corta a cámara lenta y la tiró al suelo, quedándose sólo con el vaquero de cintura baja, que le marcaba unos excelentes oblicuos. Agarró una botella de agua que había en el suelo y, tras beber de ella, se echó el líquido sobrante por el cuerpo. Tenía calor.

—Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrr —susurró Sere.

—Virgencitaaaaaaaaaaa, qué calores me están entrando.

—Me recuerda al anuncio ese que había de la Coca-Cola —comentó Sere.

Carola, abanicándose con la mano, musitó:

—A mí a esa película en la que Hugh Jackman se tiraba un barreño de agua por el cuerpo. ¡Oh,

Dios mío, qué morbazo!

Darien, al ver que lo miraban, sonrió. Sabía el poder de su cuerpo sobre las mujeres y le guiñó un ojo a su chica.

—Tienes razón, Carola..., tengo que atarlo corto. Aquí hay mucha lagarta suelta.

—¿Estáis saliendo?

—No... Sí... Bueno, no sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —exclamó su hermana—. Te aseguro que si un tío como ése viene a la casa de mi abuela es porque entre él y yo hay algo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal si me cuentas por qué hemos tenido que quitar las fotos tuyas y de papá?

Sere miró a Darien, que seguía partiendo leña, y respondió:

—Odia a los militares americanos y creo que cuando sepa que yo lo soy directamente me va a odiar también.

—¿Y por qué los odia?

—No lo sé... creo que por algo de su padre. Nunca me lo ha contado ni yo se lo he preguntado.

—Pero, Sere..., ¿cómo puedes estar mintiéndole a un hombre así?

—No lo sé, Carola... No sé qué estoy haciendo.

—Te juro, chica, que no te entiendo —protestó ella—. Darien es guapo, atento, encantador, ¿y tú le mientes?

—_Aiss_, Carola, lo sé. Me siento fatal. Pero ahora no sé cómo decirle la verdad.

—¿Crees que se enfadará mucho?

Sere no tuvo que pensarlo.

—Sí. Pero espero que lo entienda.

Ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, estuvieron calladas un buen rato, hasta que Carola exclamó:

—La virgen, ¡qué espaldas! ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo se parece Darien al modelazo ese que está como un tren, que se llama David Gandy?

Sere nunca lo había pensado. Pero ahora que su hermana lo decía, tenía razón; Darien y David eran el mismo tipo de hombre: altos, morenos, ojos azules, estilazo a tope y cuerpazo.

Diez minutos después, la excitación la sobrepasó. Se acercó a él, le quitó el hacha de las manos y lo besó con deseo, sin importarle lo que las vecinas de su abuela pudieran decir. Y en ese momento, oyó a Ovidio que pasaba con una caja por su lado:

—Eso es, muchacho, ponle una oreja en cada muslo y la lengua donde caiga.

—¡Será cochinoooooooo, Ovidio! —gritó Carola al oírlo.

Sere soltó una carcajada y Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Sin poder parar de reír, Sere le guiñó un ojo y respondió:

—¡Esta noche te lo explico!

Esa noche volvieron a salir a tomar copas con los amigos. Darien no los entendía, pero ellos lo hicieron sentir uno más y, después de cenar, Sere y él se despidieron y se marcharon al Palacio de Luces, un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, rodeado de un entorno natural y situado en la vertiente colunguesa del Sueve.

En el ascensor, Darien, sonriente, cogió a Sere de la cintura y, acercándola a su cuerpo, murmuró: —Esta noche te quiero para mí solo.

—¿Sólo para ti?

Él, mirándola desde su altura, asintió y afirmó rotundo:

—Sólo para mí.

Cuando entraron en la suite, Sere sonrió al ver que su hermana había cumplido con su palabra.

Cuando Darien vio los cuencos de chocolate sobre una de las mesas, preguntó:

—¿Qué pretendes hacer esta noche conmigo, señorita Serena?

Besándolo con pasión, ella sonrió y, señalando el chocolate, respondió:

—Cuando me regalaste el colgante de la fresa, te dije que yo haría algo por ti. Pues bien, prepárate _pínsipe_, que esta noche te quiero agradecer tu regalo.

Entre besos y arrumacos se tumbaron en la cama, y Sere le pidió:

—Ahora necesito que me ayudes a hacer una cosa.

—Lo que quieras, preciosa.

Ella se levantó y, tirando de él, fue hasta donde estaba el plástico doblado.

—Hay que cubrir la cama con esto.

—¿Con un plástico?

Sere sonrió y lo animó:

—Sí, vamos, ayúdame.

Cuando todo estuvo como ella quería, Darien la miró y Sere dijo:

—No es época de fresas, pero como tengo la mía propia, te he traído el chocolate para que no te falte de nada.

Al entender lo que quería decir, él sonrió y, mordiéndose el labio, murmuró:

—Dios, nena..., me encanta el morbo que tienes.

—Lo sé y más te va a gustar lo que te voy a entregar.

Darien soltó una carcajada, vio que ella se desnudaba y rápidamente la siguió. Después Sere cogió los cuencos de chocolate y, subiéndose a la cama con ellos en la mano, le indicó:

—Ven, túmbate aquí.

Darien lo hizo. Ella dejó los cuencos sobre el plástico de la cama y musitó:

—Sé que te gusta el chocolate, te gustan las fresas y te gusto yo. Por lo tanto, cielo, disfrútalo.

Sin más, metió primero un pezón en uno de los cuencos y después el otro. Los mojó en el chocolate y, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre Darien, dijo, mientras éste miraba sus pezones recubiertos:

—Puedes comenzar por el que quieras.

Enloquecido, él no lo dudó, atrajo hacia su boca uno de aquellos magníficos pezones y lo chupó.

—Delicioso.

—¿Te gusta?

Con el morbo instalado en su mirada, la excitación entre sus piernas y la boca llena de chocolate, Darien exigió: —Dame más.

Sere llevó su pecho de nuevo a la boca de él, que lo degustó, lo disfrutó, lo estrujó y succionó y, cuando desapareció todo el chocolate, mimosa, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres más?

Darien asintió y Sere le entregó el otro pezón.

Cuando el chocolate desapareció, ella sonrió y, él, cogiéndola de la nuca, la besó. Su sabor era dulce, exquisito, maravilloso y cuando se separó, reconoció:

—Eres el mejor postre que he comido en toda mi vida y sólo de pensar que ahora me voy a comer tu maravillosa fresa con chocolate, me vuelvo loco.

Sere soltó una carcajada y preguntó:

—¿Te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta. Es más, ahora entiendo el motivo del plástico.

De nuevo se besaron y cuando el ansia se apoderó de ellos, Sere, tocando la enorme erección de él, susurró: —Yo quiero también chupar con chocolate.

No hizo falta decir más. Darien se incorporó en la cama y metió la punta de su pene en el espeso líquido. A gatas sobre la cama, Sere fue hacia él y sacó provocativamente la lengua. Ambos sonrieron y ella empezó a lamerlo. Después, abrió la boca, deseosa de comérselo y procedió a hacerlo.

Él, con los ojos cerrados y de rodillas sobre la cama, dejó que lo volviera loco de placer. Lo que le hacía con la lengua le encantaba y cuando no pudo más, la paró y murmuró:

—Estoy hambriento de ti, cariño. Túmbate y disfrutemos los dos.

Sere se acostó. Darien volvió a mojar su pene en el chocolate y, colocándose sobre ella a cuatro patas en sentido inverso, se lo acercó a la boca y dijo, mientras cogía uno de los cuencos: —Déjame ver mi fresa.

—¿Tu fresa? —rió ella.

Encantado al oír su risa, le dio un azote en el trasero y afirmó con rotundidad:

—Mi fresa.

Divertida y excitada al sentir su posesión, se abrió de piernas para él y preguntó:

—¿Te gusta así?

Darien asintió y mirando lo que lo volvía loco, siseó:

—Me encanta.

El morbo entre los dos estaba servido. Él le besó la cara interna de los muslos y ella tembló. Sere comenzó a chuparle el pene embadurnado de chocolate y segundos después el que tembló fue Darien.

Vibrando, dejó caer su boca sobre su monte de Venus. Lo besó. Paseó la nariz por aquel lugar que adoraba y jadeó ante el asolador ataque de ella. Cuando controló sus movimientos, cogió uno de los cuencos de chocolate y, sin decir nada, lo derramó sobre su vagina y al ver cómo chorreaba murmuró: —Espectacular.

En un perfecto sesenta y nueve, los amantes degustaron lo que tanto deseaban, proporcionándose un placer infinito, mientras sus cuerpos, por el roce y los movimientos, se embadurnaban de chocolate, sin que a ellos les importara.

—La mejor fresa con chocolate que me he comido en mi vida.

Sere sonrió y, succionándolo con deleite, lo animó:

—Sigue... no pares. Es toda tuya.

Todo a su alrededor se llenó de chocolate. Las manos, el cuerpo, la cama, las caras... Aquel dulce líquido viscoso embadurnó sus cuerpos mientras ellos disfrutaban el uno del otro.

Cuando el ansia les pudo, Darien, que estaba sobre ella, se cambió de postura. Sere, al verle la cara manchada, soltó una carcajada y él, llevando su embadurnado pene hasta la vagina de ella, la penetró y la besó.

Sin hablar, una y otra... y otra vez se hundió en el cuerpo de Sere, que alzaba las caderas para recibirlo, mientras el chocolate se deslizaba por sus cuerpos, proporcionándoles, además de un dulce aroma, un placer y una lujuria sin igual.

Los gemidos tomaron la habitación y cuando Darien se contrajo en una última estocada, Sere se agarró a sus hombros y gritó al llegar al clímax. Agotados, se miraron y él, divertido, dijo: —Creo que va a ser una noche muy dulce e interesante.

Con chocolate hasta las orejas, Sere sonrió y, cogiendo el móvil, propuso:

—Ven, vamos a hacernos una foto.

Divertidos, juntaron las caras manchadas y Sere la hizo.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, recogieron el plástico entre risas y se encaminaron a la ducha. Allí el agua limpió sus cuerpos de chocolate mientras ellos continuaban con sus juegos. Unos juegos de los que no se saciaban y cuando por fin lo hicieron, se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche en la que hicieron varias veces el amor, llamaron a la puerta y un camarero entró y les dejó una bandeja con el desayuno. Sere, al ver un donuts de chocolate, sonrió.

—No me entra un gramo más de chocolate.

Ambos rieron y tras desayunar felices, regresaron a la casa familiar, donde, al llegar, la abuela los miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza. Dirigiéndose a su nieta, comentó:

—Tu madre y hermana están en la playa con la pequeña. Por cierto, ¿qué preferís que haga de comida, _pantrucu _o _cachopo_?

—A mí me da igual, abuela.

—Pregúntale al _neñu _—pidió la mujer a su nieta.

Sere miró a Darien, que como era lógico no había entendido nada, y dijo:

—¿Qué te apetece comer, _pantrucu _o _cachopo_?

Boquiabierto porque no había oído nunca esas palabras, preguntó:

—¿Eso son comidas?

—Sí.

—¿Y me puedes explicar qué son?

Divertida, Sere sonrió.

—El _pantrucu _es una masa de morcilla muy rica que hace mi abuela. La envuelve en hojas de berzas, la corta y la fríe, y el _cachopo _son filetes de ternera rellenos de jamón cocido y queso, que reboza y fríe. Para que me entiendas, son como san jacobos pero a lo bestia.

Tras valorar lo que ella había dicho, respondió:

—Lo segundo creo que me gustará más.

Sere miró a la mujer.

—_Cachopo_, abuela.

Ella asintió y, sonriendo, dijo mientras se alejaba:

—_Dijolo Blasito, punto redondu._

Cuando se alejó, Sere miró a Darien con una sonrisa y preguntó:

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa? Mi madre, mi hermana y Sele están allí.

Él asintió y se encaminaron a las habitaciones para ponerse los bañadores.

Cuando Sele vio aparecer a su madre y a Darien, corrió hacia ellos. Él la cogió en brazos y la pequeña rió a carcajadas. Aquel gesto tan íntimo con la niña le hizo sentirse muy bien. Se enorgullecía de llevarla en brazos y a Sere agarrada en la mano. Esa sensación de plenitud era maravillosa. Una sensación que nunca lo abandonaba cuando estaba con ellas.

A la hora de la comida, regresaron a la casona donde Zirconia los esperaba y, encantados, comieron el _cachopo _que la mujer había preparado. Por la tarde, Sere se escapó con Darien y su pequeña de nuevo a la playa. Su abuela ya estaba haciendo planes para _Blasito_, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

—Esto es maravilloso —dijo Darien, mirando a la niña, que corría con un cubo amarillo en la mano—. Este lugar es de los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

Sere sonrió.

—Sí. La playa de La Isla es una maravilla, y si encima te pilla buen tiempo como te está pillando a ti, ¡es genial! —respondió ella—. Aunque también tiene su encanto pasear por aquí en invierno.

—¿Has paseado mucho en invierno por aquí?

Sere asintió y, mirando a su hija, contestó:

—Sí. Más veces de las que me gustaría recordar.

Darien asintió y, sin querer evitarlo, preguntó:

—¿Seiya estuvo aquí contigo alguna vez?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sere suspiró.

—Porque nunca quiso. Supongo que sería porque nunca fui realmente importante para él.

Durante unos segundos, se miraron sin hablarse, hasta que finalmente Darien murmuró:

—Gracias por la noche tan perfecta que hemos tenido.

—Gracias a ti.

Con gesto serio, él le cogió las manos y dijo:

—Quiero que sepas que tú, Sele y todo lo que os rodea sois muy especiales para mí. Y si crees que no fuiste importante para Seiya, quiero que sepas que sí lo eres para mí. Tan importante como que he comenzado a ver la vida bajo un prisma distinto, y me gusta. Me gusta estar contigo, con Sele, y me gusta sentirte mía, me gusta todo lo que venga de ti.

—¿_Peggy Sue _también te gusta? —bromeó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno... ése es otro tema —rió Darien al pensar en el hámster blanco.

Sere sonrió. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que ella quería entender y en un arranque de sinceridad, dijo: —Darien.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Él clavó sus impactantes ojos azules en ella y con una media sonrisa, musitó:

—Dime, cielo.

Haciendo acopio del valor que le faltaba en otros momentos, Sere se encajó bien la gorra que llevaba y habló:

—Tengo que ser sincera contigo y decirte que...

De pronto, el llanto de Sele llamó su atención. Estaba en el suelo, llorando, y los dos se levantaron rápidamente para ver qué ocurría. La pequeña simplemente se había caído, pero se había arañado la rodilla. Cuando llegaron a las toallas, Darien, sin necesidad de que Sere se lo dijera, abrió el bolso de ella, sacó una tirita de princesas y, tras ponérsela a la niña, dijo:

—Escucha, princesa Sele, la Bella Durmiente te curará mágicamente y el dolor se irá ¡tachán... chán... chán!, para no volver más.

Dicho esto, la pequeña, como siempre, dejó de llorar, se zafó de los brazos de su madre y echó a correr de nuevo con su cubo amarillo. Darien sonrió y Sere, alucinada por lo que él acababa de hacer, preguntó: —¿Cómo te acordabas de eso?

Darien, sonriendo, se acercó íntimamente a ella, que lo miraba, y musitó besándole el cuello: —Las cosas importantes no se me olvidan, y te acabo de decir que tú y Sele sois muy importantes para mí. Y aunque esa rata que tenéis por animal de compañía no sea objeto de mi devoción, vosotras sí lo sois y todo lo que os haga felices, a mí me lo hace también.

Al ver que Sere lo miraba desconcertada, recordó lo que hablaban minutos antes y preguntó: —¿Qué era lo que me ibas a contar hace unos minutos?

Acobardada, sonrió y dijo:

—Te quería decir que tú también eres especial e importante para Sele y para mí, y me encanta sentirte como algo mío.

—Mmmm... me gusta saberlo —rió Darien.

—_Pínsipeeeeeeeeee_, ¡ven! —gritó la niña.

Darien le dio un beso a Sere en los labios y corrió hacia la pequeña. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó con ella en el suelo y comenzó a jugar.

Sere, totalmente confusa por todo, se sintió fatal. Él le estaba abriendo su corazón y ella, en cambio, no estaba siendo sincera.

Dos días después, los tres regresaron a Múnich. Darien y Sere tenían que trabajar y continuar con sus vidas.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 23

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Los meses pasaron y llegó octubre. Nadie, a excepción de ellos y Mamuro, conocía su particular relación.

Los dos amigos habían hablado en varias ocasiones sobre el tema y Darien le había pedido discreción.

Sere no quería que nadie supiera nada y aunque le molestaba su negativa a aparecer como una pareja ante sus respectivos amigos, decidió respetarla. Nunca haría nada que la pudiera molestar.

Una madrugada, tras pasar una morbosa noche junto a Darien y otra pareja en uno de los reservados del Sensations, donde la fantasía y el placer habían sido el centro de sus deseos, al ponerse el pantalón, Sere sacó su móvil y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas desde el teléfono de su vecina Saeko y también de su compañero Sammy. Preocupada, llamó y Darien pudo ver que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que irme. Sele... está en el hospital.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pero Sere, fuera de sí, se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió:

—Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios... Soy una madre nefasta... Yo aquí... aquí... haciendo... haciendo ¡esto!, y mi hija. ¡Oh, Diosssssssss mío!

Obnubilada por la preocupación, no sabía qué hacer y Darien, sujetándola por el brazo, la detuvo y dijo: —Cielo, céntrate, ¿qué pasa?

—Mi vecina Saeko y Sammy han llevado a Sele al hospital. Por lo visto, comenzó a tener fiebre alta y Saeko se asustó. Me ha estado llamando, y al no cogerle yo el teléfono, ha llamado a Sammy. Tengo que ir al Klinik, mi hija está allí.

Darien no sabía quién era Sammy, pero en ese instante eso era lo que menos importaba. Sólo importaba Sele. Sin tiempo que perder, llevó a Sere hasta su coche y luego condujo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar cuanto antes el Klinik.

Una vez dejaron el coche mal aparcado en la puerta, entraron corriendo por urgencias y cuando Sere vio a Saeko, a Sammy y su mujer Andrea fue hacia ellos y preguntó con el corazón a mil por hora: —¿Dónde está Sele?

—Está bien, Sere. Tranquila —dijo Sammy, mirándola.

—Pero ¿dónde está? —gritó descompuesta.

Saeko, al ver que la joven perdía los papeles, intentó agarrarla del brazo y explicó:

—Le están poniendo una inyección y no nos han dejado pasar.

—¿Una inyección? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Andrea, al ver su pánico, le aclaró rápidamente:

—Sele tiene placas de pus en la garganta y eso le ha provocado la fiebre alta. No te preocupes, Sere, está bien. Son cosas que les pasan a los niños.

Apoyándose en la pared, ella se llevó las manos a la cara y ante un alucinado Darien, se escurrió hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, donde lloró desconsoladamente.

Al saber que Sele estaba bien, la angustia de Darien se mitigó un poco, pero el corazón le latía desbocado. Nunca había visto a Sere así. No podía verla llorar. Ella era una mujer dura, fuerte y, sin dudarlo, fue hacia ella, la levantó y la abrazó. Sere aceptó su abrazo y, mientras, temblorosa, sollozaba, él sólo pudo decir:

—Tranquila... tranquila..., cielo, Sele está bien. No llores, cariño..., no llores.

Saeko, Sammy y Andrea se miraron, pero nadie dijo nada. ¿Quién era aquél? La mujer lo reconoció: era el mismo hombre que había visto en la bolera. En ese momento, una enfermera se paró frente a ellos y dijo: —Si la madre de la niña ha llegado, puede pasar.

Sere asintió rápidamente y, mirando a Saeko, murmuró:

—Siento no haber oído el teléfono. Lo siento, Saeko.

La mujer abrazó a la joven que se soltaba de aquel morenazo y la tranquilizó:

—Cuando te has ido la niña estaba bien. Los niños son así de imprevisibles. Por eso he llamado a casa de Sammy y Andrea. Tú siempre me dices que si tú no estás, él es el primero a quien debo llamar.

Anda, ve con Sele y dale un besito de mi parte.

Cuando ella desapareció tras la puerta sin volver la vista atrás, los tres desconocidos miraron a Darien y éste, a modo de saludo, les tendió la mano y se presentó:

—Darien Chiba.

Las dos mujeres se la estrecharon y cuando los ojos de los dos hombres se encontraron, el americano dijo: —Sammy Jackson.

Aquel acento tan americano a Darien le chirrió, pero agradecido, musitó:

—Gracias por ocuparte de Sele. Muchas gracias.

Sammy, sorprendido, asintió. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Y sin apartar sus ojos de él, respondió: —Gracias a ti por no dejar sola a Sere y traerla aquí.

Ambos asintieron. Los dos parecían hombres responsables y Andrea preguntó:

—Darien, ¿llevarás a casa a Sere y a la niña?

—Por supuesto —afirmó él con seguridad.

Sammy, tras pensarlo un momento, asintió y, cogiendo la mano de su mujer, dijo mirando Saeko: —Vamos, Andrea y yo te acompañaremos a casa.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, Darien se quedó solo en el pasillo. Se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos y decidió esperar. Diez minutos después, las puertas se abrieron y él se levantó al ver aparecer a Sere con su pequeña en brazos.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, se acercó a ellas. La niña, agotada, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre y Darien preguntó: —¿Estáis las dos bien?

Sere asintió. Abrazar a su hija la reconfortaba.

—Vamos —dijo Darien, quitándole a Sele de los brazos—. Os llevaré a casa.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el exterior del hospital y cuando llegaron al coche, Sere se paró y, mirándolo a él, comentó: —No podemos ir en tu coche.

—¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró y con dulzura explicó:

—Es un biplaza. Y yo no quiero llevar a Sele delante. Además, está prohibido.

Darien, que no había caído en ese detalle, fue a decir algo cuando ella añadió:

—Vete a tu casa a dormir, es tarde. Yo cogeré un taxi.

Moviéndose con celeridad, él le entregó a la pequeña y le indicó:

—No os mováis de aquí. Voy a aparcarlo y cogemos un taxi.

—Pero Darien, no hace falta.

Convencido, la miró y habló:

—He prometido que te llevaría a tu casa y voy a cumplir esa promesa, ¿entendido?

Sere sonrió. Si alguien había tan cabezón como ella, ¡ése era Darien! Vio cómo aparcaba el coche y paraba un taxi.

Tras dar la dirección, Sere se acomodó en los brazos de Darien sin soltar a Sele y él, besándole la frente, preguntó: —¿Estás más tranquila?

Apretando a su hija sobre su pecho, ella le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró:

—Me siento tan culpable...

Comprendiéndola, Darien hizo que lo mirara y afirmó con rotundidad:

—Eres una excelente madre, la mejor que Sele puede tener, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una débil sonrisa, Sere asintió y lo besó en los labios. Darien preguntó:

—¿Me dejarás hoy subir a tu casa?

Ella sonrió.

—No. El hogar de mi hija es infranqueable.

La rotundidad de sus palabras hizo que no insistiera y, cuando llegaron, Darien le pidió al taxista que esperara y, tras acompañarlas hasta el portal y besar a Sere en la boca, se marchó, prometiendo llamarla al día siguiente.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 24

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Una semana después, Sele estaba perfecta y tras una buena sesión de sexo en la casa de él, después de comer Sere y él se prepararon para ir juntos a la guardería para recogerla. Al bajar al garaje, Darien accionó el mando a distancia. Las luces de un impresionante BMW parpadearon en vez de las del Aston Martin.

Sere, al verlo, lo miró e inquirió:

—¿Este coche es tuyo?

Él asintió. Tras lo ocurrido la noche del hospital, decidió hablar con su hermano y comprar un coche en el que pudiera llevar a la niña. Divertido, le contestó:

—Soy James Bond, ¿qué esperabas?

Muerta de risa, Sere caminó hacia el vehículo y cuando entró en él, silbó y dijo:

—Huele a nuevo.

—Lo es. —Y, mirándola, preguntó—: ¿Has visto lo que hay en el asiento de atrás?

Cuando Sere miró, se quedó sin habla. Allí había una silla nuevecita. Rosa, de las Princesas Disney, y Darien dijo:

—Es el coche de Sele y ella se merece lo mejor.

Aturdida, Sere sonrió. No se lo podía creer: Darien había comprado un coche para llevar a su hija.

Increíble.

Cuando llegaron a la guardería, fueron juntos hasta la puerta y cuando la pequeña salió y vio a Darien, gritó: —_Pínsipeeeeeeeeeeeee_.

Él sonrió y, sin dudarlo, cogió en brazos a la rubita con su corona de princesa. Sus encuentros con aquel pequeño ángel de ojos azules cada vez le gustaban más. Aquellas dos mujercitas con sus modos y maneras de ser lo tenían totalmente abducido. Sere, parpadeó y murmuró: —Ni te cuento lo que te va a querer cuando vea su silla nueva.

Darien sonrió y cogiendo a Sere por la cintura con gesto posesivo, dijo divertido:

—Vamos, está lloviendo. ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer un helado al centro comercial?

Ambas asintieron y montándose en el BMW, fueron donde él había propuesto. Una vez allí, comieron un helado y Darien le compró luego a Sele una gran bolsa de chucherías.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre comprarle eso? —protestó Sere.

—A los niños les gustan.

Ella, al ver a su hija meterse a la vez dos nubes en la boca y masticarlas, replicó:

—Claro que les gusta. Pero las chuches se tienen que controlar o les pueden sentar mal.

—No digas tonterías —replicó él, divertido—. Y deja que disfrute de sus chuches.

No muy convencida, Sere asintió. Si su hija se comía todo lo que había en aquella enorme bolsa, se pondría mala. Cogidos de la mano, caminaron por el centro comercial, mientras Sele correteaba delante de ellos. Tras visitar varias tiendas, se sentaron a tomar un café. Fue entonces cuando Darien preguntó curioso: —¿De qué conoces a esos americanos?

—¿A quiénes?

—A ese tal Sammy Jackson que estaba el otro día en el hospital y a los otros con los que te vi en la pensó en mentir. Pero algo en ella se rebeló y, tras mirar a su hija, decidió decirle la verdad.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino Muñiz.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi padre es americano.

—¿Qué?

—Que mi padre es americano. Vive en Texas y...

—¿Eres americana?

Al ver su expresión, Sere se puso nerviosa y respondió:

—Mi padre es americano y aunque yo nací en España, no te voy a negar que me crié en Fort...

Pero no pudo continuar. Darien, lívido, le pidió que se callara y clavando sus ojos en ella, inquirió: —¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué te inventaste eso de que tú inglés era americanizado por haber trabajado en American Airlines?

Con el corazón a mil por todo lo que él aún no sabía, dijo:

—Escucha, Darien...

—Joder, ¡¿americana?!

La cosa empeoraba por segundos y ella se explicó:

—Si no te lo he dicho antes es porque sé que no te gustan los americanos y temí que, al saberlo, tú...

El teléfono de él sonó. Sere miró la pantalla y leyó el nombre de Beryl. Eso la molestó y al ver que Darien no lo cogía, cambió su tono de voz y preguntó:

—¿No lo vas a coger?

—Estoy hablando contigo —contestó en un tono duro que a Sere no le gustó.

El móvil siguió sonando y ninguno de los dos habló ni se movió; Estaba claro que a ambos les estaba molestando algo. Finalmente Darien cogió el teléfono y cortó la llamada. El humor de Sere había cambiado. No podía entender por qué él tenía tal rechazo a los americanos.

—¿Sammy y los otros eran amigos de Seiya? —preguntó él.

Dudó sobre su respuesta.

Por un lado quería seguir contándole la verdad. Necesitaba decirle quién era ella y a qué se dedicaba, pero, por otro, sabía que, si lo hacía, aquel bonito día que tanto estaba disfrutando se acabaría. Dudó. Lo pensó. Sammy, Artemis y Hernández habían conocido a Seiya y acabó optando por contarle una mentira a medias:

—Sí. Eran amigos de Seiya, pero también lo son míos. Son personas importantes para mí a las que adoro y quiero y en especial quieren a mi hija. Y por mucho que te moleste, sí, soy medio americana.

Darien las miraba con una expresión de incomodidad absoluta. Estaba claro que el día se había jorobado y ella prosiguió:

—Esos americanos son mi familia, mis amigos. Ellos...

—Joder... no me lo puedo creer. —Y, mirándola, le advirtió—: Mantenlos alejados de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sentir la animadversión que Darien sentía por ellos sin conocerlos le tocó el corazón y dispuesta a defender a los hombres que tantas veces se habían arriesgado por ella, siseó enfadada:

—Ellos no van a dejar de ser mis amigos ni por ti ni por nadie. Y sí, soy medio americana y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo. Por lo tanto, tú decides si quieres seguir conociéndome o directamente te olvidas de mí, porque yo no tengo nada que decidir, ¿entendido?

Dicho esto, se levantó, caminó hacia su hija y, antes de que llegara hasta ella, Darien ya la había cogido de la mano, la había acercado a su cuerpo y la estaba besando. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él murmuró: —De acuerdo. He captado el significado de tus palabras.

Molesta aún por el rechazo que había sentido, preguntó:

—Pero ¿qué tienes contra los americanos?

Darien se sinceró:

—Mi padre se quedó viudo cuando yo era pequeño. Conoció a Grete, se casó con ella y, enamorado, lo puso todo a su nombre cuando se quedó embarazada de mi hermano Zafiro. Grete nunca fue una madre ejemplar, ella sí que no se preocupaba ni por mi hermano ni por mí, pero mi padre la quería y a mí con eso me bastaba. Hace años, un militar americano llamado Richard Shepard se convirtió en nuestro vecino y Grete y él se hicieron amantes y nos abandonó.

—Pero Darien, eso que me cuentas le puede pasar a cualquiera sin necesidad de que sea americano. Precisamente tengo un amigo americano cuya mujer lo ha dejado por un alemán y...

—Richard Shepard —la cortó Darien con gesto implacable— resultó ser un experto abogado del ejército americano. Cuando mi padre y Grete se divorciaron, yo acababa de sacarme el título y mi padre se empeñó en que yo lo representara. Intenté por todos los medios luchar contra las exigencias que aquel hombre nos planteaba, llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes. Pero su experiencia era muy superior a la mía y me la quiso demostrar de la manera más sucia y rastrera. Al final, mi padre le tuvo que dar a Grete y a ese americano casi todo su patrimonio. Por suerte, mi hermano Zafiro ese verano cumplía la mayoría de edad, porque, si no, también se hubiera tenido que ir a vivir con ellos a Oregón. Eso a mi padre lo hundió. No sólo había perdido por segunda vez a la mujer que amaba, sino que también había perdido todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante muchos años y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo de cero. Zafiro y yo lo ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos mientras seguíamos adelante con nuestras propias vidas y, aunque hoy por hoy mi padre vive bien, tiene su negocio y su casa, la rabia por lo que aquel hijo de puta le hizo es lo que hace que yo no soporte a los militares americanos.

Conmovida por cómo él le había abierto el corazón, Sere le tocó el pelo horrorizada y susurró: —Lo siento, Darien. Lo siento, cariño...

Él asintió y, mirándola, añadió:

—Pero ahora has llegado tú, la mujer más chulita, combativa y preciosa que he conocido en mi vida, y resultas ser medio americana. Y, ¿sabes?, no te puedo odiar. Conocerte está cambiando mi vida a unos niveles que ni te imaginas y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Por lo tanto, señorita Serena Tsukino Muñiz, ¿quieres hacer el favor de darme un beso para hacer que me calle de una vez y deje de decir cosas de las que más tarde me podría arrepentir?

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Sere sonrió y lo besó. El sentimiento de fascinación que le provocaba aquel hombre se enturbiaba al pensar que no había sido totalmente sincera con él. Había ocultado algo más.

A menos de sesenta metros de ellos, en el centro comercial, Usagi, que estaba de compras, se quedó parada al reconocer a Darien y su amiga Sere besándose apasionadamente. Incrédula, se metió con rapidez en una tienda para no ser vista.

Darien, tras besar a Sere, cogió a Sele, y se la subió a los hombros.

—La madre que los parió —murmuró Usagi, alucinada.

Allí estaban aquellos dos, sus amigos, besándose y jugando a las casitas, mientras a ella le hacían creer que se llevaban a matar.

Los observó durante un buen rato. Estaba claro que aquélla no era la primera vez que quedaban.

No había más que ver su complicidad para deducir que se habían visto en más ocasiones. Por ello, sin pensarlo, sacó su móvil del bolso y tecleó el número de Sere. Quería ver su reacción.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, Sere se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y al ver que se trataba de Usagi le hizo una seña a Darien para que no dijera nada.

—Hola, guapa —la saludó Usagi.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

Usagi, desde el interior de la tienda, contestó:

—Bien. Todo estupendo. _Uisss_, qué jaleo se oye, ¿dónde estás?

Tocándose el pelo, Sere respondió:

—En una tienda de chuches, con Sele, ¿por qué?

—Estoy cerca de tu casa y era por ir a verte —respondió Usagi y sin dejarla hablar, añadió—: En realidad quería invitarte el sábado a comer. Mamuro ha organizado un almuerzo con los amigos de baloncesto y me apetece que vengáis Sele y tú, ¿qué te parece?

Sere reflexionó con rapidez. Al día siguiente salía de viaje, pero seguramente regresaría el viernes.

—Genial. El sábado me viene bien.

—¡Perfecto! Pues sobre las doce del mediodía te espero, ¿vale?

—Allí me tendrás.

Tras despedirse, colgaron y Usagi, sin darles tregua, llamó al teléfono de Darien. Sin demora, éste bajó a la pequeña de sus hombros, se la dio a Sere y contestó:

—Hola, preciosa.

Sere sonrió al ver que se trataba de su amiga y se alejó con su hija.

—Hola, guapetón, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien. Liado con el trabajo, pero todo bien.

—¿Estás muy liado?

Darien siguiendo con la mirada a Sere, que corría tras Sele, respondió:

—¡A tope!

Usagi sonrió al ver su cara de tonto y preguntó:

—¿Te ha llamado Mamuro?

—No, ¿para qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—_Aisss_, qué cabeza la suya —dijo ella—. El sábado ha organizando una comida con los compañeros de baloncesto, ¿vendrás? —Y antes de que respondiera, añadió—: Por cierto, he invitado a mi amiga Sere, ¿no te importa, verdad?

Sin dejar de observar a la mujer de la que ella hablaba, él respondió:

—Vamos a ver, conejito, ¿acaso quieres que Ironwoman y yo acabemos a gorrazos? Ya sabes que no nos soportamos y...

—Venga... hazlo por mí —lo cortó—. Sabes que Sere me cae genial y no tiene muchos amigos en Múnich. Y he pensado que quizá alguno de los chicos solteros del básquet le pueden cuadrar.

—¡¿Cuadrar?!

Usagi soltó una carcajada y explicó:

—Cuando digo que le pueden cuadrar quiero decir que puede surgir algo entre ella y alguno de ellos. Ironwoman, aunque no sea tu estilo de mujer, estoy segura de que será el estilo de algún otro hombre, ¿no crees?

La expresión de Darien cambió por completo. Aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ver a Sere, su Sere, entre sus compañeros de baloncesto como un trofeo que ganar lo enfadó, pero respondió: —Vale. Allí estaré.

—Y para que veas que soy buena, no me enfadaré si traes a Foski contigo.

—¿A Beryl? —preguntó descolocado—. ¿Y por qué quieres que lleve a Beryl si no la soportas?

Usagi contuvo la risa y respondió:

—Lo hago para que veas que quiero verte feliz. Igual que le busco chico a mi amiga, quiero que tú también lo pases bien.

Darien ni lo pensó. Lo último que le apetecía era ver juntas en una misma habitación a Beryl y Sere.

—No sé, Usa. No sé si irá. Está muy liada en la CNN. Y ahora te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer. Un beso.

—Un besito, guapetón.

Una vez colgó el teléfono, Usagi soltó una carcajada y cuando Darien volvió a subirse a Sele a los hombros y agarró a Sere por la cintura, les hizo una foto para inmortalizar el momento. Aquello iba a ser divertidísimo. Después marcó el teléfono de Mamuro y sin contarle lo que había visto y pretendía, dijo:

—Hola, cariño. Estoy de compras y he pensado, ¿qué te parece si el sábado organizas una comida con los compañeros del básquet?

Tras la llamada de Usagi, Darien se quedó pensativo.

—¿A ti te gusta alguno de mis compañeros de baloncesto? —le preguntó a Sere.

Sin saber por qué preguntaba eso, ella pensó en aquellos hombres y respondió:

—Hay un par de ellos que no están mal. —Y al ver su expresión, inquirió—: Pero bueno, ¿qué te ocurre?

Darien no quería darle más vueltas, así que la besó y propuso:

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a mi casa?

Divertida y sin querer saber qué le ocurría, Sere asintió y los tres bajaron al garaje del centro comercial. Durante el viaje, Sele los deleitó con una de las canciones aprendidas en la guardería, que Sere también canturreó. Darien conducía y las escuchaba hasta que, de pronto, la pequeña se calló, hizo un ruido y un extraño olor ácido inundó el coche.

—Joder... —siseó Sere al ver lo ocurrido.

—Mami... —y se echó a llorar.

Darien arrugó la nariz y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿A qué huele?

—Sele te ha estrenado el coche. Oficialmente, ¡queda inaugurado!

—¿Qué?

—Que ha vomitado.

—¡No jorobes!

Reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de matarlo por haber insistido en que la niña se cebara a chuches, musitó:

—Para en cuanto puedas, Darien.

Él puso el intermitente a la derecha y detuvo el coche. Al mirar hacia atrás y ver a Sele, exclamó horrorizado: —¡Joderrrrrrrrrr!

Sin decir nada, ella le enseñó las manos manchadas y Sere, abriendo la puerta, soltó:

—Te lo dije. Tantas chuches no son buenas y ¡finalmente Sele ha vomitado!

Con rapidez, sacó a la pequeña del coche y la limpió con toallitas húmedas, mientras Darien la observaba. Por suerte, no había sido algo muy escandaloso. Cuando terminó con ella lo miró y preguntó: —¿No piensas limpiar el coche?

Darien miró el interior del vehículo y, horrorizado, murmuró:

—Qué asco. Uff... ¡qué peste!

Sere puso los ojos en blanco y, sin ningún remilgo, abrió todas las puertas del cochazo, sacó toallitas húmedas, limpió la silla de su hija y el respaldo del asiento. Cuando terminó, miró a Darien y dijo:

—Con esto aprenderás que a los niños no hay que comprarles una grannnnnnn bolsa de chuches. Y también aprenderás que es prácticamente imposible llevar limpio y perfecto el coche cuando hay un niño. Y esto te lo digo por el día que me llamaste «cerda» en mi propio coche.

Cuando el olor a ácido se fue un poco, los tres se montaron de nuevo. Al llegar a la puerta del garaje de Darien, éste se sorprendió al ver allí a Beryl. Tras cruzar una mirada con Sere, se disculpó y bajó del coche.

Beryl, al ver que quien lo acompañaba era la insoportable amiga de Usagi, torció el gesto, y cuando él se le acercó, siseó:

—Te he llamado mil veces. Ahora entiendo por qué no me coges el teléfono.

Sorprendido, Darien arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó:

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Ella, con la mirada cargada de reproches, respondió:

—Te he visto con ella varias veces en el Sensations. ¿Por eso ya no atiendes mis llamadas? ¿Acaso ella te tiene en exclusiva?

—Beryl...

—Llevamos sin vernos cerca de tres meses. Te llamo y no me atiendes. Te dejo mensajes en el contestador y no me los respondes. ¿Me puedes decir qué ocurre?

Con gesto molesto, Darien se le acercó más y dijo:

—No te entiendo. Siempre hemos disfrutado de lo que nos gusta, conscientes de que ambos somos libres para hacer lo que nos venga en gana. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Acaso tú no te ves con Ronald Presmand o Harry Delored o...? ¿Quieres que siga?

—Pero tú también te ves con Kakyuu o Kristel y yo... yo...

—Beryl —la cortó con voz profunda—, somos libres para vernos con quien queramos. Entre tú y yo siempre quedó claro que primaba el sexo. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Ella... viene a cuento de esa... esa imbécil que te espera en el coche —contestó, señalando el vehículo.

Darien, sin mirar su dedo acusador, repuso:

—Lo que hay entre ella y yo es diferente. No vuelvas a insultarla nunca más, ¿entendido?

Esas palabras cargadas de enfado pusieron a Beryl sobre aviso, nunca había visto a Darien de aquella manera. Al no saber qué contestarle, él tomó la palabra:

—Quiero que te vayas y aceptes lo nuestro como lo que es: sexo y nada más. Nunca ha habido exclusividad entre nosotros y, por supuesto, nunca lo habrá.

Acalorada al oír unas palabras que nunca había esperado, la mujer levantó el mentón, miró con furia a Sere, que los observaba desde el interior del vehículo, y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Cuando te canses de ella, ya me llamarás.

Una vez se marchó, Darien se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el coche y entró en él. Sin decir nada, le dio al mando del parking para que se abriera. Entonces Sere susurró:

—Oye..., en serio... Si quieres, Sele y yo nos vamos y...

—Sere —la cortó él y, suavizando el tono, confesó—: Lo que más deseo en este instante es estar contigo y con Sele. No me prejuzgues, pero tú no eres ella, ¿entendido?

Sere asintió y cuando la puerta se abrió, Darien condujo hasta su plaza de aparcamiento.

Cuando entraron en la casa, la pequeña miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar tan enorme le encantaba y Sere, consciente de lo trasto que era su hija, la agarró de la mano y la advirtió:

—Recuerda, Sele, no se toca nada, ¿entendido, cariño?

Ella asintió. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa. Al no cogerlo, saltó el contestador automático y se oyó la voz de una mujer.

—_Hola, mi amor, soy Kristel, ¿cómo estás? Te he llamado al móvil, pero no me lo coges Llámame. Me muero por estar contigo._

La cara de Sere se contrajo al oír eso tras lo que acababa de pasar en la puerta del garaje. Pero ¿dónde se estaba metiendo? Darien la miró y quiso decir algo, pero ella, conteniendo sus impulsos más primarios, levantó una mano y se le adelantó:

—No digas nada. No quiero saberlo. Somos adultos y solteros. No hay más que hablar.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la cocina y Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué os apetece?

Sere miró la nevera y, con indiferencia, respondió:

—Sele merendará un sándwich, ¿tienes jamón cocido y pan de molde?

Él asintió, le entregó lo que ella había pedido y Sere lo comenzó a preparar. Darien la abrazó por detrás y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy furiosa..., déjame. No quiero sentirme más ridícula de lo que me siento en este momento.

Incapaz de no decir nada más, él murmuró:

—Lo nuestro es especial...

—Pero ¿qué es lo nuestro? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Darien, al entender lo que ella quería saber, respondió:

—Lo nuestro es una relación, cariño. Una relación entre tú y yo. Creo recordar que en Asturias te dije que te sentía mía y tú me dijiste que me sentías tuyo. Eso lo explica todo, ¿no crees? —Sere no respondió y él prosiguió—: Lo que tú y yo tenemos es algo bonito que tú te empeñas en ocultar. No quieres que nuestros amigos lo sepan. ¿Por qué?

Ella no respondió y Darien insistió:

—Sabes que eres especial para mí. Sabes que desde que has entrado en mi vida sólo existes tú. Sabes que... que...

Al ver que dudaba, ella preguntó:

—Que ¿qué?

—Sere, siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Me gusta el sexo. Adoro el sexo, pero sin ti para mí el sexo ya no es lo mismo. Nunca entendí mejor que ahora lo que mi amigo Mamuro sintió cuando conoció a Usagi. Él me explicaba que sin ella el juego no tenía sentido, porque su disfrute había desaparecido. Y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí contigo. Te has vuelto tan importante para mí que, de pronto, no concibo ir al Sensations ni a ninguna fiesta con otra mujer, porque sólo deseo estar contigo, jugar contigo y disfrutar contigo. Los celos me pueden. Odio pensar que otro te sonríe o se te insinúa cuando estás de viaje en tu trabajo y accedes a jugar con él. Imaginarte con cualquier hombre sin que yo esté me enfada, me perturba, porque te considero algo mío, algo que nadie a excepción de mí mismo puede disfrutar y...

—Darien —lo cortó ella y, pasándose las manos por el oscuro cabello, murmuró—: Yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti y quiero que estés tranquilo. Cuando estoy de viaje no tengo ojos para nadie, porque sólo puedo pensar en ti. Nunca estaría con otro mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, porque tú eres mi mayor deseo y...

Darien no la dejó terminar. La acercó a él y la besó con desesperación. Cuando se separó de ella, Sere sonrió y él dijo:

—Estoy tan bien contigo, que comienzo a tener miedo de que algo o alguien lo pueda estropear.

—No hay terceros, Darien. Esto es algo sólo entre tú y yo, cariño.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?

A Sere el sentimiento de culpa le taladraba la cabeza y finalmente respondió:

—Porque tengo miedo de que nuestras vidas se normalicen y la chispa que hay entre tú y yo desaparezca. Pienso que este secretismo sigue aumentando nuestro morbo y...

—Pero qué malota eres —rió Darien.

—Muy... muy malota —convino Sere, al ver que lo había convencido.

Él asintió y, Sere, tras darle un último beso, se deshizo de su abrazo y se marchó totalmente descompuesta en busca de su hija. ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan mala persona?

Darien recordó algo que tenía en la nevera y sin dudarlo lo sacó. Mientras ella le daba de merendar a Sele, él cortó trocitos de fruta y una vez lo tuvo todo preparado, fue con ello hasta el comedor, donde Sere lo esperaba.

Cuando ésta lo vio, sonrió mientras Sele olvidaba su sándwich para centrarse en el tentador chocolate líquido. Durante un rato, los tres rieron y la pequeña lo llenó todo de chocolate. Quería ser la primera en probarlo y cuando se sació, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sacar del enorme bolso de su madre todos sus juguetes.

—Pero ¿eso es un bolso o una tienda? —se mofó Darien.

Sere, olvidando lo ocurrido minutos antes, con una cautivadora sonrisa explicó:

—Cuando eres mami, el bolso se convierte en el almacén de juguetes. No conozco una sola madre que no tenga un bolso mágico.

Darien, al ver que la niña les dejaba un pequeño margen, mojó una fruta en chocolate y, acercándose a Sere, murmuró, tentándola:

—Abre la boca.

Divertida, ella preguntó:

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hija delante?

—Abre la boca y lo verás.

Sere lo hizo y él, tras dejarle caer unas gotas de chocolate en los labios, introdujo la fruta en su boca. Después la atrajo hacia él y con su lengua rebañó las gotas que antes había dejado caer, mientras decía:— Así voy a mojar mi fresa y la voy a chupar después —dijo.

Acalorada, Sere soltó una carcajada y con el rabillo del ojo, Darien observó que Sele continuaba atareada con el bolso de su madre.

—¿No tendrá sueño? —preguntó mirando a la pequeña.

—No... duerme la siesta en la guardería —se mofó.

—¡Mierda!

—Sí... ¡mierda!

Darien sonrió y murmuró:

—Te deseo...

—Y yo a ti... y más tras saber lo que pretendes hacer con «tu fresa». —Ambos rieron—. Pero cuando hay niños, el sexo pasa a un segundo plano, _pínsipe _morboso.

Deseoso de desnudarla y pringarla de chocolate como aquel día en el hotel, él sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la boca al ver que Sele estaba delante de la estantería donde guardaba sus joyas musicales en vinilo. Horrorizado, observó cómo cogía uno de aquellos discos y, plantándole las manos sucias de chocolate, lo soltaba en el suelo y se sentaba sobre él.

Sere, al ver su gesto, miró en la dirección en que él miraba y de un salto se levantó del sillón, corrió hacia su hija y rescató el vinilo de debajo del trasero de la pequeña.

—Esto no se toca, Sele. Es de mayores —la regañó.

—Me gustaaaaaaaaaa.

Darien, cogió el disco de las manos de ella y lo miró. Reprimiendo lo que quería decir, murmuró en tono suave:

—No pasa nada.

Sere sonrió.

—Vamos. Protesta o la cabeza te explotará.

Darien, al entender por qué decía eso, exclamó:

—¡Joder! Este vinilo es un clásico de Jim Morrison. —Y al ver la cara de ella, añadió—: Disculpa, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que vengan niños a mi casa.

—Se nota —asintió Sere—. Esto es el paraíso de destrucción de un niño. ¡Lo tienes todo a mano! Si pretendes que mi hija vuelva por aquí, creo que deberías replantearte ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

De pronto, la televisión se encendió a todo volumen. Sele tenía el mando en las manos y con un dedo iba dándole a todos los botones, cambiando de canal. Los dos corrieron hacia ella y cuando Darien le quitó el mando de su carísimo televisor, la niña lo miró y preguntó:

—¿No se toca?

—No, princesa.

—Vale... —Y se encogió de hombros.

Sere, acercándose a él, sonrió y, mirándolo, murmuró:

—Muy bien, _pínsipe_..., lo has hecho muy bien.

Pero en ese instante se oyó un golpe contra el suelo. Al mirar, vieron que se trataba de una figura y Sele, mirándolos, dijo, levantando las manitas:

—¡Ups! Se ha _caío _solito.

Darien caminó hacia allá. Sere suspiró y sentenció:

—Hora de la muerte, las 18:30. Descanse en paz.

Al oírla, Darien quiso protestar, pero ella añadió:

—Prometo que abriremos la hucha y te compraremos una más bonita.

Al ver el apuro en su cara, Darien sonrió y, besándola en el cuello, respondió:

—Ni se te ocurra... No te preocupes, Sele es pequeñita.

Pero dos minutos después, cuando la _pequeñita _había dejado las huellas de sus dedos por todas partes, tirado varios discos y tocado todos los botones de su portátil, ya no pensaba igual e, intentando que aquel pequeño diablo de ojos azules se relajara, preguntó, olvidándose de Sere:

—¿A qué quieres jugar, Sele?

—A las _pinsesassssssssssssss _y sus caballitosssssssssssssss.

Sere soltó una carcajada. Sabía lo que su hija quería decir y, sin que ella se moviera, la pequeña fue hasta su bolso, de donde sacó dos coronitas rosa con piedrecitas brillantes y varios pequeños ponis.

Una se la puso a su madre y cuando fue a ponerle la otra a Darien, éste murmuró mirando a Sere: —¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

—Ajá... y escoger un poni. El rosa de pintitas amarillas no, que es su preferido.

Con la coronita en la mano, la cría lo miró e indicó:

—Mami es la _pinsesa Bancanieves _y tú la _pinsesa _Bella.

—¡Dirás Bello!

—Noooooooo. —Y poniéndole la corona en la cabeza, aclaró—: Tú, _pinsesa _Bella.

Sere, siguiéndole el juego, miró a Darien y preguntó:

—Princesa Bella, ¿quieres que te pintemos los labios?

Darien, totalmente descolocado, no supo qué decir y cuando Sele sonrió, esa sonrisa le llegó al corazón y finalmente musitó:

—Vale..., pero no se lo contéis a nadie.

Sere asintió muerta de risa y, contra todo pronóstico, Darien lució una estupenda coronita en la cabeza durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, se dejó pintar los labios por Sele y jugó a correr con los ponis. Finalmente, Sere, para echarle una mano, propuso:

—Sele, ¿quieres ver dibujitos?

—Sííííííííííííí.

Sin dudarlo, Sere cogió el mando de la tele, comenzó a buscar dibujos y cuando apareció Saeko la Exploradora, la pequeña se sentó en el suelo y, como si tuviera un interruptor, se desconectó. Dejó de hablar, de correr y de exigir.

Darien, aturdido por todo lo que había ocurrido en la última hora, se sentó en el sillón y mirando a una divertida Sere, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no le has puesto antes los dibujos?

—Porque quería que disfrutaras de la _pequeñita_.

—Eres malvada, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, pero nunca con coronita y los labios rojos.

Al ver la guasa en sus palabras, y en especial de sus gestos, rió y le hizo cosquillas en la cintura.

Cuando paró, se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cocina para dejar allí las frutas sobrantes y el chocolate. Sere cogió papel de cocina y, tras darle un cariñoso beso, le limpió los labios mientras preguntaba: —¿Dónde has comprado este chocolate tan rico?

—En una tienda donde sólo venden _delicatessen_. Se supone que este chocolate es para calentar y jugar. —Sere sonrió y él añadió en un tono íntimo y tentador—: Lo de tu fresa queda pendiente para otro día. No veo el momento de comerte otra vez con chocolate.

Divertida, lo besó.

—¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con la coronita?

—Coronita... te voy a dar yo a ti —respondió Darien apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Unos besos calientes contra la encimera de la cocina los puso a ambos como una moto. Se deseaban. Se necesitaban. Y sin querer, ni poder remediarlo, con un ojo puesto en la entrada de la cocina, Darien le desabrochó los pantalones, se bajó los suyos y, dándole la vuelta, murmuró:

—Odio el sexo rápido, pero creo que no tenemos otra opción.

Sere asintió. No había otra opción. Lo deseaba y colocándose en un lugar donde la pequeña no los veía pero desde el cual ella controlaba sus movimientos, dijo:

—Hazlo...

Se agarró a la encimera que ocultaba su cuerpo mientras Darien le sacaba una pierna del pantalón y las bragas. Una vez liberada, le separó las piernas, paseó su mano por la húmeda vagina y murmuró: —Sorpréndeme. ¿Qué quieres que te haga, preciosa?

—Fóllame.

Se puso detrás de ella, sacó su duro pene del calzoncillo y, sin preliminares, le abrió la vagina y la penetró. Sere dio un respingo y jadeó.

—Chisss... no seas escandalosa, _pinsesa Bancanieves _—rió Darien.

Sere asintió y dispuesta a que sintiera lo mismo que ella había sentido, movió las caderas y cuando lo oyó gemir, se mofó.

—Chisss... _pinsesa Bella_, no levantes la voz.

Agarrándola por la cintura, Darien sonrió y, sin descanso, una y otra vez la penetró en un juego morboso e infernal que lo excitó. Sere disfrutó y se dejó mover. Ansiaba sentir lo que él le ofrecía y dejó que llevara la iniciativa, dedicándose a disfrutar hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Tras un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió, Darien cogió papel de cocina, limpió a Sere y su erección y, dándole un cariñoso cachete en el culo, murmuró:

—Vístete antes de que desee comenzar otra vez.

Divertida, ella se recompuso y, cuando terminó, se volvió hacia él y, acercando su boca a la suya, le confesó: —Te voy a echar de menos estos días.

—¿Por qué me vas a echar de menos? —preguntó sorprendido.

Sin decirle la verdad de su viaje, respondió:

—Mañana tengo que trabajar y estaré un par de días fuera.

—¿Vuelas?

—Sí.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A Escocia —respondió sin pensar.

—¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

—Pues ahora.

Darien frunció el cejo. Sus viajes cada vez lo tensaban más. Además, los escoceses tenían fama de mujeriegos. No quería perderla de vista, pero al ver que ella sonreía, sonrió a su vez y musitó:

—Quiero verte vestida de azafata. Llámame cuando regreses e iré a recogerte al aeropuerto.

Sere soltó una carcajada y, sin contestar, salió hacia el salón, donde su hija esperaba.

Aquella noche, tras hacer furtivamente el amor en la cocina, él la invitó a que se quedaran a dormir allí, pero Sere no aceptó. Al día siguiente tenía que volar.

Cuando ella se marchó con Sele y Darien se quedó solo en su casa, miró a su alrededor. El caos que reinaba en el salón era tremendo, su coche olía a vómito, pero se dirigió a la cama sonriendo.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 25

El sábado, tras regresar de su viaje, cuando Sere llegó a casa de Usagi, sonrió al ver el coche de Darien allí aparcado. Estaba deseando verlo. Desde su última tarde en casa de él no habían vuelto a coincidir, aunque sí habían hablado por teléfono.

Usagi, al ver el utilitario de su amiga, salió a recibirla y, tras darle dos besos, miró a Sele y dijo: —¿Cómo está mi princesa preferida?

—¡Biennnnnnnnnnnnnn! —gritó la niña.

—Ven, Sele —la llamó Endymion—. Vamos a ver unos gatitos.

La pequeña corrió tras el niño y Usagi explicó:

—Nos ha parido una gata en el jardín. Mamuro está que trina y _Susto _y _Calamar _ya los han adoptado.

Endymion está como loco con los cachorrines. Por cierto, ¿no querrás uno?

Sere sonrió y contestó: —No, gracias. En mi casa no cabe ni un alfiler.

El embarazo de Usagi ya se comenzaba a notar y Sere, tocándole la barriga, preguntó:

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Fenomenal. Este embarazo está siendo tan diferente del primero que casi no me lo puedo creer. En cinco meses ni vómitos ni nada por el estilo.

—Qué suerte —afirmó Sere—. Porque yo, embarazada de Sele, no paré de vomitar hasta el mismo día del parto. ¡Fue horroroso!

Ambas asintieron y Usa, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, dijo tocándose la barriga:

—Esta vez, _conguito _se está portando muy bien.

Divertidas, rieron por el nombre que había utilizado.

Al entrar en la casa, Sere no vio a la mujer que siempre la recibía con una grandísima sonrisa: —¿Dónde está Ami? —preguntó:

—Han operado a su hermana y Taiki y ella se han ido unos días a Stuttgart para ayudarla.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Sere distinguió a Darien. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero él rápidamente disimuló. Vestido con aquellos vaqueros de cintura baja y aquella camiseta blanca estaba sexy no..., ¡lo siguiente!

Deseó ir hacia él, su cuerpo se lo pedía, pero se contuvo. No debía hacerlo. Así pues, saludó a todos los demás y cuando llegó a él, la miró y comentó:

—Vaya..., pero si ha llegado la novia de Thor. —Y antes de que ella soltara alguna de las suyas, añadió—: Haz como si yo no existiera, bonita. Te lo agradeceré.

Sere sonrió y levantando las cejas, siseó: —Muñequito..., qué mala vejez vas a tener.

Usagi, Sere y los que estaban a su alrededor soltaron una carcajada mientras Darien negaba con la cabeza y bebía de su botella de cerveza. No pensaba responderle.

—Ven, Sere —la llamó Usagi—, alejémonos de las malas vibraciones.

Mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Darien sonrió. Estaba preciosa con aquellos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura. Minutos después, a ella le sonó el móvil. Un mensaje. Con disimulo, lo miró y rió al leer:

_«Me muero por besarte»._

Usagi, que se estaba percatando de todo, sonrió, aunque más lo hizo al ver a Sele tirarse literalmente sobre Darien. La sonrisa de su amigo al besar a la pequeña le puso la carne de gallina y dijo agarrando a Sere:

—Creo que deberías hacer las paces con Darien.

—Con ese creído, ¿por qué?

Señalando hacia él, que reía por lo que la niña decía, le preguntó:

—¿Has visto cuánto lo quiere Sele?

Sere miró e, intentando no darle importancia, repuso:

—Es una niña y es muy libre de ser simpática con quien quiera. Pero no te preocupes, cuando crezca aprenderá a no acercarse a esa clase de idiotas.

Durante la comida, Usagi sentó a Sere entre dos solteros del baloncesto: Efrén y Takashi . Eran los últimos que habían llegado al equipo y, encantados, la agasajaron en todo momento. Usagi, sentada entre Darien y su marido, observó con disimulo cómo aquél intentaba estar pendiente de lo que Sere y los dos jóvenes hablaban, y tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver la cara de él cuando Takashi cogió a Sele en brazos y ésta se partió de risa.

—Qué bonita pareja hacen, ¿verdad? —comentó Usagi.

Darien sabía a quién se refería, pero haciéndose el despistado, preguntó:

—¿Quiénes?

—Pues Sere y Takashi. Los dos son solteros, guapos y, por lo que veo, a Takashi le gustan los niños. Creo que sería una fantástica pareja para Sere.

Darien los miró. Una furia interna lo abrasaba por dentro al ver a aquel hombre hablando con Sere, pero respondió: —Si tú lo dices...

No quiso decir nada más. Se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de mostrarse alegre y dicharachero como siempre. Ver a otro disfrutando de lo que él quería disfrutar lo tensó. Eso le agobió y apenas pudo probar bocado. En un momento dado, se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba aire o allí ardería Troya.

Abrió la nevera, cogió una cerveza y se la bebió. Instantes después, apareció Sere, seguida de Takashi . Darien, al verlos, frunció el ceño. Una vez dejaron lo que llevaban en las manos, Sere le dio una botella de vino a Takashi y le indicó:

—Ve llevándola. Yo en seguida voy.

Él la miró con una cautivadora sonrisa y murmuró:

—No tardes, encanto.

Cuando desapareció y se quedaron solos, Darien repitió sin acercarse a ella:

—¡¿Encanto?! —Sere sonrió y él insistió con voz ronca—: ¿Lo estás pasando bien, _encanto_?

—Lo podría pasar mejor —musitó mientras cortaba un poco de pan—. Es más, llevo un par de días pensando en devorar chocolate, ¿por qué crees que puede ser?

Sus miradas hablaron por sí solas y Darien, olvidando su enfado, desde donde estaba susurró: —Te he echado mucho de menos.

Sere apoyó la cadera en la encimera y repuso:

—Seguro que no tanto como yo a ti.

Eso lo hizo sonreír y despejar todas las dudas que aquella incómoda comida le estaba provocando. Desesperado, dejó la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos sobre la encimera, caminó con decisión hacia ella y, sin importarle nada, la arrinconó.

—Darien, ¿qué haces?

—Lo que necesito.

Su boca tomó la de ella y con deleite la besó. Devoró sus labios y cuando se separó, atolondrada por aquel impetuoso beso, Sere siseó:

—Alguien nos puede ver...

Mirándola a los ojos embelesado, como nunca había admirado a una mujer, musitó:

—No soporto ver cómo ese imbécil babea sobre ti y creo que...

Pero no pudo continuar. Sere tomó sus labios con ímpetu y Darien, encantado, aceptó. Durante varios segundos, el morbo del momento los hizo olvidarse de dónde estaban. Cogiéndola en sus brazos, la sentó en la encimera y cuando sus labios se separaron, él, con voz ronca, susurró: —Esta noche. Tú y yo solos en mi casa.

—Vale..., pero tendré que llevar a Sele.

Paseando sus labios por su frente, respondió.

—No hay problema, cielo. Es tan bien recibida como tú. Pero quiero que sepas que ese Takashi me está cabreando. No permitas que se acerque a ti más de la cuenta, ¿entendido?

—¿Celoso?

Darien la miró. Mentir era una tontería y afirmó:

—Sí. Como nunca en mi vida. He estado a punto de cogerlo por el pescuezo y arrancárselo.

—Darien, pero ¿qué dices?

—Lo que oyes...

Unos pasos les advirtieron y rápidamente se separaron. Sere se bajó de la encimera y se puso a cortar pan. La puerta de la cocina se abrió: eran Usagi y Mamuro. Ella, mirándolos, preguntó: —Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí los dos?

Darien, cogiendo la cerveza, la levantó y contestó:

—Le decía a Ironwoman que no corte tanto pan, ¡se seca!

Sere, mirándolo, suspiró.

—Y yo le decía al asno de Shrek que seco lo voy a dejar a él como no cierre esa bocaza llena de dientes que tiene. Dios, ¡que tío más insoportable!

—Mira, guapa —protestó Darien—, aquí la que está graduada en...

—Eh... eh... eh... —gritó ella, señalándolo con el cuchillo—. ¿Qué tal si te vas y te pierdes un ratito? Al ver el cuchillo, Mamuro fue hasta Sere, se lo quitó y lo dejó en la encimera.

—Cuidado, que las armas las carga el diablo —le advirtió.

Usagi sonrió. Si Mamuro supiera...

—Gracias, amigo —aplaudió Darien—. Y ahora, si la sacas de la cocina y la apartas de mi vista, ¡te hago la ola!

—La ola te hago yo si tú te vas, ¡paleto!

—Guau, nena... ¡qué intensidad! Como para todo seas así, ¡no quiero ni pensar!

—¡Serás capullo!

—¡Chulita!

Mamuro fue a poner paz entre los dos, cuando Usagi dijo:

—Dios santo, ¡esto es insoportable! Mirad cómo tengo el cuello de ronchones por vuestra culpa.

Ambos la miraron y ella prosiguió:

—En mi pueblo, lo que os pasa a vosotros se llama ¡tensión sexual no resuelta!

Sere, sin responder, puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la panera y salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo. Darien, al verla, se terminó la cerveza y, antes de salir también él de la cocina, miró a su amiga y murmuró: —Desde luego, las tonterías que hay que oír.

Mamuro, cada día más descolocado por ese juego, siseó muy serio:

—A partir de hoy, si invitamos a Darien, Sere no aparece y viceversa, ¿entendido, pequeña?

Usagi soltó una carcajada y él preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

Acercándose a él, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le contestó al oído:

—Lo verás por ti mismo antes de que finalice el día.

Mamuro asintió. Intuyó lo que su mujer había descubierto y se compadeció de su amigo.

Tras la comida, todos se sentaron en el salón para charlar. Takashi estaba encantado con la presencia de Sere y se le veía en la cara. La agasajaba, la hacía reír y la seguía a todos lados, y ella lo dejaba hacer. Le excitaba ver cómo la miraba Darien.

Aquellas risitas entre los dos a éste cada vez le gustaban menos. En un par de ocasiones, cuando vio que Takashi se acercaba más de la cuenta a Sere, estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él, pero se contuvo.

No debía. Eso sí, no paró de enviarle mensajes con el móvil. Ella los leía y sonreía.

Intentaron escabullirse un par de veces para verse a solas en el baño, en la cocina, en el pasillo... pero fue imposible. Takashi no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y el enfado de Darien crecía y crecía.

Sobre las seis de la tarde, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse a sus casas y al final sólo quedaron Darien, Takashi , Sere y los dueños de la casa. Estaban sentados charlando, cuando Sele entró en la cocina y pidió: —Mami..., agua.

Antes de que nadie se pudiera mover Takashi ya le estaba tendiendo un vaso a la pequeña. Darien y Sere se miraron y ésta le pidió tranquilidad con la mirada. Cuando Sele salió de la cocina en busca de Endymion, Takashi dijo: —Serena, ¿cenamos esta noche?

—Imposible —sonrió ella—. Hoy no puedo.

Sin cortarse un pelo, él se le acercó más y susurró:

—Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien.

Sere se apartó de él y, mirándolo, asintió.

—No lo dudo. Pero no puedo.

—¿Y mañana, encanto?

Todos la miraban y ella, al ver que Darien se levantaba, respondió:

—Esta semana me es imposible, Takashi . Lo siento.

Pero él era insistente:

—Me ha dicho Usagi que te gusta la comida italiana, ¿es cierto?

—Sí.

—Pues conozco un restaurante precioso que estoy seguro que te encantaría y a la pequeña Sele también. Venga, bonita, dame tu teléfono y otro día te llamo. Te aseguro que te gustará y que adorarás sus postres.

El golpe que dio Darien al cerrar la nevera hizo que todos mirasen hacia él. ¿Qué le ocurría? En ese instante, Mamuro decidió dar por finalizada la charla y, sin importarle lo que pensaran, dijo levantándose: —Vamos, Takashi , tienes que marcharte, colega.

Usagi, tan sorprendida como el aludido, miró a su marido y éste insistió:

—Vamos, Usa, lo acompañaremos a la puerta.

Sin entender bien qué ocurría allí, Takashi se marchó y cuando Darien y Sere se quedaron solos en la cocina, él, con semblante descompuesto, siseó:

—Si ese tío te vuelve a pedir el teléfono, yo...

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Sere al ver la tensión en su mandíbula.

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste de furiosa el otro día al ver a Beryl? Pues así me siento yo ahora.

Sere lo entendió y aunque le gustó ver esos sentimientos en él, algo en su interior le dijo que eso traería problemas. Se levantó de la silla, comprobó que no había nadie cerca y, abrazando al hombre que le estaba removiendo el corazón, murmuró:

—Recuerda, tú y yo esta noche... tu casa... tu cama... tu fresa...

Darien, excitado, asintió y, buscando su boca, la arrinconó contra la nevera y la besó. La devoró.

Necesitaba aquel contacto. Necesitaba su sabor... Cuando se había olvidado de todo, de pronto oyó: —Vaya, vaya, no veo que os hagáis la cobra el uno al otro.

Sere y Darien se miraron. Los habían pillado con las manos en la masa y volviéndose hacia Mamuo y Usa, que no les quitaban ojo, no supieron qué decir, hasta que ésta se volvió hacia su marido y le habló:— Te he dicho que antes de que terminara el día todo se aclararía. Aquí tienes esa tensión sexual... ya resuelta.

Mamuro soltó una carcajada. Su mujer era tremenda y, sin poder remediarlo, ante las palabras de su amiga Darien se rió también. Desconcertada, Sere los miraba y Usagi, enseñándoles la foto del móvil en la que se los veía en el centro comercial, ironizó:

—¿Jugando a las casitas?

Darien y Sere, alucinados, miraron lo que les mostraba mientras Usagi decía:

—Os vi el otro día. ¿Recordáis cuando os llamé para invitaros a comer? —Ambos asintieron—. Pues yo estaba en una de las tiendas de enfrente de la que estabais vosotros. Por cierto, Sere, ¿compraste muchas chuches para Sele? Y tú, Darien, ¿sigues a tope de trabajo?

Mamuro, sorprendido, miró la foto y se sorprendió:

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho, pequeña?

—Porque se lo hubieras cascado a tu amiguito y no habría podido pillarlos.

Los dos hombres volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Desde luego, aquella pequeña bruja los conocía muy bien.

Divertido por su agudeza, Darien sonrió y dijo:

—De acuerdo. No más mentiras. Sere y yo estamos juntos.

Mamuro y Usagi sonrieron a su vez y, mirando ésta a su amiga, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué lo mantenéis en secreto?

Darien cogió a Sere por la cintura y respondió feliz:

—Pregúntaselo a ella, que es la del secretismo. No hay manera de que me presente a ninguno de sus amigos.

Usagi, al oír eso, miró a Sere y al ver su expresión, rápidamente entendió lo que estaba ocultando.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron sus miradas y Sere negó con la cabeza. Usagi asintió y dijo:

—Bueno..., pues ahora que ya lo sabemos, se acabaron las mentiras ¿no?

Darien, sin saber nada del tema, sonreía y bromeaba con Mamuro. Sin embargo, Sere, agobiada, los interrumpió: —Vamos a ver... vamos a ver, esto no es lo que parece.

Todos la miraron. Mamuro frunció el cejo, Usagi dejó de sonreír y Darien, descolocado, preguntó: —¿Qué has dicho?

Sere no paraba de tocarse el pelo con el gesto contrariado.

—Ellos creen que tú y yo estamos juntos —explicó—, pero no... no lo estamos. Simplemente nos hemos acostado algunas veces y ya está.

Usagi, al ver esa reacción, fue a decir algo, pero Sere, mirándola, le espetó:

—Usagi, ¡cállate!

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, disconforme con lo que ocultaba y Darien, alucinado por lo que ella había dicho, gritó:

—¿Cómo que «y ya está»? ¿De qué estás hablando, Sere?

Mamuro miró a su mujer y cogiéndola de la cintura, murmuró:

—Creo que aquí sobramos, pequeña. —Y mirando luego a su desconcertado amigo, le informó—: Estaremos en el salón.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina, Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Sere? —Ella no respondió y él insistió—: ¿Qué es eso de que «simplemente nos hemos acostado algunas veces y ya está»? Creía que entre tú y yo había algo especial. Tú misma me has dicho que me has echado de menos y...

—Y es verdad —lo cortó ella—. Claro que te he echado de menos, pero esto va muy rápido y creo que nos podemos equivocar.

—¿Equivocar?

—¡Sí, equivocar!

—Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ¿en qué nos estamos equivocando, me lo puedes decir?

Lo que ocultaba no la dejaba vivir en paz y finalmente contestó: —Mira, Darien, podemos seguir viéndonos, pero sin presiones. Creo que lo más inteligente es que ambos continuemos con nuestras vidas y...

—Pero ¿qué narices estás diciendo?

Molesta por su tono de voz, Sere apretó los puños y siseó:

—No me grites.

—¿Cómo quieres que no te grite? Acabas de jorobar un momento precioso entre tú y yo. Acabas de tirar por tierra algo que... que... ¿No te das cuenta?

En ese instante, Sele entró corriendo en la cocina y Sere, al verla, encontró la manera de escapar.

Cogió a la pequeña en brazos y dijo:

—Me tengo que ir.

Darien le cerró el paso con el brazo. No quería que se fuera. Tenían que hablar y ella, al ver su gesto enfadado, le advirtió: —Darien, tengo a Sele en brazos, ten cuidado con tu tono de voz y con lo que vas a decir.

Él la entendió a la perfección y se quitó de en medio; ella salió por la puerta y se marchó.

Minutos después, Usagi entró y al ver a su amigo, susurró:

—Siento mucho si lo he jorobado todo.

Darien, totalmente descolocado por lo que había ocurrido, contestó:

—Tú no has jorobado nada.

—Pero por mi culpa habéis discutido —insistió ella.

Él miró a su amiga, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Tranquila, discutir con Sere no es difícil.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 26

Dos días después, cuando Darien entró en los juzgados, su semblante era serio. No había podido pegar ojo. Desde su última tarde con Sere, no había vuelto a saber de ella. La había llamado, pero no le había cogido el teléfono. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que él?

De pronto una mujer, la última de la que se lo podía esperar, lo había sorprendido como ninguna y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su boca, en sus besos, en su cuerpo, en su mirada y en su pasión cuando le hacía el amor.

Nunca se había enamorado.

Nunca había perdido la razón por nadie.

Nunca había dependido de una mujer.

Pero lo que sentía por Sere era irrefrenable. La sentía suya. Se sentía torpe al no estar con ella y la continua sensación de estar perdido no lo abandonó desde que se marchó de su lado.

Tras ganar un juicio y perder otro, decidió ir al restaurante de su padre a comer. Armando, al verlo entrar, supo que algo le pasaba. Por norma, su hijo siempre entraba con una sonrisa y aquel día no había sido así.

Una vez se sentaron a comer juntos, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?

—¿Por?

—No bromeas y estás más callado de lo normal, y eso es raro en ti.

Darien sonrió.

—No pasa nada, papá.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? —insistió su padre.

Sorprendido por su insistencia, lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy viejo, pero no tonto.

Darien, negando con la cabeza, respondió:

—No pasa nada, papá. Hoy en los juzgados uno de los casos se me ha complicado más de lo que pensaba y...

—No mientas.

—¿Cómo?

—Estás mintiendo. —Y bajando la voz, le dijo—: Mira, hijo, en todos estos años sólo has perdido la sonrisa dos veces. El día que murió tu madre y cuando el juicio por lo de Grete.

Recordar lo de Grete, como siempre, lo enfureció. Le preguntó a su padre:

—¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso, papá?

Éste asintió y, acercándose a él, contestó:

—Sí, hijo. Por increíble que te parezca, los padres no olvidamos esos detalles. El sufrimiento de los hijos es nuestro propio sufrimiento.

—Papááááááá.

—Y ahora pondría la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría al pensar que tu gesto serio es por una mujer, ¿verdad?

Darien se dio por vencido y, tras asentir con resignación, murmuró:

—Sí, papá.

—Para llegarles al corazón, a las mujeres hay que hacerlas reír. Si consigues eso, muchacho, ¡es tuya! ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—No, papá.

—¿Ha venido por aquí?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Mira que yo tengo buen ojo para las mujeres bonitas.

Darien cerrando los ojos ante su insistencia, claudicó.

—Se llama Serena.

Al mencionar su nombre, vio que había caído en el juego de su padre y, riendo, escuchó que éste decía:— Más sabe el zorro por viejo que por zorro. Ya sabía yo que una mujer tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Y, llamándose Serena, ¿puede ser la española amiga de Usagi?

Darien, sorprendido por su agudeza, fue a decir algo, cuando el hombre añadió:

—Ya te he dicho que tengo buen ojo para las mujeres y Serena, con ese nombre tan maravilloso, no puede ser una mala chica.

—Su padre es americano.

Armando, al comprender, respondió:

—¿Y qué? Eso no la hace mala persona, hijo, ni a su padre tampoco.

—Pero nunca me han gustado los americanos.

El hombre cabeceó e insistió:

—Generalizas por lo que nos pasó con Grete y ese militar. Pero no debes pensar así. En el mundo hay gente buena y gente mala, sean americanos, chinos o alemanes. No generalices, Darien. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Las personas son como son, nada tiene que ver su nacionalidad.

—Sere me está volviendo loco, papá.

Armando soltó una risotada.

—Normal, hijo. Las mujeres son así. ¡Vuelven loco a cualquiera!

Ambos sonrieron y Darien, con cariño, explicó:

—Tiene una hija. Una maravillosa niña que estoy convencido de que te encantaría. Sele es preciosa, papá. Es divertida, ocurrente. Habla a su manera, alemán, español e inglés y es...

—¿Una niña? ¿Está casada?

—No, Sere es madre soltera. Tenías que ver cómo se desvive por Sele. Cómo la cuida, cómo la mima. Nunca he conocido a nadie como ella.

El anciano sonrió. Sin duda alguna, aquella mujer había calado hondo en su hijo.

—Por lo que cuentas, entonces es una luchadora. Y sé de lo que hablo. Prácticamente os he criado solo a ti y a Zafiro y sé lo mucho que cuesta criar un hijo. Y si me dices que ella sola lo está haciendo, menuda luchadora tiene que ser.

—Pero no sé qué es lo que quiere, papá. Tan pronto todo va de maravilla, como cambia de opinión y... y yo no sé qué hacer.

Armando, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, preguntó:

—¿Te gusta mucho?

—Sí...

El hombre cabeceó.

—Las mujeres son así, ¡indescriptibles! Y si esa Serena te gusta tanto como estoy viendo, creo que debes luchar por ella. No permitas que otro hombre vea lo que tú has visto y te la arrebate. Sé listo, hijo, ¡enamórala! Haz que no pueda vivir sin ti.

Darien sonrió. Su padre era un romántico...

—De acuerdo, papá. Lo intentaré —dijo levantando su jarra de cerveza para brindar con él.

Armando sonrió y, divertido, exclamó:

—¡Así me gusta, Darien, positividad!

El domingo por la mañana, Darien salió a por el periódico y se sentó en una cafetería a leerlo. Ese ritual siempre le había encantado. Domingo, tranquilidad, periódico y café.

Pero en esa ocasión no estaba todo lo concentrado que debía, había cambiado de cafetería y, siguiendo el consejo de su padre, había decidido luchar por Sere.

Había pasado una semana y ella no lo había llamado. Dispuesto a recuperarla, se sentó frente al edificio donde vivía. Si no le cogía el teléfono, al menos no se negaría a hablar con él cuando lo tuviera delante.

Mientras miraba el portal a la espera de que la puerta se abriera, marcó su número. Como siempre, Sere no lo cogió y Darien blasfemó. Cuando la viera, se iba a enterar de quién era él. Al cerrar el móvil, éste sonó. Era Rania, una de sus amigas. Cuando iba a contestar, el portal se abrió y vio salir a Sere con su pequeña en brazos. Sin importarle Rania, cortó la llamada, salió de la cafetería y fue a su encuentro.

Sere, sin darse cuenta de que Darien se acercaba, abrió el cochecito de la niña y la sentó en él. Tras sujetarla bien para que no se cayera, se incorporó y se sobresaltó al verlo a su lado.

—Joder, ¡qué susto me has dado!

—¿Tan feo soy? —se mofó él.

—_Pínsipe _tonto —soltó Sele, señalándolo.

Darien, agachándose, le dio un beso a la pequeña en el moflete y murmuró con cariño:

—Hola, princesa.

Sere, enternecida por el gesto, añadió:

—Además de tonto, un poco feo sí que eres, la verdad.

Él, sin moverse, tocó la naricilla de la niña.

—Si me dices guapo, te doy una cosa que te va a gustar mucho.

La cría sonrió y rápidamente dijo:

—Guapo.

Darien se sacó del bolsillo un paquete, se lo entregó y, cuando ella lo abrió, gritó emocionada: —Una _codona dosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _de _pinsesaaaaaaaaaaa_.

El duro abogado volvió a sonreír como un tonto al ver su reacción. La madre de la criatura murmuró: —Lo tuyo es ser un gran embaucador. ¿Le has comprado a mi hija una corona de princesa?

Pero él no estaba para muchas bromas y enderezándose para estar a su altura, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Sere? —Y sin dejarla responder, añadió—: ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—He estado muy liada.

—¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono?

Su presencia la había sorprendido. No lo esperaba allí e, intentando encontrar las fuerzas que la abandonaban cuando lo veía, respondió: —Porque tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Darien blasfemó; así no iban por buen camino. Mirándola, afirmó:

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No.

—Sí.

Con una expresión que a él no le gustó, Sere dijo: —Vale, ya te llamaré para ir al Sensations.

—Sere...

Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse y, agarrándola por la cintura, le confesó:

—Te echo de menos.

Zafándose de él, interpuso el cochecito de su hija entre los dos y respondió con el cejo fruncido: —Darien, no te aceleres.

—¿Cómo que no me acelere?

—No me grites.

Asintió con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón. No debía perder las formas y, desesperado, musitó: —Escucha, cielo...

—No me llames «cielo» —lo cortó ella y, sacándose del bolsillo del pantalón una cajetilla de tabaco, se encendió un cigarrillo ante el gesto incómodo de él.

A cada segundo más sorprendido y molesto, insistió:

—Sere, me estás volviendo loco. No sé qué te pasa. Creía que me considerabas algo tuyo. Creía que te gustaba y...

—Y me gustas —afirmó—. Pero hay cosas que tú no sabes y...

—¿Qué cosas? Habla conmigo, ¡dímelas! Joder, Sere, creo que me conoces al menos un poco y sabes que soy un tipo con el que se puede hablar. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa para que estés tan negativa con relación a lo nuestro?

Ella lo miró. Deseaba contarle que era militar, pero no se atrevió y, finalmente, obviando lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, anunció: —Tengo que irme.

—¿Adónde vas?

—He quedado.

—¿Con quién?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se estaba arrastrando por ella, pero Sere lo valía y, como un tonto, la miró y sin querer agobiarla más, preguntó finalmente: —¿Me llamarás cuando regreses?

—No —contestó ella, apagando el cigarrillo en el suelo.

Alucinado por su rotundidad, la miró ofuscado.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque no sé a qué hora voy a regresar. Además, mañana me voy de viaje otra vez y...

—¿Que te vas otra vez?

—Sí.

—¿Adónde?

Sin saber qué decir, Sere respondió:

—Serán varios días. Es un vuelo transoceánico y desde allí luego...

—¿Y Sele?

—Estará con mi madre —lo informó con un hilo de voz.

Durante varios segundos se miraron y, dispuesta a acabar con aquel calvario, clavó sus azulados ojos en los de él y afirmó: —Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero profundizar en nuestra relación.

—¿Cómo?

—Ambos éramos felices con nuestras vidas. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos y uno de los dos tiene que saber pararlo. Y si ésa debo ser yo, ¡vale! Asumo el papel de poli malo.

La miró incrédulo. Deseó gritarle. Deseó discutir con ella, decirle cuánto necesitaba su compañía, pero la pequeña Sele estaba allí y no debía hacerlo. La Serena fría e impersonal que conoció al principio lo miraba, y se sintió ridículo con aquella conversación. Estaba desnudando sus sentimientos y ella parecía un témpano de hielo. De pronto, un coche pitó a su lado y oyó:

—¡Eh, preciosa!

Sere sonrió al ver a Sammy y a Artemis aparecer en el Hummer, mientras Darien los miraba con gesto ceñudo. Reconoció al primero como el tipo de la noche del hospital y, sin poder contener su furia, preguntó: —¿Te acuestas con ellos?

A cada segundo más ofuscada, Sere respondió, dispuesta a alejarlo de ella:

—Sí. Con los dos y con otros que no ves. Tú no eres el centro de mi vida sexual. —Y al ver la dura mirada de él, añadió—: Márchate. Tengo que irme.

Molesto. Celoso. Enfadado. Engañado. Así se sintió.

Sere le había dicho que debía confiar en ella, que él era el centro de su vida y, de pronto, nada de eso era verdad. Había vivido una increíble mentira y se la había creído. Esa sensación de vacío le dolió. Ninguna mujer le había hablado ni tratado así nunca y cuando vio que aquellos hombres se bajaban del coche, recurrió al poco orgullo que le quedaba, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás.

Cuando Artemis y Sammy llegaron al lado de Sere, vieron que el hombre se alejaba a grandes zancadas. Artemis preguntó, mirando a Sele.

—¿Cómo está mi princesa?

La pequeña aplaudió y le tendió los brazos. Él la sacó del cochecito y la sentó en la silla trasera del automóvil. Sammy, al ver que Sere observaba al hombre marcharse con expresión indescifrable, preguntó: —¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Ése no es Darien?

—Sí.

Conocía a la teniente e intuía que lo que tenía con él era especial. Pero también conocía aquella expresión y, mirándola, insistió: —¿Qué has hecho, Sere?

—No sabe que soy militar, Sammy. Odia a los militares americanos. Y he hecho lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo, quitármelo de encima. No necesito a nadie. Sele y yo estamos bien y...

—Pero, Sere...

Ella, reactivándose en segundos, lo cortó: —No quiero hablar del tema.

Una vez los cuatro entraron en el coche, se dirigieron a la casa de Sammy, donde Sere intentó disfrutar junto a la familia de éste de una estupenda comida de despedida, pero ya nada era igual.

Ahora Darien ocupaba su mente. Miró su móvil mil veces. Ni un mensaje. Ni una llamada. Cuando por la noche llegó a su casa, encendió el ordenador y miró su correo. Nada de Darien y, dolida y sin poder contener el llanto, incluyó en su iPod las canciones de Aaron Neville y Bruno Mars que había bailado y disfrutado con Darien. Le recordaban a él. Necesitaba escucharlas para sentirlo más cerca.¿Por qué era tan obtusa a veces? ¿Por qué le había tenido que hablar así? ¿Por qué no había sido sincera con él desde el principio?

Cerró los ojos y vio su sonrisa, sintió cómo la besaba y cómo las cuidaba a ella y a Sele. Como decía la canción de Bruno Mars, había encontrado a una persona que la agasajaba, que la divertía, que le regalaba flores... Se sintió fatal. En ese instante necesitó hablar con él. Debía contarle la verdad.

Debía dejarle decidir si la quería como era o no. Se había portado como una idiota. Como una cría y Darien no se lo merecía.

Lo llamó al móvil, pero en esta ocasión fue él quien no se lo cogió. Lo intentó varias veces, pero, al entender su negativa, con el corazón ensangrentado finalmente desistió.

A Darien, que estaba cenando con una de sus amigas, al ver su número en el teléfono, se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Debía cogerlo? Optó por no hacerlo. Si él no era el centro de su vida, ella no iba a ser el de la suya y, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, sonrió. Tenía una estupenda noche por delante con el abejorro Kakyuu.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 27

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Sere cogió un avión para España, concretamente para Oviedo. Esa misma noche salía de misión durante quince días y quería dejar a la pequeña Selene a cargo de su familia. Cuando llegó a la ciudad, sonrió al ver a su hermana. Carola le quitó a Sele, que iba dormida, y se abrazaron. Sin demora, sentaron a la niña dormida en el asiento trasero del coche e iniciaron la marcha.

—¿Cómo está mi hermanita preferida? —se interesó Carola.

—Jodida —respondió ella, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Mientras conducía, su hermana preguntó:

—¿Vuelves a fumar?

—No... Sí... Bueno, no sé.

—¿Qué pasa?

Apagando el cigarrillo recién encendido en el cenicero del coche, replicó furiosa:

—Soy una imbécil, una gilipollas. Soy la peor persona que podrás conocer en tu vida. Soy...

—Vale... vale... vale. —Carola detuvo el vehículo y, mirándola, dijo—: Una vez que me has aclarado que tengo como hermana al ser más repugnante que existe en la Tierra, ¿qué ocurre?

—He roto con Darien.

—¿Se ha enterado de que eres militar?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Hemos discutido y le he dado a entender que me acuesto con otros para que no quiera saber nada más de mí. No le he contado que soy militar porque no he podido. Cada vez que lo intento, me quedo paralizada como una idiota.

—Pero ¿qué me dices?

—Lo que oyes.

—Pero ¿cómo has podido dejar escapar a un hombre así?

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Mi relación con él estaba basada en una mentira. Y no por su parte, sino por la mía. Y, por favor, no se lo digas a mamá ni a la abuela. No quiero que me atormenten a preguntas, ¿vale?

Carola asintió y murmuró:

—Vaya..., no sé qué decirte.

Sere, negando con la cabeza, prosiguió:

—Me he comportado como una niña malcriada, Carola, y lo peor de todo, se me fue la lengua y he sido una cobarde, cuando en realidad estoy totalmente colgada de él.

—Como diría la abuela, ¡_faltate un fervor_!

—Uno no, doscientos. Soy lo peor de lo peor.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron y Sere pidió:

—Por favor, no me hables más de él, ¿vale? Necesito centrarme o no sé lo que va a ser de mí.

Menuda mala leche llevo, pobre Sammy y pobre Artemis.

—¿Artemis? —repitió su hermana, intentando enfriar el tema—. Oh, Dios... qué bueno está ese tío.

—¡Carola!

—Madre mía, Sere, todavía recuerdo cuando él y yo... ¡Guau, qué calores me dan al recordarlo!

Pero no pudo ser y la vida continúa.

—Que sepas que él me sigue preguntando por ti.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente en serio. Y quítate esa cara de zorrón. Si no estáis juntos es porque tú no quisiste, no por él.

—Yo no quiero la vida de mamá, Sere —la cortó Carola—. Yo quiero a alguien que esté conmigo todos los días, no alguien a quien sólo pueda ver unos días al mes. Perooooooooo que esté a régimen no quiere decir que no mire la carta de los postres y ¡Artemis es un buen postre!

Sere sonrió. Su hermana, como siempre, la animaba y con mejor talante se dirigieron a La Isla. Al llegar a la casa de su abuela y bajar del coche, Ikuko gritó:

—¡Qué alegría volver a ver a mis niñas!

Tras besar con adoración a su hija, la mujer sacó del coche a la pequeña, que ya se había despertado, y, besuqueándola, preguntó:

—¿Cómo está mi muñequita?

Sele, divertida, rió y contestó:

—Yaya tonta.

—¿Me has llamado «tonta», pequeña sinvergüenza? —rió Ikuko al oírla.

Todas sonrieron y Sere aclaró:

—Ha aprendido a decirlo y ahora para ella todos son tontos y tontas.

La puerta de la casa se volvió a abrir y apareció Zirconia, que al ver a su nieta, preguntó: —¿Y Blasito?

Con el corazón encogido, Sere respondió:

—Trabajando, abuela. Te manda muchos besos.

La mujer sonrió. Estaba claro que Darien le había dejado buen recuerdo y, abriendo los brazos, exclamó: —Ay, mi _neña_, ¡ven a darle un beso a tu _güela_!

Sere corrió hacia ella y la besuqueó. Zirconia observó:

—Estás en los huesines, neña. Has de comer más o cualquier día no te veremos.

—Abuela, siempre estás igual —se quejó Sere.

Zirconia, mirando a las vecinas que se asomaban a la puerta para ver quién había llegado, voceó:_— ¡Qué ye... oh!_

Ellas saludaron con otra voz y Ikuko, orgullosa de su nieta, se la fue a enseñar. Zirconia las miró y, torciendo el morrillo, cuchicheó al ver a una de las vecinas haciendo el tonto ante la pequeña Sele:_— A la Isa faltale un fervor._

—Abuelaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡no empieces! —la regañó Carola.

Muerta de risa, Sere cogió a la mujer y la metió en la casa, mientras reía a carcajadas ante las burradas que ella le comenzó a contar.

Esa tarde, tras decirle adiós a su pequeña y engañarla diciéndole que iba a comprar leche, se despidió del resto de la familia y, con Carola, se dirigió al aeropuerto. Una vez llegaron, su hermana murmuró, abrazándola: —No te preocupes. Ya sabes que con nosotras Sele estará bien.

—Lo sé... lo sé..., pero cada día llevo peor esto de separarme de ella. Me paso la vida mintiendo a las personas que más me importan. A Sele... a Darien...

Abrazándola, Carola la entendió. Intuyó lo que pensaba y le aconsejó:

—Cuando regreses, debes hablar con él y contarle la verdad.

Sere se encendió un cigarro, le dio dos caladas y lo apagó.

—Lo haré. Te juro que lo haré, aunque sea la última vez que me hable.

Carola sonrió y comentó:

—Llevas el ejército en la sangre. Pero tú, a diferencia de papá, echas demasiado de menos a tu hija y eres capaz de dejarlo todo por amor, ¿verdad?

Sere asintió y su hermana dijo:

—Ve a ese viaje y, cuando regreses, busca a Darien. Habla con él e intenta explicarle lo que sientes y el porqué de tus mentiras. Si por amor eres capaz de dejar el ejército, no creo que él te vaya a despreciar.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo sé, reina, pero por un tipo como ése, te aseguro que yo remuevo cielo y tierra.

Sere sonrió y declaró:

—Te aseguro que si por fuera es impresionante, ¡por dentro es lo más!

Ambas rieron y ella anunció:

—Tengo que embarcar. Cuida de Sele hasta que yo regrese, ¿vale?

Abrazándola de nuevo, Carola asintió y, sin más, la dura teniente Tsukino se marchó. Cuando llegó a Múnich, junto con sus dos compañeros, que la esperaban en el aeropuerto, cogió el helicóptero que los llevó hasta la base estadounidense de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania. Desde allí, casi a medianoche despegó hacia la base aérea de Balad, cerca de Bagdad, Irak.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 28

Ni el martes, ni el jueves, ni la semana siguiente, Serena apareció en el Sensations ni lo volvió a llamar.

El humor de Darien día a día se tornó oscuro y devastador. El joven divertido que sonreía a todos, de pronto se había convertido en un ogro que sólo protestaba y siempre estaba de mal humor. Ni con el sexo disfrutaba.

Escuchar la canción _Impossible_, de James Arthur, le revolvía las entrañas. Como decía la letra, había que tomar precauciones en el amor, pero con Sere había bajado la guardia y se encontraba fatal.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué era incapaz de olvidarla? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de ella?

Nunca había dependido de la presencia de una mujer y no entendía por qué ahora, precisamente a ella no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Se pasaba las horas frente a la cafetería de su casa, deseando verla entrar o salir. Tenían que hablar. Tenían que solucionar lo ocurrido. Pero ni ella ni la niña entraban o salían de allí. ¿Dónde se había metido?

De pronto, Sere se había convertido en una especie de droga para él. Necesitaba saber dónde se hallaba, con quién estaba... no saber de ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

Al final, decidió ir a la única fuente de información, su amiga Usagi.

—No sé dónde está, Darien.

—Pequeña —intervino su marido, sentado a la mesa de la cocina—. Si sabes dónde está, díselo.

—Que no lo sééééééé —gritó molesta.

Aquellos dos la estaban sometiendo a un tercer grado y eso la estaba molestando mucho.

—No te creo, Usa —insistió Darien, clavando sus ojos en ella—. ¿Cómo no vas a saber dónde está?

—A ver si te crees que yo no tengo otras cosas que hacer que estar cotilleando sobre mis amigas.

Además, ¿por qué ahora tengo yo que contarte cosas, cuando tú a mí antes no me las has contado?

—¡Joder, Usa!

Mamuro miró a su mujer. El semblante serio de Darien le hizo saber que su amigo no estaba para jueguecitos. Finalmente, Usa le aseguró: —Te juro que no sé dónde está. Te lo prometo.

—Joder —protestó de nuevo Darien, tocándose el pelo.

Ella, tras cruzar una mirada con su marido, preguntó:

—Te has colgado de Sere, ¿verdad?

—Déjate de tonterías.

El silencio tomó de nuevo la cocina y Usagi, incapaz de callarse lo que pensaba, dijo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa: —No, guapo. Déjate de tonterías tú...

—Usagi —la cortó él—. No me toques más las narices, por favor.

Ese arranque de furia hizo que ella y su marido se miraran. Por primera vez desde que lo conocían, Darien estaba así por una mujer y, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo, replicó:

—No pretendía hacerlo. Sólo intento hablar contigo como tú lo hiciste conmigo o con Mamuro, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

Consciente de su mal humor, Darien miró a su amiga y susurró: —Perdona. No sé qué me pasa.

La joven, sonriendo de nuevo, levantó el mentón y, ante el gesto divertido de su marido, recordó: —Tú fuiste a buscarme a España. Hablaste conmigo. Me escuchaste y me pediste que luchara por Mamuro, y me consta que a él le pediste que hiciera lo mismo si realmente me quería y no podía vivir sin mí. ¿Por qué ahora nosotros no podemos pedirte a ti lo mismo si vemos que sufres por Sere? —Darien sonrió y ella añadió—: Todavía recuerdo el día en que me dijiste eso de que a ti las mujeres te gustan guapas, tentadoras, listas, desconcertantes y, sobre todo, que te sorprendan. —Y guiñándole un ojo, agregó—: Sere te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?

Al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón en todo, se levantó y se acercó al ventanal, desde donde vio a Ami con los niños en el jardín.

—Joder, Usagi. No sé qué me ha pasado con ella, pero...

—Pero si no os podíais soportar. Aún recuerdo el día que la increpaste porque se mensajeaba con un hombre por el móvil.

Al recordarlo, Darien sonrió y respondió:

—Ese día simplemente nos divertíamos ante ti.

Boquiabierta, Usagi repuso:

—¿Tú eras el tipo con el que se mensajeaba y con el que después quedó? —Darien asintió y ella exclamó—: ¡Seréis merluzos! —Y mirando a su marido, que reía, preguntó—: ¿Tú lo sabías?

Mamuro, levantando las manos, rió y Usagi, totalmente bloqueada porque no se lo hubiera contado y le hubiera guardado el secreto a su amigo, se lamentó: —¡Ocultándome cosas! ¡Seréis gilipollas!

Ambos se rieron y, finalmente, Usagi también lo hizo. Luego, mirando a Darien, preguntó: —¿Cuándo os comenzasteis a ver?

Dispuesto a ser sincero con ellos, explicó, sentándose a la mesa de nuevo:

—La encontré una noche en el Sensations.

—¿¡En el Sensations!? —gritó Usagi, atónita.

Sin más, Darien le contó todo lo acontecido, mientras la joven, alucinada, escuchaba. Él, al ver su gesto de sorpresa, asintió y, mirando a su amigo, añadió:

—Por cierto, el último día que estuvimos allí con Michiru y su novia, nos vio en el reservado.

—¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada? —gritó Usagi.

—Porque le dio vergüenza —aclaró Darien.

Desconcertada, ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y murmuró:

—Joder... joder... joder. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Pequeña, controla tus hormonas —rió Mamuro.

—Cariño, no me calientes más —replicó ella, tocándose la barriga—. Estoy enfadada contigo, ¡que lo sepas!

Mamuro soltó una risotada y mirándola con amor dijo:

—Pequeña, ¡eres tremenda!

—Lo que es es una bruja —se mofó Darien, divertido—. En vez de ayudarme, no hace más que poner trabas para que encuentre a la otra bruja. Y, por cierto, cuando la encuentre, no sé qué le voy a hacer.— Vamos, conejito —insistió Mamuro—, dile a Darien dónde está Sere. ¿No te da pena?

Usagi intuyó que debía de estar fuera del país y tentada estuvo de contarle la verdad sobre la profesión de su amiga, pero le había prometido guardar el secreto y, al ver que Sere no se lo había desvelado a Darien, lo abrazó y le confesó: —Sé lo mismo que tú. Estará de viaje. ¿Dónde? No lo sé.

Darien, por su cara, supo que decía la verdad y aquella noche cuando llegó a su casa, decidió investigar por su cuenta. Dos días después, lo que encontró no le gustó.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 29

Cuando aterrizaron en Múnich a las once de la mañana, Sere estaba exhausta. Aquel viaje había sido agotador y sólo deseaba llegar a casa para meterse en la cama y dormir... dormir y dormir. Necesitaba descansar un par de días antes de ir a Asturias a recoger a su pequeña.

Mientras descargaban el avión, ella se ocupó del papeleo. No veía el momento de acabarlo para marcharse, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos azules y furiosos la observaban desde no muy lejos.

—Buenos días, teniente Tsukino.

Volviéndose, se encontró con Diamante y, tras saludarse con el típico gesto militar, ella respondió: —Comandante Blackmoon.

Durante un rato, ambos hablaron sobre el papeleo y luego el hombre, al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, preguntó: —¿Cenas conmigo esta noche?

—No —respondió ella, mientras caminaban.

—Venga, Sere, lo pasaremos bien, como siempre.

Ella sonrió y, mirándolo, explicó: —Me voy esta misma tarde para Múnich.

Pero el comandante no se daba por vencido y al llegar a un lateral del avión, insistió:

—Vamos, Sere..., anímate.

—Hoy no, Blackmoon.

El comandante aceptó la negativa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al verlo alejarse, Sere continuó a lo suyo. Abrió una pequeña compuerta del avión y, cuando se iba a agachar, unas manos la asieron del brazo; ella, volviéndose, se quejó: —Blackmoon, no seas pesadito, por...

Pero no pudo continuar.

Ante ella estaba Darien, no Blackmoon, y por su manera de mirarla no parecía contento. Durante unos instantes, se contemplaron en silencio, hasta que él, paseando sus ojos por la ropa de ella, siseó en un tono nada conciliador: —¡¿Teniente Tsukino?!

Sere no supo qué responder y él añadió furioso:

—Eres una jodida militar americana ¿y no me lo habías dicho?

—Darien...

—¿Dijiste azafata?

—Darien...

—¿Lo has pasado bien riéndote de mí? Maldita embustera.

Estaba furioso y, sin dejarla hablar, continuó:

—Nunca imaginé que al indagar en tu vida descubriría que...

—¿Has estado cotilleando en mi vida? —preguntó molesta.

—Joder... estaba preocupado por ti. De pronto, la niña y tú desaparecisteis de la faz de la Tierra, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Su enfado...

Su tono de voz...

Su mirada ofuscada...

Entendía su enfado. Su inquietud. Y sin querer hacer más preguntas, sólo abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, intentó acercarse a él, lo necesitaba, pero Darien dio un paso atrás.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí nunca más en tu jodida vida, _teniente_! Ahora sí que no te considero nada mío y doy yo todo el asunto por finalizado.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Pero Sere no podía dejar las cosas así. Darien se había convertido en su obsesión y corrió tras él. Cuando lo alcanzó, sin importarle quién los pudiera ver, lo agarró del brazo y cuando él se paró y la miró, empezó por disculparse:

—Siento no habértelo dicho, pero...

—Pero ¿qué? —gritó él, descontrolado—. ¿Tan difícil era decir la verdad? ¿Tan difícil era decir «Soy militar y no azafata»? ¿Tan difícil era...?

—Sí... sí era difícil —contestó ella—. Contigo sí. Me dejaste muy claro que no te gustaban los militares. En concreto, me dejaste clarísimo lo que sentías por los militares americanos. ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo todo este tiempo? Quería contarte la verdad, pero... pero no puedo obviar lo que soy. ¡Soy militar americana!

—Ahora entiendo de dónde viene esa chulería, ¡teniente! —Y observando a Blackmoon, que los miraba, añadió—: También te acuestas con ese tipo, ¿verdad?

—Darien...

—Ni Darien ni nada —voceó descompuesto—. Te he abierto mi casa, mi vida, y... mi... ¿Y tú me lo pagas mintiéndome? ¿Te lo has pasado bien..., _nena_?

Su tono despectivo y la manera como la miraba le hicieron saber a Sere que había perdido el combate. Por ello prefirió callar y no responder. Darien estaba furioso y tenía que intentar entenderlo.

No enfurecerlo más. Él no se lo merecía.

Durante unos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y entonces a él le sonó el móvil. Al cogerlo, reconoció la voz y, cambiando su tono de voz por otro más apacible, contestó:

—Hola, Beryl.

Sere, sin moverse, lo oyó decir:

—Sí. Lo pasamos bien el otro día. —Y mirándola a ella con desprecio, agregó—: Ponte guapa esta noche. Sí... yo también tengo ganas de verte.

Esa conversación hizo que la rabia de Sere llegara a límites insospechados, de modo que, sin importarle enfurecerlo, siseó: —Eres un idiota... un capullo... un gilipollas...

—Mejor me callo lo que creo que eres tú —replicó él con indiferencia.

Con ganas de patearle el culo, Sere dio un paso atrás y, dispuesta a no dejarle ver el dolor por aquella llamada y su desprecio, lo animó antes de darse la vuelta:

—Pásalo bien con tu amiguita.

—Tú también pásalo bien.

Al oírlo, Sere se paró. Miró a Blackmoon, que los observaba, y con una sonrisa que a Darien no le gustó nada, afirmó: —No lo dudes..., nene.

Dicho esto y sin volver a mirarlo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la parte delantera del avión.

Desde allí, Artemis y Sammy habían sido testigos de todo y cuando ella llegó a su altura, el primero preguntó:

—¿Ése no es el tipo que estaba con Sele y contigo en la puerta de tu casa?

Sere no respondió y con un gesto le pidió a su amigo que se callara. Después le quitó los papeles que tenía en la mano y dijo alto y claro:

—Iré a entregarle todo esto al comandante Blackmoon. Sammy, esta noche me quedaré aquí. Mañana a primera hora saldré para Múnich. ¿Tú qué harás?

Sorprendido por el cambio de planes, su compañero la miró.

—Haces mal. Deberías hablar con Darien. Creo que...

—¡Cállate, Sammy! No te he pedido opinión —ordenó furiosa.

El militar al oírla, asintió y, tomando aire, respondió:

—Yo me iré esta noche. Quiero ver a mi mujer.

Sere asintió y se alejó.

Sus amigos la miraron asombrados. Había rabia en sus ojos y ninguno dijo nada. Sólo la vieron alejarse a grandes zancadas en dirección al hangar donde estaba el despacho del comandante. Al entrar en él, oyó: —Teniente Tsukino.

Al volverse se encontró con su amigo Souichi, que, con el cejo fruncido, preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada... No ocurre nada.

Souichi, que como muchos había presenciado su discusión con un hombre, la cogió del hombro y, llevándola a un lateral, insistió:

—Sere, he visto lo que ha ocurrido. Joder, somos amigos. ¿Qué te pasa?

Desolada pero conteniendo su rabia, contestó:

—He estado saliendo con ese hombre, pero lo hemos dejado porque le he engañado y...

—¿Se ha enterado de lo de Blackmoon?

Asombrada porque él supiera lo de ella con el comandante, murmuró:

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo de Blackmoon?

Souichi, bajando la voz para que nadie los oyera, respondió:

—No sé qué tienes con él. Lo único que sé es que os vi una vez salir de madrugada de un hotel. Blackmoon no es santo de mi devoción, Sere, y no creo que sea un buen hombre para estar a tu lado. Tú necesitas otra cosa.

Ella asintió. Souichi sabía menos de lo que Sere temía y él añadió:

—Tampoco sé quién era el tipo con el que discutías en la pista, sólo sé que lo vi en la bolera, en aquella fiesta en la que me besaste el cuello para ponerlo celoso, y hoy aquí. Y reconozco que sin conocerle me cae bien. Enfrentarse a la superteniente Tsukino no es fácil y él lo ha hecho maravillosamente bien. ¡Me gusta ese tipo! Y ahora, cuéntame en qué le has engañado.

—Le he ocultado que era militar.

Sin entender nada, Souichi preguntó:

—¡¿Y?!

—Él odia a los militares americanos por un problema que tuvo en el pasado con un jodido comandante. —Y, callándose, se retiró el pelo de la cara y finalizó—: Mira, da igual. Yo... yo no necesito a nadie, Souichi. Yo...

—¿Cómo que no necesitas a nadie? Todos necesitamos a alguien.

—Ese hombre, yo creía que era... era especial. Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo. Para él soy un jodido enemigo. Un militar americano ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Joder, Sere... pues convéncele de que eres mujer antes que militar, si es que él te importa. Haz el favor de olvidarte de una vez de tu pasado y retomar tu vida. Deja de ser la superteniente Tsukino las veinticuatro horas del día y sé Serena. Te aseguro, cariño, que la vida te irá mejor, porque todos necesitamos que alguien especial nos quiera.

—Teniente Tomoe —llamó García, la copiloto de Souichi.

Él, tras hacerle una seña con la mano, miró a Sere, que lo observaba, y dijo:

—Esta conversación la tendremos que continuar en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ve pensando que esto no puede seguir así. Y si ese tío te gusta, ¡a por él! Tú eres Serena Tsukino, la tía con más narices que conozco y que no se rinde ante nada ni ante nadie. Por lo tanto, déjate de tonterías y si ese hombre te interesa intenta hablar con él y demostrarle que eres una mujer, además de una jodida militar americana.

Ella asintió y cuando vio marcharse a Souichi, continuó su camino. Pero su furia regresó al recordar que Darien había estado con Beryl. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así?

Al llegar a la puerta del comandante Blackmoon, llamó y cuando éste contestó, entró. Él, al verla, inquirió: —¿Qué desea, teniente Tsukino?

Olvidando lo que había hablado segundos antes con Souichi Tomoe, cerró con el pestillo y, tirando los papeles en la mesa, respondió: —Quiero sexo.

Blackmoon asintió y al recordar al tipo con el que ella discutía en la pista, preguntó:

—¿Estas enfadada, Sere?

—Sí.

—Te he visto discutir con un hombre. ¿Es él quien te ha puesto furiosa?

Alejando sus pensamientos sobre Darien, contestó mirando al fornido militar que la deseaba: —Sí.

No hizo falta decir más.

El comandante, sentado en su silla, vio cómo ella se bajaba la cremallera del mono caqui para tentarle y, sin dudarlo, pidió: —Siéntese sobre mí, teniente.

Sere lo hizo y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, Blackmoon metió con premura una mano en el interior del mono hasta llegar a su vagina y, tras abrirle los labios, introdujo un dedo y preguntó: —¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?

—Darien.

Moviendo el dedo y profundizando en ella, el comandante susurró:

—Esto te relajará, preciosa. Piensa en Darien.

Con maestría, movió su dedo dentro de ella y la masturbó. Sere cerró los ojos y disfrutó. El militar sabía lo que la excitaba y se lo dio. La conocía. El tiempo había hecho que conocieran sus gustos y sus demandas. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, subió la camiseta verde que llevaba bajo el mono y, tras sacarle un pecho del sujetador, se lo mordió. Le succionó el pezón hasta que ella se apretó contra él y, diciendo el nombre de Darien, suplicó que no parara.

Mordiéndose los labios, Sere se tragó sus jadeos mientras buscaba su propio placer, como siempre que estaba con Blackmoon. Cuando alcanzó el clímax y mojó los dedos de él, con frialdad, se levantó y se recompuso. El comandante, sin dejar de mirarla, abrió un cajón, le lanzó una llave y dijo: —Hotel Sedan. Habitación 367.

—Allí estaré a partir de las ocho.

**/**/***/**/**

**Hola chicas disculpen por tenerlas abandonadas pero es que esta semana he empezado la facultad y entre el trabajo y la Facu, se me ha complicado un poco hasta que me acomode, aparte el hecho de que no tengo muchas ganas. Jeje**

**Prometo esta semana ponerme al día hoy, como es feriado en mi país intentare subir unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Para que sepan, los lunes y martes podré actualizar, jueves intentare, ya que tengo muy poco tiempo entre el trabajo y la facu, lis miércoles y viernes no podré hacerlo, intentare hacerlo a la noche, pero es el horario en el que menos ganas tengo jeje. Los sábados depende de muchos factores al igual que los domingos así que no les prometo nada. **

**Bueno ahora ya saben que día pueden esperar actualización ;-), claro que si estoy en casa lo haré, en los horarios de espera intentare escribir mi historia, ya que perdí el muso, he empezado otra nueva, ya que con reencarnación no se como unir lo que tengo, se esta complicando mas de la cuenta, acepto sugerencias y ayuda! **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, follows y alertas, no se enojen conmigo por no actualizar. Tengo una historia que la pensaba subir después pero intentare subirla entre clases desde la facu.**

**Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


	30. Capitulo 30

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 30

Furioso y sin ganas de reírle las gracias a nadie, Darien estaba con Beryl en el Sensations esa noche.

Cuando vio aparecer a su amiga vestida tan sexy como siempre, literalmente se echó sobre ella y la llevó a un reservado para disfrutar del sexo. Pero en aquella ocasión el juego se volvió contra él y allí sólo gozó Beryl.

Eso lo puso de peor humor y convencido de que aquello tenía que cambiar, invitó a dos parejas a entrar en el reservado y, tras varios whiskies y varios polvos, todo mejoró. Disfrutó de una excelente noche de sexo e intercambios de pareja. Cuando dejó a Beryl en su casa, satisfecha, condujo su coche con chulería hasta su garaje. Su vida volvía a ser sólo suya.

Sin embargo, al meterse en la cama, no pudo dormir. Las palabras de Sere y su expresión cuando le dijo que ella también lo pasaría bien se le habían grabado en la memoria y no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. Miró el reloj. Las cinco y veinte de la madrugada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y decidió enviar un mensaje al único que sabía todo lo que había descubierto de ella.

Mamuro, que estaba despierto al recibir el mensaje, rápidamente lo llamó.

—La he visto. He visto a esa jodida mentirosa y...

—Darien..., tranquilízate —pidió Mamuro.

Hasta no hacía mucho, él era el que se desesperaba ante las cosas que Usagi hacía e, intentando entender lo que le ocurría a su amigo, añadió:

—Escucha, Darien, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú tienes una gran capacidad para entender las cosas y yo no. Tu sentido del humor siempre te ha ayudado y...

—Mi sentido del humor te aseguro que en este instante ha desaparecido.

Después de un tenso silencio en el que Mamuro intentó comprenderle, éste insistió:

—Siempre me has dicho que antes de sacar conclusiones he de pensarlas y creo que ahora soy yo el que te lo tengo que decir a ti. —Al oírlo resoplar, añadió—: Sí, ella te mintió. Te ocultó que era militar, pero ¿eso es lo suficientemente importante como para que des por finalizado algo que te estaba ilusionando?

—Sí.

—Darien... tú tampoco se lo has puesto fácil. Si ella te hubiera dicho lo que era, no habrías querido saber nada más. Te conozco. Te conozco hace muchos años y sé lo que piensas de ciertas cosas... Y no me digas ahora que no.

—Joder, Mamuro —protestó malhumorado.

Su amigo tenía razón. Pero descubrir aquello le había dolido. Lo había destrozado.

—¿Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando Usagi me ocultó a mí cierta información en el pasado?

Ambos sonrieron al recordar aquello y Mamuro prosiguió:

—Entiendo que estés molesto. Descubrir que alguien no es sincero contigo molesta, y molesta mucho, pero valora lo que sientes por ella. Te guste o no, Serena ha conseguido llegar hasta ti como no lo ha hecho ninguna otra mujer. ¿De verdad no la vas a perdonar?

—No.

Sorprendido por su cabezonería, Mamuro insistió:

—Eso no es propio de ti, amigo.

—¡¿Piloto?! Joder, me dijo que era azafata y resulta que es una jodida piloto americana.

—Darien, tranquilízate,

—No puedo, Mamuro... Me ha mentido y me siento como un tonto.

—Habla con ella, quizá tenga una razón para...

—No.

—Te arrepentirás.

—Lo dudo, Mamuro..., lo dudo.

Éste, consciente de lo que dolía el corazón cuando uno estaba enamorado, añadió:

—Mira, Darien, yo soy y seré tu amigo el resto de tu vida, pero en temas del corazón sólo puedes decidir tú. ¿Que te ha mentido? ¡Sí! Pero piensa que si lo ha hecho es porque temía tu reacción. Ahora bien, si no quieres retomar tu relación con ella por el motivo que sea, al menos perdónala. Intenta que entre vosotros quede una amistad, al fin y al cabo, Sere es amiga de Usagi y tarde o temprano os volveréis a ver.

—Espero que sea más tarde que temprano —siseó molesto—. Lo último que me apetece es verla.

—Mientes, amigo. Te mueres por verla, reconócelo —lo contradijo Mamuro—. Cuanto antes lo asumas, será mejor para ti.

Darien no contestó. Su amigo tenía razón. Deseaba verla. Deseaba besarla. Pero estaba tan enfadado con ella por sus mentiras, que no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Finalmente dijo antes de colgar:— Mamuro, gracias por hablar conmigo.

—Aquí estoy y estaré siempre. Ya lo sabes.

Cuando Mamuro colgó el teléfono y miró hacia la puerta, su mujer estaba mirándolo y no se sorprendió cuando ella anunció:

—Mañana iré a ver a Sere a su casa. Esto se tiene que aclarar sí o sí.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 31

Cuando Sere abrió los ojos, eran las cinco y media de la mañana. A su lado, desnudo, el comandante dormía plácidamente y, tras despertarlo, ambos se marcharon de la habitación.

Sere cogió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, donde se encaminó hacia el helicóptero que la esperaba.

Una vez comprobó que todo estaba bien, despegó en dirección a Múnich.

Cuando llegó, dejó el helicóptero en el hangar de siempre y tras tomar otro taxi, a las nueve y media de la mañana entraba en su casa. Estaba agotada.

Llamó a Asturias, habló con su madre y le dijo que ya estaba en casa para que se quedara tranquila. Más tarde, cuando hubiera dormido todo lo que necesitaba, la volvería llamar de nuevo. Una vez colgó el teléfono, se tiró en su cama sin desvestirse y se durmió.

Un ruido estridente la despertó. Sere se restregó los ojos y cuando identificó que era el timbre de su casa, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y decidió seguir durmiendo. Pero cuando sonó el móvil, saltó de la cama y al ver que se trataba de Usagi, lo cogió.

—¿Dónde estás, Sere?

—En casa, en la cama.

—Pues abre. Estoy en tu puerta, llamando.

Como una zombi se levantó y fue a abrir. La sonrisa de su amiga la llenó de alegría. Tras darle dos besos, ésta preguntó: —¿Duermes vestida?

Sere sonrió al ver que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa y Usagi volvió a preguntar:

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

Sere miró su reloj. Vio que eran las tres de la tarde y respondió:

—Hará unas cinco horas.

Horrorizada, Usagi se llevó las manos a la cara y murmuró:

—_Aisss_, cariño... creía que llevabas más tiempo durmiendo. Me voy. Descansa.

Pero Sere, una vez despierta, dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra irte. Dame diez minutos para que me duche, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y, enseñándole unas bolsas con comida, convino:

—De acuerdo. He traído algo de comida.

Diez minutos después, cuando Sere salió ya vestida del baño, se encontró la mesa puesta y cuando se sentó junto a su amiga, exclamó: —Dios..., estoy muerta de hambre.

—¿Dónde está Sele?

—En Asturias, con mi familia. Mañana iré a recogerla.

Usagi asintió y preguntó: —¿Te quedarás allí unos días?

—Seguramente, aunque el jueves quiero estar ya de vuelta.

Durante la comida, hablaron de todo, hasta que Usagi, fijándose en el cuello de Sere, dijo: —¿Eso es un chupetón?

Ella se tocó donde le indicaba, se levantó y, al mirarse en el espejo y verse aquello, murmuró: —Maldito comandante.

—¿Comandante? —repitió Usagi tras ella.

Al sentirse descubierta, Sere explicó:

—Un amigo.

—Pero ¿un amigo... amigo... o un amigo para temas de sexo?

Sin ganas de mentir, ella contestó:

—Un amigo con el que tengo sexo cuando a ambos nos apetece. Vale, entiendo que pienses que es una locura y seguramente creerás que soy una degenerada, pero quiero que sepas que...

Poniéndole la mano en la boca para callarla, Usagi aseveró:

—Ni estás loca ni eres una degenerada. Yo también tenía amigos así antes de casarme con Mamuro, por lo tanto, no tienes que justificarte.

Ambas se miraron y Usagi, deseosa de comentar una cosa con ella, preguntó:

—¿Crees que yo soy una degenerada por lo que me viste haciendo en el Sensations?

La cara de Sere se contrajo y su amiga añadió:

—Sé que vas al Sensations. Sé que me viste allí y quiero que hablemos de ello.

Bloqueada por lo directa que era, Sere respondió:

—Ya se ha ido de la lengua el tonto de tu amigo.

Usa sonrió.

—Creo que para ti es algo más que un amigo, ¿verdad? Y no... no es tonto.

Poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva, Sere replicó:

—No sé qué te ha contado el bocazas de James Bond, pero...

—Darien me ha contado lo que tú ya sabes. Si hay alguien juicioso en este mundo ése es él y más tarde hablaremos sobre ese asunto. Pero ahora quiero saber por qué no me has dicho que me viste en el local.

Incómoda con la conversación, finalmente Sere respondió:

—Me dio vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hablamos de sexo, Usagi, y reconozco que me sorprendió encontraros allí. Mamuro y tú parecéis una pareja muy consolidada y...

—Somos una pareja muy consolidada —remarcó ella—. Y nada en lo referente al sexo ocurre sin que el otro esté perfectamente convencido. —Y al ver su expresión, aclaró—: Cuando yo conocí a Mamuro, no practicaba este tipo de relaciones. Recuerdo que la primera vez que fui a un sitio así, me escandalicé. Pensé que las personas que hacían eso eran unas degeneradas y un sinfín más de tonterías, pero ahora, pasado el tiempo, te aseguro que no me escandalizo ni pienso así. He aprendido a diferenciar lo que es el morbo, el sexo y mi marido. El sexo fuera de mi cama es sólo sexo. Para mí es un juego entre Mamuro y yo, y lo afrontamos con nuestras propias normas y limitaciones.

Sere la escuchaba y Usagi añadió:

—Sé que nos han criado para no hablar abiertamente de sexo. Estoy convencida de que a ti te han criado como a mí. El sexo es tabú y tocarse es malo, ¿verdad? —Sere asintió y ella prosiguió—: Yo no hablo de sexo con cualquiera, y es una pena que mi amiga Mina esté viviendo en Suiza, porque con ella me lo he pasado bomba hablando de estos temas y si tú quieres, tú y yo podemos pasarlo bomba también.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que tú y yo...?

—Noooooooooo, sólo me refiero a poder hablar de ello con normalidad —rió Usagi—. A mí las mujeres no me gustan. Pero sí me gusta tener una amiga cercana con la que comentar cómo lo he pasado haciendo tal o pascual.

—Pero yo vi cómo unas mujeres jugaban contigo y tú parecías pasarlo bien.

—Y lo pasaba bien. —Sere se sonrojó y Usagi agregó—: Michiru y su novia son tremendamente morbosas y, para que me entiendas, a mí las mujeres no me gustan, pero he descubierto que me encanta ser su juguete. Me vuelve loca dejar que sus bocas, sus dedos o cualquier juguetito que incluyan en nuestro juego entre en mí, te aseguro que a Mamuro le encanta también. Ver su cara cuando yo lo paso bien me provoca un morbo increíble y te garantizo que nuestras relaciones sexuales ¡son la bomba!

Colorada como un tomate, Sere susurró:

—Te vi también con Mamuro y Darien.

—¿Y?

—¿No os incomoda que un amigo tan amigo como Darien juegue con vosotros?

—Ese comandante que te ha dejado el chupetón, ¿no es tu amigo?

Ella asintió e, intentando explicarle lo que quería decir, respondió:

—Blackmoon es mi amigo. Pero me refiero a que Darien, Mamuro y tú sois amigos en el día a día. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Usagi asintió.

—La primera vez que accedí a hacer algo así fue con Darien. En ese momento yo no lo conocía, pero Mamuro sí y tenía la máxima confianza con él. Con el tiempo, Darien se ha convertido en un buen amigo y no me da ningún apuro practicar sexo con él, porque él, Mamuro y yo tenemos muy claro todo en nuestras vidas. Por cierto, me parece fatal que fueras sola al Sensations.

—¡Además de bocazas, portera!

Usagi soltó una carcajada y sin querer abandonar el tema, dijo:

—Sere, espero que a partir de ahora no te dé vergüenza hablar conmigo de sexo. Es bueno compartir las experiencias y te aseguro que es como todo en esta vida: ¡el saber no ocupa lugar!

—Intentaré que esos tabús desaparezcan.

Usagi asintió.

—Esos tabús, al menos entre nosotras, han de acabar. A las dos nos gusta el sexo de una manera que no todo el mundo practica, y me encantaría poder hablar de ello con normalidad contigo. Y, ojito, las mujeres no me van nada de nada, por lo que si me caliento mucho hablando contigo, como mucho, cuando llegue a casa, Mamuro tendrá una excelente sesión sexual.

Sere sonrió y Usa añadió:

—Entre cuatro paredes y con mi marido me entrego al placer. Adoro que él me posea con otros hombres y me vuelve loca ver a Mamuro disfrutar cuando una mujer o un hombre está entre nuestras piernas. El sexo que comparto con él y con Darien es fantástico y cuando vamos a alguna fiesterita privada, disfrutamos de todo lo que se nos pueda antojar en el momento. Te aseguro que a mí que tú estés en un reservado no me importa. Sé lo que me gusta y ya te he dicho que las mujeres no son mi fuerte, ¿lo tuyo sí?

—Juego con ellas —contestó Sere—, y me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

Usagi asintió y, divertida, preguntó: —¿Te incomoda que hablemos del tema?

Sorprendida, Sere negó con la cabeza y su amiga propuso:

—Ahora que parece que nos hemos lanzado a contarnos intimidades, háblame de qué tipo de sexo has practicado.

—Sexo en grupo —respondió Sere con tranquilidad—. Me gusta que me posean y poseerlos. Cuando tomo yo las riendas, disfruto una barbaridad.

Usa soltó una carcajada e inquirió: —¿Sexo anal?

—Sí, y cuando vi a tu marido y a Darien hacerlo contigo, reconozco que me puse como una moto. Son dos hombres impresionantes.

Usa soltó una carcajada y comentó: —Espero que no influya en nuestra amistad que Darien comparta con nosotros algo más que amistad.

—No..., no por favor. Lo vuestro es algo en lo que yo no me voy a meter. No se me ocurriría.

—Sere, lo que los tres compartimos es morbo, sexo y fantasías. Y mi única manera de explicarlo es diciéndote que yo de Mamuro quiero todo. Quiero verlo disfrutar, quiero que disfrute de mí, quiero besarlo, que me bese, que me comparta, que yo lo comparta, que me abra las piernas, que me folle y disfrute cuando otros u otras lo hacen, y de Darien sólo quiero su juego morboso. Él no es mi pareja, ni mi amor. Él busca por su cuenta su propio disfrute, pero yo de eso no me preocupo. Yo sólo me preocupo de Mamuro y de mí. Mamuro es mío y yo soy suya. Eso es lo que marca la diferencia. —Al ver cómo la joven la escuchaba, añadió—: Creo que algo de lo que he dicho lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Es más, si vuestra relación hubiera continuado, estoy segura de que habríamos coincidido alguna vez en un reservado, ¿no crees? —Sere se excitó con tan sólo imaginarlo. Usagi prosiguió—: Parece frío lo que digo, pero así lo siento, Sere. Yo amo locamente a mi marido y he aprendido a diferenciar el juego del sexo entre cuatro paredes de la vida real. Ahora bien, si no me caes bien en la vida real, te aseguro que tampoco te quiero en mi juego. Eso me pasa por ejemplo con Foski. ¡No la soporto!

Sonrieron. El sentimiento que ambas tenían por Beryl era mutuo y Sere dijo:

—Foski es insoportable. Yo tampoco podría coincidir con ella en un reservado.

Ambas se miraron. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y Usagi, deseosa de seguir hablando sobre lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, prosiguió:

—Sé que Darien y tú os habéis estado viendo y también sé que él ha descubierto que no eres azafata, sino militar. Y antes de que digas nada, recuerda que yo te dije que notaba que os atraíais, lo que no sabía era que ya os veíais y, tranquila, no te voy a reprochar que no me lo dijeras, pero sí quiero saber qué es James Bond para ti y por qué ese chupetón no te lo hizo él sino otra persona.

Retirándose el pelo de la cara, Sere respondió:

—Darien vino a verme a la base. Discutimos y me despreció quedando delante de mí con Beryl, tras regodearse de haberlo pasado bien con ella días antes. Yo estaba furiosa, necesitaba sexo y Blackmoon siempre me lo da. Y en cuanto a Darien, reconozco que me gustó mientras duró.

—¿Sólo te gustó?

Sere, cerrando los ojos, decidió no seguir mintiendo y, angustiada, musitó:

—Estoy jodida, Usagi. Totalmente jodida. Lo he hecho tan mal con él, que me avergüenzo hasta de pensarlo. Darien es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida y...

—Guau, chica..., verdaderamente estás jodida.

Ambas sonrieron y Usagi agregó:

—Él también está jodido. Como te dije, es un tipo excelente, pero creo que tu engaño le ha hecho mucho daño.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

A Sere le vino a la mente la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo Souichi Tomoe. Él tenía razón: debía enseñarle a Darien que además de militar era mujer y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

—No lo sé. —Y encendiéndose un cigarrillo, añadió—: Me gustaría hablar con él, pero no creo que me dé la oportunidad.

—Si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás. A mí me tienes para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y creo que Darien merece que lo intentes, ¿no crees?

Por primera vez en varios días, Sere sonrió y, mirando a su amiga, asintió.

—Él lo intentó con anterioridad conmigo y yo lo rechacé; lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora es intentarlo. Intentar enmendar mi horrible error. Él se lo merece.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 32

A partir de ese instante, Sere lo intentó todo.

Lo llamó por teléfono, pero él no se lo cogió.

Le envió mensajes al móvil y a su mail, pero él no respondió.

Cansada de no recibir contestación, pidió una cita en el bufete de abogados. Allí no podría rehuirla.

Vestida con un traje oscuro y tacones, fue a la casa de Darien, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión entró por la puerta del despacho y no por la de la vivienda. Mientras esperaba en la sala, le temblaban las rodillas y cuando una puerta se abrió y lo vio aparecer con su impoluto traje gris marengo, junto a otros hombres, creyó morir.

Darien la miró sorprendido, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Con diplomacia y saber estar, se despidió de los hombres a los que había atendido y cuando éstos se fueron, su secretaria se levantó y anunció: —Señor Chiba, la señorita Tsukino tiene cita con usted.

Un ofuscado Darien miró a la joven sentada en una de las sillas y con voz controlada dijo, señalando hacia una puerta: —Señorita Tsukino, por favor, pase a mi despacho.

Ella se levantó e, intentando no caerse por los nervios, caminó en la dirección que él señalaba.

Una vez entró en el despacho, aquel lugar donde en alguna ocasión habían hecho el amor, vio que Darien se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa; ella también tomó asiento.

Durante unos minutos, él miró su agenda; no se había percatado de que esa cita era la de ella y, tras tacharla, cerró el libro y, mirándola, habló:

—Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿para qué requiere mis servicios?

Con la boca seca, ella lo miró.

—Darien, quiero hablar contigo.

Él levantó su mirada y, clavándola con furia en ella, siseó:

—Usted dirá, señorita Tsukino.

Retorciéndose las manos, Sere se sentó al borde de la silla y dijo:

—No suelo contarle a nadie cuál es mi trabajo. Cuando comencé contigo, no creí oportuno decirte que era militar y después, cuando...

—Señorita Tsukino —la cortó él—. Esto es un despacho de abogados. Si su problema no tiene nada que ver con lo que aquí se trata, le ruego por favor que se levante y se marche.

—Darien..., por favor —suplicó.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que él, levantándose, masculló:

—Haga el favor de salir de mi despacho.

Desesperada por aquella frialdad, Sere se levantó también y, apoyando las manos en la cara mesa, insistió: —Soy una idiota, una imbécil, una descerebrada, pero, por favor, ¡escúchame! Darien, te echo de menos, cariño.

Sus palabras le dolían y replicó: —No me llames cariño, porque ni soy ni quiero ser nada tuyo.

Consciente de que iba a tener que emplearse al mil por mil, se tragó la furia que sentía por su desprecio y replicó:

—Una vez dijiste que luchabas por mí porque sabías que yo estaba receptiva. Pues bien, ahora la que va a luchar por ti soy yo, para que me perdones y me entiendas, hasta que me quede sin fuerzas y...

—Muy yanquis y peliculeras tus palabras. Pero déjalo, no luches por algo que desde ya te digo que tienes perdido.

—Darien.

Dando un manotazo a la mesa y fulminándola con la mirada, masculló, intentando no gritar ni montar un escándalo en el bufete:

—Señorita Tsukino, haga el favor de salir de mi despacho inmediatamente. Usted y yo nada tenemos que hablar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la impotencia que sentía, Sere se levantó y, como pudo, se marchó de allí. Cuando llegó a la calle, respiró y, acalorada, se dirigió a una cafetería que había enfrente del despacho. No pensaba desistir tan fácilmente.

Durante dos horas, permaneció en aquella cafetería sin quitarle la vista de encima al edificio y cuando vio que salían las personas que había visto trabajando allí, se tomó una nueva copa para infundirse valor para lo que quería hacer.

Al entrar en su casa, Darien se quitó la americana y la tiró sobre el sofá. Puso música y se sirvió un whisky. La visita de Sere lo había descentrado y todavía era incapaz de controlar la furia que sentía.

Cogió su móvil y tecleó:

_«Te espero en mi casa»._

Dos segundos después, cuando Beryl respondió encantada, él sonrió y se dirigió a la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando llevaba únicamente un pantalón negro, el timbre de su puerta sonó. Sorprendido, miró el reloj. Beryl se había adelantado e, intentando sonreír, abrió, pero la sonrisa se le congeló cuando vio a Sere delante de él. Su insistencia lo estaba comenzando a agobiar y le preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta:

—¿Qué narices haces aquí?

Entrando en su casa sin ser invitada, ella respondió:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Darien, todavía apoyado en la puerta, la miró y preguntó:

—¿Te he invitado a entrar en mi casa?

—No, pero tras ver cómo me has tratado hoy en tu despacho, imagino que tampoco me vas a invitar a entrar en tu casa, por lo tanto, ¡me acabo de invitar sola!

Alucinado como habitualmente por las contestaciones de ella, levantó las cejas y murmuró: —En tu línea... como siempre.

Después de un silencio más que significativo, Sere, sin quitarle ojo, musitó:

—Darien, yo...

Dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio, él le espetó con furia:

—Joder, ¿cuándo me lo pensabas decir? Eres una jodida militar, ¿a qué esperabas para decírmelo?

—Tienes razón... tienes razón.

—Claro que tengo razón —replicó malhumorado.

Tener a Sere ante él le hacía plantearse mil cosas. La deseaba. La necesitaba. La quería, pero ella lo había defraudado. Fue a hablar, pero ella, plantándose ante él, dijo:

—Soy la teniente Serena Tsukino Muñiz, hija del mayor Tsukino.

—Lo sé..., _nena_..., pero no gracias a ti.

—Trabajo para el ejército de Estados Unidos y desde hace años piloto un Air Force C-17 Globemaster. Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta el ejército y no creo que todos los americanos seamos lo que tú piensas. Creo que debes entender que gente buena y mala la hay en todos lados y si no te dije antes nada fue porque no quería que pensaras de mí que soy...

—¿Que pensara qué de ti? ¿Y ahora qué crees que pienso?

—Escucha, Darien..., además de militar soy una mujer que...

—No me cuentes gilipolleces... bonita —explotó él—. Me he vuelto loco por primera vez en mi vida por una mujer, ¡por ti!, y loco estaría si volviera a confiar en ti. Pero ¿qué quieres ahora? Me engañas, te ríes de mí, me echas de tu vida diciéndome que yo no soy especial para ti y ahora vuelves. ¿Qué quieres, Sere?

—Te quiero a ti —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Te quiero, Darien, maldita sea. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y necesito que me perdones para poder estar contigo. Eres importante para mí. Eres especial. Sin ti muchas cosas han perdido sentido. Cuando te conocí, era una mujer negada para muchas cosas, pero tú me enseñaste a creer que la felicidad en pareja existe, me besaste, me animaste a bailar, me regalaste flores, enamoraste a mi hija, a mi abuela y yo... yo no me porté bien contigo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a pedirte disculpas todos los días hasta que me perdones. Te quiero y necesito que me quieras.

Escuchar ese «Te quiero y necesito que me quieras» era lo máximo que Darien podía escuchar. Él nunca se había atrevido a decirle esas palabras, pero allí estaba ella, diciéndoselas, mientras con ojos suplicantes le pedía una nueva oportunidad.

Tras un silencio incómodo entre los dos, la miró con una frialdad que a ella le llegó al corazón y dijo: —Lo siento, señorita Tsukino, pero ya no existe nada de lo que existió. Fuiste especial para mí, pero eso se acabó. No te necesito, no te quiero y mucho menos quiero que me quieras, ¿entendido?

Sere, dolida, asintió. Se lo merecía, pero el rechazo era doloroso. Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Darien, eres muy especial para mí, créeme.

Terriblemente enfadado porque la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, gritó:

—Pues tienes una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo. —Sere se encogió—. Me contaste que el padre de tu hija murió en Afganistán. Me dijiste que era un jodido militar americano. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú también lo eras y que tu padre también lo es y me dejaste creer que eras una azafata de Air Europa, cuyo inglés era muy americano por haber trabajado en American Airlines?

—Porque...

—Ya no me interesan tus explicaciones —la cortó.

Desesperada al ver que era incapaz de llegar a él, Sere insistió:

—¿Qué importa la nacionalidad o la profesión que yo tenga, Darien? Yo soy yo... soy Sere, el resto no debería importarte.

—Pues me importa. ¡¿No ves que me importa?! Y tus mentiras me han hecho daño, ¿no lo ves?

Sere se calló. Veía el dolor en sus ojos. Durante unos minutos, ninguno habló, hasta que él dijo: —¿Cómo crees que me quedé cuando, preocupándome por ti, me enteré de quién eras y a qué te dedicabas? Te aseguro que leí al menos cinco veces las cosas porque no me lo podía creer. No podía creer que la mujer que me había robado el corazón, la mujer por la que estaba volviéndome loco fuese una jodida militar, además de una mentirosa.

Ella asintió. No había jugado limpio. Bloqueada por los sentimientos contradictorios que experimentaba en ese momento, fue a responder, cuando él dijo con dureza:

—La diferencia entre tu trabajo y el mío es que yo dialogo y hago tratos con personas en los juzgados y tú vas a las guerras. Allí no se dialoga, Sere, allí las personas disparan armas y se matan por infinidad de desacuerdos. ¿Ves algo por lo que me tenga que preocupar? ¿Ves el peligro en lo que haces? ¿Ves por qué no quiero saber nada de ti?

Ella cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se explicó:

—Intento desvincularme cuando no estoy de misión, y llevar una vida relativamente normal por Sele y por mí. Por eso vivo en Múnich y no en la base de Ramstein. —Al ver que él no contestaba, sólo la miraba con gesto duro, prosiguió—: Te acabo de decir que lo siento, que lo hice mal, que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué más quieres?

—No quiero nada de ti, Serena, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta?

Su rotundidad le hizo ver la realidad: él no la quería y no pensaba darle otra oportunidad. Pero no quería perderlo y, sorprendiéndolo, preguntó: —¿Tampoco podemos ser amigos?

Enfadado, la miró. Quería gritarle, echarla de su casa, pero su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón no lo dejaban; finalmente respondió: —No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo decido a quién quiero como amigo —aclaró con gesto duro.

Con un conflicto interno terrible, Darien echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero desesperada por hacerle entrar en razón, Sere se le adelantó y, metiéndose entre la puerta y él, lo agarró y, tirando para acercarlo, lo besó.

Fue un beso duro, un beso anhelado, un beso deseado. Ambos lo disfrutaron hasta que, de pronto, sonó el timbre de la puerta y Darien, soltándola, dio un paso atrás y le advirtió:

—No vuelvas a besarme.

—¿Por qué? Me deseas, lo acabo de notar.

Con una sonrisa que a ella no le gustó, Darien le cogió la barbilla y, mirándole el cuello, siseó: —Bonito chupetón. —La soltó con desprecio y añadió—: Márchate. Tengo una cita.

Sin moverse de la puerta, miró al hombre que adoraba y suplicó, intentando quemar su último cartucho:

—Si no quieres continuar con lo que teníamos porque te he defraudado como pareja, al menos intenta ser mi amigo. No te quiero perder, Darien.

Ser amigos no entraba en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba olvidarla y lo que ella pedía era una locura. Por ello, forzando una sonrisa que sabía que le dolería, respondió:

—Mira, guapa, si lo que quieres es sexo, no me apetece tenerlo contigo, y tú solita sabes muy bien cómo conseguirlo.

Sus palabras cargadas de rabia le dolieron y más cuando abrió la puerta sin importarle que ella estuviera apoyada en ésta y lo viera decir con una espectacular sonrisa:

—Hola, Beryl. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Sere vio entrar a la siempre sensual presentadora de la CNN, que se quedó parada mirándola.

Ambas mujeres se contemplaron y Beryl, agarrando a Darien por la cintura, preguntó:

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Él, con gesto impasible, la besó en el cuello.

—Tranquila. Ha sido una visita inesperada. Adiós, Serena.

Su frialdad, cómo la miraba aquella mujer y el besito íntimo que Darien le había dado en el cuello la hicieron temblar de frustración. La rabia por lo que le estaba haciendo se apoderó de su cuerpo y, saliendo por la puerta, gritó: —Eres un capullo, ¡un grandísimo capullo!

Una vez ella salió, Darien dio un portazo, miró a Beryl y dándole un azote en el trasero, dijo: —Prepárame un whisky. Voy a terminar de vestirme y en dos minutos nos vamos.

Cuando su amiga se fue al salón, Darien apoyó una mano en la puerta, mientras con la otra se retiraba el pelo de la cara e intentaba calmarse, quitarse de la cabeza a Sere y su maravilloso olor a fresas.


	33. Capitulo 33

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 33

Sere se fue a Asturias a buscar a su hija. Al llegar allí, su abuela le preguntó rápidamente por Blasito y ella consiguió sonreír e explicarle que tenía que trabajar. Durante un par de días, eludió hablar del tema con su madre, hasta que una tarde en la que Sere estaba en la playa con la niña, Ikuko bajó con su esterilla, se sentó al lado y dijo:

—Muy bien, hija. Visto que no me lo cuentas, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Darien?

—_Aiss_, mamááááá. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Te ha descubierto, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

Desesperada, Sere se sinceró con ella. Le contó cómo él se había enterado y lo mal que se lo había tomado. Una vez acabó, concluyó:

—Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido, mamá. Ya lo sabes todo.

Ikuko asintió y tras acariciar el cabello de su hija, comentó:

—Es una pena que piense así. Ese hombre, además de ser guapo, era un buen partido para ti. Sólo había que ver cómo te miraba y miraba a Sele para darse uno cuenta de que eras especial para él.

—_Era _mamá. Lo has definido maravillosamente bien. Porque lo que había entre él y yo ha desaparecido —puntualizó, tocándose el colgante en forma de fresa que él le regaló.

Dos días después, regresó a Múnich algo más tranquila y una mañana, tras dejar a Sele en la guardería, al pasar por una floristería sonrió al ver unas preciosas rosas rojas de tallo largo. Eran como las que Darien le había enviado durante mucho tiempo y no lo pensó. Entró en el establecimiento y encargó que le llevasen una rosa en una caja.

Cuando el mensajero dejó en el bufete del señor Chiba la caja, su secretaria se la llevó.

Darien, al ver la rosa, frunció el entrecejo y blasfemó al leer:

_Una vez te dije que yo te regalaría flores. Espero que te guste._

_Sere_

Durante unos segundos, Darien miró la flor y, ofuscado, le ordenó a su secretaria que la devolviera a su destino. Cuando la flor llegó a la casa de Sere, sin ninguna nota, ella se quedó sin habla. ¡Qué grosero! Pero dispuesta a quedarse por encima, bajó de nuevo a la floristería.

Esa misma mañana, cuando la secretaria de Darien entró con una nueva caja, en esta ocasión más ancha, éste la miró incrédulo. A diferencia de la otra vez, sonrió al ver un cactus de púas afiladas.

Cogió la tarjeta y leyó:

_Esto te va más, capullo._

_Y ahora, si no quieres que te llame «capullo»... ¡dímelo!_

_Sere_

Sin poder evitarlo, cogió aquel cactus de púas afiladas y lo colocó en un lateral de su despacho.

Después se sentó a la mesa y no pudo dejar de mirarlo durante horas.

Sin dejarse vencer por lo que sentía, Sere lo siguió intentando. Se hacía la encontradiza con él en la puerta de su casa, pero Darien ni la miraba. Se encontraban en el quiosco de prensa los domingos, pero él sólo saludaba a Sele. Hizo todo, todo lo que pudo para que Darien hablara con ella, pero éste le daba a entender con su desprecio que parase. No quería saber nada de ella y finalmente Sere lo aceptó.

Una tarde, mientras merendaba con Usagi en una cafetería, exclamó:

—¡Se acabó! No puedo más.

Su amiga, desolada por lo que ella le había contado, suspiró y dijo:

—La verdad, creía que Darien reaccionaría.

—Te juro que si sigo arrastrándome así, me hago yo misma el harakiri. Vale, asumo que le oculté que soy militar, pero joderrrrrrrr..., ¡ya no puedo arrastrarme más! Por lo tanto, doy el tema Darien por finiquitado por mucho que me duela el corazón. Si superé lo de Seiya, podré superar lo de él.

—Me joroba decirlo, pero creo que tienes razón —afirmó Usagi—. Yo en tu lugar ya le habría cogido del pescuezo y seguramente matado. Y mira que a Mamuro a cabezón no lo gana nadie. Pero ahora, tras ver a Darien, comienzo a dudarlo.

Con un movimiento mecánico, Sere se quitó el colgante en forma de fresa que llevaba colgado del cuello y, mirándolo, susurró:

—Se acabó. Ahora sí que se acabó. Le haré llegar este maldito colgante y después normalizaré mi vida y continuaré viviendo, ¡que no es poco!

En ese instante, sonó el teléfono de Usagi.

—Hola, Rei. —Y tras un silencio, añadió—: ¡Genial! ¿El sábado? Bien...bien... Me apunto y se apunta una amiga mía. Nos vemos allí sobre las diez, ¿te parece?

Cuando colgó, miró a Sere y preguntó:

—¿El sábado tienes algo que hacer?

—Nada. Estaré con Sele.

Usagi, sonriendo, le guiñó un ojo y le expuso:

—El sábado, Sele se quedará con tu vecina o en mi casa. Acabo de quedar con mi cuñada Rei y unos amigos para ir a bailar y tomar unas copas a un bar cubano llamado Guantanamera, ¿lo conoces?

—No.

Usagi sonrió e intentó animarla:

—Ponte guapa y sexy, que este sábado vas a gritar «¡Azúcar!».


	34. Capitulo 34

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 34

Esa noche, cuando Mamuro supo los planes de su mujer, de entrada se molestó. No le gustaba que fuera a aquel antro cubano.

—He dicho que no Usa, no vas a ir —insistió, sentado a la mesa de su despacho—. Estás embarazada, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué pretendes, beber mojitos y gritar «¡Azúcar!» con mi hermana como haces siempre?

—La verdad es que lo de los mojitos me tienta y gritar «¡Azúcar!» ni te cuento —se mofó.

Mamuro, ofuscado, miró a la loca de su mujer y cuando fue a protestar, ella, en tono dulzón, le soltó: —¡Ya tú sabes, mi _amol_!

Incrédulo por su poca vergüenza fue de nuevo a protestar cuando Usagi, sentándose sobre él, dijo: —Cariño, simplemente quiero salir a divertirme con mis amigas. No pretendo ser la reina de la pista, ni beber un solo mojito. Sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable y diferente antes de que nazca Conguito.

—He dicho que no, Usa. Y no es no.

Pero ella lo tenía claro, iría le gustara a él o no y, llevándolo por donde sabía que tenía que llevarlo para conseguir lo que deseaba, le dijo, acercándose:

—Vamos a ver, cariño...

—No. No vamos a ver nada. Y no te pongas zalamera que te conozco, conejito. Sabes que no me gusta que vayas allí y...

Pero no pudo continuar. Usa, acercando su boca a la de él, murmuró:

—Escúchame, cariño.

—No. No piens...

Besándolo con pasión, lo hizo callar y cuando se separó de su boca, añadió:

—Vayamos juntos.

—¿A ese antro? Ni loco.

Usa soltó una carcajada y, paseando su lengua por la boca de él, cuchicheó mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo:

—Ese lugar te excita, piensa en cómo a nuestro regreso haremos el amor. Echaremos el pestillo de la habitación y tú y yo jugaremos y lo pasaremos bien y...

—Usa...

Escuchar aquello lo tentaba. Siempre que regresaban del Guantanamera lo pasaban bien reconciliándose. Era un clásico.

—Vamos, Iceman, dame ese capricho. Prometiste que cada cierto tiempo me acompañarías a mi local preferido. Venga..., dime que sí. Estoy embarazada y no me puedes decir que no. Mira que si el niño por un antojo sale con acento cubano, ¡será culpa tuya!

Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír y Usa, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, insistió:

—Venga, cariño. Sabes que me gusta bailar. Es más, si quieres invita a Darien para que venga también, así estarás más acompañado. Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

Incapaz de negárselo, se dio por vencido y, sonriendo, preguntó:

—¿Irá Sere? —Usagi asintió y Mamuro, divertido, la acusó—: Pequeña, eres una lianta ¿Qué pretendes que ocurra?

—De entrada, que se encuentren. Si nosotros no hacemos algo, esos dos nunca se reconciliarán.

—Usa... no.

—Cariño, piensa. Darien nos ayudó mucho a nosotros, ¿por qué no ayudarle ahora a él?

—Porque no sé si Sere es la chica que necesita. ¿Te parece buena contestación?

Usa soltó una carcajada y, besando a su marido, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué sabía él que yo era la persona que tú necesitabas? —Mamuro no contestó y ella insistió —: ¿Quizá porque te vio descolocado? ¿Quizá porque se percató de que yo era especial para ti? Vamos a ver, cariño, desde que conoces a Darien ¿alguna vez te ha hablado de alguna mujer como te habló de Sere? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto tan afectado por alguna como lo está ahora? ¿De verdad no ves que Sere le gusta y mucho?

Mamuro no respondió. Simplemente se acercó a la boca de su mujer, le chupó el labio superior, después el inferior y, tras darle un mordisquito, murmuró:

—Conejito..., eres una bruja.

Divertida, ella asintió.

—Y a ti te gusta que lo sea, ¿verdad?

—Me encanta...

Mamuro la besó con el morbo que siempre había entre ellos y cuando sus labios se separaron, preguntó: —¿Y si Darien no reacciona bien al verla?

Usa, deseosa de seguir saboreando sus labios, lo reprendió:

—Iceman, ahora olvídate de todo y céntrate en mí.


	35. Capitulo 35

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 35

El sábado, tras dejar a Sele con la vecina, Sere llegó al local donde había quedado con su amiga y se sorprendió al ver a Mamuro allí. Después de saludarla, Usa le presentó a sus amigos y, divertida, vio cómo instantes después Sere ya estaba bailando con Reinaldo.

Cuando Darien llegó, Usa sonrió, pero el gesto se le torció al ver a su lado a Beryl y, acercándose a su marido, preguntó: —¿Qué hace Foski aquí?

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Mamuro, acercó su boca a su oreja y respondió con su acentazo alemán: —¡Ya tú sabes, mi _amol_!

Se quedó boquiabierta al oírle decir eso y Mamuro, soltando una carcajada, explicó:

—Cariño, cuando le propuse que viniera, no le pude decir que viniera solo. Lo conozco y rápidamente hubiera sospechado.

—Joder —murmuró Usa, molesta.

Miró hacia la pista donde Sere seguía bailando con Reinaldo y cuando Darien y su acompañante se acercaron a ellos, Usagi los saludó con una forzada sonrisa. Pidieron unos mojitos y cuando los estaban bebiendo, llegó Sere, divertida, junto a Rei, y dijo sin percatarse de los recién llegados: —Madre mía, Usagi, qué bien baila Reinaldo.

—Es una pasada —convino ella.

—Pues espera a bailar con Máximo —comentó Rei—. Entre lo bueno que está y lo bien que baila, te aseguro que no te dejará indiferente.

—¿Queréis algo de beber? —preguntó Mamuro.

—Hombre, Darien —gritó Rei—, no te había visto. ¿Cuándo has llegado, guapetón?

A Sere se le puso la carne de gallina. ¿Darien? ¿Dónde estaba? Y mirando a su derecha, lo vio tras Mamuro. Sonriendo a pesar de la desolación que sentía, movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

A Beryl, al verla allí, le entraron todos los males. Aquella mujer había sido la que había separado a Darien de ella en los últimos meses y, agarrándolo del brazo, marcó su territorio.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y menos para Sere, que, indiferente, pidió al camarero una bebida: —Un Bacardi con Coca-Cola.

Durante un buen rato, todos hablaron. Sere y Darien no se dirigieron la palabra, pero sus miradas cargadas de reproches se encontraron en varias ocasiones. Usagi, al verlo, intentó mediar entre ellos.

—Darien, no he visto que saludaras a Sere.

—Tengo ojos, no soy idiota —repuso él.

Sere, al oírlo, con toda la mala leche del mundo lo miró y dijo:

—De eso, _muñeco_, no estoy muy segura.

Sorprendido de que ella volviera al juego de antaño, fue a contestar, pero Sere fue más rápida y se marchó a bailar con Reinaldo.

No pensaba aguantar un segundo más las carantoñas que la pelirroja idiota que colgaba del brazo de Darien le hacía a éste.

Usa, que se había percatado de todo, cuando vio que Beryl se marchaba al baño, se acercó a su amigo y cuchicheó: —Eres tonto.

—Gracias, Usa. ¡Tus piropos me encantan!

—Pero ¿no ves que Sere está aquí?

Con gesto incómodo, él la miró y respondió:

—Por mí, como si se la traga la Tierra.

Irritada por su indiferencia, insistió:

—Sere vale mil veces más que Foski, ¿no te das cuenta?

Él sonrió con amargura y sin ganas de entrar en el tema, objetó:

—Beryl me da todo lo que quiero y no miente. Con eso me vale.

—¡Sexo!... vale —replicó Usagi—. Pero te conozco y sé que no lo estás pasando bien. Sere te gusta y ella te puede dar sexo y amor. No seas cabezota.

La palabra «amor» le cayó como un jarro de agua fría y, apretando los dientes, clavó una furiosa mirada en Usa y siseó:

—¿Qué tal si no te metes donde no te llaman, queridísima Usagi, y por una vez en la vida ¡puedes olvidarte de que existo!?

Esa contestación y cómo la miró, dolieron a Usa. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que se conocían, le había hablado así y, mirando a su cuñada Rei, que conversaba con Mamuro, dijo: —Rei, acaba de llegar Máximo.

—¿Dónde está Don Torso Perfecto?

—Allí —respondió Usa, señalando.

Máximo, un argentino guapo y galante hasta rabiar, saludaba a unas chicas de la entrada cuando Rei informó:

—Ha roto con Anita y se siente muy solo. Ayer estuvo en casa con Nicolas y conmigo.

Mamuro miró a su mujer y ésta, haciéndole reír, respondió:

—Pero ¿qué me dices? —Y levantando la voz para que Darien la oyera, propuso—: Presentémosle a Sere. Seguro que se caen muy bien.

Las dos mujeres se marcharon. Mamuro miró a su amigo y, con complicidad, preguntó:

—¿Otra copa?

Darien asintió y cuando el camarero dejó ante ellos la bebida, Mamuro carraspeó.

—Hablando de mi mujer. ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer esta noche?

Al ver que Darien no se había percatado, aclaró:

—Usa está muy, pero que muy molesta contigo con tu contestación. Ya sabes, ¡las hormonas! La conozco y esto traerá consecuencias.

—Joder —murmuró Darien.

—Y la primera consecuencia —continuó Mamuro— es Don Torso Perfecto.

—¿Quién?

—Máximo, el caprichito de las nenas, ¿no lo conoces?

Bloqueado porque hubiera otro caprichito que no fuera él, se interesó:

—¿Y ése quién es?

Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Darien se tensó al ver a Sere dándole dos besos a un guaperas con estilo. Se percató de cómo sonreía él ante la presencia de la joven y le molestó cómo rápidamente la agarró de la cintura y la invitó a bailar.

Mamuro, divertido por cómo se le abrían las aletas de la nariz, se acercó a él y le informó: —Ése es Máximo. Y por lo que sé de él, ¡las vuelve locas!

El resto de la noche fue una auténtica tortura para Darien. Sere parecía haber encontrado al hombre que le seguía el juego y no paró de bailar y reír con él.

La vio moverse con él, gritar «¡Azúcar!» con las locas de Usagi y Rei y fue testigo de cómo el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en ella y en su sensual forma de bailar. Mamuro, que observaba en silencio todo lo que ocurría, al ver cómo su buen amigo tensaba la mandíbula, murmuró: —Cuando tú quieras, damos la noche por finalizada.

Darien negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreírle a Beryl. Ésta bailaba insinuándosele, pero no tenía ni de lejos la sensualidad que desprendía Sere.

La música cambió y el disc-jockey comenzó a pinchar a los Orishas, un grupo cubano que por allí gustaba mucho. Cuando sonó la canción _Cuba_, todo el mundo bailó y cantó y cuando ésta acabó, las chicas se acercaron hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo y pidieron algo de beber. Sere cogió uno de los mojitos y, tras darle un trago que le supo a gloria, oyó decir detrás de ella: —¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado?

Sorprendida, se volvió y, al ver a Darien, levantó las cejas. Mirando a un lado y a otro, preguntó: —¿Es a mí a quien hablas?

—Sí.

Alucinada sonrió y murmuró: —Serás capullo.

A Darien le molestó oír esa palabra. Ella sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamara así e, intentando llamar su atención, dijo: —Ayer me llegó por mensajero tu colgante.

Sere asintió y, tras beber otro trago, replicó:

—No es mi colgante, es tu colgante. Digamos que yo te he devuelto tu fresa con el mismo desprecio con que tú me has devuelto a mí la mía. Ahora estamos en paz, ¿no crees?

Molesto, no respondió y Sere, encogiéndose de hombros, soltó una risotada y siseó:

—Que no te quite nada el sueño, capullo... ya me he dado por enterada que pasas de mí. Por lo tanto, tranquilo, lo superaré. Nadie es indispensable en esta jodida vida.

Bebió otro trago y un golpe de una joven al pasar por su lado la hizo dar un traspié, Darien la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Al notar sus manos en su cintura desnuda, sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta y cuando él la soltó, sólo pudo murmurar: —¡Azúcar!

Darien no contestó. El olor a fresas que desprendía se le había metido en las fosas nasales y dándose la vuelta, decidió alejarse cuando oyó decir:

—Como vuelvas a tocarlo, vas a tener un problema.

Sorprendido al escuchar la vocecita de Beryl, se volvió y vio que Sere le advertía:

—Como no me sueltes el brazo, el dentista se va a forrar contigo.

—Beryl, ¿qué haces?—preguntó Darien.

Sere, con una torcida sonrisa, lo miró y le aconsejó:

—Controla a Foski o esta noche sale sin dientes del local ¡Oh... sí!

Dicho esto, se alejó. Continuó bailando y disfrutando de la noche mientras ellos dos discutían.

Una hora más tarde, entró en el baño para refrescarse e instantes después la idiota de Beryl, con ganas de liarla, entró también y gritó: —¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Sere la miró de arriba abajo y, sin moverse del sitio, respondió:

—De momento, la teniente Serena Tsukino, y como no saques tu culito de perra en celo ahora mismo de aquí, me voy a enfadar. Y yo cuando me enfado, soy muy... muy malota.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Sere se miró en el espejo y con una chulería propia de ella, asintió:

—Sí. Definitivamente, sí. Creo que te voy a coger del moño, te voy a arrastrar por el suelo y...

Asustada, la otra se marchó despavorida y Sere soltó una carcajada. Se estaba mojando el pelo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando paso a un furioso Darien.

—James Bond... éste es el baño de mujeres y si vienes a buscar a Foski, me complace decirte que acaba de salir de aquí hace apenas unos segundos.

Sin contestar, él la agarró del brazo y, arrinconándola contra la pared, preguntó:

—¿Qué le has hecho a Beryl?

—¿Yooooooooooo?

—Dice que la has agredido.

Sere sonrió y, consciente de su cercanía, contestó:

—Te aseguro que si yo a ésa la agredo, no le dejo ni la lengua para contártelo.

Darien, molesto al ver que Beryl le había mentido, le advirtió:

—Aléjate de ella y de mí. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hacer.

Sere, sin querer contener sus impulsos, lo paró, se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, lo contradijo: —Oh, sí, nene... Hay un par de cosas que podemos hacer.

Bloqueado, Darien vio cómo acercaba su boca a la suya para besarlo. Reclamó sus labios como sólo ella sabía y él respondió. Sin hablar. Sin apenas mirarse, la cogió entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él. El morbo estaba servido. Durante varios minutos, mientras la gente seguía divirtiéndose fuera, ellos dos se besaron con auténtica pasión. Sin delicadeza, Sere posó su mano sobre su entrepierna y susurró: —Vamos, _muñeco_..., dame eso que quiero y tú deseas.

Darien comenzó a perder la razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo y al sentir la lengua de ella en su boca, se apretó contra Sere justo en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abría. Eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Como si le quemara los labios, la soltó, la miró y siseó antes de salir:

—No bebas más o terminarás muy mal.

Cuando él se marchó y entró la mujer que había abierto la puerta, Sere respiraba con dificultad.

Ansiaba aquellos labios, aquellas grandes manos que le habían recorrido el cuerpo. Lo necesitaba.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, como Darien había hecho segundos antes, abrió la puerta y salió a la sala para pasarlo bien.

Máximo, disfrutando de la locura y frescura de la joven, al verla aparecer la agarró para tomar algo con ella. El disc-jockey pinchó de nuevo a los Orishas. Al oír la canción _Nací Orishas_, Máximo agarró las caderas de Sere y salieron a bailar a la pista mientras cantaban...

_Yo nací Orishas en el underground._

_Oye si de cayo hueso si tu bare._

_Yo nací Orishas en el underground..._

Darien, desde la barra, los observó. No podía apartar la vista de ellos. Sere se contoneaba ante aquel joven, mientras él se arrimaba a ella paseando las manos por su cuerpo. Era algo que no quería ver, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Contemplar cómo el tatuaje de su espalda se movía y aquel imbécil lo tocaba lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

Cuando acabó la canción, comenzó otra y ellos continuaron bailando tan felices. El cabreo de Darien fue en aumento. Sere, por su parte, no se volvió a acercar al grupo donde estaban él y su caniche. Se negaba a verlos.

De madrugada, cuando Mamuro y Darien hablaron de marcharse, Usa asintió. Estaba cansada y, acercándose a su amiga, se despidió de ella. Darien al ver que todos se iban excepto Sere, al salir se paró junto a Usa y le preguntó: —¿Sere se queda?

—Ajá...

—Pero todos nos vamos...

Sin sorprenderse mucho, Usa miró a su amigo y respondió:

—Se queda en muy buena compañía, imbécil. —Y al intuir que él iba a decir algo más, añadió molesta—: Queridísimo Darien, ¿qué tal si te piras con Fosky a darle su pienso, dejas a Sere tranquila y no te metes donde no te llaman?

Dicho esto, Usagi se agarró al brazo de su cuñada y Mamuro, acercándose a su amigo, cuchicheó: —Te lo he dicho..., ahí tienes otra consecuencia.


	36. Capitulo 36

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 36

Pasó un mes y Sere y Darien no volvieron a saber nada el uno del otro. Daban su no relación por finalizada, aunque eran incapaces de olvidarse.

Las Navidades llegaron y Usa se empeñó en poner su tradicional árbol rojo de Navidad. Sere acudió a la llamada de su amiga para ayudarla. Entre las dos, Endymion y los pequeños, adornaron el árbol mientras reían por las cosas que aquellos trastos hacían.

—Como dice mi hermana —rió Usagi—, ¡me los como con tomate!

—¿Cuándo vienen la tía Rini y Chibi? —preguntó Endymion.

Usagi, al pensar en su familia, sonrió y, encantada, contestó:

—Dentro de cuatro días estarán todos aquí y celebraremos unas estupendas Navidades. Por cierto, Sere, ¿cuándo te vas a Asturias?

—Pasado mañana.

—Oh, qué pena. No vas a ver a mi familia —se apenó Usagi.

Sere se encogió de hombros y con una candorosa sonrisa se lamentó:

—Me temo que no. Tengo un permiso de doce días y quiero aprovecharlo a tope en Asturias. —Y mirando a su pequeña, dijo—: Sele, no le quites el coche a Mamuro.

Usagi asintió. El pequeño Mamuro era igual a su padre, excepto en su carácter, risueño y alegre como el de su madre. Ver a Mamuro y a Sele juntos era precioso. Ambos tan rubios, tan blanquitos de piel y con aquellos ojos azules estaban para comérselos.

Con una tripa descomunal, Usagi se levantó. Se agachó para coger un juguete de su hijo y de pronto murmuró: —Ay, Dios..., noooooooooooooooooo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Endymion la miró y rápidamente dijo:

—¿Te estás meando, mamá?

Blanca como la cera, ella negó con la cabeza y, mirando a Sere, pidió:

—Ve a avisar a Mamuro al despacho. ¡Acabo de romper aguas!

Cuando Sere llegó, abrió las puertas sin llamar y, acelerada, gritó:

—¡Mamuro, tenemos que llevar a Usagi al hospital! ¡Ya!

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió un caos. Ami, Taiki y el pequeño Endymion se quedaron en casa con los niños y Sere acompañó a Usagi y Mamuro en el coche. Éste conducía como un loco por Múnich, hasta que su esposa gritó: —Si sigues así..., nos matamos.

—Princesa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él angustiado.

—Sí...tranquilo. Sólo he roto aguas, no hace falta que te vayas saltando todos los semáforos.

Sere sonrió. Un nuevo bebé llegaba al mundo y eso siempre era un motivo de felicidad; intentando relajar a su amiga, que se retorcía las manos, comentó:

—Desde luego, cada vez que te pones de parto, ando yo cerca.

Usagi sonrió, pero preocupada por cómo Mamuro iba con el coche, gritó:

—Mamuro, como vuelvas a saltarte otro semáforo, te juro que me bajo del coche y conduzco yo.

Él, muerto de preocupación, asintió y a partir de ese instante procuró calmarse. Al llegar al hospital, ya los esperaba una enfermera con una silla y cuando Usagi bajó del vehículo, murmuró, mirando a su marido:

—Cariño... la epidural. Que me pongan litros y litros de epidural.

—Por supuesto, princesa... —la tranquilizó él retirándole la mano del cuello para que no se lo frotara, o sus ronchones empeorarían—. En cuanto te vea la doctora se lo recordamos.

Cuando ésta los vio aparecer, rápidamente los atendió y, para sorpresa de todos, tras el examen les dijo que tenían que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia. El bebé traía un par de vueltas del cordón umbilical en el cuello.

Mamuro, al ver el susto en la cara de su mujer, exigió estar presente, pero la tocóloga se negó. En un parto de riesgo como aquél, el padre sólo era un estorbo. Al final, únicamente Usagi pudo convencerlo y, tras darle un beso en los labios, se quedó junto con Sere en la salita a la espera de noticias.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes —intentó animarlo Sere.

Mamuro asintió. No estar con Usa en un momento así lo había descolocado completamente y, mirándola, le apretó la mano.

—Lo sé. Usa no permitirá que nada salga mal.

Esperaron sin decir nada más. Mamuro no estaba muy comunicativo y Sere decidió respetar su silencio. Cuando apareció Darien, media hora después, todavía no habían salido a decirles nada. Ami lo había avisado.

—¿Cómo va todo?

Mamuro no respondió. Tenía tal agobio que era incapaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

Darien, sin entender nada, miró a Sere en busca de una contestación y ésta dijo:

—Están haciéndole una cesárea de urgencia. El bebé tiene enrollado el cordón umbilical en el cuello, pero le decía a Mamuro que todo va a salir bien.

Darien miró a su amigo, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo e, intentando ser positivo como Sere, afirmó: —Por supuesto que va a salir todo bien.

El tiempo pasaba. Nadie decía nada y Mamuro comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que, de pronto, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y la doctora, con un bebé en los brazos, se acercó a Mamuro.

—Enhorabuena, papá. Tienes una niña preciosa.

Aquel rubio alemán miró a su pequeña, pero con un hilo de voz preguntó:

—¿Cómo está mi mujer?

La mujer sonrió y, entregándole al bebé, respondió:

—Está perfecta y deseando verte. Venga, sígueme, que te llevo con ella.

La sonrisa de Mamuro se ensanchó: Usa estaba bien.

Encantado, contempló a su hija. Ahora sí podía respirar y sonreír y, mirando a su buen amigo, que estaba junto a él, dijo: —Colega, aquí tengo a mi otra conejito.

Se abrazaron emocionados mientras Sere los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Qué amistad tan maravillosa la de aquellos dos gigantes. Después, Mamuro la abrazó a ella y rieron al ver lo mucho que aquella pequeñita se parecía a Usagi.

Cuando Mamuro desapareció con la doctora y el bebé por las puertas del quirófano, Darien y Sere se miraron y sonrieron. Sin tocarse ni abrazarse ni dirigirse la palabra, ambos caminaron hacia el exterior del hospital. Al llegar al coche de Darien, éste se ofreció:

—Si quieres, te puedo llevar a tu casa.

Alegre por la felicidad de su amiga, pero triste por lo que aquel momento le había hecho recordar, Sere lo miró e, intentando sonreír, contestó: —No gracias. Iré por mi cuenta.

Darien asintió y cuando ella echó a andar, la llamó. Sere se volvió a mirarlo.

—Siento todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

Ella, encogiéndose de hombros, tragó el nudo de emociones que tenía en la garganta y respondió: —Yo también lo siento.

Darien, confuso y sin saber qué hacer, finalmente le tendió la mano y preguntó:

—¿Amigos?

—¿A pesar de que sea militar?

Él sonrió y Sere, cogiéndole la mano, se la estrechó con fuerza y asintió.

—Amigos.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y continuó andando, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara.

No quería que Darien la viera llorando.


	37. Capitulo 37

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 37

Pasaron las Navidades y todo volvió a la normalidad. La pequeña Hotaru era una muñequita morena, Usagi estaba totalmente repuesta y Mamuro, como siempre, era el hombre más feliz del universo.

Cuando Sere regresó de Asturias, traía muchas novedades que contar y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su amiga. Emocionadas, ambas miraban a la pequeñina cuando llegaron Mamuro y Darien. Sele, al verlo, corrió hacia él y tirándose a sus brazos gritó:

—_Pínsipeeeeeeeeeeee_.

Encantado como siempre que veía a la pequeña, Darien la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra él.

Aquellas Navidades habían sido muy diferentes. Había echado de menos a Sele y a su madre más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero dispuesto a no enredar más las cosas y dejarlas como estaban, no dijo nada. Se limitó a actuar ante sus amigos y a sufrir cuando llegaba a su hogar.

Sere, al ver cómo abrazaba a Sele, se levantó sonriendo y lo saludó con cordialidad. Tras decirles cientos de monadas a los niños, los dos hombres se retiraron al despacho y Usagi preguntó: —¿Cómo llevas lo de Darien?

—Bien. Como dice mi abuela, el tiempo todo lo cura.

—Mi padre usa también eso de que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar.

Sere sonrió y, colocándole la coronita en la cabeza a Sele, dijo:

—Tengo algo que contarte

—No me asustes, Sere, que tu expresión no me da buenas vibraciones.

Ella sonrió y, tras respirar hondo, explicó:

—Voy a trasladarme a la base Fort Worth.

—¿Y eso dónde está?

—En Texas.

La cara de Usagi se contrajo al oírla y comenzó a llorar. Sere, al verla, se sentó a su lado e, intentando consolarla, murmuró: —Por favor..., por favor..., no llores.

—¿Cómo no voy a llorar si todas las amigas que me echo aquí se van? Primero Mina a Suiza y ahora tú quieres irte a Texas.

Sere sonrió. Que Usagi le tuviera tanto cariño le encantaba y, abrazándola, intentó consolarla: —Piensa que si me voy, tendrás casa allí también. Podrás venir siempre que quieras y te aseguro que será mucho más bonita y grande que la de aquí.

—¿Y por qué te vas? ¿Es por Darien?

Éste era una parte importante de su decisión. Poner tierra entre ambos era lo más recomendable, pero quitándole importancia, respondió: —No, él no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas a trasladar?

—Sinceramente, Usagi, quedarme en Alemania ahora se me complica.

—¿Por qué?

Sentada junto a ella, explicó:

—Carola regresa a casa y mis padres, por muy increíble que parezca, han decidido darse otra oportunidad. De hecho, ahora mismo están las dos en Texas, arreglando sus traslados.

—Eso es magnífico.

—Lo sé —asintió Sere, mirando a su hija.

—Pero no entiendo qué tienes que ver tú en todo eso.

—Si mi hermana y mi madre regresan a Texas, cuando yo tenga viajes largos no podrán quedarse con Sele. Mi abuela es muy mayor para ocuparse de una niña y...

—Pero la puedes dejar aquí. Sabes que Mamuro y yo la cuidaremos bien mientras tú estés de viaje.

—Lo sé, cielo. Claro que sé que la cuidaríais bien, sólo tengo que ver el cariño que nos dais a ella o a mí cuando estamos con vosotros, pero Sele necesita tener su propia familia y la mía es lo que tiene. Si yo viajo, lo normal es que Sele esté con ellos. No debo ser egoísta y sí pensar en mi pequeña. Ella necesita una familia y la suya estará en Fort Worth. Aquí sólo me tiene a mí y si me pasa algo, necesitará estar cerca de sus parientes. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Usagi asintió, ¡claro que lo entendía! se fundieron en un abrazo y a ambas se les saltaron las lágrimas. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Darien, que entraba por unas cervezas, las miró extrañado y preguntó: —Pero ¿qué les ocurre a las dos Superwomen?

Usagi lo miró con pena, pero cuando fue a hablar, Sere se le adelantó:

—Ya ves, muñequito, hasta las Superwomen tenemos sentimientos.

Sorprendido, las miró y, dispuesto a indagar en el tema, cuando regresó al despacho con las dos cervezas supo lo que tenía que hacer para enterarse, así que dejando las botellas sobre la mesa de su amigo, dijo: —Tu pequeña está llorando a moco tendido en la cocina.

No hizo falta decir más. Mamuro rápidamente se levantó y se encaminó hacia allá. Darien lo siguió y lo oyó preguntar nada más abrir la puerta: —¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

La preocupación de Mamuro fue el detonante para que Usa comenzara de nuevo a lloriquear. Sere miró a Darien y susurró: —Menuda portera estás tú hecho.

Él, con una mano en el bolsillo y la cerveza en la otra, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta mientras veía a su amigo abrazar a su mujer. Cuando a ésta se le pasó el sofoco, Mamuro, que la conocía bien y sabía que no lloraba si no era por algo importante, la animó a hablar: —Cuéntame, princesa, ¿qué te ocurre?

Usagi miró a su amiga. Ésta negó con la cabeza, pero sin importarle ese gesto, ella anunció: —Sere se va a ir a vivir a Fort Worth.

Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos y ella dijo divertida: —Texas, _yeah!_

Darien sintió tal sacudida ante la noticia que tuvo que sujetarse a la encimera de la cocina. ¿Qué era eso de que Sere se iba? Completamente descolocado por aquello, dejó la cerveza y replicó: —Estarás de coña, ¿no?

Sere negó cómicamente con la cabeza y respondió: —No. Hoy es martes y los martes no miento.

—Pero vamos a ver —insistió él—, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotras en Texas?

Camuflando los sentimientos que ese traslado le ocasionaba, Sere contestó:

—Trabajar y vivir, ¿te parece poco?

—¿Y por qué te quieres ir a vivir allí? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella, mirándolo, frunció el cejo y repuso: —¿Y a ti qué te importa..., nene?

—Serás grosera.

—Oh... hoy no duermo del disgusto. ¡Me has llamado «grosera»! —exclamó, sentándose en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

Usagi, al ver que iban a comenzar como antaño, los miró y, levantando la voz, gritó:

—¡Por favor, no discutáis! Bastante disgusto tengo con saber que Sere se va a ir, como para que encima vosotros empecéis de nuevo a llevaros mal.

Sele, al ver a su madre con gesto serio, se acercó a ella mirando a Darien y soltó:

—¡_Pínsipe _tonto!

Cogiéndola en brazos, Sere la besó y murmuró: —No, cariño, el príncipe no es tonto, ¡es tontísimo!

Al ver que las dos lo miraban con una sonrisa cómplice, Darien cogió su cerveza y salió de la cocina. Tres minutos después, lo siguió su amigo.

—Muy bien, princesa —dijo Sere levantándose con su hija—. Comencemos a recoger juguetes. Tenemos que marcharnos a casita.

—¿Vendrás el sábado a comer? —quiso saber Usagi.

—Claro que sí. ¡No me quiero perder tu cocido madrileño ni muerta!

Media hora después, a través de la ventana, Usagi observaba a su amiga salir con su hija en los hombros, cuando Mamuro entró para ver cómo se encontraba y, abrazándola, preguntó: —¿Ya se ha pasado el disgusto?

Ella sonrió y Mamuro inquirió: —¿Me puedes decir por qué se quiere trasladar?

—Es un tema familiar, Mamuro —sonrió Usa—. Su hermana y su madre que viven en Asturias regresan a Texas y ella, por el bien de Sele, sabe que debe hacerlo para que siga teniendo una familia que la cuide y la quiera. Aquí, aun teniéndonos a nosotros, está muy sola.

Mamuro asintió y no preguntó más. Eso sí, luego se lo contó a su amigo.

Esa noche, Sere necesitaba desfogarse. Quería ir al Sensations, pero sabía que si iba, con seguridad se encontraría a Darien, por lo que decidió cambiar de sitio. Iría al Destiny, un nuevo local como el Sensations que estaba un par de calles más arriba.

Vestida con una falda de tubo negra y unos tacones, llegó al local. Tras entrar, se encaminó con seguridad hacia la primera barra, donde pidió algo de beber. La relaciones públicas, al verla sola, se presentó y le enseñó el local. Pasearon por las diferentes salas del mismo y a Sere le llamaron la atención unas cabinas plateadas. Una vez acabaron la visita, la mujer le presentó a una pareja y juntos pasaron a la siguiente sala. Allí había unos butacones y decidieron sentarse para continuar charlando.

Tras tomarse un par de Bacardis con Coca-Cola, decidieron ir al jacuzzi. Primero pasaron por las taquillas y al salir alguien la llamó.

—Sere.

Sorprendida, miró y sonrió al encontrarse con Malachite.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

Él, tras darle dos besos, respondió:

—He venido con una amiga. —Sere sonrió y el hombre añadió—: Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte. No vas por el Sensations, ¿dónde te metes?

Sere sonrió y, encogiéndose de hombros, contestó:

—He estado muy liada últimamente. Había oído hablar de este sitio y he decidido venir a conocerlo.

Malachite asintió. ¿Qué hacía Sere allí sola, sin Darien? Y antes de despedirse, dijo:

—Pásalo bien, Sere.

Con una sonrisa, ella se alejó sin darse cuenta de que Malachite tecleaba algo en su móvil.

Tras reunirse de nuevo con la pareja, fueron hasta una barra lateral cercana al jacuzzi y allí pidieron de nuevo algo de beber. La música era atronadora. Para el gusto de Sere sonaba demasiado fuerte. Cuando estaba sentada esperando su bebida, la pareja se encontró con otra y se los presentaron. Dos segundos después, las dos mujeres se pusieron juguetonas y terminaron en el jacuzzi, mientras Sere y los hombres las observaban. Ninguno la tocó. Ella no había dado permiso para ello y todos la respetaban. Cuando los hombres vieron que no parecía querer jugar, decidieron unirse a sus mujeres y disfrutaron del intercambio de pareja.

Pasado un rato, Sere sintió curiosidad y fue a las cabinas plateadas, donde vio unos carteles muy curiosos colgando de las puertas. Éstos eran explícitos. Indicaban la gente que había dentro y lo que se buscaba. Tres hombres buscaban una mujer. Dos mujeres, un hombre y cuando vio una cabina en la que no ponía nada, supo que estaba vacía y decidió utilizarla ella.

Cuando se metió dentro, miró alrededor. El espacio no era muy grande. Había una mesita con preservativos, agua y toallas limpias, una butaca y, colgado del techo, un columpio sexual.

Con curiosidad, lo tocó y notó que sus correas eran suaves. Miró los carteles que había sobre la mesita. Debía colgar en la puerta que era una mujer e indicar lo que buscaba. Durante un rato, dudó y al final se decidió. Dos hombres. Necesitaba disfrutar de buen sexo. Con seguridad, cogió ambos carteles y los colgó en la puerta.

Se encaminó hacia el potenciómetro de luz y la bajó hasta dejarla tenue. Se sentó en el columpio y recostó la espalda en la cuerda trasera, columpiándose. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró. Sere no pudo verlo hasta que se le acercó. Su cuerpo se estremeció y preguntó con un hilo de voz: —¿Qué haces aquí, Darien?

Él, con gesto serio y una frialdad increíble, respondió:

—Hago lo mismo que tú. Busco sexo.

Los dos se miraron en silencio, hasta que él preguntó con voz neutra:

—¿Alguna vez has utilizado un columpio?

Sere negó con la cabeza y él dijo:

—Como estás, coloca las piernas en las cuerdas inferiores. Quedarás suspendida y con las piernas abiertas. El placer que proporciona el columpio es increíble. La penetración más profunda y el disfrute para ambos mayor.

Ese tecnicismo y su frialdad llamaron su atención e hizo lo que decía. Pronto quedó suspendida como él había explicado y Darien, que había entrado desnudo, se acercó más. Sin inmutarse, paseó su mano por la vagina de ella e inquirió:

—¿Tienes algún problema en que yo juegue contigo esta noche?

¿Problema?

¡Tenía muchos problemas!

Excitada por su presencia y lo que en ella provocaba, negó con la cabeza, pero preguntó: —¿Te ha avisado Malachite?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Como buen amigo que es, me ha dicho que tú estabas aquí. Las últimas veces nos vio juntos en el Sensations y le ha extrañado verte sola aquí. Nada más.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió de nuevo y un hombre entró. Darien lo miró.

—Hemos cambiado de opinión. Lo siento.

Cuando el hombre salió de la cabina, Sere, incrédula por lo que él había hecho, lo miró y siseó: —Te has pasado. Yo no he cambiado de opinión.

Darien no respondió, se limitó a mirarla. Ella insistió:

—¿Acaso has entrado aquí para jorobarme la diversión?

Ahora eran las palabras de ella las que incomodaban a Darien y éste, con gesto impasible, repuso: —Busco sexo, Sere. No busco nada que no busque la gente que viene a este local. Pero si te incomoda mi presencia, me iré y buscaré a otros para jugar.

Tentada estuvo de decirle que se marchara, que se alejara de ella, pero no pudo. Su corazón y su ansia de él no la dejaron y, cogiéndolo de la mano, lo retuvo. Encontrarse allí con Darien había sido una agradable sorpresa que no pensaba desaprovechar.

—Tranquilo, capullo. Podemos pasarlo bien.

—No me llames «capullo».

Sere sonrió y con guasa, para ocultar sus sentimientos, añadió:.

—Perdón, señor Chiba... perdón.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se miraron a los ojos. La tensión sexual estaba servida. Si él era frío, ella podía ser un témpano de hielo. Pero sus cuerpos se calentaban segundo a segundo y, finalmente, Darien, deseoso de ella, dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo:

—Ábrete para mí.

Sere hizo lo que le pedía mientras en su estómago cientos de maripositas revoloteaban y su vagina comenzaba a palpitar de excitación. Sentado en el suelo, Darien, totalmente atraído por ella, cogió con sus manos la cuerda que le pasaba bajo el trasero para acercarla y tras mirar aquella fresa que tanto le gustaba, posó su boca en el centro de su deseo y ella jadeó.

La joven cerró los ojos. Sentir su boca, su ansiosa boca sobre ella era lo último que pensaba sentir aquella noche. Sin ningún pudor, se entregó a él deseosa de sexo.

Darien, por su parte, le apretaba las nalgas mientras metía aquella húmeda vagina en su boca y la degustaba. La chupaba, la lamía... aquello era maravilloso.

—Agárrate a las cuerdas y échate hacia atrás —pidió.

Agarrada a las cuerdas, Sere se volvió loca. Estar suspenda en el aire mientras el hombre que ocupaba su corazón y su mente le abría las piernas para hacer lo que ella tanto ansiaba, la hizo gemir.

Sin piedad, Darien buscó lo que necesitaba y, succionando el clítoris maravilloso de ella, se sintió vibrar. Era un sueño.

Aún atontado por lo que hacía, gimió y como un lobo hambriento la apretó contra su boca. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero allí estaba. En cuanto recibió el mensaje de Malachite, no lo dudó y fue en busca de la mujer que deseaba.

Los jadeos tomaron la estancia, mientras Sere, enloquecida, se abría para Darien y experimentaba lo que era el sexo en un columpio. Era increíble, ¿cómo no lo había probado antes?

Cada uno desde su posición disfrutaron del momento y cuando él se levantó del suelo, Sere lo miró con los ojos velados por la lujuria. Darien era impresionante y cuando se fue a poner un preservativo, ella lo detuvo: —No te lo pongas.

Sin hablar y tremendamente confuso, tiró el preservativo al suelo y con impaciencia guió su pene. Agarrándose a las cuerdas superiores del columpio, lenta y pausadamente se introdujo en ella. Una vez se sintió dentro, hizo un movimiento rápido y Sere jadeó.

—Estar suspendida te da mayor placer.

Agarrada a las cuerdas, lo miró. Un seco movimiento de Darien la hizo gritar y él murmuró sin besarla: —La cabina está insonorizada, podemos gritar cuanto nos plazca.

Una nueva embestida los hizo gritar a ambos. Esta vez sin reservas. El placer era intenso y oír la resonancia de sus gritos los excitó:

—El columpio nos da una profundidad extrema. ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta?

Sere gritó de nuevo y Darien no paró. Una y otra vez entraba y salía de ella con movimientos rítmicos y devastadores. Necesitaba aquel contacto, necesitaba hacerla suya, y lo hizo mientras Sere gritaba de pasión, volviéndolo loco.

El columpio les proporcionaba unas sensaciones diferentes. Sus cuerpos descontrolados chocaban, consiguiendo que ambos jadearan, gimieran, gritaran y cuando Sere echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Darien dio un paso adelante y profundizó aún más.

Chillidos de placer retumbaron en aquella cabina, mientras los dos buscaban su propio deleite. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, pero ninguno lo decía. Sólo experimentaban con sus cuerpos y se dejaban dominar por la lujuria del momento.

Cuando Darien sintió que iba a llegar al clímax, hizo un movimiento para salir de ella, pero Sere, agarrándolo de las manos, no lo dejó y, mirándolo a los ojos, susurró:

—No te salgas. Termina lo que has comenzado. Sabes que tomo la píldora y no hay peligro de que me quede embarazada.

Incapaz de negarle aquello, Darien, agarró de nuevo las cuerdas del columpio y, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó un infernal bombeo que los llevó al séptimo cielo, y cuando no pudo más, tras un gutural y ronco gemido, se corrió; ella le siguió.

Apenas sin respiración, Sere, al verlo sudando, le enjugó con una mano el sudor de la frente y musitó: —Como siempre, ha sido genial, Darien.

Él asintió y, sin salir de ella y a escasos centímetros de su boca, preguntó:

—¿Por qué te vas a Texas?

—Por Sele.

—¿Sólo por Sele?

Acalorada por aquella cercanía y por la tentación de tomar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba, respondió: —Ella se merece una familia y al estar sola con ella en Múnich se la niego. En Fort Worth tendrá además de una madre, unos abuelos y una tía. Si me quedo aquí, Sele sólo tendrá una madre por temporadas, pero nada más. Estoy sola, Darien, pero Sele no quiero que lo esté.

Él cerró los ojos. Le dolía oír eso y a pesar de que la entendía, dijo egoístamente:

—Aquí podría tener otro tipo de familia. Están Usa, Mamuro, los niños, tus amigos americanos y estoy yo. Entre todos podríamos...

—No —lo cortó—. He de pensar en ella y en lo que más le conviene y aquí nunca tendrá una familia como la que la niña se merece.

Confuso por sus palabras, asintió. Sin decir nada, se separó de Sere y ésta se bajó del columpio.

Al quedar uno frente al otro, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y cuando Darien se fue a dar la vuelta para marcharse, ella lo agarró y le pidió:

—No te vayas. —Él la miró y Sere añadió—: Juguemos juntos una última noche.

Oír lo de «última noche» a Darien le hizo aletear el corazón. Sentía por ella tanto que el cuerpo le dolía. Su orgullo como hombre estaba herido y tenerla tan cerca lo confundía a cada instante más.

Pero deseoso de continuar la noche a su lado, con un gesto impasible preguntó:

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima —afirmó Sere, a pesar de saber que más tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

Intentando mantener la compostura, Darien asintió. Jugar con ella. Estar con ella era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo y cogiéndola de la mano, convino:

—Muy bien, Sere. Disfrutemos de la noche.

Salieron de la cabina y se dirigieron a unas duchas. Una vez se refrescaron, sin hablar, de la mano, se encaminaron hacia unas camas donde más personas disfrutaban del placer y el contacto.

Tríos. Orgías. Intercambios de pareja. Todo aquello eran sus juegos. Unos juegos calientes que disfrutaban con amigos y desconocidos y donde ellos ponían sus propios límites y sus propias reglas.

Cuando Sere se sentó en una de las camas junto a aquellas personas, Darien la miró y tras cruzar una significativa mirada con dos hombres y una mujer que los observaban, éstos rápidamente se acercaron.

Con un hombre a cada lado y Darien mirándola, Sere supo lo que ambos deseaban y cogiendo la cabeza de los dos desconocidos, las guió hasta sus pechos. Ellos rápidamente comenzaron a chupar con ímpetu sus pezones y la mujer, sin dudarlo, se metió entre sus piernas y tras Sere abrirlas, la chupó con gusto.

Darien los observaba sin variar de expresión. Se excitaba con lo que veía. Sere era su máxima fuente de placer y una experta jugadora. Jadeos tomaron la habitación mientras todos disfrutaban de lo que les gustaba. Sexo. Morbo. Fantasías.

Durante horas, el placer primó entre ellos, distintas manos los tocaron, distintos cuerpos tomaron los suyos y compartieron el disfrute, pero Sere se dio cuenta de que Darien no la besaba. Ella lo intentó un par de veces, pero al ver que se retiraba, lo asumió y continuó con el juego sin querer pensar en nada más.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, tras una noche plagada de sexo y morbo, ambos salieron del local en busca de sus coches. Con caballerosidad, Darien la acompañó hasta el suyo y, cuando llegaron, ella, con mejor humor que él, dijo:

—Ha sido una buena noche. Me alegro de que Malachite te avisara.

Ese buen humor a Darien le llegó al corazón ¿Cómo podía sonreír y él era incapaz? Y con voz dura, le espetó:

—Entre tú y yo no hay nada especial. Simplemente hemos disfrutado del sexo.

Esa aclaración innecesaria a Sere le dolió. Pero dispuesta a disfrutar hasta el último momento de su cercanía, dijo, descolocándolo: —Sé muy bien lo que ha sido, Darien. No te agobies.

Él asintió. Estaba lleno de contradicciones que ni él mismo entendía y la apremió:

—Vamos, sube al coche y márchate. Es tarde.

Sere asintió. Pero deseosa de algo más, dijo:

—Quiero un beso de despedida.

Descolocado, Darien la miró. Llevaba toda la noche intentando no acercar sus labios a los de ella o sabía que no podría dejar de besarla y se negó.

—No.

Esa negativa tan directa la hizo sonreír y, encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró, acercándose a él:

—Mira, amiguito, me gusta tu boca. Me gustan tus besos y que te pida uno no significa que te esté pidiendo amor eterno, pero si...

No pudo continuar.

Darien tomó las riendas del momento. Acercó su boca y, sin demora, hizo lo que deseaba. Metió su lengua en aquella boca que adoraba y la besó. Pasó sus manos por su cintura y, entregándose al deleite de aquel duro y exigente beso, le dio lo que ella quería y su propio cuerpo le gritaba. Cuando segundos después se separaron, Sere aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso, y él murmuró sobre su boca: —¿Esto es lo que buscabas, Sere?

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, se encontró con la furia en su mirada. Lo que para ella había sido un deseado y anhelado beso, para él parecía haber sido una atormentadora obligación, y resurgiendo como siempre había hecho de las cenizas, se separó de él, sonrió, buscó a la teniente Tsukino en su interior y, encendiendo un cigarrillo, respondió:

—Oh, sí, capullo... Me he dado cuenta de que adoro besar a los hombres.

Ese comentario tan mordaz, a Darien le tocó la fibra, pero no se lo hizo saber. Él tampoco estaba siendo especialmente amable con ella. Sin decir más, Sere se metió en su coche y, tras guiñarle un ojo con una fingida sonrisa, arrancó y se marchó.

Cuando Darien quedó solo en medio de la calle, la furia le pudo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había ido a aquel local?

Sus sentimientos por Sere lo estaban destrozando. Aún recordaba el día en que ella le dijo que le quería. En su mente seguían las palabras «Te quiero y necesito que me quieras». Varios minutos después, cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, decidió marcharse a su casa. Era lo que debía hacer. Entre los dos había quedado todo claro.


	38. Capitulo 38

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 38

El sábado, día de cocidito madrileño en casa de los Shields, como siempre, se congregaba un buen número de gente. Todos querían degustar ese maravilloso plato que Usagi cocinaba como nadie. Sere aquella mañana se había despertado con su hija en la cama y juntas habían jugado a los ponis durante horas en pijama. ¡Qué divertido era jugar con Sele!

Cuando estaba preparando las cosas de la pequeña para ir a casa de Usagi, recibió una llamada de comandancia.

Tenía que ir urgentemente a la base de Ramstein y reincorporarse. Debían partir en apenas cuatro horas para Afganistán. Uno de los aviones de suministro había sido abatido en vuelo y no había supervivientes.

Sin recibir más información, se quedó mirando el teléfono descolocada mientras las manos le temblaban. Podría haber sido su avión. Podría haber sido ella y sus hombres. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Sammy.

—¿Te han llamado?

—Sí.

—Sere..., siento lo del teniente Tomoe.

Al oír eso, se dejó caer en la silla y con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Era el avión de Souichi?

Tras un conmovedor y doloroso silencio, su compañereo respondió: —Lo siento, Sere.

El gemido que Sammy oyó a través del teléfono le partió el corazón. Sabía lo especial que era Souichi para su teniente, la amistad que los unía. Dispuesto a ir cuanto antes a casa de ella, dijo: —Tranquila, Sere. Tranquila.

Pero la tranquilidad en un momento así y tras aquella noticia era imposible. Souichi, su buen amigo Souichi, había sido abatido en vuelo y Sere se sintió morir. Pensó en la joven mujer de él. En el duro trance por el que iba a tener que pasar y se desesperó. Ella lo había pasado cuando ocurrió lo de Seiya y era doloroso. Muy doloroso. Imágenes de Souichi acudieron a su mente. Su positividad, su sonrisa, cómo quería a su pequeña y las lágrimas, en tromba, le nublaron la razón.

Durante varios minutos, Sammy habló y habló, intentando que se recompusiera y la teniente Tsukino apareciera. Cuando ella dejó de llorar, el militar musitó:

—Tranquila, Sere. Voy para tu casa a recogerte.

—Espera, Sammy —lo cortó entre lágrimas—. ¿Andrea se puede quedar con Sele hasta que mi madre o mi hermana vengan a buscarla?

—Lo siento, Sere, pero Andrea está aún con los niños en California.

Nerviosa y descentrada al recordarlo, Sere asintió y murmuró:

—Es verdad. Vale. No te preocupes. Me las arreglaré para encontrar a alguien que se la quede.

Cuando colgó, sintió ganas de vomitar. No podía creer que Souichi hubiera muerto. No lo quería creer. ¿Cómo le podía haber pasado eso a Souichi?

—Mami, ¿_po _qué llodas?

Al oír la voz de su hija se reactivó. Se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara e, intentando sonreír, respondió, enseñándole un dedo: —Me he hecho daño aquí, pero...

La cría, sin dejarla terminar, corrió a su bolso, sacó la caja de tiritas de princesas y, mirándola, preguntó:

—¿Te pono una?

Abatida y con unas terribles ganas de llorar, Sere asintió y su hija, cumpliendo con el ritual de siempre, le puso aquella tirita rosa alrededor del dedo y cuando con su media lengua terminó de decirle lo que siempre se decía, la teniente Tsukino la miró y dijo con una amplia sonrisa: —Biennnnnnnn... ¡Ya no me duele!

Sele sonrió y Sere, tras darle un enorme beso en la mejilla, la sentó frente al televisor y le puso dibujos. La niña se enganchó a ellos y mientras ella la miraba, se tragó sus lágrimas al ver que llevaba puesta la última coronita que Souichi le regaló.

Afligida, se dio aire con la mano. Debía tener la cabeza fría y pensar en su hija. Debía encontrar con quién dejarla. Pero su angustia creció y creció y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar lo que había desayunado. Pensar en la cruda realidad de Souichi y sus hombres la horrorizó y, tapándose la cara con las manos, se permitió llorar sin hacer ruido.

Cinco minutos después, se lavó la cara con agua fría e intentó recuperar el control por su hija.

Sele no debía verla llorar. Así pues, se tragó sus emociones y se organizó. Regresó al salón, donde la pequeña continuaba viendo dibujos, se cambió el pijama por ropa militar, hizo el petate en dos minutos y la maleta de Sele en otros dos.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era su padre.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, papá.

El mayor Tsukino, al enterarse de lo del avión, creyó morir. Pensar que podría haber sido su hija lo había vuelto loco y sabiendo quién era el piloto abatido, murmuró:

—Siento mucho lo del teniente Tomoe. Souichi era un buen muchacho.

—Sí, papá. Lo era —respondió emocionada.

Incapaz de escuchar a su hija llorar, el mayor retomó su voz de mando y preguntó:

—¿Te han movilizado ya?

Dándose aire en la cara para no llorar, contestó:

—Sí. En cuatro horas salimos para Afganistán.

La voz de su madre sonó en el teléfono.

—Ay, cariño... ¡qué susto nos hemos dado!

Se pudo imaginar lo que habrían pasado al llegar las noticias al despacho de su padre, pero intentando ser fuerte como ella era, respondió: —Lo sé, mamá. Me hago cargo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Sele? Oh, Dios, mi niña. ¿Dónde vas a dejar a mi pequeña hasta que yo vaya a recogerla?

Ése era precisamente uno de los problemas que quería evitar cuando su madre y su hermana se trasladasen a Texas y, pensando con celeridad, murmuró:

—Ahora hablaré con Saeko. Ella seguramente se la podrá quedar hasta que tú llegues.

—Confírmamelo. No cuelgues y ve a hablar con ella.

Sin protestar Sere hizo lo que su madre le pedía. Saeko al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la abrazó. Ella de nuevo se desmoronó y la mujer la consoló. Cuando se repuso, le pidió que se quedara con la pequeña y Saeko lloró al tener que decirle que sólo podía tenerla una hora. Se iba de viaje con su hermana. La mente de Sere trabajó a toda mecha y pensó en Usagi. Ella se quedaría sin ningún problema con Sele. Saeko se quedaría con Sele y Usagi la recogería. Se despidió de la vecina, corrió hacia su casa, cogió el teléfono y dijo:

—Mamá, Saeko no se la puede quedar. Cuando vengas, tendrás que recogerla en casa de mi amiga Usagi.

— ¿La niña estará bien con ella?

Al oír eso, Sere sonrió con tristeza y con toda seguridad asintió:

—Sí, mamá, Mamuro y Usagi cuidarán a Sele tan bien como a sus hijos.

—Vale, hija, si tú lo dices, confiaré en que así sea. Estoy mirando vuelo y lo más pronto que llegaré allí será pasado mañana.

—Sin problema, mamá. Sele estará bien.

Una vez le dio la dirección de Usagi, colgó y llamo al móvil de su amiga, pero le daba comunicando. Sin tiempo que perder, colgó y pensó en llamar un par de minutos más tarde.

Con la mirada velada por la marcha, Sere abrazó a su niña. No le gustaba separarse de ella tan repentinamente y menos por un motivo así. Sele, al verla con la ropa militar e intuir que se iba, se agarró a ella con desesperación. Pero Sere, intentando tranquilizarla, la besuqueó y bromeó mientras bajaban en el ascensor con Saeko.

Cuando el Hummer de Sammy apareció, Sere fue rápida en su despedida. Dejó a la niña llorando en brazos de Saeko y subió al vehículo. Debía cumplir con su deber aunque tenía el corazón destrozado por los lloros de su pequeña y la muerte de Souichi. Sammy, al ver su estado, la abrazó.

En casa de Usagi y Mamuro, olía a cocidito madrileño que daba gusto. Mamuro, encantado con la reunión familiar de los sábados, se acercó a su atareada mujer y preguntó:

—¿Vendrá Sere con la niña?

—Eso me dijo.

Extrañada por la tardanza, miró su móvil y vio cuatro llamadas perdidas de ella. La llamó, pero no se lo cogió. Eso le extrañó y dejó un mensaje de voz.

—_Hola Sere. He visto que me has llamado. Llámame o te volveré a llamar yo. Un beso._

Después saludó a Rei y a Nicolas, que llegaban en ese momento junto a otros amigos. Cuando Darien llegó, fue recibido con cariño, aunque tras lo ocurrido el último día, Usagi le echó una miradita española.

Él resopló. No le gustaba que Usa lo mirase así y cuando ya no pudo más, se acercó a ella, que estaba con Mamuro, la cogió del brazo y, obligándola a entrar con él y su marido en la cocina, dijo: —Vale. Soy un gilipollas. Pero, por favor, ¡háblame!

Usa contuvo la risa. Estaba claro que Darien no resistía que lo mirase así y le soltó:

—Haz el favor de mantener hoy el piquito cerrado. Quiero tener la fiesta en paz. Odio cuando Sere y tú discutís.

—Te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y, deseosa de decirle cuatro cosas, añadió:

—Mira, Darien, te voy a decir esto y te prometo que nunca más me voy a volver a meter en tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que Sere vale mil veces más que Foski y me importa una mierda que me consideres una jodida cotilla metomentodo, eres mi amigo y te lo tengo que decir, porque yo creo que si hablaras con Sere, podríais llegar a un entendimiento. Y antes de que me digas que no, soy consciente de cómo te preocupas por ella y sé que a Mamuro le preguntas si ella está bien. Y otra cosa más. Va a venir a comer, haz el favor de dejarte de gilipolleces e intenta solucionar todo este malentendido, porque una cosa está clara, a ti te gusta y tú le gustas a ella, ¿vas a permitir que se marche a Texas?

Alucinado por la parrafada que le había echado cargada de verdad, la miró y se lo echó en cara.

—Te has quedado a gustito, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Usa—. No lo sabes tú bien.

Mamuro abrió la nevera sin dejar de observarlos. Sacó dos cervezas y una Coca-Cola y, ofreciéndoselas, propuso: —Brindemos por la amistad.

Los tres sonrieron, chocaron sus botellas y bebieron un trago. De pronto, el móvil de Usagi sonó y al ver que se trataba de Sere, rápidamente lo cogió.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, al oír un ruido atronador.

En el aeropuerto de Múnich, Sere corría junto a sus compañeros hacia el hangar y dijo acelerada: —Usa. Sólo tengo unos minutos y necesito pedirte un favor muy grande y no me puedes decir que no.

Asustada, miró a los hombres que a su vez la miraban e inquirió: —¿Qué ocurre?

Sin saber si ella había visto las noticias o no, contestó con un hilo de voz.

—He dejado a Sele con Saeko porque yo voy camino de Afganistán. Ha habido un problema militar y...

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Incapaz de contener un gemido al hablar con su amiga, la dura teniente Tsukino murmuró: —Mi amigo Souichi, el hombre que me acompañó a la fiesta de la empresa de Mamuro, ha muerto... él y sus hombres, han muerto. Dios mío, Souichi ha muerto, Usagi, y no me lo puedo creer.—E intentando reponerse, respiró hondo y añadió—: Necesito que vayas a recoger a Sele a casa de mi vecina y la lleves a tu casa. Saeko se tiene que marchar en menos de una hora. Probablemente pasado mañana, llegará mi madre de Texas a buscarla e irá a tu casa para llevársela. ¿Puedes por favor hacerte cargo de Sele hasta que ella llegue?

Su voz acelerada y desesperada mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba y Usagi respondió:

—Por supuesto, Sere. Tranquilízate y no te preocupes por nada.

—Usagi, por favor...ve a buscar a Sele —gimió, mirándose la tirita rosa del dedo.

—En cuanto cuelgue me voy a por la niña, te lo prometo. —Darien la estaba mirando cuando Usa preguntó—: Pero ¿tú estás bien?

—Por mí no te preocupes. Sólo importa Sele. No creo que pueda llamarte en las próximas horas. Por favor, no te olvides de ella, por favor.

—Tranquila, Sere. Ahora mismo voy a buscarla, no te preocupes por nada. Sabes que nosotros la cuidaremos bien.

—Tengo que dejarte. Gracias, Usagi.

Cuando ésta colgó, miró a los hombres que estaban a su lado con gesto desencajado y anunció: —Hay que ir a por Sele a casa de su vecina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien.

Usagi, sin entender la gravedad de la situación, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

—No lo sé bien. Un amigo de Usagi llamado Souichi ha muerto. Sere no viene, va camino de Afganistán.

¡¿Muerto?!

Esa palabra a Darien le desencajó el semblante. Sere, su Sere, se marchaba y él no había podido hablar con ella. Con gesto furioso, dio un puñetazo a la encimera de la cocina. Mamuro, al verlo, lo cogió del brazo y le pidió calma. Dos segundos después, Darien trató de reponerse.

—Usa, vamos a por Sele —dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la vecina de Sere, la pequeña aún lloraba. Tenía los ojitos hinchados por el disgusto de ver marchar a su madre y al ver a Darien le echó los brazos lloriqueando. Necesitaba sus mimos.

Con un cariño que le llegó hasta el fondo de su corazón, aquel grandullón y guapo alemán acogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña y, acunándola, la consoló mientras la besaba en la cabeza: —No llores, princesa. No llores más.

—¿_Anone _está mami?

—Ha ido a trabajar, pero luego vendrá, cariño. Te lo prometo.

La niña asintió y mirando al hombre que la sujetaba, susurró, restregándose los ojos:

—Mami ha _llodado_, _peo _le he _pueto _una _tidita _de _pinsesas _y ha dejado de _llodá_.

Confuso, Darien no sabía qué decir y mirando a Usagi, que los observaba, abrazó de nuevo a la pequeña y murmuró: —Has hecho bien, Sele. Las princesas la protegerán.

La vecina, horrorizada por las noticias que había visto y por el estado de Sere, les contó lo ocurrido con aquel avión como el que la joven militar pilotaba. Eso acrecentó la angustia y el miedo de todos. Usagi cogió la maleta que la mujer les entregaba cuando Darien, intentando pensar con claridad a pesar de su aturdimiento, preguntó: —¿Dónde está _Peggy Sue_?

Saeko, al recordar al hámster, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sere, en su prisa por marcharse, se había olvidado del animal. Rápidamente, todos fueron a su casa.

Darien, al entrar por primera vez en aquel lugar, observó a su alrededor y entendió por qué ella nunca había querido que subiera. La casa era muy pequeñita y estaba llena de fotos militares. De Sere con su padre. De su familia de Asturias con Sele. De ella y Sele con Sammy, Artemis y más hombres vestidos de militares ante un avión, y al ver una de un hombre, supo que era Seiya. Tenía la misma sonrisa que la pequeña.

Había muchas instantáneas de Sele y sonrió al ver una foto de él y Sere cuando estuvieron en Asturias, con la cara pringada de chocolate. Eso lo conmovió. Le hizo ver todo de pronto con claridad. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota y había estado tan ciego?

Cuando Saeko cogió la jaula del hámster, Sele la agarró con sus manitas y preguntó, mirando a Darien:— ¿_Peggy Sue _se viene?

Él sonrió y, besándole la cabecita, asintió. —Claro que sí, princesa. _Peggy Sue _se viene con nosotros.

Conmovida, Usagi lo observó. Lo que estaba viendo en su amigo era amor puro y verdadero y cuando llegaron al coche y colocaron a la pequeña en la sillita de atrás del vehículo, ésta lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué has dejado que todo llegue a estos límites, Darien? ¿Por qué? Sabes que Sere te quiere y tú la quieres a ella. Sere intentó llamar tu atención, pedirte perdón y tú se lo negaste. ¿Cómo has podido ser así?

Él, desesperado y muerto de preocupación, suspiró.

—El orgullo me cegó, Usagi. —Y al ver cómo lo miraba, dijo—: Vale... dímelo. Me lo merezco. Lo estoy esperando.

—Gilipollas. Eres un auténtico gilipollas.

—Lo sé... te doy toda la razón.

Abatido como nunca antes en su vida, Darien se tocó los ojos y Usagi, conmovida, se acercó y dispuso: —Debes solucionar esto, Darien. Cuando regrese, debes hacer algo o Sere se irá a Texas y los dos seréis infelices.

Convencido de que así era, pero angustiado por no saber cómo estaba Sere, afirmó:

—Te prometo, Usa, que cuando regrese lo solucionaré.

Esa tarde, en la casa de Mamuro y Usa, la pequeña Sele no se separó ni un segundo de Darien, ni él la dejó. Jugó con ella a las princesas y a los ponis. La metió con él en la piscina y cuando la hizo sonreír se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo, a pesar de que la preocupación por lo que había visto en las noticias lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Por la noche, tras dar de comer a _Peggy Sue_, consiguió que la pequeña cenara y posteriormente se durmiera, agarrada a su cuello.

—Darien —dijo Mamuro, mirándolo—, creo que es mejor que la llevemos a la cama.

Sentado en el sofá con la niña encima, le quitó la coronita y, como un tonto, murmuró:

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Mamuro miró a la pequeña de bucles rubios y, sonriendo, asintió:

—Sí. Es una preciosidad de niña. —Y tocándole el hombro, añadió—: No te preocupes por nada, Sere estará bien.

Darien asintió y sin comprenderla del todo, comentó:

—¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir ser militar? Está en peligro continuo. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

En ese instante entró Usagi y, sentándose a su lado, respondió a lo que había oído:

—La rebeldía la llevó a ser militar. Su padre siempre quiso un chico que siguiera sus pasos, pero tuvo dos niñas y al final Sere decidió ser ese chico que su padre nunca tuvo. Como ella me dijo, le quiso desmostrar que no hacía faltar tener algo colgando entre las piernas para ser fuerte y ser militar.

Eso a Darien lo hizo sonreír. Nunca le había dado a Sere la oportunidad de contarle aquello y Usagi prosiguió:

—A ella le gusta lo que hace, pero dice que desde que tiene a Sele realmente no sabe si lo está haciendo bien, pero no le queda más remedio. Ha de continuar en el ejército para sacar a su hija adelante.

—Cuando regrese, le ofreceré un trabajo en Müller —musitó Mamuro.

Darien, al oír a su amigo, afirmó: —Cuando regrese, yo me ocuparé de ella. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Tras un silencio entre los tres, Usagi le dijo a su marido:

—Cariño, coge a Sele y llévala a la habitación con Mamuro.

—¿Os importa si hoy duermo aquí? —preguntó Darien.

Su buen amigo, al entender lo que pretendía, respondió:

—En la habitación de al lado de la de Mamuro podréis dormir los dos. Hay dos camitas.

Dos minutos después, con mimo, Darien dejó a la pequeña en la cama y puso varios almohadones encima y en el suelo, como en otras ocasiones Sere había hecho. Pero no contento, decidió mover su cama y juntarla a la de ella para evitar que se cayera.

Tras besarla en la cabeza, bajó al salón donde Mamuro le dejó un ordenador y se metió en Internet. Necesitaba buscar noticias sobre lo ocurrido. Al ver las primeras imágenes del avión abatido, donde no había supervivientes, la sangre se le heló en las venas y la preocupación lo hizo volverse loco. Con el corazón congelado, leyó que otros dos aviones habían salido para el lugar del desastre. A partir de ese instante, la palabra «tranquilidad» desapareció de la vida de Darien.


	39. Capitulo 39

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 39

Al día siguiente, tras dejar a Sele en la guardería, Darien, acompañado de Usagi, fue hasta el canal CNN, donde trabajaba Beryl. Ella seguramente tendría noticias recientes de lo ocurrido. Cuando ésta lo vio aparecer, una grata sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, pero al ver a Usagi desapareció.

¿Qué hacía aquélla allí?

Usagi se dio cuenta y, decidió permanecer en un segundo plano. Allí sólo importaba Sere.

Subida en sus impresionantes tacones y contoneándose bajo su carísimo traje de diseño, la presentadora se acercó a Darien y con voz cantarina dijo, tras besarlo en la mejilla:

—Qué alegría verte aquí. —Y al ver su incipiente barba, preguntó—: ¿Qué te ocurre, cielo?

Sin ganas de saludos, Darien la cogió del brazo y dijo: —Beryl, necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás. —Parpadeó, mirando con desagrado a Usagi.

Sin tiempo que perder, él le contó lo que sabía del incidente militar y una vez terminó, agregó: —Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que vosotros en la redacción recibís noticias continuamente sobre lo ocurrido y con seguridad me podrás decir más de lo que sé.

El gesto a Beryl cambió y con expresión agria, preguntó.

—La tal Sere de la que hablas, ¿es la mujer que...?

—Sí... —la cortó Darien. No estaba para tonterías.

La popular presentadora, al entender quién era aquella mujer, y ver el poder que su información tenía en aquel momento, torció el gesto y se ofreció:

—Cena conmigo esta noche y veré qué puedo contarte.

Darien que no estaba para cenas ni para lo que ella sugería, protestó:

—He venido a pedirte ayuda, no una cena.

Molesta por sus palabras y su duro gesto, la presentadora respondió:

—Pues lo siento, Darien. No puedo informarte de nada.

—Beryl —suplicó con desesperación—. Por favor.

Usagi, al oírlo suplicar, se acercó y vio como la joven, sin importarle el estado de su amigo, se miraba las uñas y contestaba:

—No. Imposible. Las noticias que llegan a redacción pasan unos filtros antes de que podamos darlas. Por lo tanto, no. No te puedo informar sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

La furia se apoderó de Darien, pero tras cruzar una mirada con Usagi, que bullía de rabia, intentó controlarla. Necesitaba aquella información. Necesitaba saber que el avión de Sere había llegado bien.

Durante un buen rato, intentó por todos los medios que Beryl cambiara de opinión, hasta que fue consciente del juego sucio de ella y cuando no pudo más, explotó:

—¿Me estás diciendo que por saber que estoy enamorado de Sere no vas a darme esa información?

Sin pestañear y con una fría mirada, Beryl contestó: —Sí.

Darien no quiso escuchar más. Estaba claro que no iba a ayudarlo y con expresión de desagrado total, siseó antes de marcharse:

—¿Sabes, Beryl? La amistad es algo que yo valoro mucho en esta vida y tú hoy me estás demostrando que de amiga no tienes absolutamente nada. Sabes que amo a esa mujer con locura y en lugar de tranquilizarme y ayudarme en lo que necesito, estás poniendo trabas en el camino. Pues muy bien, a partir de este momento, olvídate de que existo, como yo me voy a olvidar definitivamente de ti.

Cuando Darien comenzó a caminar ofuscado hacia el exterior del edificio, Usagi, que se había mantenido al margen, por el bien de la información que necesitaban se acercó hasta la joven y dijo: —Nunca me has gustado.

—Tú a mí tampoco.

Con ganas de cogerla por el cuello, Usagi se metió las manos en los bolsillos para no utilizarlas y, sin acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario, dijo en voz alta para que todos la oyeran.

—Siempre me has parecido una imbécil creída por el simple hecho de ser presentadora. Pero lo que acabas de hacer ahora con Darien me hace darme cuenta de que además de imbécil eres una zorra impresentable. No sabes lo que es la amistad ni el amor y estoy segura de que nunca lo vas a saber, porque eres tan mala persona que eres incapaz de mirar más allá de tu puñetero ombligo.

Los que pasaban por su lado las miraron y Usagi, alejándose, finalizó:

—Lo único bueno que Darien va a sacar de todo esto es darse cuenta de la clase de perra que eres. Adiós, Foski, te aseguro que con esto él ya no volverá a acercarse a ti en toda su vida.

Dos días después, aparecieron los padres de Sere en casa de Usagi.

La pequeña, al ver a su abuela, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Usagi, contenta, los hizo entrar en su casa y Ikuko se sorprendió al ver a Darien allí. Encantada, lo saludó y le presentó a su marido. El mayor Tsukino, al entender por la mirada de su mujer que aquél era el joven con el que su hija había tenido algo especial, asintió y endureció su rostro.

Usagi los invitó a comer. Era una estupenda anfitriona y todos intentaron, por el bien de Sele, no dramatizar. No sabían nada de Sere, excepto que su avión había despegado del lugar del siniestro, rumbo a una base americana.

Mientras Mamuro hablaba con el mayor Tsukino y Usagi, Ikuko, mirando a Darien, que estaba observando a Sele jugar, dijo:

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido entre mi hija y tú. Y quiero que sepas que los americanos y los militares no son mala gente, Darien. Usagi me contó lo que te ocurrió con ese sinvergüenza de comandante y sólo te puedo decir que lo siento. Pero no debes medir a todo el mundo con el mismo rasero, porque te equivocas.

—Lo sé, Ikuko..., lo sé y me siento fatal.

La mujer, al oír eso, prosiguió:

—Mi hija es la teniente Tsukino, pero cuando se quita el uniforme y las botas militares es Serena, una encantadora joven que intenta salir adelante como puede. Como la vida le permite. —Y, pesarosa, añadió—: Y estoy segura de que no está bien. El piloto que ha muerto, Souichi Tomoe, era un buen amigo de ella. Un muchacho excelente y sé que mi hija, a pesar de lo dura que intenta ser, está sufriendo por ello. Tanto ella como Souichi o los hombres que los acompañan en sus vuelos son una gran familia que se cuida, se protege y se quiere. Estás muy equivocado si crees que por ser americanos son fríos y no tienen sentimientos.

Avergonzado por lo que Ikuko parecía saber, Darien mostró su acuerdo:

—Tienes razón, Ikuko. Siento en el alma lo idiota que he sido. Y nunca me cansaré de pediros perdón por haberme comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Sé que he pagado con Sere algo que a mí me atormentó en el pasado y no supe entender que el primero que ponía esos límites para que ella no me contara la verdad era yo. Pero ten por seguro que cuando regrese lo voy a solucionar.

—Llegas tarde, Darien. Su padre lo está arreglando todo para que su vida la continúe en Fort Worth cuando regrese de esta misión. Contrataremos una mudanza y lo poquito que tiene aquí se lo llevarán y...

—No voy a permitir que se vaya.

—Darien... es militar y...

—Ikuko —la cortó él—, tu hija y Sele no se van a ir a ningún sitio. Se van a quedar conmigo y yo me voy a ocupar de ellas.

Al oír eso, todos lo miraron y el mayor Tsukino repuso:

—Serena se viene a vivir con nosotros a Fort Worth, muchacho. Por lo tanto, te pediría que la dejaras en paz. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño, ¿no crees?

Sin amilanarse ante aquel militar que lo miraba con gesto duro, aseveró:

—Asumo el daño que le he podido hacer, pero no voy a dejarla en paz. Y le aseguro que ella y Sele se quedarán en Múnich viviendo conmigo. Me ocuparé de ellas porque las quiero. Adoro a Sere y adoro a Sele. Y no voy a consentir que se alejen de mi lado por mucho que usted se empeñe en hacérmelo creer.

El mayor Tsukino, con un gesto de lo más militar, frunció las cejas y siseó:

—Le recuerdo, joven, que mi hija sigue siendo militar y americana. Siempre ha estado orgullosa de sus genes y no voy a consentir que nadie la haga cambiar de opinión.

Darien, sentándose frente a él, aclaró:

—Nadie la va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sólo pretendo cuidar de ella y ser el hombre que necesita para que se quede conmigo en Alemania. —Al ver cómo él lo miraba, agregó—: Si usted quiere, podemos hablar. Pero quiero que le quede claro que ni sus galones, ni sus medallas, ni porque suba la voz me impresiona. Yo no tengo galones, pero sé subir la voz y sé defender lo que quiero, y a su hija, la quiero.

Aquella noche, tras hablar con el mayor Kenji Tsukino durante más de cuatro horas y cuando éste y su mujer se llevaron a Sele, el corazón de Darien se resintió. Por primera vez en toda su vida, la sensación de soledad lo superó, y al llegar a su casa y mirar a su alrededor, lloró de impotencia.


	40. Capitulo 40

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 40

Un mes después, la teniente Serena Tsukino y su equipo tomaron tierra con su C-17 de nuevo en la base de Ramstein, al oeste de Alemania, tras varios viajes que los habían llevado a Líbano, a Kuwait y a Estados Unidos para asistir a los funerales de los compañeros caídos en el avión abatido. Y después de pasar por Bagdad y recoger a varios soldados heridos y a un par de periodistas norteamericanos liberados.

El funeral por Souichi fue triste. Desolador. Raquel, abrazada a ella, lloraba inconsolable y Sere no puedo hacer nada salvo abrazarla a su vez y compartir su dolor.

El comandante Blackmoon, al saber que el avión de Sere había aterrizado, fue a verla y, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la saludó: —Teniente Tsukino. Bienvenida.

—Gracias, señor.

—Estaré en mi despacho esperando los informes.

Sere asintió. Rellenó junto a Artemis y Sammy todo el papeleo y se encaminó hacia el hangar. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, como siempre, llamó. Tras escuchar la voz del comandante, entró y a diferencia de otras veces, no echó el pestillo.

Blackmoon fue consciente de ello y, levantándose de la mesa, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Siento lo del teniente Tomoe y sus hombres. Sé la amistad que os unía.

—Gracias, Diamante.

Separándose de ella, se sentó de nuevo y Sere, que había permanecido de pie ante la mesita, dijo: —Si me firma los papeles, señor, podré regresar con mis hombres.

—¿Es cierto que te vas a Fort Worth?

—Sí. El mayor Tsukino se está ocupando de todo.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Temas familiares.

Blackmoon asintió y, sin preguntar nada más, firmó los papeles. Sere, con una sonrisa, lo miró. A su manera, aquel militar siempre había sido un buen amigo y compañero y dijo:

—Espero que algún día superes lo de Esmeralda, como yo creo haber superado lo de Seiya. Te mereces una vida mejor, Diamante, y sé que la vas a tener. Lo sé.

Él la miró y murmuró: —Ha sido un placer haberte conocido, Sere.

Ella caminó hacia él, se agachó, lo abrazó y respondió:

—Lo mismo digo, Diamante. Gracias por todo, porque a nuestra extraña manera me ayudaste a seguir viviendo. —Ambos sonrieron—. Y espero que si alguna vez vas por Fort Worth nos volvamos a ver, aunque nuestros encuentros ya no sean como los de estos últimos tiempos.

Ambos sabían que aquello era una despedida. Había llegado el momento de olvidar los fantasmas del pasado e intentar retomar sus vidas. Cuando se separaron, Sere cogió los papeles que él había firmado y abandonó el despacho. Cuando salió, el comandante miró la puerta y sonrió por Sere. Era una buena chica.

Aquella tarde, en la base de Ramstein y vestidos aún con la ropa de camuflaje, Sammy y Sere se despidieron. Ella cogería un vuelo que la llevaría a Madrid y desde allí otro hasta Asturias. Su hija volaba con su madre y su hermana desde Fort Worth para reunirse con ella allí.

—Artemis a última hora se fue en el pájaro de Thomson. Ha regresado a Kuwait. Por lo visto, su hermano está destacado allí y quería verlo.

Sammy asintió y, cansado del viaje, le aconsejó: —Sere, descansa cuando llegues a Asturias. Lo necesitas.

—Tú también.

Con una triste mirada, el militar la miró y se sinceró:

—Pilotar contigo estos años ha sido estupendo. Espero que en Fort Worth te traten como te mereces.

—Lo mismo digo, Sammy. Pero no me vas a perder de vista. Seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar en algún otro conflicto, aunque ya sabes que dentro de diez meses, mi intención es dejar el ejército para dedicarme a otra cosa. Necesito cambiar de aires, por Sele y por mí.

Ambos rieron y Sammy comentó:

—Creo que el ejército va a perder un estupendo piloto, pero el mundo algún día va a ganar una estupenda ilustradora.

Se abrazaron con cariño y cuando Sammy se marchó y ella se quedó sola en el aeropuerto, se sacó del bolsillo la tirita de princesas que su hija le puso el día que se fue y sonrió. Después se echó el petate a la espalda y caminó en busca del avión que la llevaría hasta España.


	41. Capitulo 41

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 41

La llegada a Asturias en esta ocasión fue diferente. Que Carola no fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto la entristeció. Se había acostumbrado a ver a su loca hermana allí y no tenerla la hizo añorarla el doble.

Vestida de militar, alquiló un coche y fue directa a la casa de su abuela. Al llegar, la puerta de la casona se abrió. Zirconia, al ver que se trataba de su nieta, con los brazos en alto corrió a recibirla.

—¡_Aiss_, mi _neña_..., _aiss_, mi _neña _que ya está en casa!

Sere sonrió. Abrazó a aquella mujer que tanto quería y susurró:

—Hola, abuela. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

La preocupación de Zirconia en ese momento desapareció y mirando a su _neña _con ojos vidriosos, preguntó: —¿Estás bien, mi vida?

—Sí.

—Estaba muy, muy, muy preocupada por ti.

—Estoy perfecta, ¿no me ves? —rió encantada.

Zirconia la besuqueó y gritó a todas sus vecinas que la hija del _Keki _y su hija Ikuko habían regresado. Al verla vestida de militar, todos la trataban como a una heroína. En esta ocasión, Sere no rectificó a su abuela. Si ella había decidido llamar a su padre _Keki_, no pensaba corregirla nunca más.

Aquella tarde, sobre las siete, cuando Sere cayó en la cama, durmió durante muchísimas horas. Estaba agotada. Zirconia la dejó dormir, sólo había que ver la cara de cansancio de su pequeña para saber que lo que necesitaba era descanso.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente eran las tres de la tarde. Había dormido casi del tirón veinte horas, a pesar del par de veces que se despertó angustiada por las pesadillas. No podía olvidar lo ocurrido y eso no la dejaba descansar con tranquilidad.

Al levantarse, miró por la ventana y vio que el día estaba grisáceo y con algo de niebla.

En marzo los días en Asturias solían ser grises y aquél era uno de tantos. Cuando su abuela la vio aparecer, sonrió y, abrazándola, preguntó: —¿Ha descansado bien mi _neña_?

—Sí, abuela —mintió—. He dormido, como se suele decir ¡a pierna suelta!

Zirconia, feliz por tenerla allí, le puso un plato de sopa y la apremió:

—Vamos, come algo.

Arrugando la nariz, ella gruñó: —Me acabo de levantar, abuela. No me apetece comer.

Pero la mujer, dispuesta a engordar a su _neña_, insistió:

—¡Come! Pareces un saco de huesines.

Sin muchas ganas, al final le hizo caso y dos segundos después, mientras aquel caldito asturiano le entraba en el cuerpo, reconoció que le estaba sentando a las mil maravillas. Miró el reloj: las cuatro.

—¿A qué hora dijo mamá que llegaba su avión?

Cogiendo un papel de encima de la chimenea, Zirconia se lo entregó.

—Dijo que llegaban a las siete. Ah... y el _Keki _viene también.

—¿Viene papá?

—Sí, _neña_..., tu padre viene también. Seguro que a dar por culo, como siempre.

—¡Abuela!

La anciana soltó una risotada y Sere tuvo que reír también. A la mujer le gustaba su padre más de lo que quería admitir y ambas rieron. Cuando se terminó el caldito, Sere miró por la ventana y dijo: —Abuela, voy a dar un paseo por la playa. Tiene que estar hoy preciosa.

—¿Con esta humedad? —se extrañó la anciana, pero conociendo a su nieta, añadió—: Ve... ve..., _neña_, ve, siempre te gustó pasear por la playa. Pero antes cámbiate de ropa. No vayas a ir en pijama.

Como no tenía mucha ropa en Asturias, volvió a ponerse lo mismo que el día anterior. Pantalón de camuflaje y chupa del ejército. Cuando llegó a la preciosa playa de La Isla sonrió. A pesar de la neblina, aquel lugar era el más bonito y mágico que había visto nunca.

Caminó hacia un lateral y se sentó sobre una roca. Durante un buen rato, miró a unas mujeres que paseaban y disfrutó del sonido y la visión del mar. Observarlo siempre la relajaba.

Pensó en su pequeña, estaba deseando verla e, inconscientemente pensó en Darien. A él también estaba deseando verlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Verlo y continuar con su morboso juego sólo le ocasionaría dolor y sufrimiento. Debía cortar por lo sano y una excepcional manera de hacerlo era como lo iba a hacer. Marchándose a Fort Worth. Eso evitaría tentaciones.

Cuando el culo comenzó a dolerle de estar sentada sobre aquella fría piedra, se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla, aunque antes de que el agua le rozara, se paró. Mojarse era una temeridad. El agua del Cantábrico en marzo era un témpano de hielo, pero se agachó y la tocó con la mano.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la playa mientras en su cabeza bullían cientos de pensamientos. Souichi. Raquel. Darien. Sele. Afganistán. ¿Cómo podía ser que allí hubiera tanta paz, pudiera pasear tranquilamente y en otros lugares la gente se matara sin sentimientos de forma incontrolada?

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de un coche atrajo su atención, y al mirar vio que aparcaba junto a uno de los pintorescos hórreos. De él se bajaron dos personas. Desde lejos vio que se trataba de un hombre y un niño. Los observaba cuando un movimiento del pequeño que corría llamó su atención.

Curiosa, lo observó. Aquel saltimbanqui corría con la misma gracia que su hija. Eso la hizo sonreír. Eran tales las ganas que tenía de ver a su Sele, que ya creía verla donde no estaba. Pero a medida que se acercaba a ellos, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza al oír el sonido de su risa.

Sere se paró en la playa y explotó de felicidad cuando vio que no eran otros que Sele y Darien.

¿Darien? ¿Qué hacía él con su hija?

—¡Mami... mami...! —gritaba la pequeña.

Emocionada, Sere echó a correr por la playa. Aquélla era su pequeña. Quien la llamaba era Sele y, según se acercaba a ella, la pudo ver con claridad. Su niña, con su famosa coronita en la cabeza, corría con los brazos abiertos en busca de su mamá. Cuando Sere llegó hasta ella, se agachó y, cerrando los ojos, la agarró y la abrazó, mientras sonreía emocionada por el encuentro.

Sele olía a vida, a niñez, a inocencia y futuro, y sentir sus manitas alrededor de su cuello casi le hizo llorar de felicidad. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos...!

Durante varios minutos permaneció abrazada a su niña y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Darien acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Su corazón se descontroló al verlo allí, con una chaqueta negra de punto. Su sonrisa la descolocó y más aún cuando la saludó: —Hola, teniente Tsukino.

Sin entender bien qué hacía él allí con su hija, iba a hablar cuando la pequeña, llamando su atención, dijo: —Mami, _Peggy Sue _se escapó en el coche y el _pínsipe _lo tuvo que _descatá_.

Sorprendida, miró a Darien y éste, divertido, afirmó:

—Asqueroso. Casi me da algo cuanto tuve que parar el coche y coger a ese animal, pero por mi princesa Sele rescato lo que sea. Eso sí, a tu madre casi le da un infarto al ver al bicho suelto por el vehículo.

De pronto, unos gritos llamaron su atención. En un lateral de la playa, sus padres y su hermana Carola llamaban a la pequeña. Ésta, al verlos, salió corriendo dejando a solas a Darien y a su madre.

Desconcertada por la presencia de éste, Sere preguntó:

—¿Cuándo han llegado mis padres con Sele?

—Hace una hora. He ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto. Luego hemos ido a casa de la abuela y ella nos ha dicho que estabas aquí.

Alucinada, parpadeó, lo miró y preguntó: —¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Con voz segura a pesar de los nervios que tenía por tenerla delante, él respondió:

—Tenía que verte, Sere.

Sorprendida, no supo qué decir y Darien añadió:

—Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo Souichi y a sus hombres. Lo siento de todo corazón, cariño.

«¡¿Cariño?!»

Cuánto había deseado oír esa palabra, pero recordar la muerte de su amigo la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Pensar en que nunca más volvería a ver a Souichi aún le dolía demasiado.

Cuando recuperó el control, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Miró al hombre que quería, que deseaba, que necesitaba. Sin hablar, se dijeron lo que sentían. Sin hablar se comunicaron. Y, finalmente, Darien, deseoso de su contacto, al ver sus ojeras y su cara de cansancio, se disculpó: —Perdóname, cariño. Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil.

Confusa por todos los sentimientos que de pronto afloraban en ella por lo ocurrido, vio a su hija llegar junto a sus padres y susurró con un hilo de voz: —Estás perdonado.

Darien sonrió, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y, tendiéndolas hacia ella, pidió:

—Ven aquí, preciosa.

Sin dudarlo, se echó a sus brazos y él la aceptó.

La acunó mientras repartía cientos de besos por su rostro. Aquel rostro que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza y que tanto sufrimiento le había ocasionado. Tenerla en sus brazos fue la medicina que Darien necesitaba para volver a sonreír y finalmente se besaron. Al sentirlo reclamando su beso, Sere sonrió. Se sintió especial de nuevo. Se sintió protegida y mimada y cuando sus bocas se separaron, murmuró: —No he parado de pensar en ti.

Encantado de oír eso, Darien, sin separar su rostro del de ella, dijo:

—Ni yo en ti, cielo. Ni yo en ti.

Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno habló pero no dejaron de abrazarse, él añadió: —Estaba tremendamente preocupado por ti. Y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que me he comportado como un idiota y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me vuelvas a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

—Darien...

—¿Sabes? —insistió nervioso, sin dejarla hablar—. Mi padre me aconsejó que para enamorarte te hiciera reír, pero quiero que sepas que cada vez que te ríes, yo me enamoro como un idiota más de ti. Te quiero. Te quiero con toda mi alma y nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Y si no me quieres, vas a tener que comprar un gran cargamento de tiritas de princesas para quitarme el dolor tan terrible que...

—Darien...

—Antes de que digas nada —la volvió a cortar—. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. No me importa que seas militar, ni americana, ni rusa, ni polaca. No voy a permitir que te vayas a Texas. Y si lo haces, prepárate, porque voy a seguirte y no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que claudiques y decidas regresar conmigo, porque te quiero y necesito que me quieras.

Esas últimas palabras que recordaba que ella le había dicho la hicieron sonreír. Eso era lo que Sere necesitaba. Necesitaba a Darien y su amor. Sobrecogida por todas las cosas maravillosas que él le estaba diciendo, posó una mano en su boca para hacerlo callar y confesó: —Te quiero.

Emocionado, enternecido y totalmente enamorado porque ella le diera la oportunidad que él no le dio, la miró embobado y ella, acercándose, exigió, deseosa de su contacto.

—Te quiero y me quieres, por lo tanto, ¡bésame ya! Lo estoy esperando.

Sin demora, lo hizo. La izó en sus brazos y la besó como llevaba semanas deseando hacerlo. De pronto, en su vida volvía a tener a la persona que necesitaba. Ella estaba bien, sana, salva y receptiva y con eso de momento le valía.

Esa tarde, después de varias horas con Darien en la playa hablando de sus sentimientos, al llegar a la casa de su abuela, sus padres y su hermana los esperaban con su niña. Al verla aparecer, todos la besaron y Sere pudo ver lo bien que su padre y Darien parecían llevarse. Ikuko, al ver cómo los miraba, se acercó a ella y, emocionada, la informó:

—Que sepas que ese muchacho ha peleado como una fiera con tu padre por ti.

—¿En serio?

Carola, acercándose a su hermana, puntualizó:

—Telita, la mala leche que tiene el alemán. Ha callado hasta a papá. ¡Flipante!

Alucinada, Sere miró a su madre y ésta afirmó:

—Sí, cariño. Totalmente en serio. Y ya sabes cómo es tu padre, pero Darien no se ha amilanado y cuanto más le gritaba papá, más le gritaba él, hasta que papá se tranquilizó. Increíble pero cierto. Con decirte que ha paralizado tu traslado a Fort Worth por petición de Darien hasta que él hable contigo y tú decidas realmente lo que quieres hacer.

—Mi Blasito no es militar, pero nada tiene que envidiarle al _Keki_—comentó Zirconia—. Me alegra que no se amilane ante él y le ponga los puntos sobre las íes a ese americano.

—Mamáááá, no empieces —protestó Ikuko.

Boquiabierta, Sere miró a Darien. Que se hubiera enfrentado a su padre, como poco era inaudito.

Nadie se enfrentaba al mayor Tsukino. Pero él lo había hecho y eso la hacía feliz. Ikuko, al ver el gesto de su hija, insistió: —¿Qué vas a hacer, cariño?

Sere sonrió. Si Darien había conseguido que su padre claudicara, estaba claro que había luchado como decía su madre como un león por ella y, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al amor, murmuró: —De momento, esta noche irme con él a pasar la noche fuera. —Y mirando a su hermana, le pidió—: Carola, necesito una suite en el hotel.

Su hermana, que andaba con el móvil, dijo mirándola:

—Ya la tienes reservada, pero el chocolate no te lo he podido conseguir.

—¡¿Chocolate?! —preguntó la anciana—. ¿Para qué quieres chocolate, _neña_?

Las hermanas soltaron una carcajada y Ikuko, al ver las caras de sus hijas, cayó en la cuenta.

—Vale... no quiero saber más, ¡sinvergüenzas!


	42. Capitulo 42

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**Nota: **

*** Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

*** Los personajes de Darien y Serena de Pídeme aparecerán bajo el nombre de "Mamuro" y "Usagi".**

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan, saludos.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Capitulo 42

Esa noche, cuando Sere durmió a Sele, sorprendiendo a Darien lo hizo subir al coche. Cuando llegaron al hotel, divertido, la miró y ella murmuró: —Esta vez no hay chocolate.

Encantado porque todo hubiera salido bien, la abrazó y dijo:

—Tengo lo único que necesito. A ti.

Tras pasar por recepción y recoger su llave, entraron en el ascensor, donde se besaron como locos hasta llegar a su planta. Una vez llegaron, Darien preguntó:

—¿Qué habitación es?

—215.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Darien se fijó en lo guapa que estaba vestida de militar y, agarrándola por la cintura, le comentó: —¿Sabes que me gustas mucho vestida así?

—¿Ah, sí?

Cosquilleándole la cintura, murmuró: —Teniente..., tienes mucho morbo vestida de militar.

Sere sonrió y, parándose frente a una habitación, repuso: —Creo que te voy a gustar más desnuda.

Una vez entraron, Sere fue directa al equipo de música y tras poner un CD que se sacó del bolsillo, los primeros acordes de la canción de Bruno Mars, _When I was your man _sonaron, lo miró y preguntó: —¿Bailas?

Él no lo dudo. En las últimas semanas, esa canción y los CD de música que tenía de ella habían sido el único nexo de unión con Sere y, abrazándola, disfrutó de su cercanía mientras bailaban la bonita canción.

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand._

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing whith another man._

Una vez terminó, Darien la besó y cuando sus labios se separaron, ella, poniéndose muy seria, se apartó de él y dijo, tendiéndole un papel:

—Quiero que leas esta carta. Es de Seiya. Y una vez la leas, quiero romperla y no volver a leerla nunca más.

Conmovido Darien la cogió y, mirándola a ella, preguntó:

—¿Estás segura? Esto es algo entre tú y él.

Sere, con una sonrisa, asintió.

—Sí, cariño. Estoy segura. Léela.

Darien sacó el papel del sobre y comenzó a leer, ante su atenta mirada.

_Mi querida Sere:_

_Si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque nuestro buen amigo Armand te la ha hecho llegar y eso significará que yo he muerto._

_Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida a pesar de que en ocasiones me he comportado como un idiota contigo._

_Siempre has sido demasiado buena para mí y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_El motivo de esta carta es para disculparme por todo lo que vas a descubrir ahora de mí. Me avergüenza pensarlo, pero así es mi vida y ante eso nada puedo hacer, salvo pedirte disculpas y esperar que no me odies eternamente._

_Deseo que conozcas a un hombre especial. Un hombre que te cuide, te lleve de fiesta con él, baile contigo, quiera a nuestro hijo y te dé esa familia que yo sé que tú siempre has querido formar. Espero que ese hombre sepa valorarte como yo no he sabido y que seas lo primero para él. Te lo mereces, Sere. Te mereces encontrar a una persona así. No todos son como yo y aunque sabes que te quise a mi manera, también sabes que eso nunca fue suficiente para ti._

_A nuestro bebé dile que su padre lo hubiera querido mucho, pero deja que quiera como a un padre a ese hombre que espero que algún día llegue a tu vida. Eres fuerte, Sere, y sé que saldrás adelante. Tienes que rehacer tu vida. Prométemelo y rompe esta carta después._

_Os quiere,_

_Seiya_

Cuando terminó de leerla, Darien guardó la carta y miró a Sere. Ella, con una sonrisa que le llenó el alma, dijo emocionada:

—Tú me valoras. Bailas conmigo, cuidas de mi hija y de mí y quieres darnos la familia que él nunca nos quiso dar, sin que yo te lo pida. Darien, tú eres ese hombre único y especial que yo siempre he querido conocer, y te aseguro que Sele y yo te queremos con todo nuestro corazón, porque...

No pudo continuar, la emoción le pudo y Darien la abrazó. Cuando la calmó, con todo el amor que estaba dispuesto a darle, dijo:

—¿Sabes?, no me alegro de lo que le pasó a Seiya, pero sí me alegro de que no esté contigo, porque eso me ha permitido conocerte y volverme loco por ti. Y quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar y a mimar a mis dos princesas como os merecéis.

Sere asintió y, cogiendo la carta la rompió en pedazos. Definitivamente, Seiya, como hombre, era pasado y Darien era su futuro.

Una vez dejó los papelitos sobre la mesa, Darien, despojándose de la chaqueta de lana negra que llevaba, exigió, haciéndola sonreír: —Desnúdate, teniente.

Ambos se desnudaron con celeridad sin dejar de mirarse. Darien terminó antes que ella y murmuró: —Estoy tan duro que te voy a romper.

Ella sonrió y, con chulería, lo retó: —Rómpeme, pero con cariño.

La cogió entre sus brazos y, poniéndola contra la pared sin ningún tipo de preliminares, le abrió las piernas y con urgencia la penetró. Ambos jadearon y él, mirándola a los ojos, dijo con voz ronca: —Ni te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos.

Moviéndose para darle más profundidad, repuso: —Ni te imaginas cuánto he pensado yo en ti.

Mordiéndole la barbilla, volvió a penetrarla.

—Te quiero para mí y, como le dice un buen amigo a su mujer: «Tu boca, tu cuerpo y toda tú, quiero que sea mío, sólo mío», ¿entendido?

—No me des más órdenes —jadeó—. La teniente aquí soy yo.

Darien sonrió y dándole un azote en el trasero, musitó: —Tu grado a mí no me vale, preciosa.

Esa reacción hizo reír a Sere y Darien la besó. Enloquecida por la pasión que él le demostraba, se abandonó a sus caricias y dejó que guiara el morboso juego. Sin darle tregua, Darien la penetró una y otra vez y cuando él jadeó demasiado alto, ella murmuró:

—Chisss..., no quiero que nos echen del hotel.

Divertido, respondió dándole otro azote en el trasero.

—El hotel no me importa, sólo me importa que te corras para mí.

—¿Sólo para ti?

Penetrándola de nuevo, asintió y afirmó con seguridad: —Sólo para mí siempre que juguemos.

Un jadeo de ella lo hizo reactivarse y, enloquecido por la pasión que sentía, preguntó:

—¿Te gusta, Sere?

—Sí... sí... me gustan nuestros juegos.

Darien sonrió y sin parar su asolador movimiento, murmuró: —Morbosa... —Sere jadeó ante una nueva embestida y Darien dijo—: Dime a qué quieres jugar.

Dispuesta a caldear el momento con fantasías, con voz plagada de sensualidad, murmuró ante sus nuevas embestidas:

—Estoy de pie en la ducha y tú estarás detrás de mí, los hombres, de rodillas, desearán que les meta mi fresa en la boca y tú me lo pedirás. Desde atrás me abrirás los labios y les darás acceso a mi interior mientras les pides que me masajeen el clítoris y me pides al oído que me corra para ti. Sólo para ti. Primero, uno meterá su boca entre mis piernas, después otro y cuando cumpla lo que me pides, saldremos de la ducha, me tumbarás en la cama y me follarás delante de ellos para enseñarles lo que nos gusta.

—Sigue..., morbosa..., sigue.

—Cuando te corras —gritó, llegando al clímax—, abrirás mis piernas, otro me penetrará y... y cuando éste acabe, rápidamente se introducirá en mí el siguiente, mientras tú me pides que me corra para ti. Sólo para ti, y yo moriré de placer.

Darien en ese instante no pudo más y hundiéndose en ella, alcanzó también al clímax. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaron al unísono y cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, Sere, mimosa, lo besó en la cabeza y preguntó: —¿Te ha gustado el juego?

Mirándola con deseo, él asintió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, teniente. Cuando regresemos a Múnich, prometo cumplir esa fantasía.

Aquella noche, cuando ella se durmió, Darien se quedó contemplándola como un tonto. Tenerla en su cama y bajo su cuidado era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y deseoso de hablar con alguien, cogió su móvil y llamó a su buen amigo Mamuro. Tras dos timbrazos, éste contestó y Darien dijo: —Estoy con Sere.

Mamuro asintió. Aún recordaba lo desesperado que Darien había estado con todo lo ocurrido e, incorporándose en la mesa, preguntó: —¿Está bien?

—Sí. Cansada, pero bien. Ahora está durmiendo.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

Darien, tocándose el pelo, respondió:

—Feliz... feliz como nunca en mi vida. Sólo quiero estar con ella y cuidarla y...

—No puedes dormir, sólo puedes mirarla, ¿verdad?

Darien sonrió. Mamuro lo conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo y añadió:

—Me siento como un idiota.

—Te entiendo —convino Mamuro, al pensar en su mujercita—. El día que conocí a Usa, con su carácter rebelde me dejó fuera de combate y creo que ese temperamento en Sere es lo que te ha dejado fuera de combate a ti también. Sere y Usa se parecen en muchas cosas y una de ellas es ese maldito carácter.

Darien sonrió. Miró a Sere, que dormía plácidamente en el centro de su cama y murmuró: —Me vuelve loco ese carácter, amigo.

—Escucha, Darien, si tu corazón ya ha elegido, nada podrás hacer contra él. Mi consejo es que te dejes llevar por los sentimientos y disfrutes del momento. Lo que tenga que ser... será.

—Joder, macho, ¡me estás asustando!

Mamuro sonrió y, antes de colgar, bromeó: —¡Asústate!

Cuando cerró el móvil, Darien se sentó en la cama y observó dormir a la mujer que le había quitado el sueño desde hacía un tiempo. Deseoso de estar a su lado, se acostó con ella y cuando la acercó a él para sentirla más cerca, musitó:

—Serena Tsukino..., estoy loco por ti.

Una sonrisita le hizo saber que ella estaba despierta y haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, susurró mientras Sere reía.

—¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

Ella soltó una carcajada y, agarrándole las manos, dijo:

—Si te pones a hablar a mi lado, ¿cómo no quieres que me entere?

Darien sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su cartera, de donde lo vio sacar algo. Se sentó en la cama y la hizo sentarse. Después le enseñó el colgante de la fresa mojada en chocolate y preguntó: —¿Me dejas que te lo ponga de nuevo?

Sere asintió y él lo hizo. Cuando acabó, lo miró y, divertida, comentó:

—Por favor... te has puesto tan serio que parece como si me hubieras regalado un anillo de compromiso.

—Cásate conmigo. Sé la señora Chiba.

Alucinada al oírlo no pudo articular palabra y Darien, dispuesto a conseguir su propósito, afirmó: —Puedo ser muy convincente.

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Te lo tendrás que trabajar..., _muñeco_.

Con gesto simpático, Darien asintió. Ella era la mujer que siempre había buscado. Era el sentido de lo que tantas veces había buscado en su vida y, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, propuso: —Serena Tsukino, aunque de momento no te quieras casar conmigo, ¿me haríais tú y Sele el honor de veniros a vivir a mi casa, que será nuestra casa en el momento en que aceptes mi proposición?

Parpadeando al comprender lo que eso suponía para la vida de los tres, respondió emocionada: —Sí..., aceptamos.

Darien la besó y de pronto ella, separándose, dijo:

—Un momento... un momento.

Él, al ver su cejo fruncido, se preocupó y preguntó alarmado:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿_Peggy Sue _también podrá venir?

Darien, soltando una carcajada, besó a la mujer que adoraba por encima de todo y tumbándose sobre ella, cuchicheó: —Claro que sí, cariño... _Peggy Sue _es la más importante de la familia.


	43. Epílogo

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. "SORPRENDEME" es la historia de ****Björn Hoffmann el amigo de Eric.- En nuestro caso la historia de Andrew, amigo de Darien.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… - Sabrán a que me refiero si han leído Pídeme lo que quieras.**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Epílogo

_Múnich... un año después_

El espectáculo en la guardería era un momento especial para los padres. Ataviados con disfraces de verduras, los niños cantaban y bailaban, mientras ellos los grababan en vídeo y les hacían infinidad de fotografías.

Sele, vestida de zanahoria, cuando terminó su número corrió a los brazos de Darien, que la cogió encantado. La maestra corrió tras la niña y, agarrándola de la mano, dijo:

—No, Sele... regresa a la fila.

—_Quiedoo _con mi papáááá.

Sere soltó una carcajada. Sele sentía pura adoración por Darien. Desde que vivían juntos, la niña le había otorgado ese título y él, encantado, lo había aceptado. Emocionado como un tonto, Darien se colgó la cámara de fotos al cuello y cuando fue a hablar, la maestra dijo: —Selene..., quítate la corona. Todavía no te la puedes poner.

Él, al ver la cara de su pequeña, miró a la mujer y, con gesto enfado, dijo:

—La función ha terminado. Ella ha estado sin su corona durante el espectáculo. Ha cumplido su promesa y ahora nosotros tenemos que cumplir la nuestra. Le dijimos que se pondría la corona de princesa cuando acabara la función y así ha de ser.

La maestra cruzó una mirada cómplice con Sere y ésta puso los ojos en blanco. Al final, dando su brazo a torcer, la maestra dijo: —De acuerdo. Pero que regrese a la fila con los demás.

Darien, encantado por haberse salido con la suya, miró a Sele, que, con su corona de princesa, lo observaba, y dijo con convicción:

—Eres la princesa zanahoria más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Pero ahora tienes que volver a la fila. Prometo ir a recogerte a la puerta de la guardería en cinco minutos con mamá, ¿vale?

La niña, tras regalarle una espectacular sonrisa, asintió y corrió junto a sus compañeros. Sere, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, agarró la mano de Darien y, tirando de él, dijo: —No sé quién es peor. Si tú o la princesa zanahoria.

Darien sonrió y agarrando a Sere, caminó hacia la puerta de la guardería, donde habló con otros padres del maravilloso espectáculo que los niños les habían ofrecido. Era un padrazo orgulloso.

Una vez recogieron a su pequeña, los tres subieron al coche y se fueron a casa de sus amigos. Usagi, al ver llegar a la pequeña aplaudió.

—Seeleeeeeee..., estás preciosaaaaaaa.

La niña, aún con su disfraz de zanahoria, los miró a todos y aclaró:

—Soy la _pinsesa zanahodia_.

Mamuro soltó una risotada y Darien exclamó:

—¡Mi princesa es la bomba! Teníais que haberla visto en el escenario. Se ha comido en su número al tomate y a la coliflor.

Sere puso los ojos en blanco. Cualquier cosa que Sele hiciera, para Darien siempre estaba bien.

Usagi, al oírlo, se acercó a su amiga y cuchicheó:

—Te aseguro que Mamuro, el día que los peques vayan a la guardería, babeará igual. ¡Menudo es él con sus niños!

Divertidos por el comentario, todos entraron a tomar algo, mientras Sere agarraba a Darien y, besándole, le decía: —Venga, _muñeco_..., te mereces una copita.

En el año que llevaban juntos todo había sido estupendo. Maravilloso. Se habían trasladado a vivir con Darien y éste había adaptado su casa a las necesidades de Sele. Fort Worth estaba olvidado.

En repetidas ocasiones, le había pedido a Sere que se casaran, pero ella se hacía de rogar, aunque le había prometido que si un año después seguían juntos, lo harían. Darien finalmente aceptó.

En ese tiempo, él conoció a Sammy, a Artemis y a otros militares y nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Aquellos americanos eran una gran familia y sólo había que ver cómo se cuidaban entre ellos, y cada vez que Sere tenía que pilotar, le prometían que la cuidarían.

Al principio, cada vez que ella se tenía que ir a Afganistán, o Irak o a cualquier otra parte, Darien no dormía y estaba todo el día pegado al noticiero. Cuidaba de Sele con cariño y sólo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a Sere le quitaba la vida.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y, como ella le prometió, en cuanto el ejército lo permitió pasó a ser una civil. Dormía todas las noches con su hija y con Darien y era completamente feliz. Ahora tenía tiempo para terminar el curso de diseñadora gráfica que un día comenzó y disfrutaba de una tranquila vida. No sabía si a la larga echaría el ejército de menos, pero lo que sí sabía era que por primera vez era completamente feliz y estaba creando su propia familia.

Aquella noche, cuando los pequeños se durmieron, las chicas propusieron ir a la fiesta que unos amigos daban en su casa. Mamuro y Darien, tras mirarse con complicidad, aceptaron encantados. Ami y Taiki se quedaron con los niños y ellos se marcharon a divertirse.

Al llegar a la fiesta, las chicas, tras saludar a algunos conocidos, se dirigieron a una barra para tomar algo. Una vez pidieron las bebidas, Sere se acercó a su amiga Usagi y cuchicheó: —Vaya...vaya..., acabo de ver a Michiru y a su novia.

Usagi sonrió. En aquel tiempo se habían encontrado con ellas en el reservado del Sensations más de una vez y cada una a su manera, lo había pasado bien. Divertida, miró a su marido, que hablaba con Darien y dos hombres y le preguntó a Sere:

—¿Qué te parecen los hombres que están con los chicos?

Ella los miró y entendiendo lo que proponía, asintió. Darien, al ver la mirada de su chica, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuatro hombres para nosotras dos. ¡Bien!

Usagi sonrió y cuchicheó tras cruzar su mirada con Mamuro: —A Iceman, por su gesto también le gusta.

Mamuro, que como Darien se había percatado del cuchicheo de las mujeres, divertido le comentó algo a su amigo y éste asintió.

Sin necesidad de hablar, los cuatro se entendieron. Ellas, sonriendo, cogieron sus bebidas y se encaminaron hacia un lateral del salón. Segundos después, los hombres caminaron hacia ellas y Darien, abrazando a su mujer la besó en el cuello, abrió una cortina y vieron varias camas con varias personas practicando sexo y unos columpios de techo.

Sere, al ver aquello, asintió. Pegó sus labios a los de él y lo besó. Darien, excitado, respondió a aquel ardoroso beso ofreciéndole su lengua, que ella saboreó.

Sin demora, entraron en la estancia. Allí, Darien y Mamuro se sentaron en una de las camas y mirando a los hombres que estaban junto a ellas les pidieron que las desnudaran. Una vez estuvieron las dos desnudas, caminaron hacia sus parejas y al llegar a su altura se sentaron a horcajadas sobre ellos.

Darien, tras devorar los labios de Sere, dijo: —Siéntate al revés, mirando a Alfred.

Sere lo hizo. Darien, excitado, le tocó los muslos y susurró en su oído:

—Alfred se muere por saborearte, cariño, y yo deseo que lo haga. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió. Miró a Usagi y a Mamuro, que se divertían sobre la cama con otro de los hombres, y dijo: —Me parece una idea excelente.

Darien paseó sus manos por las piernas de su mujer y, abriéndole los muslos, dijo, mirando al hombre que los observaba: —Juega con su clítoris... eso le gusta.

Alfred sonrió y, poniéndose de rodillas, contestó:

—Voy a jugar con tu clítoris hasta que te corras en mi boca.

Se puso de rodillas y, tras echar agua sobre su vagina y secarla con un paño limpio, acercó la boca y succionó con deleite. Las manos de Darien le abrían los labios internos y, dándole acceso a ella, murmuraba en su oído: —Así, Sere..., permíteme abrirte para él...

Echando las caderas hacia atrás, ella preguntó:

—¿Así te gusta?

Acalorado por lo que ella le hacía sentir, Darien asintió y murmuró:

—Sí, cariño..., sí... Métete en su boca.

Un chillido escapó de los labios de Sere al sentir cómo aquel hombre cogía con sus labios su clítoris, mientras con la lengua le daba dulces golpecitos.

—Te quiero, preciosa..., chilla..., disfruta.

Las manos de Darien subieron hacia sus pechos y comenzaron a pellizcarle los pezones mientras murmuraba: —Estoy muy duro, Sere... Córrete para que yo te pueda follar.

El cuerpo de ella tembló y cuando Alfred la cogió de los muslos y se los abrió más, volvió chillar mientras Darien cuchicheaba:

—Sí..., así..., cariño... Para mí. Sólo para mí.

Su voz... las cosas que decía, cómo se entregaba y el morbo era excitante. Escuchar la voz apasionada y caliente de Darien en su oído mientras sus manos le pellizcaban los pezones siempre la volvía loca.

Cuando Sere gritó y al llegar al clímax se convulsionó, Darien dijo:

—Sí..., cariño... sí... Córrete en su boca...

Sin fuerzas, Sere apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Alfred, apretándolo contra ella, mientras él chupaba y lamía enloquecido su clímax. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que Darien, deseoso, le indicó que su momento había acabado y que la lavara. Alfred lo hizo, la secó y cuando se levantó, Darien, ansioso, le dio la vuelta a Sere y, mirándola a los ojos, guió con su mano el pene hasta su húmeda vagina y preguntó:

—Dime, Cat Woman, ¿quieres ser mía sobre la cama o sobre un columpio?

Sere, excitada por el hombre que adoraba y que la trataba como a una princesa, lo besó en los labios y, deseosa de recibirlo como él quisiera, murmuró:

—Sorpréndeme..., James Bond.

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado, les soy sincera a este libro lo fui leyendo con ustedes, ya que lo hice a medida que lo adaptaba, no tuve la posibilidad de hacerlo antes, y como hubo algunas chicas por FACE, que me lo pidieron decidí adaptarlo ahora y no después de que lo haya leído como hago con todos los demás. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me leen, a las que dejan follows y a las que no, a sus favoritos y alertas! **

**Gracias a las que me acompañaron en cada capitulo:**

**ALEXACHIBA ** yesqui2000 ** Flor Guajira ** Gia Li13**

**Lady SereShields ** Monik chiba ** .90**

**Dalmamoreira ** moon86 ** Bita De Chiba**

**BloodyDarkRose9 ** Clau Palacios ** Madamemoon**

**selene kou chiba ** ****Limavzqz**** ** ****Usagi13chiba**

**Nos leemos. Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
